Secrets and the Lies I told him
by thinkpink14148
Summary: Jude Harrison's mysterious illness has everyone looking for answers but the thruth can often be more shocking then the speculations. Will the truth threaten Jude and Tommy's relationship...or save it?
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets and The Lies I Told Him**

"Beep

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Uggg" moaned Jude as she rolled over and fumbled around to switch off the alarm clock. "Not yet" she whispered into her pillow as she reminisced in those last few minutes of sleep. Sleep seemed to be about the only place these days where she could escape reality. Yet all good things have to come to an end…and they did.

"Jude! Come on get up! You're going to be late for your recording session!" yelled Sadie from downstairs.

Jude groaned into her pillow, rolled out of bed, and planted her feet on the white carpet of her room. As if routine she walked to the mirror and lifted her baggy sweatshirt. Her abdomen swollen from the unwanted secret hidden under her skin. She sighed and pulled the sweatshirt down. Its frumpy look was her only saving grace from her father and Sadie.

"Jude!" yelled Sadie up the staircase again. Jude peeled her eyes off the mirror and turned to shout back.

"I'm up! I'll be down in a second". Then Jude looked one more time in the full length mirror. Her legs stuck out from her Capri pajama bottoms like twigs. Her wrists and hands just the same from the sea of fabric surrounding her stomach. How much longer could this go on? How much longer could she keep this a secret?


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Good morning to you, sunshine" laughed Sadie as Jude walked into the kitchen

"Well Good morning to you, sunshine" laughed Sadie as Jude walked into the kitchen.

"As always, the comedian" said Jude sarcastically.

"Look Jude not that I don't love having to chauffer you around all day" said Sadie back in the same tone "but honestly you're going to make us both late."

"Well sorry" said Jude pulling open cabinet after cabinet.

"There's coffee still" said Sadie as she flipped through the papers in her briefcase.

Jude looked at the coffee longingly. Oh what she would give to have a cup of hot caffeinated coffee right now. "No thanks" said Jude tarring her eyes off the pot. I'm just going to make tea.

"Suite yourself" sighed Sadie and sat down at the table in the next room.

Jude picked a mug out of the cabinet and filled it with water. Then she through it in the microwave on high. At the least it can be hot she thought to herself. As the microwave ran she walked over to the drawers and looked at the tea bags. As she opened a box she gagged at the sudden smell of herbs. She was nauseous out of her mind. Not that this hadn't happened before. Clutching her hand over her mouth she ran down the hall and into the bathroom. She just reached the toilet when it all came up.

The entire contents of her stomach, which hadn't been much lately, came up. She hurled a few more times till a soft knock on the door came.

"Jude? Are you ok?" asked Sadie suspiciously.

"Yeah" Jude managed while standing up on her shaky limbs. "I'm fine, go back to whatever you were doing". There was a pause but then footsteps receded away from the door.

Jude splashed water on her pale face and brushed her teeth. Morning sickness, oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jude we're late

"Jude we're late!" yelled Sadie up the stairs.

"One minute" sighed Jude as she pulled on the button of her jeans. "Come on" she whispered to herself as they sat open on her and unable to be zipped or buttoned. "Not fair" she whimpered and pulled out the first pair of black sweats she could find in her dresser. Along with her red tank top and loosest gray and white zip-up sweatshirt she dashed down the stairs.

"Come on!" Sadie said and walked out the door. Jude leaned down to grab her guitar and a pain shot through her side. She gritted her teeth and in a few seconds it was gone. It was a fluke thing, this was supposed to happen sometimes…right?

Jude walked outside and slid into the passenger side of the car.

"About time" sighed Sadie and turned on the car. They headed off towards G-Major where Jude would meet up with Tommy to record a song for her album and Sadie would man the desk as usual. Normalcy Jude thought to herself…something people take for grated too often.

"So, what are you working on with Tom?" asked Sadie as a feeble attempt at conversation.

"You know" said Jude "songs for the new album."

"Anything good" asked Sadie.

"Duh, all of it's good" laughed Jude. Sadie smiled.

"Or so you think."

"Ah! Wow sister burn there much?" gasped Jude.

"Ah, you'll get over it" smiled Sadie "I didn't really expect a different answer from you anyway. I mean all you and Tommy do is produce songs. Well" added Sadie with a mysterious look on her face "for all I know" she finished.

"Uh, was that supposed to be a hint hint nudge nudge kind of thing?" laughed Jude.

"Well yeah" said Sadie "but I know you guys haven't, so it's not like I expect a juicy story or anything" sighed Sadie.

"Yeah" said Jude looking out the window so that Sadie wouldn't see her face. "nothing has happened yet."


	4. Chapter 4

See you later" sighed Jude as Sadie stopped at the desks and she headed further into G-Major

See you later" sighed Jude as Sadie stopped at the desks and she headed further into G-Major.

"Jude!" yelled Darius, the owner of G-Major, from across the room. "Come, we need to talk".

Panicked and slightly confused Jude followed him into his office. "What do you need to talk to me about D?" asked Jude as she sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of Darius' desk.

"Look, Solid Magazine is doing a cover on the hottest musicians. My production managers seem to think you're one of them. The shoot's going to be next week so do whatever it is you girls do to prepare for those. Though of coarse I can see that my number one diva is the skinny twig she's always been" laughed Darius.

"That's it?" asked Jude hurriedly.

"Yeah, go find that producer of yours, he doesn't come cheap…but then again neither do you." Darius rose and they both left the office. Darius went off one way, and Jude rushed the other with one hand clenched discreetly over her lower abdomen.

A photo shoot? Next week? What the hell was she going to look like next week? Even now she was basically eating nothing and that mass in her stomach still seemed to swell with every passing day!

Quickly she darted into Studio A, and closed the glass door behind her. She leaned against it and closed her eyes, this couldn't be happening.

"I see someone ankhs to get to work this morning" smiled Tommy Quincy and stood from his chair in front to the sound board.

Jude opened her eyes. "Oh, hi" she sighed and trudged across the floor to him.

"Oh someone's in a good mood today" laughed Tommy as he folded his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. His breath tickled the hairs on the top of her head as her breathed in her hair. Jude rested her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes. Couldn't life be this simple, couldn't she just sit here in his arms forever? Just then Tommy's hands slid down her back and wrapped themselves around her waist. Quickly Jude pulled away.

"Um, lets get to work" Jude said hurriedly and walked towards the glass door between the sound booth and the control room. She slipped inside the sound booth and pulled on her headphones.

Tommy leaned over the board and flipped the microphone button on "Jude?"

"Yeah" Jude answered into the mic.

"You ok?" asked Tommy with a look of almost confusion on his face.

"Yeah" said Jude casting her eyes downward "just…just…what song are we going to do?"

"The board's set for Ultraviolet whenever you're ready" said Tommy as he sat down behind the panel.

"Ok" Jude sighed and the background music began to play.


	5. Chapter 5

Of all the things she had been going through lately recording an album had been the easiest

Of all the things she had been going through lately recording an album had been the easiest. It was her music and time with her number one inspiration…Tommy Quincy. He had always been there to get her through the hard times, or to pick her up when she had fallen. That was…until now. See secrets were a thing that Tommy Quincy could deal with. He had secrets that Jude didn't even know about…but then again who really has a person who knows everything about them. No Jude and Tommy had come as close together as humans possibly can, but sometimes even then there are secrets and memories left in the blind spots.

"Your loves like Ultraviolet, I can feel it burn but I…" Jude stopped mid sentence and gasped in pain. Clutching her side she leaned forward against the pain. It felt as if some one was shoving a burning knife into her side. Tears brimmed on her eyes and she gritted her teeth against it, not wanting to scream in agony.

The door separating the two parts of the studio slammed and footsteps raced towards her.

"Jude!" a soft hand fell on the small of her back. She stood up slightly to look Tommy in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked perplexed and horrified.

"Nothing" Jude whispered against the pain. "I just need a break ok" she breathed and headed out of the studio clutching her side. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She managed to get into the handicap stall before collapsing to the floor in excruciating pain. She laid on the floor curled up in ball clutching her sides. Tears were streaming down her face as the pain continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy walked slowly back into the control room of studio A

Tommy walked slowly back into the control room of studio A. What the hell is going on he thought to himself as he sat down. The rubbed his hand through his hair. Things between Jude and him had been becoming more and more complicated and strange by the day. The girl who used to pour her heart out to him was now distancing herself at an alarming rate. He had tried so hard not to break her heart, but it seemed he had still done something wrong. He sighed and looked at the clock. Then stood and headed out into G-Major's core.

"Kwest"

"Yeah man" answered Tommy's best friend and fellow producer Kwest.

"Seen Jude?"

"No, wasn't she supposed to be in the studio with you?" Kwest asked looking around at the crowd of people.

"Yeah, she ran out of studio looking sick, I wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Sorry man, I haven't seen her. Maybe ask Sadie" said Kwest and pointed over at the reception desk.

"Thanks" said Tommy and headed over to Sadie. "Sadie"

"G-Major, hold please" Sadie put down the phone and looked up at Tommy "What is it?"

"Have you seen Jude?"

"No…she's supposed to be with you now" said Sadie bewildered.

"Look she ran out of studio looking sick and I don't know where she is or what's wrong."

"Crap" said Sadie and hung up on who ever was on the line as she got up from her chair.

"Why, what's wrong" asked Tommy panic suddenly rushing through his veins.

"Look she was throwing up this morning I think" said Sadie cautiously "Tommy…she hasn't been eating…she doesn't eat breakfast…she's wearing baggy cloths…I don't want to jump to conclusions, but do you think…she might…I mean I don't know if you've seen anything…that suggests…an eating disorder?" said Sadie and cast her eyes immediately to the floor as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"You think she's Bulimic?" asked Tommy stunned. He stopped dead in his tracks. This couldn't be happening. Not Jude, the girl who had never cared about the stereotypes of teenage girls. The girl who had always paved her own road in life…was killing herself in front of his eyes.

"Look, Tommy I'm not sure, but that's all that I can think of, or anorexia" whispered Sadie as she looked at Tommy's stunned face.

"Can, can…can you just go check the bathroom for me then" managed Tommy as he turned on his heels and headed for Studio A again.

Sadie nodded, but Tommy didn't see. Sadie raced down the hall and pushed open the woman's bathroom door. "Jude" she called, but all she could hear was whimpering coming from the end of the stalls.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jude

"Jude?" Sadie said again cautiously as she walked down the row of stalls. When she reached the handicap stall the whimpering was the loudest. And to Sadie's horror blonde hair lay sprawled across the floor from under the door. Sadie pushed against the door and it swung open. There on the floor lay Jude curled up tight in a ball sobbing. "Jude" Sadie gasped.

Jude didn't even look up but kept sobbing.

"I'm going to go get help" whispered Sadie and dashed back out of the bathroom.

Sadie ran down the hall and into G-Majors core, then up the stairs and into Studio A. She ran inside when Tommy with his back to her spoke.

"Jude we need to talk" he said in a stern tone. When he turned and saw it was Sadie he looked confused. "Did you find her…" he began, but Sadie cut him off.

"Jude's really sick, I don't know what's wrong, but I can't move her by myself" Sadie managed almost out of breath.

Tommy was out of his chair and running down the hall before Sadie was even out of the studio.

Tommy barged into the woman's bathroom and looked around in panic. There at the end of the row lay Jude curled up in a ball. He ran over to her and leaned over her.

"What's wrong" whispered Tommy as he brushed her hair away from her face. Tears were streaming down her face and whimpers were audible from her mouth. "Jude" he tried again trying not to break down crying himself. How the hell was he supposed to know what was wrong with her! He was panicked and shaking as Sadie ran into the bathroom.

"Help me" Jude whispered and then screamed grabbing her stomach as if some one was stabbing her.


	8. Chapter 8

That's all it took

That's all it took. Tommy hoisted Jude into his arms and dashed down the row of stalls with her. She felt like a limp pile of flesh in his arms from which sobs were now coming from as she tried not to scream. Sadie followed them down the hall and out into G-Major.

"Kwest!" yelled Tommy as they reached the core of G-Major "get help" Then he laid Jude carefully down on the couch. She moaned and bit her lips as if she were trying to keep from screaming again.

"I'm calling an ambulance" said Sadie and headed for the phones.

"What's going on" said Darius as he walked out of his office. Then he spotted Jude. "What the hell is going on!" he yelled again.

"I don't know" yelled Tommy panicked. "She's sick ok!" said Tommy pushing back tears. Then Jude let out another glass shattering scream of agony.

Everyone stopped and stared at the couch where Jude laid.

"That's it we're going to the hospital" said Tommy and hoisted her up in his arms again.

"Tommy I called an ambulance already" called Sadie as he walked towards the doors with Jude in his arms.

"It'll take too long" he called back and ran through the door with her in his arms. Sadie followed close in pursuit. Then he stopped in front of his car and yelled over his shoulder "grab the door".

Half reluctant and half scared out of her mind if she didn't Sadie pulled open the door of the car and Tommy slid Jude into the passengers seat. Then he ran around and slid into the driver's seat. He turned on the car and pulled out of G-Major as fast as he could.

"Hold on Jude" he whispered stroking her hair as he sped down the road "hold on"


	9. Chapter 9

Of all the things Tommy had expected to happen today this was not one of them

Of all the things Tommy had expected to happen today this was not one of them. Jude and he had had their share of problems, but never had he been faced with a situation like this. What was he supposed to do? He had no clue what was going on, why she was sick, or if he could even get her to the hospital in time. Stop thinking like that Tommy thought to himself. It's nothing…it can't be anything.

One hand on the wheel and the other still stroking Jude's hair, as if it was really helping her, Tommy sped down the road as fast as he could. He ran stop signs and stop lights. Nothing mattered as long as he got Jude to the hospital soon.

"Tommy" Jude whimpered, her eyes still closed against the pain.

"Jude" Tommy peeled his eyes off the road for a second to look down at Jude curled up on the seat. "What's wrong?" he asked panicked.

"It's hurts" she moaned.

"I know" whispered Tommy looking back at the road. Jude reached up and grabbed his hand and squeezed it in her own. Tommy didn't let go. Whether it was him being her life line or she being his didn't matter, because it meant that they were both in this together…whatever it was.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think they're there yet

"Do you think they're there yet?" asked Sadie pacing back and forth in front of her desk.

"I don't know" said Kwest watching Sadie pace back and forth.

"I shouldn't have let him take her" whispered Sadie "Oh God I shouldn't have let him take her" said Sadie as she collapsed into Kwests arms. She stood there sobbing into Kwest's shoulder.

"Shh" Kwest tried "It'll be ok".

"What if she's not" choked out Sadie.

Kwest stood there silent for a minute "It will be" he finally managed.


	11. Chapter 11

Jude whimpered in the passenger seat as Tommy pulled onto the high way

Jude whimpered in the passenger seat as Tommy pulled onto the high way. She laid curled up in a ball clutching her sides with tears streaming down her face. Her hand kept gripping harder and harder on Tommy's hand as the drove on.

"We're almost there" said Tommy half to himself and half to comfort Jude. He peeled his eyes off the road and looked down at Jude "Hold on Kay?" he whispered. When he looked up though his worst nightmare was realized.

Tommy tried to swerve the car but it was too late. The car slammed into the tractor trailer truck in front of them. It sent them spinning into the cement guard rail and the world became a scene of falling glass.


	12. Chapter 12

As if awakening from a dream the scene around Tommy started to come into focus

As if awakening from a dream the scene around Tommy started to come into focus. Black smoke was coming from the nonexistent front end of the car, a tractor trailer truck was leaning against the guard rail right in front of the car, and a now deflated airbag hung off the steering wheel. Tommy's head pounded as he started to fumble his hand around from which a tight grasp was now missing.

"Jude!" Tommy called fumbling around the twisted metal around him for her hand. The force of the crash had sent him forward and into the out coming airbag. He felt as if his torso had just been run into by a NFL defense player. "Jude!" he choked out again still reaching for the hand that wasn't there.

What seemed like an eternity later sirens and fire trucks could be heard pulling up to the scene of the crash. "Help!" Tommy choked out "Please" he whispered "help us".

Outside paramedics looked at the crash. A blue car sat crunched like a tin can that had just been stepped on. Then there lay a tractor trailer truck leaning on its side on the guard rail. Nine other cars were scattered across the road as if they had too had been hit by the tractor trailer or had swerved to avoid it.

"God do you think there's anyone still alive in there" asked one of them to another.

"Not people in good shape" the other one said shocked. And that's all it took for them to run into the mayhem of the scene.


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of crunching glass approached Tommy on his left

The sound of crunching glass approached Tommy on his left. He was still desperately reaching his hand all over the place looking for Jude. The back seats of the car had literally detached and flown forward and were blocking his view of were Jude should be.

"Sir, are you ok?" asked the paramedic when he saw Tommy.

"Oh my god, please help me!" yelled Tommy turning towards the shattered window "My girlfriend was in the car with me…and I…I can't find her."

The paramedic looked over the front end of the car and quickly looked back at Tommy. "Let's get you out of here, and then we can worry about her" he said calmly.

"Please!" said Tommy tears streaming down his face "she's really sick, we were going to the hospital, I need to know she's ok! She's blonde and skinny" said Tommy racking his brain for more details but his mind was blank.

The paramedic motioned over to some fire fighters who came over carrying the jaws of life which they started to use to cut away at the metal twisted around the door.

"I'll go see if I can find her" said the paramedic through the window. Then he dashed around the car to one of his partners kneeling on the pavement. "What do we got?"

"Teenage girl with multiple lacerations to the head and torso, possible hand fracture, unconscious and unresponsive" said the partner.

"How are cardiac rhythm and breath sounds?"

"Varied, but present."

"I think that's that guy's girlfriend" said the paramedic to his partner as he pointed towards the car.

"Help me, she needs to be moved now" said the other paramedic.

"The guy said she was sick" yelled the paramedic as they laced the girl into a backboard.

"On my count one, two, three" and they hoisted her onto a gurney "I'll tell them at the hospital of suspected illness along with trauma."

"Careful getting through this mess" sighed the paramedic and headed back towards the car.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jude

"Jude! Did you find Jude?" yelled Tommy as soon as the paramedic arrived.

"I think so" said the paramedic calmly "I'm going to need you to lean forward a bit so I can wrap this collar around your neck" he added and reached through the now completely shattered window.

"Are they taking her to the hospital, is she ok, is she hurt, where is she?" shot off Tommy rapid fire not even waiting for answers.

"They're taking her to the hospital, she's in good hands, now please calm down. We're going to try and get you out now" and with that the fire fighters cracked the last bit of metal and ripped the door off the car. A gurney was rolled over and Tommy lifted onto it.

Tommy looked around bewildered by the scene. There were cars everywhere sitting in the wrong direction or flipped over. He was wheeled over to the next ambulance and loaded inside. Just as they were about to close the door he caught a glimpse of the car he had just been pulled out of. The windshield was shattered and blood lay on the pavement in front of the car.

Horrible images streaked across Tommy's mind as the doors slammed.

"Did you guys take a girl with blonde hair to the hospital" managed Tommy even though his mouth had gone so dry it hurt to speak.

"No, sorry" said a new paramedic inside the ambulance as he pulled a blood pressure measuring band over his arm and clamped a heart monitor clip on his finger.

"I need to find Jude" said Tommy panicked "are they taking everyone to the same hospital?"

"I believe so" said the paramedic sliding off the blood pressure band "What's her last name?"

"Harrison. Jude Harrison."

"The singer?" asked the paramedic shocked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend, she was in the car with me."

"I'll see what I can do" said the paramedic and the doors swung open and Tommy was pulled out of the ambulance and into the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

"I need some more hands I here" yelled Dr

"I need some more hands I here" yelled Dr. Christy Fulner in the emergency room. "Call radiology, I need a head CT immediately along with a chest film!" She ran around the gurney and listened to the girl just brought in breath sounds.

"Should I call upstairs and see if they've got any extra hands?" asked a nurse holding the phone in her hand still.

"Yeah, anyone they've got that they can spare. Tell them we've got a ten car pile up coming our way." Then Christy brushed away the blonde hair from the girls face and flashed her pocket light at the girl's eyes. She was responsive, that was a good sign.

"Oh god" whispered a nurse in the room "It's Jude Harrison."

"Who?" asked Christy bewildered.

"My daughter's obsessed, she won some talent search when she was fifteen and makes records now."

"Well someone look up her medical records and see what we're dealing with" sighed Christy.

"What do we got" asked Mark as he entered the trauma room.

"Multiple lacerations of the head, possible head trauma, unresponsive, uneven heart rate, possible fractures, high blood pressure, and I'm not liking her breath sounds" said Christy.

Mark pulled out his stethoscope and took a listen to her lungs. "Get a chest x-ray it could be a broken rib, it hasn't punctured yet, but we don't want it to either."

"I already had one called up" said Christy.

The room slowly was coming into focus. Or maybe it was the pain that was becoming more and more server. All Jude knew was the next thing she was doing was hyperventilating.

"Crap" yelled Christy grabbing hold of Jude "calm down, you're in the hospital, you were in a car crash, you can't move."

Then Jude couldn't help it she screamed and clenched her stomach as the pain ripped through her body again full force.

"Shit!" said Mark "grab the portable ultrasound, she might have internal bleeding in her abdomen."

The nurse cut open Jude shirt and sweatshirt quickly as Christy poured on some gel on the girls lower abdomen.

"See any bleeding?" asked Christy.

"Not here" Mark said and shifted the ultrasound.

"Oh God" whispered Christy.

"Crap! Someone call the obstetrics floor now!" yelled Mark.


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy looked around franticly for Jude as they wheeled him into the hospital

Tommy looked around franticly for Jude as they wheeled him into the hospital. They pushed him into a small trauma room and it felt like he had ten thousand people prodding him at the same time.

"Lets get an x-ray on that arm as soon as possible." Said a doctor "Peter, stitches in that room now, we have another wave of people coming in from the scene in a few minutes."

And just as fast as he had arrived in the room he was wheeled out. Except this time when he passed by a set of glass doors, he saw her…Jude.

"Stop! Please, that's my girlfriend" yelled Tommy desperately.

"Don't worry she's in good hands" said the doctor who was apparently Peter.

"She's sick, we were coming to the hospital, and then we got in the crash" Tommy stopped it was almost too hard to relive.

"Calm down, we'll get you stitched up and get you a splint and then you can try to go see her" said Peter calmly.

Tommy looked down at his arm for the first time. He had been so concentrated on finding Jude he hadn't even realized that it was hanging about 30 degrees in the wrong angle from the elbow.


	17. Chapter 17

"I should have been called down immediately

"I should have been called down immediately!" yelled Dr. Cynthia McCarthy as she barged into the trauma room. "What do we got."

"We called you as soon as we knew" said Mark calmly.

"Young female with multiple lacerations, possible fractures, uneven breath and vital sounds, extremely elevated blood pressure, along with fetal distress" said Christly handing over the chart quickly.

"Do you know how far along she is" Cynthia sighed while looking at the chart.

"Just under six months" said Cynthia quickly handing over the ultrasound pictures.

Cynthia turned to look at the patient. The girl looked about graduating age and extremely thin. "Six months?" asked Cynthia surprised.

"I know, that's what I said" whispered Christy.

Jude laid curled up in a ball on the gurney sobbing. It hurt so bad and it wouldn't stop. It felt like thousands of knives were being repeatedly driven into her abdomen.

"I'm Dr. McCarthy" said Cynthia to Jude.

"Make it stop" Jude whimpered.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Cynthia, but she was pretty sure she already knew.

The answer didn't come in words though, but an ear shattering scream.

Cynthia looked up horrified. "This isn't just fetal distress."

Christy looked up across the gurney to Cynthia "What do you mean."

"Did you check her yes?" yelled Cynthia holding open Jude's eye lid and flashing her light in it.

"Of corse!" said Christy bewildered.

"Crap!" yelled Cynthia starting to unlock the gurney stop peddles "She's in late stage preeclampsia. Her liver is shutting down! Didn't you notice the yellow tint forming in her eyes!"

And that's all it took for them to rush Jude out of the trauma room with no more questions asked.

"She needs to deliver right now" yelled Cynthia as they rushed her to the elevator.

"Wait!" Jude managed as they wheeled her into the elevator "You can't!" Thoughts kept rushing through her head rapid fire. "It's too soon!" Then she doubled over in pain again trying not to scream in the ongoing agony.

"Sometimes loosing a baby is better than killing yourself" sighed Cynthia and the elevator doors closed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Look, I need to see Jude" sighed Tommy, for close to the ninth time, as Peter stitched his forehead

"Look, I need to see Jude" sighed Tommy, for close to the ninth time, as Peter stitched his forehead.

"You need to have these wounds closed, then we'll see" said Peter.

Tommy looked down at the cast on his arm. They had brought in a portable x-ray and it was fractured in three places. Now he had a cast up to his elbow and wrapped in a sling that hung around his neck. If this had happened to him, what happened to Jude? Tommy closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. Because it was his entire fault…and that's what hurt the most.

"Done" sighed Peter.

"Can I go see her!" said Tommy snapping out of his thoughts.

"How about I go and try to find her and you stay here" said Peter and pulled open the door and left.

It felt like an eternity till Peter returned. When Peter did return though ten minutes later he had a grim look on his face and pulled over a rolling stool. He sat down on it gingerly and looked up at Tommy. "They've had to move Jude to another ward."

"What! Is she ok?" asked Tommy feeling all the panic rising up in him again.

"In the car crash…the baby was injured…and that's how they luckily found out that there were other complications that were going on with the pregnancy."

"What" said Tommy in barley a whisper "No Jude…she can't be…we…but I…oh God" said Tommy clamping his hands over his face. He couldn't hold it in any longer hot tears started to roll down his face. "So" Tommy managed looking at Peter "what are they doing for the…baby…" the words felt so foreign on his lips.

"Because of the condition of Jude and the baby they have to deliver it" said Peter calmly.

"There is no way Jude is nine months pregnant" whispered Tommy shocked.

"No, she's not" said Peter carefully "the baby is going to be very premature."

"What does that mean? That it'll be small, that'll it need medication?" asked Tommy feeling as if someone had just slapped him in the face.

"It'll mean that" Peter paused "look lung development isn't done by this time. There could be anything from neurological damage to incomplete organ growth…" Peter trailed off as Tommy ran his hand through his hair.

"Will, will…will it live?" asked Tommy hoping the answer was good with all his heart.

"I'm not sure…we'll have to wait and see" said Peter calmly.

Tommy looked up at the doctor "Can…can I see her please" he managed.

"Yeah" whispered Peter and pulled a wheel chair over for Tommy.

"I can walk" said Tommy but as he stood up his legs felt like jelly.

"I'd rather you didn't" said Peter and Tommy sat down silently.


	19. Chapter 19

Tears streamed down Jude's face

Tears streamed down Jude's face. "I can't" she sobbed as a nurse attached a heart monitor clip to her finger.

Cynthia sighed and looked at Jude "You have to. I already explained this we have no other choice." A new doctor walked into the room.

"Let's get going" said the new doctors pulling on gloves. "Her liver could shut down if we don't get her blood pressure under control."

"Please!" whimpered Jude looking at Cynthia pleadingly "please" she whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

The elevator doors slid open and Tommy got out of the wheelchair and ignored Peter's calls to come back

The elevator doors slid open and Tommy got out of the wheelchair and ignored Peter's calls to come back.

"I need Jude Harrison's room" said Tommy quickly as he approached the nurse's station.

"How do you know the patient?" asked the nurse at the desk.

"She's my girlfriend" said Tommy as Peter approached from behind.

The nurse pointed down the hall, and Tommy took off at a sprint.

Tommy swung the door open "Jude!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Jude

"Jude!" Jude looked over at the door.

"Thank God" said Jude about ready to have an anxiety attack. Then she stopped and looked down, she had never told him. Oh god what was he going to think she thought to herself.

"Jude! Oh God" he ran forward and wrapped his one good arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Tommy" Jude sobbed into his shoulder "I…I…"

"Shhh" Tommy whispered as he pulled away and looked Jude in the eyes. His fingers dancing through her hair "I know" he whispered.

"You know…know…like really know?" she said to his face hopping to god they were talking about the same thing.

"Yes" he whispered and kissed her square on the lips "god, why didn't you tell me" he whispered when he pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I was scared…" whispered Jude "that you would leave me" then the tears starred to slip from her eyes again

"No" whispered Tommy comfortingly.

"She needs to be moved now" said the doctor sternly to Tommy's back.

"I'm right here" Tommy whispered to Jude and turned to look at the doctor. "Where are you moving her?" asked Tommy quickly.

"She needs to be moved to a delivery room right now. NICU is waiting there" sighed the doctor and the three nurses in the room started to unlatch the stoppers on the gurney Jude was on.

"I can come right" said Tommy anxiously looking at Jude.

"Assuming you're family or the father" said the doctor and headed out the door.

Jude's gurney was rolled out the door and down the hall.

"Tommy" Jude whispered as Tommy practically jogged to keep up the gurney.

"I'm here, don't worry" said Tommy. Jude reached up her hand and Tommy grasped it. And then the familiar clenched hand came down on his fingers as Jude held in another side splitting scream.


	22. Chapter 22

"I've called in a temp

"I've called in a temp." said Sadie as she walked into Darius's office "I have to go see what's wrong with Jude."

Darius looked up from his desk. For a man who would usually flip out at these types of things he looked surprisingly calm "okay" he sighed.

Sadie headed for the door when Darius called out "Sadie!" Sadie turned around "Call here and tell me what's wrong."

And, you know, for once it actually looked like Darius did really care about what was going on with someone else's health.


	23. Chapter 23

"Fuck

"Fuck!" screamed Jude as a different pain swept across her abdomen "Sorry" she added afterwards to the three nurses and two doctors standing in the room monitoring her. About five more doctors stood outside the delivery room waiting for the baby to come.

"I have official decided I'm never going to be able to use this hand again" said Tommy sarcastically to Jude.

"Shut up" whispered Jude as her stomach clenched with the original pain she had been feeling all day. "My liver is shutting down, and now I've got chemically induced contractions on top of it all do you honestly think I feel ANY better than you!" snapped Jude.

"Hey" Tommy whispered pushing away Jude's bangs from her forehead and kissed it lightly "I promise next time I'll go through the labor instead."

Jude smiled "Yeah superman how do you propose that'll work? Oh My God!" Jude then screamed. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" whimpered Jude as another wave of contractions ripped through her abdomen.

"It's time" said Cynthia walking forward with the other doctor. The door slid open as the others shuffled into the room and took their spots in their designated areas.

"No" whispered Jude "No really it can't be" she said to Cynthia.

"Calm down" Cynthia said soothingly to Jude.

"Please, no" whimpered Jude as she leaned back against the mattress of the bed she was in. It was one of those automatic beds that sat up with a remote control.

"I know" said Cynthia calmly, but there's no turning back now I'm afraid.

"Tommy" Jude whimpered.

"I'm here" he whispered and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Ok, on three I need you to take a deep breath and a big push" said Cynthia.

And unfortunately sometimes there really is no fighting nature.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh my god" gasped Sadie as she drove on the detour on the highway past an enormous crash

"Oh my god" gasped Sadie as she drove on the detour on the highway past an enormous crash. There had to be at least ten cars scattered across the lanes with a tractor trailer truck leaning on its side.

"I hope Tommy and Jude got past this mess before it happened" sighed Kwest looking around the scene as they drove by.

"Yeah" sighed Sadie and continued down the highway towards the hospital.


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't do it" Jude sobbed against the pain

"I can't do it" Jude sobbed against the pain.

"Yes you can" said Cynthia reassuringly "You're almost there."

"Come on Jude" whispered Tommy to Jude.

"Shit!" screamed Jude "Oh my frickin' god!"

"Come on one more good push" said Cynthia quickly to Jude. Jude bit down on her lip and clenched Tommy's hand with all her might. Then she fell back against the mattress out of breath.

Some people say silence is a blessing, but when you know you're supposed to hear screaming and crying and all you get is silence it is like getting slapped in the face.

"Why isn't it crying" said Jude horrified looking around the room in a panic. All she could see was a circle of doctors around the table the baby was on. She snapped her head around and looked at Tommy "why isn't it crying?" she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude as she slowly started sobbed into his shoulder "Shhh" he whispered into her hair as hot tears fell down his face too.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hi I'm looking for Jude Harrison" said Sadie when she reached the main desk at the hospital

"Hi I'm looking for Jude Harrison" said Sadie when she reached the main desk at the hospital.

"Are you family?" asked the nurse not looking up from her computer.

"I'm her sister."

The nurse clicked on the screen and flashed through a few different files "I'm going to need you to fill out these" said the nurse handing Sadie a clipboard of forms.

"Okay" said Sadie glancing down at the medical forms "and where is she?"

"Lets see, hmmm" said the nurse staring at the screen "came in by ambulance to emergency room…moved to…obstetrics floor…"

Sadie cut in "Sorry, I think you have the wrong person."

"Only Jude Harrison currently in the system. Rumor is she's the famous one too."

"That's my sister…but she came in by car" said Sadie confused.

"Could have been in the crash, it's been a mess down here all day due to it, would explain the reason she's in emergency delivery right now."

"What?" asked Sadie completely lost.

"She's having her baby up on the obstetrics floor, right now according to the files" sighed the nurse.

"Jude's pregnant?" asked Kwest as Sadie turned to him stunned.

"What room number?" asked Sadie turning back to the nurse.

"I'll have a resident escort you upstairs in a minute" sighed the nurse still clicking away at the computer "McKormic" yelled the nurse as she motioned for a man walking by to come.

"Yeah?"

"Take these two up to the obstetrics floor, leave them in the waiting room, and check in upstairs with Sheri that they're there to see Jude Harrison. They're her sister and…" the nurse looked up "you are?" she asked Kwest.

"The boyfriend of her" said Kwest pointing at Sadie.

"Hmmm" said the nurse and waved for McKormic to take them away.


	27. Chapter 27

"Where are you taking him…her…it

"Where are you taking him…her…it?" stammered out Tommy as he saw them rolling the baby out and down the hall. Cynthia stopped at the door and walked over.

"They need to take the baby to the NICU, which is the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit" said Cynthia calmly.

Jude pulled away from Tommy and rubbed her eyes "What's wrong with the baby?"

"It's severely premature" whispered Cynthia "We had to use intubation on it because it wasn't getting enough oxygen, the heart rate is unstable also" said Cynthia.

"Oh god" whispered Jude and clasped her hand over her mouth "Oh god." Tears came pouring down her face.

"We're going to have to put you on some medication for your liver" now said Cynthia as she got up and started to hang a bag of liquid next to Jude's IV."

"That'll fix her?" asked Tommy eyeing the bag.

"It should help her liver return to normal function. We're also going to need to consider dialysis for you kidneys which often is releasing too much protein. I'm going to have to go check on some other patients now, but there'll be nurses if you need anything" and she headed for the door.

"Wait" Jude called as Cynthia got to the door.

"Yes?" asked Cynthia turning back around.

"What was _it_?" asked Jude looking at Tommy.

"You two have a new baby girl" and with that she left.


	28. Chapter 28

"How could she be pregnant" said Sadie looking down at her hands as she sat in the waiting room with Kwest

"How could she be pregnant" said Sadie looking down at her hands as she sat in the waiting room with Kwest.

"Well…" started Kwest.

"Ugg, I know" moaned Sadie and hid her face inside her hands "Not how, but _why_…why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she was afraid to tell you, afraid of how you would react, like now" said Kwest carefully.

"_She's my little sister_ Kwest" sighed Sadie.

"She's eighteen Sadie, she's not so little anymore."


	29. Chapter 29

The pain was slowly subsiding in her abdomen but instead it was replaced by a different pain…a hallow feeling…as if something were missing. The room was dark as rain splattered against the window panes and Jude lay on her side watching the liquid drip, drip, drip rhythmically down the tube and later into her arm. Slowly the mattress creaked and folded in around Tommy as he laid down beside her and wrapped his arm over her side stroking her empty stomach.

"Do you think we could stay here forever" whispered Jude not taking her eyes off the dripping fluid.

"Oh yeah" Tommy whispered into her ear and closed his eyes to breath in the scent of her hair.

"Are we going to name her?" asked Jude closing her eyes trying to press back the tears.

"We will" Tommy murmured into Jude's ear and stroked her side.

"I didn't even get to see her…hold her" sniffled Jude.

"Shhh" whispered Tommy.

"I don't know if she has my eyes or your nose" whispered Jude squeezing her eyes shut further.

"Shhh" Tommy whispered and pulled her closer so that there was no space between them "We'll know, we'll see".

Then Jude couldn't help it she cried. Soft tears rolling down her front as soft tears dripped on her head above.


	30. Chapter 30

Jude fell asleep in his arms. Her breathing slowed and calmed. Tommy stroked her forehead which had multiple cuts and scrapes on it, no stitches though. There were two thin lines of stitches on her upper scalp that he maneuvered his hand around as not to disturb her. He kissed her gingerly on the top of her head and lifted himself up off the bed. To go from being a producer and artist to producer and co-producer is a large jump. To go from co-producers to dating is a huge jump. To go from dating to having a being exist due to your love was an even bigger jump…and shock.

Tommy waked over to the door and down the hall. He stopped at a vending machine and pulled out a buck fifty for two cups of coffee. He filled them and headed back to Jude's room. When he entered Jude was no longer asleep in the bed.

Jude sat curled up in a ball on the chair next to the window.

"Hey" whispered Tommy and reached out his hand to hand Jude a cup of coffee. Jude took the cup and looked down at it. The rain's shadows danced across her face as if giant tear drops were rolling down her face.

"Do you know how badly I've been wanting coffee" whispered Jude keeping her eyes transfixed on the cup "I haven't drank it since I found out I was pregnant."

Tommy took a sip of his "I don't know how you functioned Harrison" said Tommy.

Jude didn't look up, but kept her eyes locked on the cup "You don't hate me for not telling you" asked Jude and slowly lifted her head to look at Tommy.

"No" whispered Tommy shaking his head "I could never hate you for something like this."

Jude looked back down at her cup.

"Jude" Tommy whispered and she looked up "How long have you known?" he asked honestly.

Jude paused "The first month I thought I just missed my period…the second month I just kind of ignored it…" Jude paused again "the third month I denied it over and over again in my head…the fourth month I took one of those at home tests" Jude sighed "Then I convinced myself all this month…all this month…well that the right moment would just come. Tommy, I've only known for a month and a half" tears slid down her face.

"Come here" Tommy whispered and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Jude into his shoulder.

"No, _I'm_ sorry for not being there" said Tommy.


	31. Chapter 31

Tommy rocked Jude in his arms as the rain patted the window

Tommy rocked Jude in his arms as the rain patted the window. "I like the name Hannah" he whispered.

"Hannah?" asked Jude gazing off at the ceiling.

"Yeah" he whispered into her hair kissing Jude lightly on the head.

"My Dad's going to kill me when he finds out" whispered Jude.

"Nah, I'll put you back together" said Tommy sarcastically.

"Ha" whispered Jude turning to look at Tommy "he's going to kill you first."

"Stuart? Nah, we go way back" sighed Tommy pulling Jude closer.

"Yeah way back to breaking the Harrison sister's hearts" said Jude sarcastically.

"This time's different" said Tommy.

"Why?" asked Jude

"Because I didn't break a heart…I made one."


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over" said the nurse as she walked into the waiting room

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over" said the nurse as she walked into the waiting room.

"What!" said Sadie getting up "But I haven't seen my sister yet!"

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules, please feel free to come back tomorrow during visiting hours" said the nurse.

Kwest wrapped his arm around Sadie's shoulder "come on" he whispered "we'll come back first thing in the morning."


	33. Chapter 33

The last of the light faded from the sky as Tommy and Jude sat intertwined in the chair

The last of the light faded from the sky as Tommy and Jude sat intertwined in the chair. Tommy stroked Jude's hair and closed his eyes.

"I can't sleep" whispered Jude after nearly twenty minutes of silence.

"Me neither" whispered Tommy.

"I want to see her" whispered Jude.

Tommy opened his eyes "Come on" he whispered and helped her off his lap and then himself up. He walked over and grabbed the wheelchair against the wall. He popped it open and made Jude sit in it. Then he removed the half empty bag of Liver fluid and attached it to the metal pole on the wheelchair.

The halls where quiet as happy mother and fathers slept knowing that their baby was off sleeping and crying safe and sound. They followed the signs over to the NICU. Large sliding glass door lead into the NICU, but Tommy and Jude just stood outside them looking in.

A nurse looked up from a chair and walked over to the doors. She was an older woman who greeted them with a smile "Couldn't sleep" she asked quietly and with a smile.

Jude shook her head unable to speak.

"Come on" she motioned with her hand for them to follow. Tommy wheeled Jude inside and they stood in the midst of nine occupied incubators. The small bodies squirmed around inside as machines either breathed for them or monitored their every move.

"This darling must be yours" said the nurse.

"How'd you know" asked Jude in a voice barley audible.

"Honey I work the night shift every night, the parents wonder in at this time, or stand outside the window looking in. This darling is a new arrival" said the nurse pointing at the smallest baby in the room "and you fit the look of someone who could sleep if they wanted to." Then eyeing Jude and Tommy "Go ahead, go meet your daughter." The nurse pulled out her magazine and sat back down in the pink rocking chair facing the incubators.

Tommy pushed Jude over to the incubator. Sitting in the wheelchair she pressed her hand against the glass. The baby was only half a foot long and had more wires coming in and out of its minute body than most electrical sockets. A white stick on pad pulsed on its chest…beating its heart and an intubation tube ran out of her mouth and into a machine.

"She's beautiful" whispered Tommy kissing the crown of Jude's head.

"She's so tiny" whispered Jude.

"She's nearly four months premature" said Tommy softly.

Jude turned around and looked at the nurse "What…what are her chances?" asked Jude barley above a whisper.

The nurse looked up at Jude "Anything's possible if you have hope" she said and kept her eyes locked with Jude's till Jude turned around again.

"I like the name Hannah too" Jude whispered to Tommy leaning her head against him.


	34. Chapter 34

The phone was ringing as Sadie sat at the kitchen table

The phone was ringing as Sadie sat at the kitchen table. It was past midnight but she couldn't sleep. Not with her mind racing on and on about Jude.

"Hello?" asked Sadie.

"Sadie!" said a male voice at the other end "I thought you two would be asleep, I was just going to leave a message."

"Hi Dad" said Sadie "No, I'm just up."

"Well, okay then, how are things going? Are you both alright? You seem a little distracted."

"Oh" said Sadie pausing "we're fine, just a long day at work today" said Sadie rubbing her forehead.

"Kay well I just wanted to remind you and Jude that I'll be flying back in Friday and I should be home around nine that morning."

"Kay" sighed Sadie.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah" Sadie lied "Everything's perfect."


	35. Chapter 35

Jude just sat there looking through the glass

Jude just sat there looking through the glass. A bright light cast a glow down over each incubator but other than that the room was dimmed. The nurse did not say anything to them as they sat there for an hour…two hours…three hours.

"Jude" Tommy whispered.

"Yeah" she mumbled not taking her eyes off the miniature human laying motionless and asleep just beyond her reach.

"It's 2 AM, you need some sleep" he said and started to pull the wheelchair away.

"Ten more minutes" whispered Jude and Tommy paused. He walked around the wheelchair and squatted down to eye level with her.

"Jude" he whispered.

Jude peeled her eyes away from the incubator, her eyes filled with tears.

"I know" he whispered as she threw her arms around his neck "Shh, I know". He ran his hand up and down her spine "Shh".

"I can't leave" she mumbled into his ear.

"I know" whispered Tommy "but for now we do".

Jude pulled away and whipped her eyes on her sleeve. Then she stood up and unhooked the bag of liver fluid, now empty, and headed for the sliding doors. Tommy followed and they both paused outside the doors looking in. Then Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked back down the hall.


	36. Chapter 36

Jude just sat there looking through the glass

Jude just sat there looking through the glass. A bright light cast a glow down over each incubator but other than that the room was dimmed. The nurse did not say anything to them as they sat there for an hour…two hours…three hours.

"Jude" Tommy whispered.

"Yeah" she mumbled not taking her eyes off the miniature human laying motionless and asleep just beyond her reach.

"It's 2 AM, you need some sleep" he said and started to pull the wheelchair away.

"Ten more minutes" whispered Jude and Tommy paused. He walked around the wheelchair and squatted down to eye level with her.

"Jude" he whispered.

Jude peeled her eyes away from the incubator, her eyes filled with tears.

"I know" he whispered as she threw her arms around his neck "Shh, I know". He ran his hand up and down her spine "Shh".

"I can't leave" she mumbled into his ear.

"I know" whispered Tommy "but for now we do".

Jude pulled away and whipped her eyes on her sleeve. Then she stood up and unhooked the bag of liver fluid, now empty, and headed for the sliding doors. Tommy followed and they both paused outside the doors looking in. Then Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked back down the hall.


	37. Chapter 37

Jude stopped at the nurse's station as they walked back

Jude stopped at the nurse's station as they walked back. Tommy leaned against the wall as the nurse flipped through Jude's chart and then slowly pulled the catheter out of her arm. Then she pressed a band-aid over it and Jude walked back over to Tommy. Tommy pushed open the door and they walked inside to the dark room. Odd shadows were cast from the furniture as a slight orange glow came through the window from the street lamps outside. Jude slowly lowered herself down on the bed again.

"I'm so tired" Jude whispered looking down transfixed on the tiles.

"Get some sleep" Tommy whispered and kissed her softly on the head and walked over to the chair. Jude didn't move she just sat there looking down at the floor.

After a moment she looked up at the wall and clasped her hands in front of her "Tommy" Jude said not looking at him.

"Yeah?" he asked leaning his heavy head against his good arm.

"I…I…" Jude paused and looked down at the floor "I…was…going to…"

"Mhh?" asked Tommy his eye lids becoming heavier and heavier.

"I wasn't going to tell you" she whispered. Tommy looked up at her back. She was slouched over and shaking. Hot tears slid down her face but Tommy couldn't see.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because…because I was going to…have…an…oh god" she whispered and her hand moved up to cover her mouth. The tears came harder.

"What…Jude…what were you going to do" asked Tommy panicked.

"I…was going to have an…abortion" Jude whispered and started to sob silently into her hands.

Tommy just stared at Jude dumbstruck. It was like being slapped in the face with ten thousand pounds of bricks. The girl he loved was going to kill the thing that was the most outward sign of their love…and she wasn't even going to tell him?

"Why" he choked out. His mouth felt drier than sandpaper.

"Because" Jude whispered whipping her eyes "you were gone Tommy!" she sobbed "The day I found…you and I weren't even together" she whispered.

Tommy stared at her "Jude" he got up and walked around the bed to be eye level with her. "Oh, god if I had known I would have never left…I…I would have been there with you."

"Yeah" Jude whispered looking him in they eyes for the first time "if you had known."


	38. Chapter 38

Sometimes the hardest thing about telling the truth is that it is actually finally out there in the air

Sometimes the hardest thing about telling the truth is that it is actually finally out there in the air. Your words become immortal in someone else's memory. Now sometimes these words can bring such bliss when remembered and then other times…they can kill you from the inside out. Right now Jude laid on her side trying not to feel Tommy's eyes digging into her back. Right now Jude tried to think of a reason to justify the actions she was going to do. And right now Jude felt like all her world had collapsed…and there was nothing she could do about it.


	39. Chapter 39

Tommy had sunk back into the chair a few minutes later

Tommy had sunk back into the chair a few minutes later. He propped his head up with his arm but he was nowhere near going to sleep. Whatever feeling had been drowning over him for the past few hours had washed away. Instead now he felt numb, as if someone had come and given him a large shot of Novocain all over his body. Then why did it hurt so bad to look at her? Why even though his limbs felt nothing did he feel like his insides were crawling and burning. He didn't hate her. He couldn't hate Jude…so why did it feel like a barrier had been built that he couldn't tear down?


	40. Chapter 40

Slowly the night dragged on

Slowly the night dragged on. Tommy stared at Jude's motionless back as she laid facing the opposite wall. He could hear the random sniffle every once and a while coming from her way but other than that it was silent. Then slowly the lights outside flicked off as the sun rose just up over the horizon. Its glow sent a haze across the room and Tommy kept staring at Jude waiting for something, anything at all.

"Tom" whispered Jude as five o'clock rolled around.

"Yeah" murmured Tommy.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't be" sighed Tommy as he slowly lifted himself from his chair and crawled up onto the bed with her. He reached over her side and intertwined his fingers around Jude's.

Jude looked at Tommy's hand in hers. They were like two pieces of a puzzle, they just fit together. Tommy lifted his and her hands and then kissed hers lightly.

"Mhhh" sighed Tommy into Jude's hair.

"What?" Jude whispered softly.

"You're bony" he whispered and closed his eyes. Jude sighed. She could feel his bodyweight giving into gravity on her back. Jude squeezed his hand and her lids dropped. Then the room finally slid out of view.


	41. Chapter 41

What the hell was that sound, thought Sadie to herself subconsciously

What the hell was that sound, thought Sadie to herself subconsciously. Then the room started to come into focus. Footsteps were coming down the hall as Sadie rubbed her face. The chandelier above the dinning room table was still on from where she had incidentally fallen asleep last night.

"Hey" said Kwest as he entered the dinning room spotting Sadie "Have you been here all night?" He pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Apparently" said Sadie rubbing a kink in her neck.

"I was getting worried because you weren't answering your cell" said Kwest not taking his eyes off of Sadie "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" sighed Sadie getting up and walking into the adjoining kitchen "I just…Kwest I just can't stop thinking about Jude. I mean why wouldn't she tell me what was going on! I mean I'm her big sister and all…" Sadie grabbed coffee filters out of the cabinet and started adding water to the pot. "I mean do I come across as a…god what did she think I'd do…tell dad?" said Sadie stopping and turning to Kwest.

"Look" Kwest tried as he walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen "maybe it wasn't that she didn't want to tell you but that she couldn't imagine telling you."

"I feel like an idiot" sighed Sadie turning back to the coffee maker "you know, I really do. And what's our dad going to think?" asked Sadie suddenly "I said I'd watch her and instead she's been running off with Tommy and getting knocked up! Oh God Kwest he's going to kill me!" moaned Sadie.

"Sadie, she's eighteen. I know she's your little sister but your dad can't expect you to follow her around and watch her every move" said Kwest.

"I was supposed to protect her" whispered Sadie.

"And some times…you learn more from a mistake than a lesson."


	42. Chapter 42

The door into the room opened and shut

The door into the room opened and shut. Tommy's eyes shot open. A man dressed in hospital attire was standing in the doorway holding a tray. He placed it on a rolling table and just as quickly left.

"What is it?" whispered Jude not opening her eyes.

"Nothing" whispered Tommy "Go back to sleep" but it was too late Jude had rolled over and was looking around.

"Well that was a wopping…" sighed Jude looking around for a clock.

"I believe…two hours" finished Tommy.

"Ehh" sighed Jude yawning "I guess we're going to have to get used to it."

"Oh God" sighed Tommy laying on his back next to her looking up at the ceiling.

"Can you imagine?" asked Jude a few moments later "having to get up to…Hannah… screaming every hour?" Jude paused as she said Hannah as if the idea was as foreign as the name on her lips.

"Hmm" Tommy whispered "You first."

Jude leaned and punched him in the shoulder "I don't think so".

"Oh yeah?" sighed Tommy "we'll see who can't sleep through it".

"Well Tommy Q I must remind you that you have to sleep on the top floor of your apartment building so you can't hear people's feet" whispered Jude.

"Ahh" sighed Tommy rolling over to look at Jude "but I learned years ago how to block out screaming girls".

"Even your own daughter, wow, tabloids are going to have a fun time with you on this one."

He traced the outline of her face with his finger tips "I might make an exception for her" he whispered.

"So that means you'll be sticking around" whispered Jude softly.

"You couldn't pull me away" whispered Tommy.

A smile split across Jude's face. She leaned her head against his side and they both looked up at the ceiling again. "She's going to be perfect" sighed Jude.

"Yeah" said Tommy "she is."


	43. Chapter 43

"God Kwest what do you wear to go see your sister in the hospital

"God Kwest what do you wear to go see your sister in the hospital?" yelled Sadie from her closet again out to Kwest sitting on her bed.

"Do you honestly think it's going to be what you wear that's going to make Jude glad to see you?"

"Oh god" gasped Sadie running out of her closet "what if she doesn't want to see me!"

"Calm down" said Kwest soothingly "I'm sure she wants to see you."

"How can you be sure" moaned Sadie sinking down on the bed.

"How can you be so sure she wouldn't want to see you?" asked Kwest looking over at Sadie.

"You're right" Sadie said and walked back over to her closet.


	44. Chapter 44

"I'm starving" said Tommy getting up from the bed and walking over to the sliding table "and I think the hospital provides"

"I'm starving" said Tommy getting up from the bed and walking over to the sliding table "and I think the hospital provides". He picked up the tray and put it on the end of Jude's bed. "Breakfast in bed bella?" asked Tommy.

"Ugg" sighed Jude "I couldn't look at food now even if I wanted too."

Tommy picked up a piece of toast "Come on" sighed Tommy waving it in her face "you know you want some."

"Tommy stop" said Jude waving him away as he took a bite and walked back over to the foot of the bed.

"Catch" Tommy said and tossed an apple sauce over with a plastic spoon "eat" said Tommy looking at Jude.

"Later" moaned Jude.

"Jude!" sighed Tommy.

"What?" asked Jude rubbing her temples.

"Look babe, I know the whole thin punk rocker is your look but you look emancipated."

"No I don't, shut up" sighed Jude looking over at him.

"Babe, for a day ago being six months pregnant you sure are fooling a lot of people" said Tommy seriously locking his eyes with Jude's.

Jude flipped the apple sauce over in her hand "I eat Tommy" sighed Jude "So just chill."

"Jude, Sadie thought you were bulimic something is obviously not right."

"Uh yeah" said Jude sarcastically "it's called hiding a teenage pregnancy from their producer and family" as she opened the apple sauce and put a huge glob in her mouth.

"Oh!" said Tommy "so now I'm just the producer?"

"You are when you nag" said Jude eyeing Tommy sarcastically.

"And you're just the artist then when you throw diva fits" added Tommy sarcastically.

"I do not throw diva fits…often" said Jude trying not to crack up.

"Oh!" laughed Tommy "Living with you this past month has been like PMS central!"

"It's called barfing my guts out every morning, stressed out of my mind, worried sick reaction to my hectic life" said Jude in retort.

"It's called you're still skinnier than you should be" sighed Tommy.

"Eh" sighed Jude "who in the public eye isn't?"


	45. Chapter 45

Alarms rang inside the NICU

Alarms rang inside the NICU.

"I need some help over here" yelled a doctor as she looked up at the monitor.

"What's wrong?" shouted another as she dashed over to the incubator.

"She's seizing" said the doctor injecting medication into one of the IV tubes leading into the small body.


	46. Chapter 46

"Lets go" sighed Sadie as she locked the door behind her

"Lets go" sighed Sadie as she locked the door behind her.

"Tom's going to need coffee" said Kwest as they slid into the car.

"Jude too" sighed Sadie.

"I'll stop on the way" said Kwest and pulled out of the driveway.


	47. Chapter 47

"Call Brokeshire, tell him we need him in here now

"Call Brokeshire, tell him we need him in here now!" yelled a doctor over to one of the nurses.

"Crap!" swore the other doctor under her breath.

The baby kept seizing. Its whole body jerked as the neurons in its brain went haywire.

"It's oxygen deprivation" sighed the doctor to the other.

"Can we raise the percentage any more?"

"No, she's on the highest amount before it becomes toxic."

They looked down at the baby. Such a beautiful thing…that could end so tragically.


	48. Chapter 48

"Two medium double espressos with caramel shots" said Sadie pulling out her wallet

"Two medium double espressos with caramel shots" said Sadie pulling out her wallet.

"Anything else" asked the man behind the counter.

"No, that'll do it" sighed Sadie and paid for the coffee.


	49. Chapter 49

"What do we got" shouted Dr

"What do we got" shouted Dr. Brokeshire as he rushed into the NICU.

"Time of death" whispered the doctor standing next to the incubator "Seven eighteen".

Dr. Brokeshire stopped in his tracks and then continued over to the incubator. "What happened?"

"Grand mal seizers from lack of oxygen" sighed the doctor wrapping her stethoscope around her neck "most likely she's been starving for oxygen since she was born, under developed lungs are the most likely culprit."

"The parents will need to be notified" said Dr. Brokeshire.

"I'll call McCarthy, it's her case."


	50. Chapter 50

A nurse enter the room to check on Jude and then promptly left soon after. Everything seemed to be going fine. Jude had curled up on the bed and Tommy sat in the chair.

"What's going to happen when this gets out" said Jude looking at Tommy.

"Oh!" laughed Tommy "The press, is going to have a field day."

"Ugg" moaned Jude.

"Killer publicity" said Tommy.

"You're so like Darius" said Jude.

"No, but Darius might have both of our hides for this."

"And why is that?" asked Jude.

"Because he'll claim we were keeping this all from him" sighed Tommy.

"Yeah" sighed Jude.

"Jude" said Tommy.

"Yeah?"

"It's almost good this never got out in the public, you know?"

"Lucky is more like it" sighed Jude looking at Tommy "it would have been a lot harder to explain all this to you with cameras following us around."

Just then a knock on the door came as it was pushed open. The doctor from yesterday entered.

"Ms. Harrison" said the doctor.

"Call me Jude" said Jude sitting up.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tommy standing up and walking over to the bed.

The doctor didn't say anything for a moment.

"What's wrong with Hannah?" asked Jude starting to feel panic rising up inside her.

"Um, I'm sorry" said Dr. McCarthy slowly.

"Oh god" whispered Jude clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Your baby girl had a grand mal seizer due to lack of oxygen to her brain. We used everything in our resources to resuscitate her, but we were unable to get her heart to return to a normal rhythm. She suffered serious brain damage from the seizers, and we were unable to revive her."

Jude sat there stunned looking at the doctor shaking her head no. She felt Tommy wrap him arms around her and she fell into his shoulder. Even though it felt like she had no more tears to cry all barriers broke down and tears steamed out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" said Dr. Cynthia McCarthy and then she turned and walked out of the room. Sometimes this was the hardest part of the job, telling the parents that their baby really was dead.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ahhh, I know...but don't worry there's more still to come.**

**Don't give up hope yet either...there are a few more plot twists.**

**Thanks for the REVIEWS, I love them and keep them coming.**


	51. Chapter 51

"I'm here to see Jude Harrison" said Sadie as she approached the desk

"I'm here to see Jude Harrison" said Sadie as she approached the desk.

"Family or friends?" asked the nurse behind the counter.

"Family" said Sadie calmly.

"Room 304. Down the hall and your first left." Said the nurse pointing to the next hallway.

"Thank you" said Sadie and she and Kwest headed down the hall.


	52. Chapter 52

There came a knock from behind the door

There came a knock from behind the door. Tommy couldn't even muster up the breath to speak. He disentangled his body from Jude's. He got up slowly and moved to the door feeling as if his body was made of lead. When he opened the door he didn't expect to find what he did though.

"Hey Tom" said Sadie smiling.

Tommy looked at her and Kwest standing side by side in the doorway. Tommy pushed through them and into the hall pulling the door closed behind him. Then he punched the wall with both his hands and slid down it with his back sobbing.

"Oh God" said Sadie kneeling down next to Tommy on the floor. What the hell was going on she thought to herself. "What's wrong?" asked Sadie panicked "Is Jude hurt?"

Tommy looked up at Sadie slowly wiping the tears from his face "Jude's fine" he choked out and then shook his head no while looking at the floor "but…" he whispered and he couldn't finish.

"Why don't you go in" whispered Kwest to Sadie and he sat down next to Tommy on the floor.

"Okay" Sadie said and stood up and walked inside the room Tommy had just exited.

"What's up man" asked Kwest when Sadie was inside.

Tommy clasped his hands in front of himself and looked down at them and the tiles between his legs "Jude was pregnant man" he whispered "and I didn't even know."

Kwest breathed out and leaned against the wall "harsh".

"No" Tommy moaned "She had the right not to tell me. But Kwest I crashed the car…I crashed the car and she got hurt, and they delivered the baby, and god…man…it was this tiny thing that we went to see last night…last night…and the doctor down in the ER told me there would be development problems…but she was so beautiful…oh god…and then…just now they came in…they came in and told us…Hannah…Hannah, oh god Hannah's had some seizer thing…she had a seizer…oh god" whispered Tommy "She's…she's…she's gone man, and I feel like a piece of me just died with her." He whispered and tears dripped down his face onto the floor.

"Hey" Sadie said soothingly walking into the room to Jude curled up on the bed sobbing. "Jude, what's wrong? Talk to me, please" asked Sadie sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Jude just stared off into space as tears fell like rain from her eyes.

"Come on Jude…you can tell me…you can trust me…" Sadie whispered and looked down at her hands. Silence fell between them as Jude sobbed uncontrollably next to her. Sadie paused and then casually said "So should I know I'm an aunt or were you saving that for later" Sadie tried with a slight laugh.

Jude felt like a knife had just been shoved into her heart. Oh god…Hannah Jude thought to herself.

"So is it a boy or girl?" asked Sadie looking over at Jude "Are you upset about me knowing? Or are you upset at all of this…or what Jude, come on…"

Jude whipped a stream of tears off her face and turned to look at Sadie "You had a beautiful perfect little niece" Jude choked out.

"I'm sure she is perfect" said Sadie rubbing Jude's arm.

"Yeah" whispered Jude as she squeezed her eyes tighter shut as tears continued to pour down her face "she was perfect though…not is perfect."

"Jude" whispered Sadie "did you and Tom give her up?" asked Sadie cautiously.

"No" sobbed Jude "she just died."

The smile fell off Sadie's face "oh god" she whispered clasping her hand over her mouth. Then slowly tears started to trickle down her checks.


	53. Chapter 53

"Man" sighed Tommy whipping tears off his face "call Darius and tell him I won't be coming in today" he sighed and pushed himself off the floor and headed for the door

"Man" sighed Tommy whipping tears off his face "call Darius and tell him I won't be coming in today" he sighed and pushed himself off the floor and headed for the door.

"Sure" said Kwest as Tommy walked inside. He stood up slowly and leaned against the wall.

"Tom" said Sadie getting up as he walked inside "I'm so sorry…"

"Could you just leave us alone for a bit" said Tommy cutting her off.

"Yeah" whispered Sadie looking back at Jude. Then she turned briskly and walked out of the room.

When the door had shut Tommy walked over to the bed "Hey" he whispered brushing the hair away from Jude's face.

Jude looked up at him and sat up holding her head in her hands "This isn't happening" she whispered "this isn't…happening".

"Shhh" said Tommy sitting down on the edge of the bed. Then he reached around and started rubbing her back.

"I need…I need some air" Jude shot out suddenly and climbed out of the bed. Then she rushed to the door and out into the hallway.

"Jude!" said Sadie as she saw Jude rush by and down the hall. She started to walk after her but Kwest grabbed her hand.

"Stop" said Kwest quietly "I don't think she wants to be followed."

"Jude!" said Tommy storming out of the room and looking around then hurried down the same hall Jude did.


	54. Chapter 54

Left, right, right, left, left, left it didn't matter as long as she put as much space between herself and whatever seemed to be chasing her inside her head

Left, right, right, left, left, left it didn't matter as long as she put as much space between herself and whatever seemed to be chasing her inside her head. Jude stopped mid step and turned. She was facing a row of windows that lead into a rectangular room with twenty or so little humans inside.

She reached up her hand and placed it on the glass as she started into the room. Perfect little humans sat squirming around inside there clear plastic open top cribs. Matching blue and pink caps sat on their heads and nurses bustled around picking up the closest fussing child. Jude couldn't take her eyes off them.

"Which one's yours?" came a voice. Jude turned stunned to her right. A woman wearing the same hospital gown as she was stood looking into the glass room.

Jude looked back into the glass "She's the little girl right there" whispered Jude pointing at one of the random girls in the room.

"She's beautiful" said the woman looking over at Jude "I have two boys at home waiting for their little brother to come home" she added pointing to the boy right in front of her. He was sucking his thumb and fast asleep.

"Congratulations" Jude choked out.

"First time mom?" asked the woman looking over at Jude's red face "feeling a little overwhelmed?"

"Like you can't imagine" whispered Jude.

"It gets easier" sighed the woman.

"Does it?" asked Jude turning to the woman.

"Oh yeah" she sighed not taking her eyes off her little boy "You learn their little quirks and love them for it."

"What are you naming him?" asked Jude.

"Thomas Joseph Macenburg" said the woman "You?"

"Hannah" said Jude and then paused "Hannah H. Quincy"

"She'll be a heartbreaker" said the woman smiling looking at the girl Jude pointed at "With a face like that, oh yeah" and then she left.

"Jude!" said Tommy hurrying down the hall and to her side "why did you run off like that?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her head and pulled her close. Then he looked at the wall. Tommy stood there stunned.

"This is how it should have been" Jude whispered to him and leaned into his side.

"Yeah" whispered Tommy awestruck "this is how it should have been."


	55. Chapter 55

It is a funny feeling when everything you ever wanted is fulfilled and suddenly…you would give anything to change it completely to what it could have been

It is a funny feeling when everything you ever wanted is fulfilled and suddenly…you would give anything to change it completely to what it could have been. Jude sat leaning against the wall in the hall with Tommy. He had his hands clasped between his knees and he was looking down at them as if both of them were afraid to say anything.

"We should go back" he whispered looking over at Jude.

Jude didn't move.

"Come on Jude" he whispered and helped pull her to her feet.

It is also a funny feeling when your whole body is numb. You feel as if your brain has completely lost all track of time and space. Who was to say that what you were, or what you thought you were, really was what was…or even what is? What if the world was really nothing more than a spec in the universe and we were all just some Pons in a game? Could life be sacrificed because it would even out in the long run…or was it that life was a game everyone had already lost, because somewhere someone already knew your next move?

"I can't talk to her" Jude whispered "I just can't" as a small tear streaked down her check.

"It's ok" sighed Tommy "I'll tell them to go."

Tommy and Jude rounded the corner. Sadie was pacing in front of the door. She opened her mouth to speak as she saw them finally round the corner, but Tommy held up his hand and Sadie closed her mouth silently. Jude rushed by and back into the room.

"Just go home" Tommy sighed and walked inside without another word.


	56. Chapter 56

Darkness helps, it numbs you to the world and your feelings

Darkness helps, it numbs you to the world and your feelings. Jude and Tommy curled up on the bed and laid there silently. It's strange how you can feel so alone even with a person so close. And it is even harder to feel so empty when you know there was something that used to fill you up. It hurts when someone you love leaves…it hurts even more when you know that person is gone forever.

"Why us" whispered Jude in a voice barely audible.

"I…I don't know" whispered Tommy.

"No" Jude whispered shaking "it's always us! Nothing ever goes right…I go left you go right…I turn around you run away…I wanted it you don't…you do and…I'm too broken. It's like some endless nightmare! Tell me when I can wake up Tommy because it keeps getting more twisted by the minute! I want to sleep but you haunt my dreams…my reality becomes a nightmare more and more each day!" Jude's voice kept getting progressively louder as she sat up and looked at Tommy "and now…now when everything could be perfect…when a secret I hated and loved so much comes out…everything still manages to shatter!" then Jude started to yell "So tell me Tommy! What is it that I do wrong! Where on my contract did I sign saying that I wanted all this crap! Where did me and you cross that line! Where the hell did I take a wrong turn…" she paused and whispered "and end up here."

Tommy sat up and cupped Jude's face in his hands "Nowhere" Tommy said looking at Tommy "Nowhere Jude, we're here, we're now…we're…"

Jude pulled away and slapped Tommy across his face. Then she clasped her hands over her mouth and turned away. She sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Her whole body shook as she sobbed into her hands.

"What…what was that for" Tommy asked to Jude's back.

"For leaving…for breaking my heart…" Jude paused "…for doing this to me…"


	57. Chapter 57

Silence is among some of the saddest sounds in the world

Silence is among some of the saddest sounds in the world. Complete and utter silence that almost leaves the world gasping for breath because it feels that everything will shatter with one false movement. People can be baffled by silence. You feel like you need to say something but every time you try to make a sound it's wrong and out of place, so by chance, the silence continues. How is it that you could love someone with all your heart and still feel the need to hide things from them. How is it that you could give up your whole self to someone and yet there could still be an endless void of unspoken history between you. Was it some kind of cruel joke that people fell in love? Or was it just some kind of way to save us from thinking about it all?

After an hour of silence the door creaked open. Jude didn't bother to look up but just mumbled "Sadie just go home."

"Sorry" said the doctor walking in "Not Sadie." She smiled weakly as Jude and Tommy.

"What do you need" asked Tommy not bothering to get up from the chair he sat in by the window.

"We find it…helpful" said the doctor sitting down on a stool "if our patients get to see their baby. They'll take some pictures and a handprint for you too keep…for remembrance." She spoke carefully and quietly. Tommy looked over at the woman "And what if we don't want to see…her" said Tommy and then looked back over to the window quickly.

"Well it's not a requirement, but we find it helps in the grieving process."

"The grieving process" said Tommy looking back at the doctor feeling anger boiling up inside of himself "what the hell do you know about what we're going through! Huh? Have you ever lost a…a…a daughter" he stumbled "oh god" he whispered and pressed his fingers over the bridge of his nose to stop himself from crying.

"At this hospital we try to take into accommodation all the emotions and lifestyle aspects of our patients."

"Lifestyle?" laughed out Tommy locking his eyes with the doctor "bet you don't get many like us then" he shot.

"We…" the doctor started.

"Just shut up Tommy!" Jude yelled sitting up and pulling her knees into her chest.

"Jude!" yelled Tommy.

"No Tommy!" Jude yelled twisting towards him "You stop!" Jude started sobbing.

"Jude" said Tommy walking over to her but as he reached over to touch her shoulder Jude got up and walked to the far wall.

"Just stop Tommy" she managed between sobs "You think we're better than any of the other cases she's seen? Huh Tommy? You think that just because you're back and here makes us the responsible parents we could never have been? Huh Tom? You think we're any better than all the other pathetic teenage pregnancies she's seen?"

"Jude…" started Tommy.

"No! Don't you see!" Jude screamed at Tommy as tears poured down her face "I'm eighteen! And what are you? In your mid twenties! We're the cliché Tom! We've always been the cliché…so why would now be any different…" Then she turned to the doctor "I want to see her" Jude whispered.

"Okay" said the doctor as she stood and walked out of the room

"Jude" said Tommy walking across the room to her. He started to wrap his arms around her but Jude pulled away.

"Don't touch me" she whispered and Tommy pulled away.

"So this is how it is now?" asked Tommy throwing his arms up into the air.

"No Tommy" Jude said looking up at him red eyed "This is how it's always been."


	58. Chapter 58

Jude and Tommy sat in silence at opposite ends of the room

Jude and Tommy sat in silence at opposite ends of the room. Then Tommy got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jude as she watched him leaving.

"Out" said Tommy and slammed the door behind himself. Tommy weaved up and down the halls until he found himself secluded in a small waiting room with no one else around. He reached up and grabbed at his hair while anger coursed through his veins and then he kicked the wall before he slumped down in the chair nearest to him. Then his pocket started to vibrate. Tommy pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Tommy.

"T!" yelled Darius through the phone "You're late!"

"I'm not coming in today" said Tommy "I told Kwest to call in for me."

"Why? Not more Jude problems I hope" said Darius.

"It is" said Tommy slowly.

"Well, how is my number one diva?" asked Darius in his normal _time is money_ tone.

"D" Tommy said looking down at his knees "She's not going to be coming into the studio soon."

"And why!" asked Darius "Look her album needs to be finished, I've invested too much time into her already."

"D!" said Tommy feeling a burning sensation behind his eyes "She's still in the hospital!"

"What's wrong?" asked Darius in a borderline angry voice "Would anyone care to fill the boss in?"

"Darius…" Tommy said shaking his head.

"T! You tell me now!" yelled Darius.

"We just lost our baby girl!" yelled Tommy into the phone "Happy? Huh? Happy D? That all you want to know or should I paint it on a billboard for you!"

"Tom, what's going on?" asked Darius who almost seemed at a loss for words.

"She was pregnant D" whispered Tommy as he pinched his nose to stop the tears "And she had some medical problem that made the baby premature…and now…" Tommy trailed off.

"And now what?" asked Darius after a few moments of silence.

"Wish I knew" said Tommy and closed the phone.


	59. Chapter 59

Tommy walked slowly back down the hall

Tommy walked slowly back down the hall. He stopped at the elevator and took it down to the main floor. When he stepped out he was greeted by a swarming crowd of people and doctors rushing off to where ever they needed to be. Tommy walked out of the elevator and looked around. Voices seemed to almost be echoing in the large space. He walked a little ways down the hall and turned into the small gift shop.

There were rows of magazines, candy, flannel pajama bottoms, t-shirts with the hospital's name on them, coffee mugs, stuffed animals, and other knick-knacks that were hugely over priced. Tommy walked between the isles and stopped in front of the rack of magazines. A smile slowly formed on his face as he picked up the new edition of TEEN. "Rock-and-Roll Goddess Gives the Scoop on Life In The Fast Lane and Sudden Rise To Fame". He placed it under his arm and walked over to the register.

"Anything else?" asked the woman behind the register as Tommy put down the magazine.

"No" said Tommy and reached for his wallet in his back pocket. His hand brushed something soft and he turned to a stack of fuzzy animals. He picked up the pink bunny his hand had brushed. He looked at it and then turned back to the woman "this too" he said and placed it on the counter.


	60. Chapter 60

The elevator ride back up took longer it seemed

The elevator ride back up took longer it seemed. Tommy fingered the bag he was carrying and stepped silently out of the elevator as the doors slid open. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door back into the room.

Jude sat there silently in one of the chairs looking out the window. She didn't look over at the door "You came back" she whispered. Tommy walked over to the chairs and sat down in the one next to Jude silently. Jude looked sideways over at him "I thought you left…" she whispered.

"Did you want me to?" he asked.

Jude turned away and bit her lower lip "No" she whispered and looked back over at him.

"I don't mean to hurt you" Tommy said reaching over and placing his hand on her knee.

"I know" Jude said looking over at him.

"I've broken your heart too many times Jude" Tommy said shaking his head.

"Don't" whispered Jude.

"What?" asked Tommy looking over at her.

"Don't tell me I deserve someone better again" she whispered.

Tommy looked down "Did you…you…really think…I'd leave if you told me?" he choked out.

Jude bit her lower lip again "Would you have?" asked Jude finally looking over at him.

Silence fell between them. Jude looked down and squeezed her eyes shut. The hard thing about asking a question you don't know the answer to…is the fact that you don't know the answer.

"No" said Tommy looking her in the eyes.

"You would have left me" Jude whispered horror struck as tears pooled instantly inside her eyes lids.

"No" Tommy said quickly turning and lifting Jude's chin "I meant…" he paused till she looked him in the eyes "I would have stayed forever" he whispered.

Jude's eyes locked with his and then she wrapped her arms slowly around him

"Jude…I would have stayed forever" he breathed into her hair.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too" he sighed. This is how it was supposed to be. This is how it was supposed to feel.


	61. Chapter 61

Happiness is relative

Happiness is relative. Jude was defiantly ecstatic that Tommy and her hadn't managed to fall through the cracks once again, and Tommy was certainly happy that Jude hadn't really meant what she said. But then again happiness is relative because it can also be shattered with one sound…and theirs came in the soft knock of the door.

Jude peeled herself off Tommy as the door slowly pushed itself open. The doctor entered again and shut the door behind her lightly. She stood only a few paces into the room and looked over at Tommy and Jude sorrowfully. It's strange how one person's presence can ruin a moment of bliss. And yet even stranger is the fact that one person's lack of presence can hurt even more. Jude felt Tommy wrap his fingers around hers as the doctor chose her words carefully.

"Are you ready?" her voice was soft and soothing.

Jude looked over at Tommy who nodded slowly and squeezed Jude's hand in his.

"Okay" the doctor whispered and walked back out into the hall only to return a second later pulling a small open top crib like the ones in the room Jude had been watching in the hall.

Jude could feel Tommy's grasp squeezing tighter around hers, but it didn't matter because she felt the same heartbreaking emotion inside her chest.

"I'll leave you be, and I'll let Ms. Benton know you're ready" said the doctor and walked out. Jude stood up slowly and walked over to the small crib. She slowly wound her fingers over the rim and looked down at the small still perfect baby laying there as if she were just sleeping. One hand slowly lifted and covered her mouth as Jude stood there sobbing silently. Tommy's hand slowly wound around her waist as she stood there looking at her. His head rested on her shoulder as the two of them took in the stark reality. The door pushed open silently and a nurse walked in holding a camera. She stood in the corner silently, knowing the drill.

After a few minutes the nurse spoke softly "You can hold her if you want." The nurse walked forward and picked up her carefully and placed the small bundle in Tommy's arms. Tommy stared down at her wrapped carefully in the pink blanket. Her eyes were closed peacefully and she laid there comfortably in the crook of his elbow. The camera clicked softly. Then Jude reached up and ran her finger over the cheek bones of her. Her skin so soft, and yet cold.

"Here" whispered Tommy handing Hannah over to Jude who held the bundle as if it were the most precious and important thing in the world. The camera keep clicking lightly as Jude rocked her lightly in her arms. Jude walked over to the windows and looked out. Tommy wrapped his arms around her middle and placed his chin on her shoulder both of them looking down at her.

"She would have been…" whispered Jude

"running around in pigtails…" whispered Tommy

"Playing the guitar by five…" sighed Jude in a voice only the two of them could hear

"singing before she could talk…" whispered Tommy.

"Falling in love as a teenager…" choked out Jude.

"Beating up guys that broke her heart…" whispered Tommy.

"She would have been…everything…" whispered Jude her eyes transfixed on Hannah.

"She would have been everything" echoed Tommy.


	62. Chapter 62

Tommy pulled his coat over his shoulders because his cast wouldn't fit through the sleeve

Tommy pulled his coat over his shoulders because his cast wouldn't fit through the sleeve. Jude pulled on her green knitted jacket and looked around the room one more time. She picked up the small box no larger than a shoe box sitting on the bed. Then she walked over to Tommy who wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out into the hallway. Sadie stood over by the nurse's station handing in a paper and looked over at them.

"You're discharged" said Sadie as she forced a smile on her face "You ready?"

"Yeah" said Jude softly and headed towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Thanks for coming to…" started Tommy.

"Don't worry about it" said Sadie quickly as they stepped into the elevator and headed towards the main floor. As the doors slid open Jude and Tommy strode out and followed Sadie out to the car waiting in the parking lot. Jude slid into the backseat and Tommy climbed into the passenger seat as Sadie started up the car. Jude rested her head against the window and watched as the trees whizzed by. Jude had imagined leaving the hospital on a different note, and it hurt to think that this way was harder…empty handed.

After about fifteen minutes Sadie pulled up the gravel and into the driveway. Jude walked slowly to the front door which stood unlocked and then she trudged up the stairs. She closed her bedroom door behind her and sat on the bed feeling as if all life had been drained from her. She fumbled with the lid on the box but opened it to reveal twenty black and white stills of her, Tommy, and Hannah. There was also a black handprint the size of a blossomed flower on an index card. Jude stared at it as Tommy walked in silently.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked sitting gingerly down on the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to" she whispered looking at him sideways.

"I'll go meet with those people and then I'll come back to see how you're doing" said Tommy and kissed her lightly on the forehead before he stood up and walked out of her room. Jude put the index card down and picked up her guitar slowly which laid on her floor. Then she sat there…while nothing came.


	63. Chapter 63

Tommy pulled out of the Harrison's driveway in Sadie's car

Tommy pulled out of the Harrison's driveway in Sadie's car. He drove a few blocks over and pulled into the parking lot for Swatsons Funeral Home. He turned off the car and sat there for a moment. This was reality…and it was finally setting in for real…because this wasn't the hospital…this was real life…this was everyday life meets…bitter truth.


	64. Chapter 64

Jude looked at the guitar sitting idly in her hands

Jude looked at the guitar sitting idly in her hands. Music was supposed to flow from your soul. You emotions were supposed to write a song for you. So then why did she suddenly have nothing…why did she feel so…numb?


	65. Chapter 65

Flowers, casket, people, reception, cemetery, head stone, fabric, photos, names, priest, service…everything was being asked of him

Flowers, casket, people, reception, cemetery, head stone, fabric, photos, names, priest, service…everything was being asked of him. How was he supposed to know what to pick? Tommy sat slumped in the chair as the man running the funeral home spoke to him from behind his desk.

"Look" Tommy finally said "Just get the best of everything for her…no budget."

"We understand that these are hard decisions sir" said the man.

"Yeah" said Tommy looking up at him "but usually it's Grandpa who died in his sleep at 89 years old…not your baby girl."

"We understand that these are difficult times."

"Do you?" he asked sharply "Just tell me the numbers" he said and pulled out a blank check.

"Eight thousand dollars" said the man consulting his notes. Tommy scribbled down the number and handed over the check. Money didn't matter anymore…nothing mattered anymore.


	66. Chapter 66

It was dark outside when Tommy walked back to his car. He leaned his fprehead against the steering wheel when he sat down, then he pulled out of the parking lot and headed over to the Harrison's house. He pulled into the driveway and flicked off the head lights. A light still shined through the upstairs window as Tommy climbed out of the car and went to the front door. He knocked and foot steps echoed down the hall.

Sadie opened the door holding a plate and a towel in her hands "Hey" she said and let him in.

"How's Jude doing?" he asked peering up the stairs.

"I don't know, she hasn't come down" said Sadie walking back towards the kitchen. Tommy followed "You want anything?" she asked.

"No" sighed Tommy.

"You look drained" she said looking at him cautiously.

"Casket sizes and rose colors aren't really my thing" he whispered leaning over the island pressing his hands to his face.

"You should have told me, I would have gone with you" said Sadie putting down the plate.

"No" said Tommy looking over at her "it was fine."

"You know you don't have to go through this alone" said Sadie.

"You're right" Tommy said straightening ip "the other one is just upstairs" then Tommy walked out of the kitchen. Sadie followed.

"I meant you have friends who can help you both get through this" sighed Sadie as Tommy started walking up the stairs.

Tommy stopped and looked down at her "None of you get what this feels like" Tommy said shaking his head "None of you know what it feels like right here" he pressed his hand over his heart and continued up the stairs.

Sadie stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up. She didn't know…and she couldn't bear to imagine.


	67. Chapter 67

Tommy pushed open Jude's door. She was sitting there on the floor with her guitar in her lap staring at it.

"Hey" he whispered.

Jude looked up and then back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked lowering himself to the floor next to her.

"I can't …" said Jude picking up the neck of the guitar and letting it flop back down "…come up with the right…words…notes…melody…anything…" She looked sideways at him. Tommy pulled the guitar off her lap and pulled her up into his. She folded her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his. "What's happening to me?" she whispered.

"You're just still in shock" he sighed.

"No" whispered Jude "…I've died from the inside out."


	68. Chapter 68

Tommy stumbled down the stairs around midnight. He flopped down on the couch and pulled the croched blanket over himself. Sleep pounded down on him as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	69. Chapter 69

Jude laid in the darkness with her mind racing and suddenly rolled over to flip on the lamp on her nightstand. She pulled over a bottle of aspirin and popped four into her mouth. Drowsiness washed over her almost instantaneously and she dropped off into sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

Where the hell was he Tommy though to himself as he sat up on the couch. He rubbed his eyes as the room came into focus.

"Jude?" Tommy called.

"Shhh" said Sadie rushing into the living room "She's not up yet."

"What am I doing still here?" he asked rubbing his pounding head.

"You crashed here last night after you locked yourself in Jude's room for five hours."

"How is she?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know, you tell me" said Sadie.

"I'll go check on her" said Tommy standing and walking towards the stairs.

"Tell her to come eat something" said Sadie watching him ascend the stairs.

"Mhmm" sighed Tommy then knocked at Jude's door at the top of the stairs "Jude?" he said softly then he knocked again "Jude?" Tommy pushed the door open and walked over to Jude's bed "Wake up" Tommy whispered rubbing her back with his good arm. He sat there for a moment "Come on sleepy head it's nearly one…Jude?" He shook her back a little and rolled her over.

"Uhhh" whispered Jude through closed eyes "what?" she moaned.

"Come on, time to get up" he whispered.

"Go away" she whispered.

"Bella" he whispered in her ear.

"Uhhh" she moaned.

"What's the matter?" asked Tommy looking at her questionably.

"My stomach" she whispered not opening her eyes.

"Like your liver?" asked Tommy panicking.

"No" she moaned "like too much aspirin" she whispered as if she were drifting in and out of sleep still.

"How much did you take" said Tommy suddenly.

"Four…five…" said Jude.

"That's double the dosage!" said Tommy to the still half knocked out Jude.

"Uggg" said Jude "But I feel…nothing" she whispered and rolled off to sleep again.

"Jude!" said Tommy shaking her slightly "Jude!"

"Just…" Jude whispered unconscious "just…stop."


	71. Chapter 71

Tommy got up and walked down the stairs. This was…crazy. Things could be so messed up! Why, of all things, did this need to happen to them? Just when things looked to be getting good again? But maybe that was it. Things weren't getting better…Jude had been lying to him, he had been oblivious to it all, and well everything that had happened these past six months was in question.

"How is she?" asked Sadie walking out into the hallway.

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts "She's…she's asleep" he managed.

"Still?" said Sadie surprised.

"Well yeah with all…" Tommy paused. Could he honestly tell Sadie that her sister was O.D.ing on Pain Meds to stop thinking about what had just happened a few days ago "…with all the crying and sleepless nights she's had…what would expect?" he finally said with a sigh.

"You don't look so good yourself" said Sadie eyeing him.

"I just need a shower…can you tell her…can you just tell her I'll be back" he sighed and headed for the door.

"Careful driving with that arm!" called Sadie as he walked outside. He fumbled around inside his pocket for his keys, but as he looked around there was no car anyway.

"Crap" he swore under his breath and turned back up the path and walked back inside.

"Kwest?" Sadie called from back in the kitchen "Oh!" she said seeing it was Tommy.

"I don't have a car" he said throwing his good arm up in the air "can I just…borrow a towel" he sighed.

"Yeah" said Sadie rushing out of the kitchen and leading the way up the stairs. She stopped at the linen closet and pulled out a towel for Tommy "Here".

"Thanks" he said and headed for the bathroom.

"Wait!" Sadie called. He stopped and turned on his heels.

"What?" he asked.

"We need to wrap your arm otherwise you'll ruin the cast. Jude had one when she was four…I was seven…" said Sadie walking down the stairs "Come on" said Sadie waving for him to follow.

Tommy headed to the stairs but stopped to press his ear to Jude's door. He could hear her breathing inside so he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I know this is going to look silly but it works" said Sadie walking over with a trash bag and tape.

"You're putting that on my arm?" asked Tommy.

"Yup…highest tech water protection there is" she sighed.

Tommy held out his arm as Sadie wrapped and taped the bag on his arm. He looked down at it when Sadie had finished "A few more layers and I could be the marshmallow man from Ghostbusters" he said and smiled weakly.

"Go take a hot shower" Sadie said and pushed him lightly out of the kitchen. Tommy trudged back up the stairs one more time and picked up his towel draped over the railing.

He pushed open the door to the bathroom and was assaulted by lime green walls and white curtains. He blinked…it was like walking into the center of a Mountain Dew bottle. He threw his towel down on the floor and turned on the water. It only took a few minutes till it was steaming enough for him to step in.


	72. Chapter 72

Jude rolled over and the room slowly started to come into focus, then it drifted out again.


	73. Chapter 73

It was awkward trying to rub shampoo into his hair with one arm. Not to mention there only seemed to be shampoo that smelled of flowers or fruit. It kept getting in his eyes and the shower took double the amount of time it usually would have. Then he ended up get staring his face into the water. As it pounded his face he tried not to think of anything…because it all hurt too much.


	74. Chapter 74

Jude sat up slowly in her bed and looked around. Sun was pouring in through the windows. She rubbed her eyes which seemed to be failing her at the moment because everything was fuzzy around the edges. She fumbled and picked up her alarm clock. I was…2:30…in the afternoon? What, no she couldn't have been asleep for that long. Then she stumbled out of her bed and grabbed the dresser for support as the room spun uncontrollability.

She fumbled with the door knob a few times because it kept switching locations on the door and stumbled out of the room and over two doors to the bathroom.


	75. Chapter 75

Tommy heard the door snap closed behind someone as they entered. He turned off the water and reached his good arm out to grab his towel. He wrapped it around his waist and pulled back the shower curtain.

Jude sat in a heap in front of the sink with her head in her hands. She had major bed head and looked extremely disoriented.

"Hey" Tommy whispered stepping out of the shower and walking over to her.

Jude's head looked up slowly at him and stared at him completely bewildered "What…" she paused "…what…are you doing here?"

"I stayed the night…remember?" he asked pushing the hair out of her face.

"…No…" she said shaking her head and then suddenly she leaned over and started to gag.

"Oh god" Tommy said and pulled back Jude's hair as she threw up on the floor.

"Uggg" moaned Jude squeezing her eyes shut.

"Come on" he whispered and helped move her over. Then he held back her hair again as she barfed into the toilet "Give me ten seconds" Tommy said and rushed out of the bathroom picking up his cloths. He went into Jude's room and pulled on his shirt and pants over his still damp body and rushed back into the bathroom. Jude was leaning over the toilet. "I'm back" he whispered as he walked behind her and sat down. He rubbed her back as she still stayed slumped over the toilet.

"I feel like crap" she said and leaned back against him. She was shaking as if she was cold even though it was nearly eighty five degrees out.

"Shhh. I know" he said soothingly into her ear "Come on" he whispered and started to push her up. He stood and steadied her and directed her around the spot where she had vomited on the floor. He walked her into her room and maneuvered her into her bed. Then he picked up her trash can and placed it by her bed. "I'm going to get Sadie…please…if you're going to barf again…do it in the trash can."

Jude nodded absentmindedly and Tommy rushed downstairs.


	76. Chapter 76

"Sadie" Tommy called as he walked down the stairs.

"In here" said Sadie from one of the computers in the alcove in the hall.

"Jude's throwing up" said Tommy pointing up the stairs.

"Oh glorious" said Sadie getting up.

"I'm going to go get her some water and toast" said Tommy as Sadie headed up the stairs.


	77. Chapter 77

"Hey" whispered Sadie as she entered Jude's room "Not feeling so hot?"

"I'm burning and freezing" whispered Jude shaking.

Sadie pulled a blanket up over Jude and looked around for another. Her eyes passed over the bedside table and stopped. "How much did you take Jude?" asked Sadie eyeing the open aspirin sprawled across the table.

"I don't know…four…five…maybe six…" whimpered Jude.

"You need food in your stomach to take one Jude!" sighed Sadie and got up to go downstairs but stopped as Tommy walked in with a plate of toast. "Good call" she said and took the plate "eat!" said Sadie annoyed to Jude.

Jude reached out and fumbled to take the piece. She looked at it and turned to Sadie "I'm going to hurl if I eat anything" she whimpered.

"Eat it now Jude…all of it" then she got up and walked over to Tommy in the doorway "make sure she eats them all" she said looking at the plate with three other pieces on it. Then she left and went back downstairs.


	78. Chapter 78

"Ugg" sighed Jude "I am never eating toast again!"

"One more piece" said Tommy handing it to her.

"No" said Jude handing it back.

"Yes" said Tommy pushing her hand back. Jude bit into it.

"You suck" said Jude swallowing.

"Only when you're stubborn" sighed Tommy and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. He sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Nice arm by the way" said Jude taking another bite eyeing the trash bag.

"Yeah well not only is it water repellent but barf repellant" sighed Tommy looking over at Jude.

"Oh please I'm eating" said Jude covering her ears.

"Oh yeah?" asked Tommy

"La La La, can't hear you" said Jude tauntingly to Tommy.

"Can we be serious for a second?" said Tommy.

Jude lowered her hands "yeah?"

"Stop…stop doing this to me" Tommy said looking her in the eyes.

"Doing what?" asked Jude shrugging and taking another bite.

"Scaring me" said Tommy. Jude looked down "I love you too much to keep loosing you."

"I'm not going anywhere, at least no where that you can't keep shoving toast down my throat" said Jude to her knees.

"Jude!" sighed Tommy frustrated "look at me!" Jude peered up slowly "Don't hide stuff from me…don't take tons of pills…don't just don't…because…I can't loose you too."

Jude sat there speechless "Tommy" she tried "look I…I was just…I don't feel numb…I lied I feel…I feel like I'm burning…I feel like she's gone…and I just want her back…god Tommy I want her back so bad" said Jude as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Me too" whispered Tommy "I'd do anything…to have her back."


	79. Chapter 79

"How are they?" Kwest asked as he entered the kitchen at eight thirty that night.

"They've been locked up in her room most of the day" said Sadie placing a plate on the table "eat, I made your favorite."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that" said Kwest pecking Sadie lightly on the cheek.

"I needed something to keep my mind off it all" said Sadie sighing and sitting down across the table from Kwest.

"What not going to have any?" asked Kwest twirling the pasta onto his fork.

"Nah, you enjoy" said Sadie standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Kwest as Sadie walked out of the dinning room.

"To see if they want any" yelled Sadie back. Sadie walked up the stairs and knocked softly on Jude's door. There was no answer. She knocked again "Jude…Tommy…" she said softly to the door frame. Then Sadie pushed the door open softly. Jude and Tommy lay on the bed intertwined fast asleep. Tommy was basically hanging half off the twin sized bed and Jude's back was pressed against the wall. It appeared as if they had fallen asleep talking. Sadie stood in the doorway looking at them, then she pulled the door behind her softly and headed back down the stairs.

"What they up to?" Kwest said as Sadie walked back into the dinning room.

"They're asleep" said Sadie and sat back down across from Kwest.

"Well I guess that's good" said Kwest "By the way…the pasta is amazing."

Sadie smiled at Kwest and he smiled back "You know just what to say don't you."

"Yeah…yeah I guess I'm pretty smooth like that."


	80. Chapter 80

"Where are we" Tommy whispered as he woke up staring into Jude's face.

"What?" Jude mumbled not opening her eyes.

Tommy sat up and stretched "God did I spend the whole night in here?" asked Tommy.

"Apparently" said Jude sitting up next to him. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock "well almost…it's four AM"

"I don't ever remember being up this early unless I had been up all night to that point" said Tommy lying back down on his back. Jude sat with her legs crossed and her back against the wall.

"Tommy" Jude said.

"Yup" said Tommy.

"…What…what are we doing about…about Hannah…"

"Umm…I went to the funeral home the day before yesterday…after we got home from the hospital…" said Tommy looking up at Jude. Her hair was hanging down in front of her face.

"What are the…the plans" she finally agreed upon inside her head.

"The wakes tomorrow night…" whispered Tommy "and the funeral…is the following day at noon…" Tommy stopped and stared at Jude. He couldn't see her face but her hand was over her eyes and she was shaking.

"Come here" whispered Tommy sitting up and rocking her in his arms.

"No Tommy" Jude whispered "I should be planning people coming to see her…not people coming to see her going away…god Tommy I don't know how much more of this I can take."


	81. Chapter 81

The door bell rang. "Coming!" yelled Sadie as she walked to the front door.

"Delivery for Jude Harrison" said the man when Sadie opened the door "please sign here" he said handing her a clipboard.

"Umm, what is it?" asked Sadie looking around to the truck outside.

"I have a few flower arrangements for her" he said consulting his notes. Then the man headed down the front path to his truck.

"I'll leave the door open, just put the flowers in the front hall" called Sadie.

The man turned and waved in acknowledgement.

Sadie turned and headed back into the dinning room where she had her laptop open organizing Darius's PR for next week.


	82. Chapter 82

"I need some water" Jude said getting up from the bed and heading for the door.

"Yeah I need something too" said Tommy following her to the door. Jude descended the stairs and stopped short.

"What's the matter…oh my god…" said Tommy as he stopped behind Jude. Jude and he looked around the foot of the stairs in amazement. A sea of flowers blocked every way off the stairs. Banquets and banquets of daisies, roses, carnations, and unidentifiable flowers sat all over the floor.

"Sadie?" called Jude from the foot of the stairs.

"What?" called Sadie from the next room over.

"Umm, come look at this."

Footsteps echoed across the floor till she came into view in the living room "What the?" asked Sadie stopping short.

"Where did these all come from?" asked Jude.

Sadie looked around thunder struck "I signed for a few arrangements for you…the guy never said that there were…"

"Were this many?" finished Tommy. The three of them stood there gazing at the mounds of flowers.

"Who are they from?" asked Jude slowly. Tommy leaned down to pick up a card in one of them.

"G-Major…" he picked up another card "Darius…" and then he picked up another card "Spiederman…Karma…Kyle and Wally…"

Sadie picked up a card and paused "Jamie…" she whispered. Jude looked up at her.

"No he didn't" she whispered "but…but…how did he find out…"

"They're your friends Jude…the wakes tomorrow…people know" said Sadie carefully

"People know…" whispered Jude looking at Tommy. Tommy nodded at Jude.

"Yeah…people know…" he whispered. Jude sat down on the stairs and put her head in her hands.

"What are people going to think of me?" asked Jude after a moment of silence.

Tommy sat down next to her "It doesn't matter" said Tommy.

"Does it?" asked Jude looking over at him.

"No Bella…nobody's opinion of you…or us…matters."


	83. Chapter 83

"Come on Jude" said Sadie walking into Jude's bed room a few hours later.

"What?" asked Jude looking up from her spot on the floor.

"We're going out" said Sadie pulling her purse up onto her shoulder.

"Umm, no" said Jude and stood up staring at Sadie.

"You need something to wear tomorrow, and since when did you start refusing retail therapy.

"Sadie I'm not going out in public!" yelled Jude.

"Jude, if you don't start facing this now…you'll never get over it."

"Get over it! Sadie you sound like I just broke up with Tommy again! I can't 'get over' this!" yelled Jude.

"Jude you've been hiding up in this room since you got home" sighed Sadie.

"I'm not hiding!"

"Then what do you call it then Jude?" asked Sadie crossing her arms.

"…forgetting it ever happened…" whispered Jude.

"Come on" sighed Sadie "We'll go out for an hour pick out some cloths while Tommy's at home picking up some stuff, and then you can come home and wallow some more…promise." She turned and headed for the stairs.

"Sadie!" called Jude.

"Yeah?" said Sadie coming back to the doorway.

"What if…what if people say stuff?" asked Jude looking at the floor.

"It happened Jude…it wasn't your fault…it wasn't Tommy's fault…these things…they…they just happen sometimes" said Sadie "Come on, be down stairs in ten minutes".

Jude looked around the room when Sadie headed down the stairs. Sadie was right she had been hiding up here for nearly three days now. And maybe, she thought to herself, part of moving on is learning to…let go.


	84. Chapter 84

Jude walked slowly down the stairs. She had pulled on some jeans and a button up shirt. She was pulling on her jacket downstairs when Sadie walked into the hall.

"Good you're here" said Sadie and pulled on her coat "Ready?"

"No" sighed Jude and pulled open the door.

"That's a girl" said Sadie walking out the door and down the path. Jude paused in the doorframe and looked over the lawn. Sometimes the world could feel so small and other times it could feel like an endless ocean ready to swallow you whole. She pulled the door closed behind her and followed Sadie. They slid into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"What do you think you want?" asked Sadie after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know" sighed Jude "What am I supposed to wear?"

"We could get a black dress…or do you want pants?"

"Sadie couldn't you have just done this?" asked Jude suddenly.

"No, Jude you need this" sighed Sadie.

"_You_ think I need this!" yelled Jude "Not me".

"Jude it'll help" said Sadie softly.

"Let's just finish quick, I want to go home" sighed Jude and leaned against the window.

They pulled up to the mall and Sadie parked the car. "Ready?" asked Sadie.

"Lets just get this over with" said Jude and climbed out of the car then headed for the entrance.


	85. Chapter 85

Tommy climbed out of the cab and headed inside his apartment. He flicked on the light switch and was greeted with the normal mess of things strewn about. He walked into his room and pulled out the duffle bag in the closet. He shoved some cloths from the dresser inside of it and grabbed his tooth brush and shampoo. He walked back out into the living room and stopped. On the mantel there sat a row of photographs all in matching black frames. They were of Jude and him on the beach, in the studio, release parties, at her house, and countless other places. He picked up the one in the center and rubbed his finger over the frame. It was him and her on the beach watching the sun set. Jude always had that perfect smile. She completed him and made him double the person he ever thought he could be. He had been asked by Georgia almost four and a half years ago to come work with G-Major's first Instant Star. He hadn't wanted to, heck he had hated Jude the first time he met her…but now…god now…he would do anything to have her in his arms forever.


	86. Chapter 86

"How about this?" asked Sadie holding up a dress from the rack.

"Sure" said Jude not even bothering to look up. She was trying so hard to block it all out; not to hear all the whispers around her. It felt like everything was aimed at her…all the stares, all the words, everything.

"Here go try these on" said Sadie handing Jude a handful of hangers.

Jude didn't even bother answering and just headed for the changing rooms.

"How many?" asked the woman at the desk.

"Umm" said Jude fumbling with the hangers "one…three…five…uhh six" she said finally.

"Here you go" said the woman handing Jude a plastic number.

"Thanks" said Jude and walked inside. She walked down the row of changing booths and stepped inside the one halfway down. She closed the door and was hanging up the cloths when she heard from a few booths down…

"Did you hear about Jude Harrison?" said a teenage girls voice.

"The singer? Yeah it's been all over the news" said another.

"I heard it was Tommy Q's from Boyz Attack!" said the first voice.

"Well duh, he's only been robbing the cradle in this relationship since ever!"

"Eww do you honestly think they've been at it since she was fifteen?"

"How else could she have scored a guy like Tommy Q as a producer for three albums if he hadn't been getting some?"

"That's why she didn't deny the sex scandal when Karma called her out on not being a virgin!"

"I wouldn't doubt it, I'm just amazed she didn't get knocked up before now."

"Shame though, I'm sure the baby would have been hott coming from a guy like Tommy Q!"

"Oh you so read my mind" giggled out one of the girls.

Jude leaned against the wall of the booth listening to the girls go at her personal life with Tommy. Then she heard the doors click open and footsteps receding down the row, their voices growing fainter and fainter. Jude looked at the cloths hanging on the hooks. She ripped off one dress and threw it on. Then she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit nicely but she just stood there staring at herself. The black fabric felt like lead on her heart…that was woven with every word of scorn those girls had just said.


	87. Chapter 87

"Did they fit?" asked Sadie as Jude walked back over.

"These work, can we just go?" said Jude handing Sadie the dress and a pair of black dress pants with matching cropped black jacket.

"Sure" said Sadie taking them and eyeing Jude "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" whispered Jude and walked out of the store.

Jude walked over to the bench outside the door and sat down. She leaned her head against the wall and breathed in and out. Then she looked down at the bench and a magazine lay open on it. She picked it up and plastered over the cover of PEOPLE magazine was a photo of Jude and Tommy with the headline "Yet Another Teenage Tragedy For Singer Jude Harrison and Ex-Bozy Attacker Tommy Q (see page 24 for complete coverage)". Jude flipped the magazine to page 24 which lead to a six page article with photos and captions of Jude and Tommy. The article went from her win of Instant Star all the way to "proof" of Tommy and her unofficial relationship prior to earlier that year. Not to mention on pages four through five the complete coverage of the car crash, hospital she had stayed at, and Tommy and her walking out of the hospital (how had they even gotten a photo of that). Jude flipped through the pages engrossed in the fact that people nation wide were reading about her personal life.

"Jude you ready to go?" asked Sadie walking over.

"Look at this" said Jude handing over the magazine.

"Oh Jude" said Sadie flipping the pages "Oh man…I thought I still had a day or two to do damage control on this PR".

"Anyone and everyone can read this" whispered Jude.

"It'll be okay" sighed Sadie. Jude just stared at the far wall, nothing was ever going to be the same.


	88. Chapter 88

"Hey Babe" said Tommy walking into the living room and leaning over the couch to kiss her on the top of her head.

"Don't, they might get another picture of us for 'evidence'" sighed Jude flipping around the magazine and handing it to Tommy over her head.

"Teenage Tragedy" read Tommy aloud "Ex-Bozy Attacker Tommy Q Knocks Up Instant Star Jude Harrison…oh man…"

"Oh man! Tommy, the whole world is reading right now that me and you had a kid!"

"Jude it was going to get out eventually" sighed Tommy sitting down on the couch.

"Not like this!" yelled Jude.

"The paparazzi are ruthless Jude, we've had this conversation before, it's all about getting the next big story" said Tommy rubbing his hands through Jude's hair.

Jude pulled away and stood up then started pacing across the room. Back and forth, back and forth. "Tommy" managed Jude stopping right in front of him "everyone thinks that you only stayed to be my producer because we were having sex."

"We weren't though?" said Tommy confused.

"I know!" sighed Jude "But I was in the dressing room and these two teenage girls were picking us apart…and I just…Tommy everyone's going think I'm some kind of slut!"

"Jude you're not, nobodies going to think that about you" sighed Tommy reaching out and grabbing hold of her hand. He pulled her slowly back down onto the couch. "Jude I love you" he whispered looking her in the eyes "so whatever happens I here…with you…forever."


	89. Chapter 89

"What are you doing?" asked Sadie walking into the kitchen later that night.

"Cooking" said Tommy staring at the pot of water on the stove "Why the hell isn't this boiling!"

"It's called turn on the burner" said Sadie walking over and turning the dial "and what's all this?" added Sadie looking at the island.

"Food" said Tommy walking over and slicing tomatoes unevenly.

"Do you want some help?" asked Sadie in a concerned tone.

"No it's cool I've got it under control" said Tommy not looking up.

"Okay…" said Sadie and walked out of the kitchen slowly. She sat down at the computer in the hall. She flipped on the screen and had gotten through five message boards on Jude's personal website when a scream of anger came out of the kitchen.

"Urgg!"

"You okay in there?" asked Sadie leaning back in her chair peering into the kitchen.

Tommy walked out holding the portable phone in his hand "You guys eat Chinese?" Then he punched in some numbers and proceeded up the stairs.

Sadie looked back at the computer screen and consulted the clock ten minutes…hmmm…longer than she would have thought to give him on that.


	90. Chapter 90

"Jude" Tommy said knocking and walking into her room "what do you want I'm ordering food from that Chinese place we got from last time you were over?"

Jude was sitting on the floor with the black box of photographs around her again. She looked up and then looked back down. Tommy clicked the end button and the phone and walked over to her.

"Don't do this to yourself again" sighed Tommy sitting down.

"I want to" Jude whispered.

"You need a holiday" whispered Tommy "A holiday from this, a holiday from G-Major, a holiday from everything."

"Why can't you just understand that I need to remember her Tommy! I need to remember her lying in my arms…her sleeping…her…her…her…" Jude pulled her knees into her chest and cried.

"Shhh" whispered Tommy rubbing her back. He shifted some of the pictures and pulled Jude close to him.

"I can't believe she's gone!" sobbed Jude "I can't believe they couldn't save her, I can't believe it, I can't believe it!"

"Shhh, calm down" Tommy soothed as Jude became more and more worked up. She was gasping for breaths between sobs "shh" he whispered.


	91. Chapter 91

Sadie walked into the kitchen and looked at the mess. She picked up the trash can and slid half the contents of the island into it. Footsteps came down the hall and Kwest walked in carrying a bag.

"Hey" he said spotting Sadie "You didn't cook right?" he asked placing the bag on the table.

"No, but Tommy attempted to" sighed Sadie.

"Good because I picked us all up some sushi at that place down the road from G-Major."

"You are a saint" said Sadie and kissed him on the check. She pulled out some plates from the cabinet and placed them on the counter "let me go get the other two."

Sadie walked up the stairs and stopped at the closed doors when she heard Jude sobbing inside. She paused and listened. Tommy's voice came over Jude's sobs "Someday Jude…when it's right…it'll happen again, but the right way. This time…it wasn't right…" he paused.

Jude sobs calmed slightly as she hiccupped out "What…what are you saying…"Jude managed.

"I'm saying that I love you Jude…and someday we're going to have those kids and the house and the dog…everything…but for right now…while you're eighteen…it just…wasn't right…"

Jude's sobs were slowing to a stop "You want…want…kids? With me…and the house…and…"

"Jude, I want all of you with me forever"

Sadie turned and walked silently down the stairs. When she walked back into the kitchen Kwest looked over at her.

"Are they coming?" he asked.

Sadie shook her head and took one of the plates. She was still engrossed in the conversation she had just heard.

"Are you okay?" asked Kwest eyeing her.

"Yeah" said Sadie shaking her head clear "I'm fine."


	92. Chapter 92

Jude looked up at Tommy "Oh my god."

"I'm not lying Jude" he whispered. She leaned back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve "I want you and me to be together forever".

"Tommy" she whispered.

"Jude" then he pulled her over to him on the floor and kissed her hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him as new tears trickled down between their cheeks "Jude" he whispered pulling away briefly before they were locked at the lips again. Then he pushed her up so that they were standing.

"What?" she managed as she pulled away for half a second.

"Stop" he whispered pulling away for a second and pecking her again and again on the lips.

"Fine" she whispered between quick kisses. He took her hand "What?" she asked as he pulled off her star ring on her finger "What are you doing?"

He lowered himself to his knee and looked up at her "Jude Harrison…"

"Oh my god" she whispered clamping her hands over her mouth looking down at him.

"Will you merry me?"


	93. Chapter 93

"What are they doing up there?" asked Kwest as he and Sadie sat at the table in the dinning room alone.

"Jude was…" Sadie started but was interrupted by an ear piercing scream "Jude!" said Kwest and Sadie simultaneously. They stood up from their chairs and dashed up the stairs. Sadie pushed open the door and there stood Tommy and Jude wrapped in each others arms.

"What happened?" asked Sadie breathlessly looking around in dismay for the reason of a scream.

Jude held up her hand and opened her mouth but no sound came out. She flipped it over and stared at it.

"What?" asked Sadie looking at Jude's hand "Did you hit it?"

"No" she managed taking deep breaths and looking at her hand again and again "the ring" she stammered out.

"Yeah it's the same tacky star one dad got you when you entered Instant Star" sighed Sadie not getting where this conversation was going. She flashed a glance over at Kwest who was staring at her clueless.

"Sadie!" Jude breathed "The ring…my finger" she held up her hand again.

"Oh my god!" whispered Sadie clamping her hands over her mouth then she pulled them away "You're not…" she managed.

"Yes!" screamed Jude.

"What? How…when…did he just…?" stammered Sadie.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" screamed Jude nodding her head.

"What?" asked Kwest from the doorway.

"I asked her to marry me man" said Tommy.

Kwest looked at them all shocked. Then he looked at Jude and Tommy "Congratulations" he said lacking the ability to come up with anything else just then. Then he looked at Sadie "wow" he whispered.

"Wow" whispered Sadie back.


	94. Chapter 94

"Good Night" whispered Tommy sitting up from Jude's bed where they had been laying for the past three hours.

"Don't go" whispered Jude reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her on the forehead "I'll see you in the morning Bella".

Jude held onto his hand and then slowly let go "I love you" she said.

"I do too" Tommy said and headed for the door. He opened it and closed it silently behind himself as he crept down the stairs. He waked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. He fumbled around in the darkness and managed to pull the croched blanket down over himself.

He looked around the darkness and smiled to himself…Jude had said yes.


	95. Chapter 95

Jude watched Tommy leave the room silently then rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She lifted her hand and stared at the star ring now on her left hand. She had worn this ring for nearly four years now, but it felt like new on her hand. She twisted it this way and that looking at it hit the bedside light every few seconds.

He had purposed! This was shocking and exciting all in one. She rolled over and looked at the space next to the bed where they had just stood. He had gotten down on one knee and asked her to merry her? This was so surreal, this was so impossible, this was…perfect.

Jude laid there for a few minutes and then looked over at the alarm clock. It was half twelve. She sat up slowly and then flicked off the light on the bedside table. She crept through the darkness and as silently as possible down the stairs.


	96. Chapter 96

Tommy opened his eyes into the darkness. One of the stairs had just creaked, or that's what it sounded like. He sat up slowly and he could hear footsteps coming closer in the darkness. He slid off the blanket and stood up. He couldn't see anything in the darkness. He took a few steps around the couch when someone bumped into him.

"Oh god!" let out Tommy in a hushed half scream. He felt a small hand clamp over his mouth.

"Shh" came a voice from the figure in the darkness.

"Jude?" he whispered barley audible.

"Shh" whispered the person again in the darkness "yes".

"What are you doing!" he whispered grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her over to the couch. They sat and he pressed his face close to hers in the darkness. That was defiantly Jude "here let me turn on a light". He reached over to the lamp.

"Stop" she hissed.

"What?" he asked pulling back his arm and instead searched for her face in the darkness. He cupped her face in his hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb "What's the matter?" he whispered.

"Don't turn on the light, you might wake Sadie" whispered Jude.

"She went to bed hours ago" whispered Tommy.

"Think she's asleep by now?" whispered Jude reaching out and finding Tommy's face in the darkness.

"Yeah, and so should you" whispered Tommy.

"I can't" whispered Jude pulling closer and closer to Tommy.

"Why?" asked Tommy softly as he felt the space between him and her getting smaller and smaller.

"Because" she whispered a few inches from his face in the darkness "I can't stop thinking about…you".

"Jude" he groaned slightly as he saw a big smile flash across Jude's face "You're smiling" he whispered.

"You make me happy" she whispered "I can't live without you".

"Oh god" he whispered and pulled her closer. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Jude held his head in her hands and kissed him again and again.

"I…" she whispered and kissed him again "Love…" she kissed him again "You…" kissed him again "so…much…" she whispered.

"Me…" Tommy whispered between kisses pulling Jude closer "too…"

They laid there kissing each other. Jude was virtually on top of Tommy, she reached up and took his hand off her face and lowered it slowly to her side. His fingers played with the fabric of her shirt as she lowered her arms around his neck. Slowly she could feel his hand rubbing against her skin.

"Jude" he whispered pulling away for a second and looking into her eyes "Go to bed Jude".

"Tommy" she whispered "I'm not a little girl anymore".

"I know" he whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"I can make decisions" she whispered.

"I know" he whispered again feeling his hand reach further up.

"I know what I want" she whispered "…and so do you".

"Here? Now? With your sister upstairs?" asked Tommy.

"She's asleep" whispered Jude and kissed him silently on the lips. Tommy didn't pull away. He pulled Jude closer to himself slowly. Then she pulled him up with her and lifted him shirt slowly up and off. He reached down and pulled off her tank top.

He pulled away in the darkness "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes" smiled Jude.

"Oh god" whispered Tommy and pulled her closer to himself "I love you so much".

"I love you too" whispered Jude.


	97. Chapter 97

"Jude" Tommy whispered rubbing his hand through her hair.

"Mhh" Jude whispered laying her head on his chest with her eyes closed.

"Come on, if Sadie finds us down here together she'll kill me" he sighed.

"Ten more minutes" Jude whispered.

"Ten more minutes" sighed Tommy. He rubbed his fingers through Jude's hair as she laid there. She was like some perfect angel that he had been given. He loved her so much. After just a few weeks of knowing her he knew she was the one. She made him better. She understood him and made him want to be better for her. He had tried so hard to stay away from her when she was younger, but there had always been a connection between them. There had always been that thought of him asking her to run away with him, but he hadn't and it was worth it because right now she lay in his arms. His arms…and someday in the near future…they were going be married and she was going to be his forever.


	98. Chapter 98

"Come on Jude it's nearly three in the morning" whispered Tommy. He pushed her up and she rubbed her eyes as they sat there for a minute or two.

"I'll see you in a few hours" whispered Jude and kissed him softly on the lips. She stood and fixed her tank top that was twisted. Then she yawned and walked silently up the stairs.

Tommy laid back down on the couch and felt Jude's body heat still against him. He pulled the blanket over himself and rolled over. He closed his eyes as he heard Jude's door click shut upstairs.


	99. Chapter 99

"Jude Harrison!" yelled a male voice angrily with the slam of a door behind him. Tommy rolled over quickly and squinted at the bright sunlight streaming in though the windows.

"What the?" asked Tommy sitting up and looking at the front door. Oh god Tommy thought to himself seeing Stuart Harrison standing in front of the doorway.

Footsteps came pounding down the stairs "Dad" sighed Jude stopping three stairs from the bottom.

"Jude!" yelled Stuart flapping a newspaper in his hand "Care to explain to me why you were pregnant!"

"Dad…I can explain…"

"Well you better start now!" yelled Stuart fuming.

"Stuart" said Tommy standing up and walking around the couch.

"Mr. Harrison to you Tom!" yelled Stuart rounding on Tommy "What the hell is he even doing in my house!" yelled Stuart rounding on Jude.

"Dad!" groaned Jude.

"Don't Dad me!" yelled Stuart pointing at Jude.

"Dad" said Sadie coming down the stairs.

"Sadie, how could you let this happen! I left you here to watch over her, and apparently I can't trust either of you to act like adults while I'm gone!"

"Dad stop this isn't Sadie's fault!" screamed Jude.

"Yeah Dad I have a life you know!" said Sadie crossing her arms.

"A life!" yelled Stuart "Sadie your teenage sister was pregnant and your _life_ was too full to even mention it to me?"

"Stop Dad!" Jude screamed "I didn't tell her okay! She didn't know!"

"And you" yelled Stuart rounding on Tommy "Get out of my house!"

"Dad no!" yelled Jude rushing down the last of the stairs and grabbing hold of Tommy's arm "He's not going anywhere".

"This is my house!" yelled Stuart.

"He's the father!" screamed Jude staring at her father.

"So I read" said Stuart coldly thrusting the paper into Tommy's hand "Get out of my house" he repeated.

"Dad!" groaned Jude desperately. Stuart Harrison turned away and headed down the hall "Dad!"

"Mr. Harrison!" Tommy attempted looking over at Jude, he gave her hand a light squeeze and looked back up at Stuart "Jude and I are…" he paused. "I asked Jude…to merry me" he managed.

Stuart turned and looked at Jude then Tommy "Do you expect me to be happy?" he asked still fuming.

"No" Tommy said glancing at Jude "But I think your daughter might".

Stuart stared at Jude "When?"

"We haven't set a date" whispered Jude tightening her grip on Tommy's hand.

"You're eighteen Jude!" he let out.

"Which means I'm old enough to make my own choices" said Jude looking up at her father.

"Or so you think" said Stuart and walked out of the hall and slammed the door to his room.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So Stuart is back from his trip and Jude's life is spiraling out of control, will Tommy and her be able to keep things stable long enough for the engagement to last...for the wake and funeral not to send them both into emotional break downs...and better yet how will their friends react when they find out that Jude Harrison is going to merry "Little Tommy Q"?!**

**Oh the drama...**

**Stay tuned because there's more twists to come!**

**Please Please Please Review!!**

**(Suggestions for an ending anyone? There's a little bit left that I have written already...but the ending...still open for readers liking...have some ideas but would love to hear where you guys want this to go)**

**Thanks!!**


	100. Chapter 100

Jude sat on the couch twisting her star ring back and forth on her finger "I can't believe…" she said still looking at the ring "that he reacted like that" whispered Jude.

"You're his little girl" said Tommy putting his hand on her leg "whether you like it or not…you're always going to be his little girl".

"But he…" she said turning to Tommy "he acts like I'm an idiot" she paused "I don't know maybe I am" she whispered.

"Jude you're not an idiot so don't even start thinking that" sighed Tommy.

"Tom…have you ever stopped to think about how what we're doing is what everyone tells you _not_ to do? I mean getting pregnant when you're not married…getting married when you're a teenager…"

"Are you having second thoughts" asked Tommy looking over at Jude.

Jude looked over at him "No" she said "I'm not…it's just crazy, you know? It's like I have never done anything the _normal_ way".

"Jude being different is what makes you a great artist" said Tommy.

"…And makes me a crappy daughter" sighed Jude.


	101. Chapter 101

Jude walked down the hall buttoning her jacket. She paused at the door and slowly raised her hand to knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's…it's Jude Dad" said Jude to the door.

There was a pause "Come in".

Jude bit her lower lip and took a deep breath then she pushed open the door. As she stepped inside her dad was sitting on the foot of his bed.

"What you doing?" asked Jude looking at the floor.

"Uhh, unpacking" sighed Stuart.

Jude glimpsed at the bed "What are those?" she asked.

"Those?" asked Stuart turning around and picking up three of them "Those would be pictures…of me and you" he sighed rubbing his face. Jude walked over cautiously and sat down on the end of the bed with her dad.

"Look Dad…I'm sorry…" whispered Jude looking over at her dad. She could feel tears pressing against her eye lids.

"No no" whispered Stuart wrapping his arm around Jude "it's okay sweetie" he sighed. Jude leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I didn't mean for it to…happen…" whispered Jude.

"Well that's good to hear" sighed Stuart.

"Dad…do you honestly…not want me and him to get…married?" asked Jude squeezing her eyes shut waiting for the answer.

Stuart let out a breath of air "Honey…I want you to be happy…and Tommy has broken a lot of hearts…but he always comes back to you…you and him have something me and your mother never did…and that's worth following".

Jude sat up and looked at her father "Dad" she whispered.

"Come here" he said and wrapped his arms around her "I love you…and if he breaks your heart I'll break his face" laughed Stuart.

"Thank you Dad" whispered Jude.

"You and Sadie make up everything I could ever want in daughters…I know anyone that can make you as happy as you make me…well…" he paused "deserves to be with you".

Jude pulled away from her father's hug "Thank you" she said and then sat there for a second. She looked over at her dad "…it was a girl" she whispered and looked down.

She could feel him looking at her "Jude" he sighed "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be grandpa yet".

"I'm not ready to be Mom" said Jude wiping her eyes as a few tears trickled out.

"Then don't be" sighed Stuart "don't put yourself in those situations".

"When I saw her Dad…she was perfect…everything I wanted…and she…" she paused.

"I know" sighed Stuart rubbing Jude's back "I know".

Jude sat there and cried as her Dad rubbed her back. Then she sniffled and looked over at her dad. She wiped her eyes and laughed out "So what do you think grandpa…care to come to your granddaughters wake tonight?"

"I'll be there sweetie" said Stuart and kissed Jude on the cheek "I'll be there for you".


	102. Chapter 102

"Jude you ready to go?" asked Tommy walking into Jude's room.

She was sitting in front of her mirror transfixed on her reflection.

"Jude?" he asked walking over. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head and looked at his hand "What's the matter Bella?" he asked.

"Tommy" she said as her voice cracked with sadness "we're going to our baby's funeral".

"I know" he whispered Squatting and placing his hand on her face. He rubbed his thumb up and down over her cheek "but we have to" he whispered.

"I know" she chocked out as tears started to run down her cheeks "I know" she whispered again.

"It'll be okay" he whispered. Jude wound her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He rested his head next to hers. His eyes burned as he tried not to let tears come, but a few broke over the edges of his lids and fell gracefully down his cheeks.


	103. Chapter 103

Tommy pulled the front door closed behind himself as Jude walked down the front path in front of him. She climbed into the passenger seat of his black Porch. He walked around and slid into the driver's seat.

"You ready?" he asked looking over at Jude.

"No" she whispered looking over at him. Tommy leaned across and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"It'll be okay…I'll be right there with you" he whispered and pulled out of the driveway.


	104. Chapter 104

It's strange when you see your friends at a wake. People seem so out of place and awkward. Everyone waits in line to shake the hands of the mourners and say their words of condolence, but when you look that person in the eyes you see that they're trying to work it all out in their heads as much as the last person.

See if the person was a grandfather that had traveled the world and was known for telling great stories then it was sad that he had passed on…but known that the time would come. If the person was a father or mother with children that they felt behind then it was a tragic tale of cancer or accident. But if the person who died was a child then the situation becomes just hard to grasp. Was it illness? Was it an accident? Was it…what? There are so many questions that no one wants to ask…but everyone is thinking.

Jude and Tommy stood in the back of the room shaking hands with people as the filed in.

"Jude" said Spied walking over.

"Spied" whispered Jude as they pulled each other into a hug "I'm glad you could make it".

"Dude we're here for you" as Kyle and Wally walked over to shake Tommy's hand and hug Jude.

"You guys are the best" whispered Jude.

"Anything you and Lord Squinty brow…I mean Tom need…just let us know" sighed Spied and walked back into the mess of people in the room.

"Jude, T" came the booming voice of Darius.

"Hey Darius" said Jude and he pulled her into a hug.

"T" said Darius nodding at Tommy.

"Darius" said Tommy nodding back.

"I just want you to know that G-Major is behind you both one hundred percent" said Darius "And Jude" he said looking down at Jude "You and Tom take as much time as you need before coming back to the studio…your album isn't going anywhere".

"Thank you" sighed Jude.

"I'll see you later" said Darius and walked off.

Tommy reached down and took hold of Jude's hand. He gave it a light squeeze and looked over at Jude. She looked up at him "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she sighed.

"Jude!" came a voice.

"Jamie" said Jude looking over to Jamie walking over to her.

"Oh God Jude" he said pulling her into a hug "How are you?" he asked pulling away and holding her at arms length.

"Holding in there" sighed Jude.

"Jude don't lie" he whispered.

"I'll be okay Jamie" she whispered. Jamie looked up and over Jude's shoulder at Tommy.

"Tom" he said and held out his hand.

"Jamie" said Tommy taking Jamie's hand and giving it a stiff shake.

"Can I just have a word?" he asked turning to Jude and pull Tom with him over to one of the room's corners.

Jamie looked over his shoulder making sure he was out of view of Jude, then he rounded on Tommy "You break her heart again and I will honestly break your face" said Jamie.

"Whoa" said Tommy holding up his hands "I've done nothing wrong".

"Nothing wrong! You knocked her up Tommy! You made her a rock star cliché! If I know anything about Jude is that she would have never wanted this right now! But being Jude she would never have the mind to do anything but have the baby…you made her live this" whispered Jamie harshly.

"We would have had the kid!" whispered Tommy.

"She's eighteen…but the age thing has never stopped you before has it Tommy Q, you just always take what you want".

"This isn't about me and you" said Tommy "Not anymore…Jude choose me, not you remember!"

"Well we'll see how much longer it lasts after this" said Jamie locking eyes with Tommy.

"Well sorry!" whispered Tommy "But she agreed to marry me last night".

Jamie stared at Tommy thunderstruck, then he looked over in Jude's direction through the crowd.

"So if we're done here" said Tommy following Jamie's stare "I have to get back to Jude".


	105. Chapter 105

As the hours wore on the number of people slowly started to thin out. Jude walked out onto the entrance steps of the funeral home and leaned against the railing. She looked out across the parking lot as cars slowly filed out.

"Hey" came a familiar voice.

"Hey" whispered Jude as Jamie came and leaned against the railing with her "So" he added looking over at Jude.

"So" Jude sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Jamie.

Jude looked over at him "Sure" she said and watched him stretch back and look at the ground before looking at her again.

"Are you…are you really marring Tom?" he asked.

"Jamie" she whispered "Oh Jamie" she said and looked down at her shoes.

"I just need to know the truth" said Jamie.

"Yes" she whispered looking over at Jamie "Yes, I said yes to him yesterday".

"Where's the ring?" he asked looking at her finger.

Jude held up her hand and pointed at the star ring "It was kind of spur of the moment…he just took it off my hand, got down on one knee, and slid it back on" she whispered. She looked up at Jamie.

"Do you love him?" he asked looking Jude in the eyes.

"I do Jamie…I'm sorry…but I do" said Jude.

"Don't be sorry" said Jamie "Come here" he added and pulled Jude into a hug "You'll always be my best friend" he whispered into her hair.

"You'll always be mine too" she whispered.


	106. Chapter 106

Tommy pulled into the driveway. He killed the engine and the headlights flickered off.

"Don't make me go inside" whispered Jude looking over at Tommy.

"Jude" Tommy whispered.

"Please" she whispered "Don't make me go inside".

Tommy unbuckled his seat belt and unlatched hers then pulled her into his arms "What's wrong?" he asked rubbing her hair.

"I just can't do it anymore" whispered Jude "I can't go in there and have Sadie look at me speechless or have my Dad look at me with disappointment even though he says it's okay" sighed Jude "Please" she whispered "Don't make me spend the night here with them".

"Come on" said Tommy pulling away and starting back up the engine. He backed out of the driveway and headed down the road.

After a few minutes of driving she turned to him "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My place" he sighed and turned onto another road. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Thank you" Jude whispered.


	107. Chapter 107

"It is freezing!" said Jude as they stepped out of the car. She looked up at the clouds covering the sky.

"Come on" called Tommy from the front door unlocking it.

Jude rushed up the steeps and inside Tommy's apartment. Tommy closed the door and shrugged off his jacket. He walked further into the apartment and Jude followed.

"I see you still have done nothing with the place" sighed Jude looking at the white walls.

"I'm not here enough" said Tommy looking around. He walked into the kitchen "Tea?" he asked.

"Sure" sighed Jude and sat down at one of the barstools in front of the granite island.

Tommy walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two mugs. Then he filled them with water and placed them in the microwave.

"You need to learn how use your stove" sighed Jude.

"Excuse me but I am a master of the microwave!" laughed Tommy "And if I recall" he added "You can't even make peanut butter and jelly with out Sadie's help".

"Oh!" said Jude placing her hand over her heart "Can you say burn much?"

Tommy walked over and leaned on the island "We're hiring a chef when we're married" he said and smiled.

The microwave beeped and Tommy walked over and opened the door. Jude got up and grabbed two tea bags from the jar on the counter.

"Here" she said handing Tommy one. She opened hers and dunked it in the water. the heat of the cup felt good on her hands. She walked over to the window and peered through the curtains. Then she leaned her head against the window frame.

Tommy walked over and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"It's snowing" she whispered.


	108. Chapter 108

"Want a fire?" Tommy asked getting up from the couch and placing his empty mug on the coffee table.

"Sure" said Jude pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around herself. Tommy opened the grates to the fireplace and placed three logs sitting next to the fireplace into it. He garbed a box of matches sitting on the mantel and struck it so a little flame emerged from its tip. He placed it in the middle and slow things caught fire.

"Such talent" sighed Jude. Tommy looked back at her.

"I'm full of surprises" he laughed and walked back over to the couch. He sat down next to her and pulled part of the blanket over himself. Then with his good arm he wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you" she whispered leaning her head against his shoulder.

"No problem" said Tommy playing with Jude's hair.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he sighed and stared at the fire slowly crackling to life.


	109. Chapter 109

A few hours later Jude walked into Tommy's bedroom "I have no cloths to sleep in" she sighed as Tommy peered out of the adjoining bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He disappeared back into the bathroom for a second then reemerged.

"Here" he said walking over to his dresser. He handed her one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Thank you" she sighed and pecked him lightly on the cheek. Then Jude headed out into the living room.

"Jude" called Tommy, she turned and walked back inside.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'll take the couch, you sleep in here okay" he said and grabbed one of the pillows off the bed.

"No Tom" sighed Jude "You don't have to do that, I'm the guest".

"Take the bed Harrison" he said as he walked by and stopped to kiss her lightly on the forehead "I'll be fine, you get some sleep".

Tommy pulled the door closed behind himself as he walked out and Jude slowly pulled on the T-shirt that was about three sizes to big along with the shorts that she had to tie to keep up. She folded down the fluffy white comforter and crawled inside. The bed felt like heaven. But as she laid there she felt restless and unable to sleep. She sat up in the darkness and looked around the room. The bed took up most of the space in the room, but there was also a dresser, mirror, closet door, and the door leading into the bathroom. Jude sighed and flopped back down looking up at the ceiling. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock glowing red in the over powering white room. It was just about 2 AM now. They had sat on that couch for nearly three hours. The couch…

Jude climbed out of the bed and crept to the door. She peered out into the living room adjoined to the walk in kitchen. The fire still crackled feebly in the fireplace and a mass laid on the couch. Jude walked over softly and climbed over Tommy.

"Mhhh" sighed Tommy scooting over so that she could lie behind him. She pulled up the blanket and snuggled close to him.

"You're my favorite pillow" she whispered into his ear.

Tommy rolled over and brushed the hair out of her face "You're my star Harrison" he whispered. The firelight sent long shadows across the floor. He looked at her and smiled, slowly a smile crept its way across Jude's face too "Come here" he whispered and rolled her over him so that they switched places. He wrapped his body behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so tired" Jude whispered and yawned.

"Get some sleep Jude" he whispered and slowly closed his eyes.

Jude's eye lids dropped and closed then she mumbled "I love you".

"I love you too" Tommy mumbled falling asleep. Then he fumbled around for her hand and when they were firmly intertwined he fell asleep.


	110. Chapter 110

Jude's eyes slowly peeled apart as she looked around the room "What time is it?" she mumbled stretching. She could feel Tommy stirring behind her. He lifted his hand out of hers and looked at his watch.

"It's only six in the morning" he yawned.

"I'm going to take a shower" she said and rolled out of his arms. He moved over and filled up the space she had just left. Jude looked down at Tommy and smiled, then she pulled the blanket over him and crept into his bedroom. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water. It only took a few minutes for it to warm and she stepped in letting the hot water work its way into her skin.

She stood in the hot water for half an hour and rubbed shampoo through her hair. It felt like heaven. Reluctantly she turned off the water and grabbed one of the fluffy towels to wrap around herself. Then she walked silently into Tommy's bedroom and pulled out one of his large sweatshirts in his dresser. She slid it on and walked back out into the living room.

"Wake up" whispered Jude into Tommy's ear. He was still asleep on the couch. He opened one eye and peered up at her.

"That is one sexy sweatshirt" he whispered and pulled himself up into the sitting position. He ran his hands through his hair and looked up at Jude. Jude sat down on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder "Mhhh" he whispered.

"What?" asked Jude not turning to look at him.

"You make my shampoo smell ten times better too" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So Jude and Tommy are planning on getting married and things are looking good...but can it last?**

**The funeral is today...what will unfold...and better yet how will they react when they finally have to let Hannah go forever?**

**Review Review Review!!**


	111. Chapter 111

"Tom" Jude called opening the bathroom door and peering inside.

"What?" asked Tommy from behind the green shower curtains as water poured down inside the shower.

"Do you have any of those extra toothbrushes still?" asked Jude pulling open the cabinets under the sink.

"Yeah" he said poking his head out "In that one" he added pointing at the left hand side.

"Thanks" she said pulling out one of the individually wrapped toothbrushes.

"Yup" sighed Tommy pulling his head back inside the shower.

Jude ripped off the clear plastic wrapper and loaded toothpaste onto the toothbrush. She looked into the mirror and saw the dark bags forming under her eyes. She moved the brush over her teeth rhythmically and spat out the remains. Brushing ones teeth was a little strange. Obviously it was used to prevent tooth decay and all that jazz but really when you stop to think of the actual steps involved it becomes a strange concept.

You put a paste in your mouth, coat it over your teeth, swish it around in your mouth…just to spit it out. And better yet people don't feel weird doing it around other people. It's like 'hey lets all go spit paste that's been in our mouths together in a ceramic bowl'…whatever it just felt a little strange at the moment to Jude as she stopped and thought about it.

The water turned off and Tommy's hand reached out to grab his towel hanging in a hook. A few seconds later he emerged with the towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over and kissed Jude on the forehead then he proceeded out into his bedroom. Jude placed the toothbrush on the edge of the sink and walked out into the room with Tommy.

Tommy was pulling out jeans from his dresser but paused as Jude entered the room "What's the mater Bella?" he asked.

"Nothing" Jude whispered and headed for the door. She stopped in the doorway and tapped it with her knuckles, then she turned and looked back at Tommy. He was buttoning the jeans around his waist and digging through his dresser for a shirt. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt and pulled it over his head. Then he turned and looked at Jude still standing in the doorway.

"Really Jude" he said staring at her "What's the matter?"

"I don't know" whispered Jude and walked out into the living room.

"Jude!" Tommy called following her out into the living room. Jude froze as he walked up behind her "Come on" he sighed "what's going on?"

"I'm fine" Jude lied keeping her back to Tommy "I just remembered that my dress for the funeral is still at my house" she bit her lower lip and fixed her gaze on the floor.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" asked Tommy questionably.

"No" Jude whispered.

"Do you want me to go get it?" asked Tommy. Jude could tell he was trying. His voice sounded as if he was longing to figure out what was killing Jude at the moment. Jude closed her eyes and tried to make the world dissolve. She didn't want to push him away right now…that wasn't the feeling, so then what was she suddenly feeling?

"Please" she whispered.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes" he sighed and headed to the door. He wrenched it open and the clatter of keys met Jude's ears as Tommy walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**What's Jude hidding? Why is she suddenly pushing Tommy away? What is about to come...no one knows...stay tuned for more!**

**Review Review Review!**


	112. Chapter 112

Jude walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked around at the white room. Everything was white from the walls to the furniture. She ran her hand over the plush couch and leaned back. She rolled her head to the side and her gaze met Tommy's guitar sitting idly in the corner. Jude started at it for a few seconds and then slowly stood up and walked over to it.

Jude reached out her hand cautiously and pulled her fingers back. She placed them on her lips and stared at the guitar, then she reached back down and picked it up. She pulled the strap over her shoulder and walked back over to the window. A slight dusting had occurred last night, the tips of the grass still poked through the blanket of white, but slowly a few more snowflakes were making their decent from the sky. Jude closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the strings. Then slowly she strummed out the first cord.

"Snow falls on the…city" whispered Jude keeping her eyes squeezed shut "white on…white?" she continued "It's the…color…of…" Jude paused and sighed "hope?...on an unforgiving night" she could feel tears burning the back of her eyes, she squeezed them tighter but three trickled slowly out of her eyes and down her checks.

"you kissed me into…ruins…sin on sin…now I've got to love your love letters" Jude stopped and clamped her hand over her mouth as more tears came streaming down her face, then she whispered into her hand "…still written on my skin" Jude burst into sobs. She peeled her eyes apart and looked around the empty apartment. She sunk slowly to the floor gasping for breath and staring at the guitar. Then she whispered again "Now I've go to love your love letters….still written on my skin" and her hand instinctively moved over her lower abdomen. "Oh god" she whispered leaning her head back against the side of the couch.


	113. Chapter 113

Tommy pulled into the Harrison's driveway and got out of the car. He wrapped his arms around himself against the cold as he walked up the path to the front door. In his rush he had forgotten his jacket and had just barely remembered to grab his keys. He knocked on the door and moved his arms back around himself. He rubbed his sides looking at the slow drifting snowflakes journeying from the sky. Then the door opened and Tommy looked over at Sadie.

"Thank god" sighed Sadie looking at Tommy, then she looked over at his car and frowned "Where's Jude?"

"She's at my place" said Tommy as Sadie looked back at him.

"Come in" Sadie waved stepping aside for him to enter "You look like you're going to freeze".

"Thanks" sighed Tommy and stepped inside the warm house.

Sadie closed the door behind him and walked into the living room "Why is she at your place?" asked Sadie crossing her arms and looking at Tommy sternly.

"Look" sighed Tommy "She didn't want to come home to all the drama last night" he sighed.

Sadie pursed her lips "What do you need then?"

"Her…dress? For today…the…the…" Tommy stammered, he could muster the power to say it.

"The funeral" said Sadie softly. Tommy just nodded his head. Sadie stared at Tommy for a minute. He couldn't stand the sad puppy dog face she was giving him. Was this what Jude had been talking about? Was this the looks Sadie had been giving her all week? Was this the reason why she couldn't stand to go home to her family last night? Was it that everyone was trying so hard to make them feel better when in reality all Tommy wanted was for everyone to stop pretending life was going to be fine? That maybe they'd just move on and forget? Tommy felt his heart drop as this thought occurred to him…because no matter how strong he had been trying to be for Jude…every time he closed his eyes…all he saw was Hannah.


	114. Chapter 114

Tommy drove silently back down the road. He flipped on the radio and nearly slammed on the brakes as Jude's voice broke over the station.

"_If I don't cry, doesn't mean I don't feel…if I look away, doesn't mean I don't see…and just because I want somebody when I'm alone, doesn't mean I'm helpless or that I can't stand on my own…How far can we go before we brake…How much can I take? How strong do you think I am? How much can I take of this? Am I a rock, or a rose, or a Fist…or the breath at the end of a kiss?..."_ Tommy pulled the car over onto the grass on the side of the road and listened to Jude's voice fill the car. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and for the first time…he completely broke down.


	115. Chapter 115

Tommy pulled into the driveway of the apartment and turned off the car. He sat there in shock for a few minutes and then reached behind himself for Jude's dress hanging against the window. He climbed out slowly and headed for the door. He pulled out his key and pushed the door open "Jude?" he called and closed the door. He walked around the corner into the kitchen "Jude!" Jude was sprawled on her back across the floor.

"Shh" Jude whispered as Tommy rushed over.

"Did you collapse?" asked Tommy kneeling next to her and looking at her panicked.

"Shh" Jude whispered again and looked over at Tommy. Her eyes were full of sadness and they were red as if she had been crying too while he had gone to her house.

"What's the matter?" he whispered rubbing his thumb over her cheek bone. Jude sat up slowly and looked Tommy in the eyes.

"I have a song" she whispered and burst into tears.


	116. Chapter 116

Tommy wrapped Jude in his arms slowly as her small frame leaned into him. He knelt on the wood floor as Jude sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh" he whispered into her hair "Come on Jude" he sighed "Songs don't make you cry this much…usually".

"this…this.." gasped Jude into Tommy's shoulder "this…this…one…is…is…diff …differ…ent…different" she sobbed.

"Why Jude?" he sighed running his hand slowly through her hair.

"Because it's about me and you" sobbed Jude "…and her" then Jude completely gave into Tommy. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh god Jude" he whispered. He sighed and looked around the apartment. Then he slowly stood up and lifted Jude into his arms as she clung to his neck. He used his good arm underneath her and walked her over to the couch. He laid her down and slid behind her. He kissed her check as she sobbed into the couch.

"I can't…I can't…do this anymore" Jude sobbed "I can't believe she's gone…I can't believe she's not here with us right now…what…what did we do to deserve this?" gasped Jude between sobs.

Tommy was silent behind Jude as he let his mind wonder on this for the thousandth time "Nothing" he whispered into her ear.

"Some times" Jude whispered "that's not a good enough answer".

"Yeah" whispered Tommy "Some times it's not".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnnn**

**What will happen next? What is Jude keeping locked inside? How will the funeral go? It's all anyone's guess.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	117. Chapter 117

Jude slipped the dress over her shoulders and stared into the mirror. She reached down and turned on the faucet full blast and splashed water across her face. Hen she reached for the towel and shoved her whole face in it and sobbed. She slowly reached down and turned off the faucet and wiped the last few tears off on the towel. Then she hung it back up in the wall. Jude looked around the bathroom and sighed. Then she reached reluctantly for the doorknob and entered her reality again. Tommy was sitting at the end of his king sized bed. His black tie hung untied around his neck and he was staring off into space.

"Hey" whispered Jude walking over to Tommy and rubbing his shoulder.

Tommy turned his head slowly and looked at Jude before it became too painful.

"What?" asked Jude softly stepping around his legs and sitting on the bed next to him. She rested her head against his shoulder and listened to his silence. His shoulders moved up and down rhythmically as he breathed which was matched by his pulse racing through his veins.

"Jude" he whispered hoarsely. Jude didn't lift her head from his shoulder but squeezed her eyes shut instead. She waited for it…anything…the silence was killing her "I" he whispered and then she felt him shaking his head "I…can't do this" he whispered.

Jude felt her chest start to shake as silent sobs came up her throat. The turned and buried her face in the nock between his neck and collarbone. Tommy reached around and pulled Jude close to him and laid his head against the top of hers. Jude slowly lifted her arms, which felt like lead, and wrapped them around Tommy's midsection.

"Everything" Jude whispered "…everything reminds me of her" Jude sobbed.

"I know" whispered Tommy feeling tears slipping from his eyes "all I see…is her".

"It hurts so bad" sobbed Jude.

Tommy pulled her closer and he felt her grip tighten around him "Don't ever let go" whispered Tommy into Jude's hair "…don't you dare ever let go of me".


	118. Chapter 118

The phone was ringing in the other room. Tommy could hear it but only subconsciously.

"They're looking for us" sighed Jude leaning away and wiping her eyes with one arm and keeping the other wrapped around Tommy.

Tommy looked down at Jude with watery eyes, he reached up slowly and rubbed the side of her face with his thumb. Jude closed her eyes and remembered all the times she had longed for him to do just that. Jude felt Tommy reach up and place his other hand on the back of her head. She leaned forward and felt their foreheads meet.

"I love you" Tommy whispered.

Jude opened her eyes. Tommy's were closed "I love you too" she whispered her voice cracking from the tears still lodged in her throat.

Just then the answering machine flipped on and Sadie's voice filled the apartment "Jude…Tommy, look I know…" Sadie paused and then continued "…I know that this is like the hardest" she stopped and sighed as if this recording was the most painful thing to do "…the hardest thing you're going to have to do, but people are going to be arriving in half an hour…I just…I just wanted to make sure you were coming…okay?...so I'll see you both on a little bit…bye" Sadie's voice clicked off and Tommy leaned back from Jude.

"Come on" he whispered and pulled Jude to her feet slowly. Jude and Tommy stood there for a second before Jude pulled him into a hug.

"I love you so much" she breathed into his shoulder.

"I know" whispered Tommy stroking Jude's hair "I do too".

Then Jude sighed and pulled away. She reached up and grabbed the ends of Tommy's tie and started to wind them together. When Jude pulled the tie through it's final loop she straightened it slowly. Jude's fingers lingered on Tommy's chest and Tommy reached down and cupped her chin in his hand. He tilted her face up towards him. Her face was so tragically beautiful with her watery eyes and splotchy cheeks. Hannah would have looked like her Tommy thought to himself. Jude turned her head away from his gaze but Tommy nudged her check for her to look up at him. He lowered his face to hers and felt their lips softly start to push up against each others. Slowly the kiss became more and more fierce as Tommy felt the need to have more and more of her. Jude's hands were wrapped around Tommy's head as Tommy's lips pushed harder and harder upon her lips. Tommy yanked Jude closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist as if to make them become one being. He needed her so bad, couldn't she see this? Could she tell that right now he would give anything to stay like this forever?

"Tommy" breathed Jude.

"What?" he whispered and pressed his lips against hers not waiting for a reply. Then Jude tilted her head and pulled his forehead down against hers.

"We need to go" whispered Jude.

"I can't" whispered Tommy.

"I know" whispered Jude as tears spilled over her lower lids and streaked down her cheeks. Tommy leaned down and kissed the tears falling from her eyes. Jude closed her eyes and willed them to stop but for everyone that fell Tommy kissed it painfully soft against her skin.

"Lets go" he whispered and leaned past Jude to pick up his black suit jacket from the bed. Then Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder and they left the apartment.


	119. Chapter 119

Tommy parked the car in the parking lot just outside the funeral home. When he killed the engine he looked over at Jude. Her blonde hair framed her face perfectly even when she was in the worst of emotional states and her blue eyes still entranced him when they were out of focus staring off into outer space. He reached over and placed his hand over Jude's.

"Come on" he whispered and leaned over to peck Jude on the cheek.

Jude moved her face with the kiss to prolong it as Tommy pulled away. Then she started into Tommy's crystal blue eyes and gave him the strongest smile she could muster…which in turn barely was more then a split second twist of the edges of her lips.

"Come on girl" he whispered again and climbed out of the car. Jude reluctantly opened the car door and Tommy walked over to her side to give her his arm. He pushed the car door closed and they headed towards the door. Jude rested her head on Tommy's shoulder and felt this was going to be a long afternoon.


	120. Chapter 120

Jude and Tommy walked into the room that the wake had been held in last night. Instead of open space neat rows of chairs sat facing the front of the room. The six chairs in the second row were filled and Sadie stood up as Jude and Tommy walked in.

"Hey" whispered Sadie hurrying over to Jude and pulling her into a hug "How are you" she whispered. Sadie pulled Jude away at arms length and looked at her sister "You look thinner…you're not eating are you?" sighed Sadie.

"Can we save the intervention" whispered Jude her eyes pleading with Sadie to stop.

"Yeah" sighed Sadie and kissed Jude on the cheek.

Tommy took Jude's hand and walked her over to the front row of chairs. Jude sat down absentmindedly trying to focus all her energy on not passing out. Jude fixed her eyes on the floor, but she felt her eyes flick up and they became locked on the casket sitting in front of the room. Jude froze when she looked at the small coffin sitting on the white table in the front. Jude fumbled around and squeezed Tommy's hand between her heartbroken fingers. Tommy squeezed back and even Jude couldn't will herself to look Tommy in the face.

Please, Jude thought to herself, just let this all end.


	121. Chapter 121

The room slowly began to fill with people. Some were employees of G-Major, some were friends of hers and Tommy's, others were family, and everyone else from Tommy and Jude's most recent past. A priest walked into the room and headed over towards Jude and Tommy. Tommy stood slowly and pulled Jude up with himself.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" the priest said to Jude and Tommy.

"Thank you" whispered Jude.

"Are we ready to begin?" he then asked.

"Yeah" sighed Tommy and the priest nodded his head and walked to the front of the room.

Jude and Tommy slowly sat back down, then the priest addressed the people gathered in the rows of chairs.

"Today we gather to show our condolences for a truly tragic event. Life…is one of the most beautiful and precious things any human is given…and sadly at times…it is taken away too swiftly from this earth. Hannah Harrison Quincy lived but a few short hours on this earth but has met the greatest of rewards in heaven where she is welcomed personally into God's arms…" Jude felt the words slipping away. She squeezed Tommy's hand and he squeezed hers back.

The priest went on, and stopped after his blessings were complete "I would now like to give the family and friends a time to speak about Hannah" said the priest.

Jude looked up at Tommy, she suddenly felt panicked, she hadn't prepared anything to say. Tommy saw the scared look she was giving him and stood up. He had no clue what to say but he walked over to the front of the room and looked out at the crowd of people. All their friends and co-workers were bunched into the rows of seats. His gaze connected with Sadie's and Kwest's then Stuart's.

Tommy cleared his throat and looked over at Jude "I loved Jude the minute I met her" he paused and then continued "I was a producer who used to be in a pop boy band and she was this…this amazing punk rock princess" he sighed "She…she got me like no one else ever had…and it scared the begezes out of me for a while" he smiled as a light chuckle filled the crowd "and we waited…a long time" he whispered "I waited" he sighed "I waited for her to love me back with as much passion I felt for her ever waking moment" he stopped and gazed into Jude's eyes "And this" he stopped and turned rubbing his hand over the casket "this" he whispered wiping a tear from his eye "this little girl…was everything" he sighed "I loved her so much even before me or Jude saw her" he stopped and took several deep breaths "I want nothing more right now then to hold her and watch her laugh…" he wiped more tears "watch her grow up into a singer…a songwriter…anything she wanted…but…" Tommy's voice cracked as he looked into Jude's eyes "but…she's not. She gone…this perfect little person" Tommy wiped more tears from his face "is gone…Hannah…Hannah is gone…and I love her, and I miss her, and I would never believe that after…after seeing her once…I could love her this much" Tommy stopped and turned around to face the casket again "Hannah" he whispered. Then Tommy walked and sat down.

Jude stared at Tommy as he sat down next to her. His hand reached down and grabbed hers but she stood slowly and her fingers trailed out of his. She looked over at the ocean of people and then directed her attention to the coffin sitting on the white table. She felt one hand cover her mouth as she rubbed the other one against the polished wood top.

Tommy watched Jude walk up to the front of the room silently. He watched as her hand glided over the polish wood and then her screwing her eyes shut against the pain that was evident on her face. Tommy wanted to rush up to her side and pull her into the tightest embrace he could but his legs had turned to jelly the moment he had sat back down.

Jude opened her eyes slowly and turned back to the silent crowd "I don't really know what to say" she whispered and locked eyes with people out in the crowd "I was…afraid…when I heard I was going to have Hannah" Jude paused "I mean…me a…a…mom? I can barely boil water without burning down G-Major" a few heads nodded in the audience "But I think" Jude whispered "…the hardest part…is never hearing her voice…knowing her personality…" Jude looked over at Tommy "knowing whose quirks she got and what features belong to each of us" then Jude hesitated and walked back over to her seat. She felt all eyes on her as she sat down slowly next to Tommy. No one made a move towards the front, in actuality only Tommy and Jude had ever seen Hannah…and that was heartbreaking in itself.


	122. Chapter 122

Jude stepped out of Tommy's car at the cemetery as a line of cars pulled in after theirs. The gravel crunched below her feet as she took Tommy's arm in hers. The wind blew softly against the procession of people. Jude stood with Tommy as the casket was slowly lowered into the pre dug hole waiting in the middle of a mass of headstones. Slowly snowflakes started to descend upon the crowd watching the polished wood sink below their lines of vision.

Jude leaned into Tommy's shoulder and burst into tears. She could feel him pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her head protectively.

Slowly footsteps could be heard receding away from the grave and cars rumbling to life. Jude felt herself walking with Tommy even though she had no clue where they were headed then she felt herself slide into the car without realizing where she was and then Tommy holding her hand in the still car.

"Please tell me" Jude whispered looking up at Tommy "that this has all been just a really bad dream" her voice cracked on the last phrase and he pulled her over to him.

"Jude" Tommy whispered taking her head in his hands.

Jude could feel herself shaking as she cried into his hands. Then she felt his soft lips kissing away her tears on her face. It was as if he was trying to kiss the pain etched permanently in her skin off...and it wasn't working.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn**

**What will happen next? There's still a bit more...but what twist could I possibly throw at you now? Hmmm you'll just have to wait and see...**

**Thanks for the great reviews so far!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	123. Chapter 123

Tommy and Jude drove in silence. Tommy kept glancing quickly over at Jude. She had stopped crying but pain was still written all over her face. Slowly he saw her reach over and turn on the radio. Resort to music when nothing else is normal anymore Tommy thought to himself, that was a very 'Jude' thing to do…and something he would have done himself.

When the radio flicked on a commercial was playing and Jude punched the number two on the radio settings a man selling god knows what flicked on and Jude punched number three she froze and Tommy felt himself tense up as Jude's voice filled the car.

"_And for every endless midnight there's a sky full of broken stars and there'll always be a place for you…inside my heart…where does it hurt?_" Jude stared dumbfounded at the radio.

"Why is everything working against me!" screamed Jude pulling her knees up to her face.

"Jude" Tommy said quickly glancing off the road and slowing down.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed as he touched her shoulder. Tommy pulled his hand back as if she had just shocked him. The car rolled to a stop and Tommy just stared at Jude as she looked at Tommy horrorstruck "Oh my god" Jude said her voice getting stuck in her throat as she started to hyperventilate.

"Jude" Tommy tried as Jude's breathing increased to a scary pace "Jude! Calm down" he said whipping off his seat belt and grabbing her shoulders "Look at me" he said soothingly "Slow down" he said trying to catch her eyes.

Jude looked up at him and he could feel her shoulders heaving against his hands.

"Shh" he whispered and slowly Jude started to calm. She reached down and took off her seatbelt and looked into Tommy's eyes.

"I…" deep breaths "didn't…mean that" she whispered.

"I know" he said keeping his eyes locked with hers at all costs "Just calm down" he said again soothingly. One of her hands reached up to her forehead and he slowly let go of her cautiously.

"Whoa" Jude whispered "The car is like…spinning" she said as her head started to loll towards one side. Suddenly Jude's whole body started to slide towards the door.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled as Jude collapsed against the door of the car "Jude!"

Jude didn't respond. Tommy wrenched open his door and ran in front of the car and over to Jude. He opened the door slowly as she slide out into his arms unable to fight gravity.

"Jude, whoa…whoa…I got yah, I got yah" he said pulling her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled the rest of the door open while cradling the top half of her body against his chest and in one arm.

"What the" she said sitting up slightly. Then Jude grabbed her face and collapsed back into Tommy's arms "Everything's spinning" Jude moaned. Jude laid half in the car half out clasping her hand over her eyes.

"Come on" Tommy whispered into Jude's ear and started to push her back up into the sitting position in the passenger seat. He kept one hand firmly on her shoulder as he reached into the back seat and started fumbling around for the water bottle he knew was back there. His hand collided with the cold plastic and he grabbed it. He slowly reached back over Jude and placed the water bottle firmly in her hand "Drink this" he sighed and unscrewed the cap. Jude looked down at and lifted it shakily to her lips.

"What happened?" Jude whispered taking another shaky sip.

"I don't really know" Tommy said rubbing Jude's shoulder as she lifted the water bottle to her lips rapidity.

"I just kind of…blacked out" said Jude looking up at Tommy.

"You're okay" breathed Tommy quickly kissed her on her check "You're okay" the second time was more for himself then her.

Tommy stood there with the cold wind pushing against him lightly as Jude drained the water bottle slowly. She handed it to him and raised a shaky hand to shift her bangs from her eyes.

"You're shaking" said Tommy looking at Jude's hand with concern.

"I'm fine" said Jude avoiding Tommy's eyes.

"No you're not" he sighed "Here" he added handing Jude the seatbelt. Jude took it from his hand and pulled it across herself. Then Tommy closed the door softly and walked back around the car. He pulled open his door and slid back inside, he looked over at Jude and he could still see the tremor running through her body.

Tommy turned around in his seat and looked in the back, he pulled a half drank water bottle off the seat behind himself and unscrewed the cap then handed it to Jude.

"No" Jude said shaking her head at the water Tommy was trying to hand her "Really I'm okay" she said and placed a fake smile on her face.

"Drink it Harrison" Tommy said and Jude took it from his hands slowly.

Jude took a few sips of the water and kept her eyes locked on Tommy "You have snow in your hair" she said.

Tommy looked up in the mirror and brushed the small snowflakes that had gathered in his hair. There weren't a lot of them but enough to speckle his black hair with dots of white.

Jude swigged down the last gulp of water in the bottle and started to feel the car stop moving around underneath her. She felt extremely light headed still but she didn't dare tell Tommy.

"You don't look good" said Tommy moving his gaze back at Jude and taking the water from her.

"Because that's what every girl wants to hear" Jude said and made a small smile.

"Not like that" sighed Tommy leaning his head back against the head rest and staring at Jude.

"I know" whispered Jude and looked down at her hands.

"This is my fault" said Tommy.

"No" said Jude looking up and shaking her head at Tommy "Oh god no Tommy".

"I should have cooked breakfast…or dinner…or…" he stopped and looked at Jude. He reached up slowly and rubbed her cheek bone "I should have been taking better care of you".

"I'm a big girl" sighed Jude reaching up and touching Tommy's face "You shouldn't have to do everything".

"You keep scaring the shit out of me" said Tommy.

"Well" sighed Jude "…You've always scared the shit out of me, so I guess we're even". A smile slide its way across Jude's face.

"I love you so much" said Tommy "I would die if anything ever happened to you".

"Me too" said Jude as her face screwed up against the tears welling up in her eyes. Jude couldn't imagine life without Tommy. If she ever had to go to his funeral she…she didn't even want to think about it.

"Jude…don't" said Tommy feeling tears push against his eyes when he saw hers.

"I can't help it" Jude said as her voice cracked. Then she lunged forward and pulled Tommy into a kiss. He felt so good against her as he pulled her closer to himself within the confines of the car. Tommy pushed his tongue around inside her mouth with a burning desire that was matched back by Jude.

Then Tommy pulled away slowly and looked Jude in the eyes before resting their foreheads against each others "They're all waiting for us back at rehearsal space" sighed Tommy.

"I know" whispered Jude looking up. Tommy wiped his thumb where the stream of tears had left trails on Jude's face.

"Okay" he sighed and turned back on the car.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn**

**So this is probably the longest chapter yet but I think it turned out good...**

**comments? Suggestions? Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**The ending is drawing nearer but there's one more twist none of you are even expecting...hmmm what ever could I mean...**

**Stay tuned!**

**Thanks!**


	124. Chapter 124

Tommy drove his car carefully down the road while stealing glances over at Jude as if expecting her to become unconscious at any moment.

"Tommy" said Jude finally turning to face him.

"Yeah" asked Tommy panicked, Jude had been silent up until this moment. Tommy slowed up on the gas and turned to look over at Jude.

Jude stared Tommy straight into the eyes "I'm fine" she said not loosing his gaze "So I promise…it's safe to drive the speed limit".

Tommy averted his eyes back to the road "Okay" he said and he saw Jude turn back towards the window of the car through the corner of his eyes. When he was sure she wasn't looking he glanced over at her again and again. He couldn't help it…he knew what it was like to think he had lost her…and he never wanted to feel that again.


	125. Chapter 125

Jude squeezed her eyes shut as trees turned to run down buildings. She felt the car turn and slow as Tommy killed the power to the engine. They were there…and she didn't feel like she could muster up the energy to move let alone talk to people.

"You can do this" said Tommy to her back.

Jude turned and looked at Tommy "No I can't" she said while her voice wavered in and out against the lump lodged in her throat.

"A few more hours…then it's over" said Tommy cupping Jude's chin in his hands.

"A few hours" whispered Jude.

"A few hours Bella" said Tommy and kissed her slowly on the lips before pulling away slowly "Come on" he whispered stroking her check. Tommy popped off his seat buckle and slide out of the car. Jude fumbled with the buckle and unlatched the door in time to met Tommy's out held hand "One more time Bella" he whispered into her ear as she stood up.

"One more time" she whispered back.

Tommy gripped Jude's arm as the walked up to the door that lead to the loft. He could feel her swaying slightly as if her balance was off kilter. Tommy looked at Jude sideways "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Mhmm" said Jude keeping her eyes forward concentrating on where she was stepping. Things were moving in and out of focus randomly and she hesitated when they reached the stairs to the door. Jude pulled her other arm up to her forehead and tried to focus her eyes as the stairs bobbed slowly up and down side to side "Tommy I can't…" Jude whispered and felt the sidewalk beneath her feet tilt to the left as the world moved to a forty five degree angle tilt.

"Whoa" said Tommy yanking on Jude's arm as she started to fall away from him. He pulled her back up and she slumped against his shoulder. He could feel her heart racing as she took deep breaths against his shoulder.

"Come on" said Tommy bending down a little.

"What…what are you doing?" asked Jude as Tommy wrapped his arms around the area just above her knees.

"You're going to fall and crack your skull open" said Tommy picking up Jude leaning the rest of her against his torso and shoulder.

"No" sighed Jude "I'm okay really" she tried.

"You're a piece of work Harrison" chuckled Tommy and started walking up the steps.

Jude stopped talking and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. Tommy was amazed at how light Jude felt in his arms. She had always been a small girl but the past week had wasted her away.

"When we get into the loft you need to eat something" said Tommy pushing open the door "please" he added.

Jude nodded her head in reply and rested her head against Tommy's shoulder he was like her knight in shinning armor sometimes…and it felt good to know that someone out there had her back…on everything.


	126. Chapter 126

Tommy placed Jude down on her feet right outside the double blue doors leading into the loft. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked down at Jude. He pushed her bangs to one side on her face. She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed her skin and for a second he thought he saw a glimpse of happiness rush across her face.

"Ready?" Tommy asked taking Jude's hand.

"Yeah" whispered Jude and fumbled to grab the knob.

"Uh, Jude?" Tommy asked but then she grabbed the knob and turned it. When Jude pushed the door open a murmur of voice met them.

"Hey" said Sadie rushing over and pulling Jude into her arms then Tommy "Come on, people were starting to wonder if you'd show up" she added.

"We had to make a little stop" said Tommy looking down at Jude.

"Yeah" said Jude "uh…I was feeling a little light headed so we pulled over".

"Jude why don't you go sit down for a while" said Tommy squeezing her hand.

"Yeah" whispered Jude and walked into the crowd of people.

Tommy followed Jude through the crowd with his eyes and then focused them back on Sadie still standing by his side.

"She was lying" said Sadie making sure Jude was out of earshot.

"How did you…" asked Tommy.

"Tom she's been my sister for eighteen years I can tell when she's lying" Sadie paused "What really happened?"

"Uhh, she completely blacked out" said Tommy scratching the back of his head keeping an eye on Jude as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"What!" said Sadie in a hushed yell.

"She hasn't eaten anything…it's my fault my brain's just been elsewhere these past few days…I think she's just…" said Tommy.

"One step away from starvation" said Sadie eyeing Jude "I'll go make her eat something" sighed Sadie.

"Don't tell her…" said Tommy hurriedly.

"That you rated her out on her fib?" asked Sadie looking up at Tommy.

"Yeah" sighed Tommy.

"Don't worry…I can pull off the concerned sister look without her suspecting a thing" said Sadie and walked into the crowd. Tommy headed inside a few seconds after and walked over to a group of his co-workers. Sad looks met him at every turn.

"Beautiful service" said Portia pulling Tommy into a hug.

"So sorry man" said Spied shaking his head.

"Yeah tough break" said Wally shaking his head with Spied.

All Tommy could do was reply best he could to their sad comments. There weren't stories to tell or memories to dig up…Hannah had changed Jude's and Tommy's world but…she had missed her chance to touch anyone else's…and that's all Tommy could think about.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Been loving them and can't wait for more!!**

**Sorry these past three chapters didn't come out sooner but I was at a friends house. The story is drawing closer to an end and I hope you all will love it. Kay keep those reviews coming!**

**Thanks!**


	127. Chapter 127

"Hey" said Sadie softly walking up to Jude and rubbing her shoulder "You don't look so hot" she added in a concerned tone.

Jude looked up at Sadie from the chair "I've been getting a lot of that today".

"You feeling alright?" asked Sadie moving her hand up to Jude's forehead.

Jude leaned away "Yeah…it's just been a crazy day" she whispered.

"Why don't I get you something to eat and drink" said Sadie.

"Yeah" sighed Jude remembering what Tommy had said "Yeah Sadie that'd be great".

"Okay" said Sadie softly and headed across the room.

Jude looked around the room and shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Usually when people were gathered in the loft it was for either rehearsal or a party. This on the other hand…was far from either of them. The equipment had been pushed against the side wall and people mingled around the center of the room talking softly to one another. Slowly Jude watched Spied branch off the crowd and walk over to her.

"Hey Jude" he said and she stood feeling the room spin slightly as he pulled her into a hug. She breathed in the scent of his hair as he held her in his arms "You holding in there?" Spied asked.

"Yeah" sighed Jude pulling away slightly to look at Spied's face.

Spied pecked Jude on the cheek "We miss you Dude, the band has been dieing to jam with you again".

"I know" said Jude and pulled completely out of Spied's arms. She sat down slowly and he sat on the couch next to the chair.

"How is…Tom…taking it all?" asked Spied looking over at Jude.

"He's…he's okay" stumbled Jude "We're going to be okay". Jude absentmindedly started to twist her star ring around her finger…things were going to okay…weren't they?

"He looks distracted" said Spied glancing back over into the crowd. Jude followed Spied's gaze and locked her eyes on Tommy. He was talking with a group of people but his eyes kept flicking over at their direction.

"He's just worried about me" sighed Jude looking down at her hands.

"Why what happened?" asked Spied.

"I don't know" whispered Jude and glancing at Spied.

"It'll work out Jude…with you and him…it always does" Spied sighed.

"You think so?" asked Jude feeling tears press up against her eyes.

"Oh yeah" said Spied pulling Jude into a hug "Oh yeah" he whispered into her hair.


	128. Chapter 128

Sadie walked back over to Jude. Spied had her locked in a tight embrace "Here" said Sadie holding out a plate of food for Jude.

Jude pulled slowly away from Spied and turned to face Sadie "Thanks" said Jude taking the plate and placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Eat, it'll make you feel better" said Sadie and headed back into the crowd of people.

Jude picked up one of the crackers on the plate and nibbled at it. Spied reached down and popped one of the grapes into his mouth.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Spied eyeing Jude.

"Spied" Jude said looking over at Spiederman "My daughter just died I'm not going to be okay for a really long time…so when I say that I'm dealing…that's as good as it's going to get".

Spied looked down at his hands "Sorry" he whispered.

Jude was silent for a minute and then looked over at Spied. Spied had his face down and seemed to be studying his hands, as if embarrassed by what he had just made her confess "Don't be" whispered Jude "I shouldn't have said that" she added taking another bite of her cracker.

"Come on Jude I was just being a total ass, why shouldn't you have told me like it is?" said Spied in all honesty.

"Because" Jude whispered tossing the cracker back on the plate "You are one of my best friends…I don't know why I keep freaking out on people today".

"It was your daughter's funeral" whispered Spied.

"Don't remind me" whispered Jude squeezing her eyes shut.

"Spied" came a familiar voice. Jude opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Tommy standing next to the coffee table "Can I have a word with Jude?"

"Yeah" said Spiederman and walked back over to Wally and Kyle.

"Hey" said Tommy sitting down on the arm rest of the chair "feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah" Jude lied.

"Have you eaten anything?" he added.

"Sadie brought me over some stuff" said Jude pointing at the coffee table.

"Which you haven't touched" added Tommy eyeing the plate "Here" he said handing Jude three crackers.

"I'm really not hungry" Jude said looking at Tommy.

"Eat them Harrison otherwise I'm taking you back to the hospital" said Tommy eyeing Jude.

"I'm fine" said Jude and took the crackers from Tommy's hand.

"I know" whispered Tommy and kissed Jude on the top of her head "But I love you too much not to worry".

Jude closed her eyes and let the sentence sink into her skin "I love you" whispered Jude.

"I know" Tommy whispered. Then he stood and walked back into the crowd of people. Jude bit into another cracker. Slowly over the next hour the room stopped spinning and shaking and Jude stood up to find Tommy. He was standing talking with Darius and Portia along with Kwest and Sadie.

"Hey" she whispered wrapping her arm in his. Tommy wrapped his around her back and pulled her closer.

"Feeling better?" Tommy asked looking down at her.

"Yeah" Jude sighed at looked at Darius and Portia.

"How is my number one diva?" asked Darius.

"Been better" sighed Jude feeling Tommy's grip on her tighten.

"I'll need you and Tom back in the studio sooner or later" Darius added eyeing the two of them.

"Don't push her D" said Portia smacking Darius on the shoulder.

"It's okay" said Jude "I need to get back into a normal swing of things again" sighed Jude looking up at Tommy. Tommy looked down at Jude with a questioning look in his eyes. He couldn't believe Jude would be ready to go back into the studio yet…but then again he couldn't imagine her not either.

"We should take advantage of the media hype right now surrounding you two" said Darius with a smile.

"Darius!" said Sadie appalled.

Jude looked at Darius, how could she have expected him to see anything other than a chance to make money off her personal tragedies.

"I think I'll decide when my artist is ready to release anything" said Tommy defensively.

"Don't forget who you work for T" said Darius equally defensive back "I know what's good for _my_ artist's careers".

"But you don't know what's good for my girl" said Tommy shooting daggers out of his eyes.

Kwest and Sadie shifted uncomfortably, they both knew about the engagement but other than that no one else did yet. Jude shifted in Tommy's arms as well and Tommy picked up on the vibe that now was flowing through the circle.

"You want media hype?" asked Tommy looking down at Jude. He caught her eyes and she looked up at him horror struck. He wanted to announce it here? Announce it now? In front of everyone…right now?

Tommy's eyes seemed to be pleading with her to say yes. Jude closed her eyes and against her better judgment she slowly nodded her head at Tommy and she felt him pull her hand as he walked over to the stairs leading up to the upper section of the loft. Jude could feel people watching them as they ascended the first few steps and stopped halfway up. Jude's heart was pounding in her chest. Tommy glanced at Jude again and Jude swallowed hard and shook her head. Tommy smiled at her and looked out over their friends and co-workers in the crowd.

"Jude and I" said Tommy taking Jude's hand "Have an announcement". Jude could feel everyone staring at them trying to figure out what they could possibly have left to announce "Jude and I" he smiled down at her "Are getting married". A collective gasped erupted from the crowd. Jude could feel a small smile creeping across her face "And I know" said Tommy turning to look at Jude but still speaking loud enough for everyone to hear "that this is sudden, and crazy, and insane and…so right…but…I love Jude more than anything in the world…I always have".

Jude reached up and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. He picked her up off her feet and she kissed his softly on the lips while wrapping her legs around his middle.

"I love you" whispered Jude resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too" he whispered back tilting his head up and kissing her forehead "I love you so much."

A slow clap started to build inside the loft lead by Spied "Jude!" he whooped "Tommy!" he added in the same voice. Jude looked out at all of them, and it warmed her heart to see that…even Jamie was smiling.


	129. Chapter 129

"Lets see the rock" said Kyle walking up to the mass of people surrounding Jude. Spiederman and Wally walked up on either side of Kyle and looked at Jude.

Jude held out her hand for them.

"Wow, it's so tiny I can't even see it" said Wally jokingly.

"Shut up" said Jude smiling and slapping Wally on the chest playfully.

"So Lord Squinty Brow didn't cash in for a ring" said Spierman shaking his head in mock disgust "Tisk Tisk".

"Come on you guys" sighed Jude "It…it just kind of happened one day". Jude looked over the crowd of people and noticed Tommy heading back over to her.

"Here" said Tommy handing Jude a glass of water.

"Thanks" said Jude and sipped it slowly.

"So I see you skimped out on a ring for our girl" said Kyle to Tommy.

"Yeah man we're hurt that you could be so inconsiderate to our girl" added Spiederman.

Wally stood there for a minute and all of them waited for him to say his share "oh!" he said suddenly realizing all the eyes on him "Yeah…totally inconsiderate to our girl".

Jude, Spiederman, and Kyle stifled their laughs against Wally's obliviousness.

"Well thanks for he concern" said Tommy wrapping an arm around Jude's waist "But I still think I have the girl" he said and leaned down to kiss Jude on the lips.

"At home maybe" said Spiederman "But she's ours in the studio" he added and Kyle and Wally ooed as if Spiederman had just burned Tommy.

Tommy just smiled and took their abuse. Tommy was very aware at that moment that marrying Jude would mean marrying 'Speiderman Mind Explosion'.

Slowly Kyle, Wally, and Spiederman branched off back into the crowd and Jude and Tommy were met with a mix of condolences and congratulations. Finally when Jude and Tommy caught a moment alone together Jude turned to Tommy.

"I think I have a surprise for you" she said taking his hands in hers.

"You _think_ Harrison" Tommy said playfully.

"Yeah" whispered Jude catching his sarcasm but brushing it off just as fast.

"Well what would that be?" asked Tommy wrapping his arms around Jude's waist and pulling her closer inch by inch.

"I have a song" whispered Jude and pulled slowly out of Tommy's surprised grasp and walked over to the far wall. She picked up her guitar laying on top of one of the many amps in the loft. She slid the strap over her head slowly and adjusted it over her shoulder. Then she turned back to the crowd of people who were in clusters turning and looking at her. The low murmur that had been echoing in the loft slowed and died away.

Jude could feel her heart pounding again as she looked out at her friends. She saw Tommy making his way slowly to the front and standing off to the side keeping his eyes locked on her.

"First" said Jude to the crowd "I wanted to say…to say thank you to everyone who has been here for Tommy and I not just through this whole fiasco…but through everything. Dad" said Jude turning and searching for him and then finding him "Dad…for believing in the idea that I had talent…and Sadie for being the best big sister who can also drive me crazy…and Tom…for always making me do everything ten thousand times…because you know I can make it perfect…for believing in me…and always making sure…that I could believe in you too". Jude could feel a lump building in her throat "So with that" said Jude clearing her throat and wiping her eyes of tears not yet fallen "I give you…Two AM".

Jude picked up the neck of the guitar and strummed out the first heartbreaking cord "Snow falls on the City...White on White…It's the color of Hope, on an unforgiving night…You kissed me into ruins…Sin on Sin…Now I've gotta love your love letters, still written on my skin…I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights…If I said I was truly over you…My heart would say Amen, but I'd give in to the cold caress of Two AM, If I admit I could get used to this…will my heart break again? As I fall…into the waiting arms…of Two AM? Someone's scratchy music, through the wall…Sirens weaving through the street, I must have missed your call…I'm gathering up these nights…Black on Black…I know your voice like it's my own, and it makes my heart go slack… I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights…If I said I was truly over you…My heart would say Amen, but I'd give in to the cold caress of Two AM, If I admit I could get used to this…will my heart break again? As I fall…into the waiting arms…of Two AM? Of Two AM…of Two…AM".

The last cord was met by silence as every gaze in the room was fixed on Jude. Jude reached up and wiped a few stray tears that had slid from her eyes and down her cheeks away. Suddenly loud clapping met Jude as everyone seemed to come out of the trance that she had created. Then Jude started to feel the lump in her throat start to make its way up. But out of nowhere a warm embrace pulled her into his side. Jude felt herself melt against Tommy's chest as his deep breaths matched hers. Then slowly the sobs she felt every time a lyric from this song entered her mind came up and were spilt onto Tommy's shirt.

"Shh" Tommy whispered stroking Jude's hair "Shh".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm loving writing this fanfic for all of you readers, once again I'll say that I'm loving the reviews and really hope if you haven't sent one in (or if you have) you'll consider sending me one with your honest thoughts (or more of your honest thoughts)!**

**Bit left to come...and I promise it'll be written and posted soon!**

**Thanks for being a great audiance...and I hope you're all enjoying the story!**


	130. Chapter 130

The reception drew to an end shortly after and Jude and Tommy made their last round of thank you's and hugs as people filed out of the doors. When Jude wrapped her arms around Sadie and thanked her for being there today Jude closed the door slowly and stood in the space feeling like it had suddenly become too big for her to be standing in alone. Jude turned and watched Tommy as he headed over to the couch and flopped down on its threadbare surface. He lifted his head slowly and waved for her to come over to him. Jude walked over slowly and waited as Tommy scotched over for her. She laid herself down in his arms and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Silence filled the room as the two of them stared off into space letting everything soak in. Tommy slowly twirled one of Jude's strands of hair in his finger letting it spiral back down her face when he let go. She could feel him take a deep breath behind her and Jude closed her eyes wishing for the last time that everything would just melt away. She wanted to go back a few weeks and change everything. Jude opened her eyes and the multi color pant job on the walls still met her gaze and the stack of music equipment still was piled against the far wall.

Tommy kissed her lightly on the cheek and rested his chin back on her shoulder and then Jude couldn't take it any longer. Slowly the last of her tears drained from her eyes which sent a shivers down her spine. Tommy wrapped an arm around her protectively and held her as the last of her sobs filled the space around them.

Jude could feel a few light tear drops hit her shoulder as Tommy and she laid there on the couch. Neither of them said anything as the minutes weared on…but it didn't matter…they were both thinking of the same thing.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So things are looking good between Jude and Tommy, their hearts are both on the same page and their first steps to recovery from all this is under way. So will things go back to normal...or will one more shock have them both reeling for answers together...or pushing eachother further apart when one of them needs it the most? Stay tuned and find out.**

**Thanks!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	131. Chapter 131

Jude and Tommy drove silently down the dark road and pulled into the driveway to his apartment. Jude pushed her car door open and snapped it shut behind her. A light powder dusting of snow crunched beneath her feet as she followed Tommy up the steps and into the warm apartment. Tommy flicked on the lights in the hall and then walked into the kitchen area.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tommy asked shrugging off his jacket and slinging it over the back of one of the barstools.

"I just want to go to bed" whispered Jude sitting down in one of the barstools and laying her head down on the island. The cool surface soothed her throbbing temples.

"Jude" said Tommy eyeing her.

"Mhhh" Jude groaned through her arms.

Tommy walked around the island and turned Jude's chair. Jude picked up her head and turned to face Tommy "Come on Bella" Tommy whispered moving Jude's hair off her face.

Jude looked at Tommy as he seemed to be soaking in her complexion, his fingers traced the outline of her jaw and made her skin tingle "Please" Jude whispered "I just want to go to sleep".

"Okay" whispered Tommy kissing her lightly on the forehead "I'll see you in the morning".

Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and hugged him, she could feel him breathing in the scent of her hair and when she didn't let go he started to rub her back slowly up and down. Jude closed her eyes and let the rhythm of him rubbing her back slowly start to drift her off to sleep.

"Carry me" whispered Jude exhausted.

"Oh I see" laughed Tommy softly. But Jude could feel herself being lifted off the barstool and being moved into Tommy's bedroom…her bedroom…their bedroom? Then Tommy slowly lowered her onto the bed "Night Jude" he whispered kissing her again on the forehead.

"Night" Jude whispered already falling asleep.

Tommy crept out of the room and back into the kitchen. He filled a mug with water and heated it quietly in the microwave. Then he drank a cup of tea silently in the living room. The lamps cast shadows across the floor and he felt himself drifting off as well. Tommy stumbled to his feet and walked as quietly as possible back into the bedroom. He climbed into the bed and listened to Jude's quiet breathing across from himself. He reached out his hand and brushed away a few strands of hair crossing over her perfect face.

"I love you" Tommy whispered into the darkness.

Silence filled the room and Tommy closed his eyes. Then slowly a low mumble met his ears "I love you too".


	132. Chapter 132

Jude woke up to a jumble of blankets sprawled over her body and Tommy's arm draped over her middle. Sun was pouring in through the window and Tommy still appeared fast asleep. Jude rolled over carefully and felt Tommy pulling her closer in his unconsciousness. Jude picked up his arm and laid it back down at his side careful not to wake him. Then Jude crept out into the living room and flicked on the news killing the volume quickly so not to wake Tommy in the next room.

"In the news this morning…" came the anchorman's voice as Jude walked into the kitchen and filled a mug with water "record first snow falls hit the far north, and Weather Man Kent Marlowe will have more information about that in a minute, but first…" Jude placed the mug in the microwave and pushed the start button before turning back to look at the TV "For all of you people out there following the hottest scandal in the news right now, Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy were spotted by Paparazzi yesterday at St. Margaret's Cemetery for the funeral of their now confirmed _daughter_. It was tipped off later in the day that Ms. Harrison has a new song about the said events and I'm sure all her fans are dieing to get a taste of it. The content of the song has not yet been verified and the source of the information was anonymous, but is said to be a reliable source. Now moving on, out in…" the microwave gave a loud beep and Jude nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been so transfixed on the news she had forgotten she was in Tommy's apartment. Jude reached up to the microwave and pulled out the mug.

"Ow!" Jude screamed dropping the mug. The mug fell and shattered on the floor "ow" whispered Jude clutching her hand and running over to the faucet. She turned on a stream of cold water and placed her blistering hand under it. Then she twisted her torso around and looked at the shattered mug on the ground. Water was everywhere from the counter to the floor. Jude cursed under her breath and turned the water off. Jude reached up and grabbed the towel hanging off the stove and started to mop up the water. Then she slowly started to pick up the jagged pieces of the ceramic mug.

"Jude?" called a familiar voice.

Jude stood up from behind the island and looked at the doorway to the bedroom. Tommy was standing there looking around the apartment still looking half asleep. Then he turned his head back towards the kitchen half of the connecting rooms and seemed to wake up a bit more at the sight of her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked right away rushing over to her.

"Don't" said Jude quickly holding up her hand but it was too late Tommy stepped onto the patch of water and slipped so fast that he didn't even have time to catch his balance. Tommy went down straight on his back with a thud. Jude let out a muffled scream as she clamped her hands over her mouth "Tommy! Are…are you okay" she asked peeling her hand away from her mouth quickly.

Tommy picked up his head only and looked at Jude "What the hell did you spill" he said sarcastically.

"Oh my god are you okay" Jude said taking a step towards him, all of a sudden she felt her foot loose it's grip on the slick surface and she collapsed in a heap of uncoordinated limbs on top of Tommy.

"Jesus" said Tommy as he got the wind knocked out of him slightly from Jude's fall.

"Sorry" whispered Jude picking her head up off Tommy's chest and looking him in the face. Tommy just smiled at her and then she couldn't help it she started to laugh. Tommy watched Jude break out into a stint of hysterical laughter before he couldn't hold it in himself either and he burst out laughing.

"This…" said Jude gasping for breath "is…so…like…us…to do" Jude finally managed.

Jude rested her head back on Tommy's chest as her laugher started to die down and his too. Tommy reached up and started stroking Jude's hair.

"So" Tommy said after a few minutes "What did you really spill?" he asked.

"My mug of water" answered Jude softly feeling calm as Tommy stroked her hair.

"That explains my wet back" laughed Tommy.

Jude suppressed a fit of laughter and pulled away from his hand. She stood carefully and held out her hand for Tommy to take. Tommy reached his hand up and took hers and then she helped him pull himself to his feet, though truth be told he did most of the work. Then the two of them leaned against the counter and looked at the space between the island and the counter in which the whole event had taken place.

"I think you're back wiped most of it up" chuckled Jude looking over at Tommy.

"Oh yeah?" asked Tommy taking a step away from the counter and facing Jude.

"Yeah" said Jude smiling as she turned and took hold of the front of Tommy's shirt. Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude's waist. Then Tommy directed Jude back a few steps as he advanced closer to her with a smug look on his face. Jude felt her body hit the other chunk of counter and Tommy leaning closer to her. Jude smiled up at Tommy and felt one arm leave her back.

"Are you sure about that Harrison?" asked Tommy smiling down at Jude.

"Mhh" said Jude teasingly.

"Well I think" said Tommy slowly pulling a little further away "that you're…" he paused and Jude looked at him questionably "THE ONE WHO'S GETTING WET!" he screamed and squeezed the spray nozzle from the sink in Jude's face.

"Ahh!" Jude screamed shielding her face. Tommy stopped and looked smugly at Jude's drenched upper half "Oh no, you didn't" said Jude shaking water off her hands and onto the floor.

"Come here" said Tommy holding open his arms to Jude.

Jude looked at him crossly as the water from her hair dripped down her sides. Then Jude reached up and grabbed the nozzle out of Tommy's hand.

"Oh! What NOW!" yelled Jude and started spraying Tommy in the face.

"Jude!" yelled Tommy shielding his face as she soaked the rest of him in water. Then she felt his hand clamp over hers and turn the nozzle in her direction. Jude screamed and tried to turn the water back on Tommy.

"Oh like it now?" said Tommy fighting against Jude's grasp for the nozzle.

"Stop Tommy, Stop!" screamed Jude trying to shield her face and take the nozzle back from Tommy.

Tommy let go of the nozzle and Jude let her fingers slip off the release handle. Tommy smiled at Jude who was drench from head to toe and who was smiling at him too obviously trying to hide her laughter. Tommy looked down at himself who was drench from head to toe as well.

"Oh!" said Jude failing to hide some of her laughter and pointing at Tommy's cast "Sorry" she whispered.

"Ehh" said Tommy looking down at the wet cast "it'll dry" he said stepping closer to Jude.

"Hey" said Jude playfully "I'm warning you" while holding up the nozzle to the side.

"Lower your weapons Harrison" said Tommy softly and pushed closer to Jude. He was leaning against her while her lower back rested against the counter. He looked down at her smiling and she smiled up at him as he lowered his lips softly onto hers. Her hands worked their way around the back of his head as he wrapped his around the small of her back. Her dripping hair hit his face softly as he worked his lips over hers. Then Tommy pulled away slowly and savored the moment of silence that followed.

"What was that for?" asked Jude quietly biting her lower lip playfully while looking up at him.

"That" said Tommy slowly "was because water never looked so sexy until it was on you".

Jude reached across the counter and hit Tommy with the towel lightly.

"Oh!" said Tommy taking a step back "So this is how it is?" he added playfully.

Jude smiled at him "Watch your back Quincy".

Tommy kissed the top of Jude's nose before then turning around and heading back towards the bedroom. Just as he had completed three steps Jude sprayed Tommy with a quick shot of water.

Tommy turned around and looked at Jude "Oops" said Jude placing the nozzle back in the sink.

"Oops my ass Harrison" said Tommy and ran back over to Jude. Jude let out a muffled scream and then silenced it as Tommy pulled her into a tight hug around the middle and picked her up. He spun her around in the air a few times as Jude laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. Then Tommy put her down on her feet but didn't let go. Jude kept her head in the notch between Tommy's neck and collarbone.

"We're going to catch colds standing out here drenched" whispered Jude into Tommy's neck.

"Colds will never look this hott then" whispered Tommy into Jude's hair.

"Thank you" whispered Jude after a few minutes of just standing there in each others arms.

"For what?" asked Tommy quietly.

"For sticking around" whispered Jude.

Tommy shifted his grip and pulled her closer to himself "Any day Harrison" he whispered back.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews and the positive feedback! I understand that some of the chapters are short and that it can get annoying at times but I have to ask you to hang in there a little bit longer! I hope that the plot line makes up for the length! I'm posting chapters as fast as I can...and I'm going to be really sad when all of this is over! So I hope you're all still enjoying and I can't wait to see what you all think of the ending!**

**Thanks!**

**(Also I hope this chapter makes up for some of this skimpier ones!)**


	133. Chapter 133

"Tommy!" Jude yelled to the bathroom door.

"What!" called Tommy from inside the bathroom.

"Where are those jeans I wore over here like four months ago?" yelled Jude back at the door.

"What? I can't hear you" called Tommy from inside the bathroom.

"I said!" yelled Jude turning to face the door "Where are those jeans I wore over here around four months ago?"

The bathroom door whipped open "What?" asked Tommy holding his electric razor in one hand .

"Where are the jeans I wore over here like four months ago?" asked Jude again.

"How should I know?" asked Tommy.

"Well did you put them somewhere?" asked Jude pulling open a drawer in Tommy's dresser and snapping it shut to pull open another one.

"Umm, I don't think so" said Tommy turning back on his razor "Where did you leave them?" he called over the sound of his razor.

"Umm" Jude closed her eyes and tried to raid her memory of any detail "I was wearing that purple shirt too…" said Jude opening her eyes and looking at Tommy.

"Yeah that narrows it down" sighed Tommy and walked over to his other dresser "Just put these on" he said and tossed Jude a pair of light gray sweatpants.

"Where are my jeans?" called Jude as Tommy headed back into the bathroom.

"What?" called Tommy turning back around.

"Where are my jeans!" said Jude louder.

"I don't know!" said Tommy shrugging his shoulders and turning back towards the mirror.

Jude pulled on the sweatpants reluctantly but their warmth made up for their size. Jude rolled the waist and cuffed the legs so that she wasn't falling out of them. Then she dug through Tommy's dresser and pulled out a green t-shirt that looked like she wouldn't drown in.

Tommy walked out of the bathroom and looked at Jude decked out in his clothing. Jude twirled in a circle for him and asked "So, how do I look?"

"Like someone who just raided my closet" said Tommy smiling.

"Ugg" sighed Jude and flopped down on his bed "I need to go get some of my cloths".

"We can go this afternoon" said Tommy walking over to his dresser and pulling out a new shirt for himself. Tommy pulled it over his head and walked over to the bed. Jude lolled her head to one side and looked at Tommy as he laid down on his side next to her.

"Sure you don't want me to just keep _raiding your closet_?" asked Jude.

"And deny you all those wonderful cloths Portia gave you?" said Tommy sarcastically.

"Oh!" said Jude smiling "You mean all those things permanently placed in the back of my closet".

"Oh come on" whispered Tommy in Jude's ear "How about that little black skirt you wore three times a week for almost two months".

"Alterative motives" whispered Jude.

"Oh!" laughed Tommy "You dirty girl Harrison".

"Shut up" said Jude turning her head away as she punched Tommy lightly on the shoulder.

"Uff" let out Tommy as he tipped over and laid on his back next to Jude.

Silence filled the room as Tommy and Jude laid there side by side. Then Jude turned her head to look at Tommy "They were talking about us today on the news before you got up".

"Really?" asked Tommy unsurprised as he turned to look at Jude.

"Yeah" sighed Jude "They were talking about the…the funeral and the song".

"The song…like as in the song _Song_…as in Two AM song?" asked Tommy.

"I guess" answered Jude shrugging her shoulders and looking up at the ceiling.

Tommy let out a breath of air and looked up at the ceiling as well. Then he paused and asked "So what are you going to do about it?" asked Tommy.

"Do about what?" asked Jude.

"The song?" asked Tommy.

"I…I don't know" whispered Jude feeling a rush of pain through her heart as she really started to think about 'Two AM' "What…what do you think I should do about it?" she asked Tommy.

"As your producer…" started Tommy.

Jude cut him off "No Tommy" she said looking at him as he looked over at her "…as my fiancé…what should I do?"

Tommy rubbed Jude's check bone with his thumb and smiled at her "Whatever feels right Jude…that's what you do" he whispered.

Jude closed her eyes and fell into the bliss of Tommy touching her skin then she opened them and looked him square in the eyes "And as my producer?" she whispered.

Tommy paused and just kept looking at Jude "Knock the socks off them with Two AM" he whispered.

Jude closed her eyes again as Tommy continued to rub his thumb up and down her check bone "Okay" she whispered and scotched over closer to him.


	134. Chapter 134

Jude looked out the window at the familiar houses on her street. Jude had grown up her whole life here and it almost felt weird that she hadn't been 'home' in a few days. Tommy pulled the car into the driveway and Jude slid out of the passenger's seat. Tommy walked around the car and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked up the front path. Jude pulled on the door and it was unlocked. She and Tommy slipped inside and closed the door against the cold wind.

"Hello?" called Jude through the house "Anyone here?"

"Maybe they're not home" said Tommy letting go of Jude's shoulder and heading for the stairs. As Tommy placed one foot on the stairs Sadie appeared at the top.

"Oh!" said Sadie surprised "It is you". Then she rushed down the stairs, past Tommy, and pulled Jude into a hug "You doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" sighed Jude pulling back in Sadie's arms.

"Can I make you something to eat?" she asked looking at Jude and then glancing over at Tommy.

"Uhh…sure Sadie" said Jude hesitating and then shaking her head yes at her "That'd be great…me and Tommy were just going to pack some of my things to bring…to bring over his house" said Jude moving out of her sister's arms.

"So you two are moving in together?" asked Sadie crossing her arms and smiling slightly even though Jude could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Well…yeah" said Jude looking up at Tommy as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again "I mean…we're getting married".

"Okay" said Sadie heading towards the kitchen "Oh! And Jude" Sadie called as they started up the stairs "…just because it's been in your room for months because you were 'barrowing it' doesn't make it yours now!"

"Okay Sadie" yelled Jude down the stairs and pulled open her bedroom door. It was the same messy space it had been when she had left with Tommy the night of the wake. Tommy stepped into the room next to her and surveyed the piles of cloths to the unmade bed and so forth.

"So" said Tommy scratching the back of his head "Where do we start?"

"Finding the floor might help" sighed Jude kicking her pillow laying on the floor so that it flipped in the air and landed with a thump back on the carpet.

"We don't have time to dig to China" Tommy said looking over at Jude.

"Uh!" said Jude whacking Tommy lightly on the chest.

"Ow!" said Tommy rubbing where Jude had hit him.

"It's not that bad!" said Jude defensively.

"What's your definition of bad?" asked Tommy sarcastically.

Jude whacked Tommy again across the chest "Ow!" he said again rubbing his chest "Chill Harrison, I'm joking" Then Tommy looked at Jude "Shall we get started?" he asked and walked over to Jude's closet. Tommy pulled out Jude's suitcase that was sitting against the wall.

"I pack for tour in that" said Jude walking over to Tommy.

"Then it should be just big enough for a third of your stuff" Tommy said and smiled at Jude "I'll go find another bag" he said and kissed her on the forehead before heading out of the room.

Jude looked around her bedroom and sighed. The room hadn't been redecorated in years but rather a jumble of posters and other nick knacks had found their way in. CD's were over flowing off the shelves and her journals laid sprawled around the room in random places. Jude heaved the suitcase up onto her unmade bed and unzipped the top. Then Jude turned her attention back to the mess, where the hell was she supposed to start?

Jude walked over to her dresser and pulled out piles of shirts, jeans, sweatpants, skirts, and assorted undergarments. Jude shoved as many as she could into the suitcase and continued on to her closet. Jude pulled a few dresses, blazers, vests, button up shirts, and jackets off their hangers and threw them on top of the other clothing. Then Jude dug around and found sneaker, flip flops, heals, and boots all mismatched in a pile on the floor of her closet. Jude walked back over to the suitcase and pushed a few things around to make the cloths fit.

"Dear lord" said Tommy walking back into the room "Did you empty the entire contents of the closet in that?" he asked eyeing the suitcase.

Jude looked over at him "Only what I need" Jude said looking back down at the suitcase.

"You are like your sister in more ways then you know" Tommy whispered shaking his head.

Jude held up her finger to protest but Sadie walked into the room and handed Tommy a plate then proceeded over to Jude with one as well.

"Grilled cheese…not really fancy but I have to go back over to work…there's some crisis Darius needs me to see to" said Sadie clearly flustered "You'll be okay?" asked Sadie looking at Jude.

"Yeah" said Jude waving her off.

"Okay" said Sadie pecking her lightly on the cheek and then turning back to Tommy "I'll see you both later I hope" said Sadie heading out of the room.

Jude listened to her footsteps die away down the stairs and down the hall.

Tommy tossed a duffle bag down at Jude's feet "This work?" he asked.

"Perfect" said Jude picking it up and shoving the journal off her bedside table in it. Then Jude proceeded over to her bookshelf and picked off three more journals. Jude scanned the ground and picked up two more.

"God Jude how many do you have?" asked Tommy swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"Uhh" said Jude standing up and looking over at Tommy "I don't know…maybe like…eight…for this album" and then she proceeded back over to the book shelf.

Tommy put his plate down on Jude's bedside table and carried his sandwich in his hand. He picked up Jude's plate and handed it to her as he knelt down next to her in front of the book shelf. Jude took and placed the plate on top of the book shelf.

"It's good" said Tommy taking another bite and shaking it in Jude's face.

Jude turned and smiled at Tommy "I'm sure it is" she said and shook her head and continued to pile things into the bag. Tommy held out his sandwich and Jude turned back to look at him "What?" she asked.

"Take a bite" said Tommy crunching down on another bite.

Jude reached up and took her sandwich off her plate. She tore it in half and bit into it.

"Good huh?" said Tommy smiling.

Jude chewed and swallowed "Oh yes, classic Harrison delicacy…I used to live off these when I had midterms and finals along with recording sessions with you".

"What'd they help more…your focus and grades or your singing quality?" asked Tommy smugly.

"Obviously my singing quality" smiled Jude "Because I almost failed every one of those tests" Jude snorted and Tommy smiled at her.

"You're a piece of work" he whispered.

"Oh you would know that…no pun intended 'oh powerful producer'" said Jude.

"You were always more then a job to me" said Tommy pulling Jude onto his lap.

"Oh yeah" whispered Jude as Tommy kissed the crown of her head.

"Yeah…you always were" Tommy whispered into Jude's hair.


	135. Chapter 135

Tommy and Jude spent the better part of the afternoon piling her stuff into suitcases and bags. It was dark outside by the time Jude's suitcase, two duffle bags, and beat up knapsack were filled with the necessities from Jude's room.

"Wow" sighed Jude looking around the room, everything felt empty and deserted even though things still stuck out from odd locations and were toppling off the bookshelf.

"Guess what" Tommy said leaning down to whisper in Jude's ear "I can see the floor".

Tommy pulled away quick as Jude turned and whacked him in the chest again "Shut up" she sighed. A burst of light flooded in through the windows and Jude walked over to look down at the driveway "Oh" she said turning back to face Tommy "Sadie's home".

Sure enough a few seconds later the door unlocked and Sadie heals clacked across the hardwood floor "You two still here?" called Sadie up the stairs.

"Yeah, we're in my room" Jude called through the closed door.

"Well I've got some groceries in the car if you could come help me unload them" called Sadie and her boots clacked back down the hall.

"Come on" sighed Jude picking up one of her coats and pulling it on as she walked down the stairs. Tommy treaded down the stairs behind her and Sadie met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Great" sighed Sadie handing Tommy a brown bag of groceries "Could you just put these on the counter" she pleaded.

"Yup" said Tommy taking the bag and heading down the hall.

Sadie proceeded outside again and Jude fallowed. The wind bit Jude's ears and she slouched against the cold "Jesus it's cold" said Jude to Sadie as they pulled out a few more bags out of the back.

"I know" sighed Sadie shivering and closing the car door with a snap.

They headed back up the path and swung open the house door quickly. The warm air felt great and Tommy took the bag out of Sadie's and Jude's hands before heading back into the kitchen.

Sadie unwrapped a scarf from around her neck and hung it on the coat rack "I bought some tampons…I figured Tommy wouldn't have any at his house" said Sadie blatantly "I figured it was around that time anyway, and that you'd forget after not having one for six months" said Sadie turning back to Jude.

Jude stared off into space for a second and then realizing her sister's confused look Jude snapped out of it "Yeah…" said Jude scratching the back of her head "…thanks…yeah I would have totally forgot".

"You okay?" asked Sadie eyeing Jude still.

"Yeah…Yeah…I just…just totally zoned there for a second" stammered out Jude and waved it off as if it were nothing. Sadie eyed Jude for a second longer.

"If your sure" said Sadie slowly and then proceeded down the hall towards the kitchen "I'll make us all some dinner" she added turning back around and staring at Jude.

"Yeah" said Jude forcing a smile "that'd be…that'd be great".


	136. Chapter 136

Jude sat on the couch flipping through a magazine idly when Sadie called from the kitchen "Dinner's ready". Jude closed the magazine and tossed it on the table then she walked into the dinning area where Sadie was laying out plates "The salad is on the counter, could you go get it?" asked Sadie looking up at Jude as she walked into the room.

"Yeah" whispered Jude and headed across the room to enter into the kitchen. Jude could feel Sadie's gaze fallowing her out of the room and into the kitchen. Jude let out a breath of air and shuffled her feet over to the counter where the wooden bowl of salad sat. Jude picked it up and wondered back into the dinning room.

"There you are" said Stuart pulling his chair in closer to the table. Sadie took the bowl out of Jude's hands and placed it on the table.

"When did you get here?" asked Jude eyeing her father with a confused expression.

"I came in through the garage" said Stuart picking up the salad bowl and dishing out lettuce into his bowl.

"Oh" said Jude pulling out her chair and sitting down. Tommy handed her a basket of rolls and she placed one on her plate and passed it to Sadie "So was the crisis adverted at G-Major today by the way?" asked Jude looking over at Sadie.

"Yeah, some one over booked Studio B and there was some computer trouble but I straightened it all out" said Sadie waving it off as if it was nothing.

"Oh" said Jude and played with her fork idly…her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Jude" Tommy said.

"Hmm?" Jude asked turning to face Tommy.

"I asked if you wanted any of this" said Tommy handing Jude a dish.

"Oh" said Jude flustered "Yeah…I must have just spaced there for a second".

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Sadie eyeing Jude.

"Yeah" said Jude quickly glancing over at Sadie "Why wouldn't I be?" she added hurriedly.

"You've just been…spacing a lot" said Sadie slowly eyeing Jude closer.

"Sadie" said Jude forcefully "I'm fine…I'm just a little tired…that's all, I promise".

"Okay" sighed Sadie looking down at her plate but glancing over at Jude a few times in the next few minutes. Jude picked at a little bit of the food on her plate and chatted with Tommy and their father. But deep down Sadie could see that something was digging its way under Jude's skin. Something was in the back of her mind that was bothering her…and Sadie didn't know what…or why.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So things are looking good...Tommy and Jude are moving in together, life is moving on...but is life suddenly moving on too fast for Jude? Will a new found worry start to destroy the already unstable world in Jude's mind? And will Tommy be able to hold on to her...when she seems to be pushing him away again...will he find out in time...or will Jude keep him in the dark?**

**Wait and see...oh the suspense!!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	137. Chapter 137

"Jude" came a far away voice. Jude rolled over and pulled the comforter closer to her chin "Jude" came the voice again.

"Go away" Jude answered in a voice barely audible.

There came a light chuckle as a hand reached up and pulled the comforter out of Jude's clamped fingers "Sorry, but bosses orders" whispered Tommy kissing Jude on the cheek.

Jude rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes as she opened them "Hmm?" asked Jude squinting against the sun coming in the window.

"Darius called" whispered Tommy sitting down on the edge of the bed "He needs us in the studio for at least an hour" Tommy sighed.

"Why" whimpered Jude sitting up.

"Uhh" said Tommy smiling "because he's Darius".

Jude felt her head lolling forward and she fought the urge to snuggle back under the blankets. Jude looked up at Tommy "When?" she whispered.

Tommy stood and smoothed her bangs to one side and kissed her forehead "Soon" he sighed and walked out of the bedroom.

Jude slowly wondered out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it warm. Then she slowly stepped inside and let the water work its way into her skin. She lathered soap over her body and scrubbed shampoo into her hair. Jude rested her forehead against the cold tile surface of the shower and closed her eyes. It was simple bliss but then her mind started racing and Jude peeled her eyes apart and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair hurriedly. Then she climbed out and dried off in one of Tommy's fluffy green towels. Jude headed back into the bedroom and pulled out jeans and a button up shirt. Then she started digging around for her hairbrush which she knew had to be somewhere in her duffle bag. Jude buttoned the last button on her shirt and finally resorted to just dumping the contents of the duffle bag onto the bed. Jude shifted through the stuff and stopped dead in her tracks when her hand brushed the cardboard box Sadie had given her last night. Jude had half heartedly shoved it into her duffle bag as thoughts had rushed through her head last night. Thoughts that Jude…wasn't sure she was ready to face. Jude snapped out of her thoughts and picked up her hair brush laying in the pile of things. Then as an after thought Jude carried the box into the bathroom with her. She shoved the box of tampons under the sink and started to attack her hair with the brush.

Jude stared at her reflection in the mirror and stopped brushing her hair. She placed the brush on the counter and scrunched her hair in her hands. "Snap out of it Harrison" Jude whispered to herself and then turned to the door and exited the bathroom. Jude walked out of the bedroom and smiled at Tommy in the kitchen.

"You ready to go?" he asked picking up his car keys and putting them in his back pocket.

"Yup" sighed Jude slipping on her boots.

Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and headed towards the door. Tommy and Jude slipped out the front door and climbed into his car. Then they silently drove over to G-Major. Jude looked out the window as cars, houses, and trees whipped by. Thoughts kept popping into Jude's head but she pushed them away just as quickly. She was over reacting…there was no way…this was most likely normal…right?


	138. Chapter 138

Tommy pulled the car into the parking lot and killed the power to the engine. Jude closed her eyes and reopened them slowly. Then she reached for the handle of the door. Jude wrapped her fingers around the smooth surface but couldn't will herself to pull it.

"Jude?" Tommy asked. Jude turned her head and looked at his concerned face "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked.

"Yeah" whispered Jude softly and pulled the handle. Jude stepped out into the cold air and wrapped her arms around herself. Tommy locked the car and strode over to walk with Jude. Jude turned towards the alleyway and headed for the side entrance to G-Major when a mayhem of cameras and reporters met them. Jude froze in her tracks and looked up at Tommy open mouthed. Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and pushed through the advancing crowd of reporters.

"Jude! Jude! Jude!" reporters called as they pushed through the mass of people "Is it true that you and Tommy had a baby girl?"

"Why'd you hide the pregnancy?"

"Is Tommy really the father?"

"How are you taking things?"

"Do you have any comments?"

"What is this we hear about a new song? Does it concern the baby? Does it concern Tommy? When do we get to hear it?"

"We have no comment" shouted Tommy as he pried open the door and pulled Jude in behind himself. Tommy snapped the door closed and pulled Jude into Studio C.

Tommy smoothed Jude's hair with his hands and looked her in the eyes. Jude had tears on the brims of her eyes and was trying to turn her face away from him.

"Hey" he whispered and Jude pulled her eyes away "Come on" he whispered and turned Jude's head "Don't listen to them" he whispered.

"Why" Jude squeaked out "Can't they just leave us alone" she whispered "They…they talk about us…and…and…"

"Shh" whispered Tommy as Jude wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him close "Shh, I know…I know" he whispered into Jude's hair as Jude sobbed into his shirt.

"…and they talk about…Hannah…as if it…as if it doesn't hurt…" choked Jude.

Tommy pulled Jude closer and rubbed her back as Jude sobbed into his shirt "Shh, they just want a story…no matter what" he whispered.

"It sucks" Jude said pulling away and wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Tommy stared at Jude "Are you going to be okay?" he asked eyeing her.

"Yeah…it's just hasn't been a great morning…god I don't know why I'm so emotional all the time" said Jude angrily at herself.

"You've got a lot to cope with" whispered Tommy "Calm down…I'll go find Kwest and then we can get some work done…okay?" he asked heading for the door.

"Okay" whispered Jude sitting down on one of the rolling chairs and wiping her eyes.

"Kay…I'll see you in Studio A in five minutes" said Tommy wrenching open the door and heading down the hall.

"Yup" Jude whispered to herself and twisted the star ring on her finger. Jude looked at it and bit her lower lip. Tommy was there for her now…more than ever before…so why did this nagging feeling in her stomach seem to be pushing him away from her…why was _she_ pushing him away…keeping him in the dark…letting in the silence instead? Jude looked up and thought to herself, because I don't even want to believe it's all true.

Jude stood slowly and headed down the hall. She headed up the stairs to the landing which over looked the core of G-Major. Jude watched as people bustled here and there before she turned and headed into Studio A. Jude walked through the empty sound booth and walked into the recording area. Jude fiddled with one of the microphones standing near the wooden stool. Then Jude turned and looked at the back wall. She strode over and picked up her guitar. She had forgotten she had left it here…that day. Jude strummed out a few cords and sat down on the stool.

One of the doors snapped closed and Jude looked up at the large window dividing the recording area and the sound booth. Tommy strode over to the sound board and leaned over it to click on the microphone between the two rooms.

"You okay now?" Tommy asked tossing his clipboard down on one of the chairs.

Jude looked down at her hands and answered "No" Jude looked back up as Tommy gave her a smile.

"What song Harrison?" he asked.

Jude paused and looked at Tommy. She glanced down at the star ring and whispered "You ready for Two AM Tommy?" Jude said shrugging her shoulders feeling the tears coming already.

Tommy looked at Jude and paused before asking "Who convinced you of that one?" he asked not taking his eyes off Jude.

"I have this wonderful fiancé" answered Jude wiping her eyes.

Tommy looked at Jude through the window "How about producer?" joked Tommy.

Jude cracked a smile "He's been known to be that too" she sighed.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Lets just do it" whispered Jude and picked up the neck of her guitar.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Is the anticipation killing any of you yet? Don't worry...it's coming...but what will it all mean?**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	139. Chapter 139

Jude put down her guitar and hopped off the stool "Where are you going?" asked Tommy through the microphone as Jude headed towards the glass door. Jude walked into the sound booth and Tommy turned in his chair as Jude walked through the door "Uhh, you're good Harrison…but not three takes good".

"Ha Ha, very funny" sighed Jude walking past him and heading for the door to the hall "But I really need a bathroom break". Jude put her hand on the door knob and Tommy pivoted the chair again to look at her.

"You okay? I know this song is…really hard…on both of us" said Tommy softly to Jude's back "If you want to work on something else for the rest of the day…I understand" he added. Jude tensed a little and pulled open the door.

"Tommy…I just need to pee" said Jude and walked back over to Tommy. Jude pecked him lightly on the cheek "Promise" and then walked hurriedly out of the studio and into the woman's bathroom.

Jude walked down the row of empty stalls and walked quietly into one. Jude closed the stall door and closed her eyes while leaning her head against the cold metal. The recording session had been literally draining her of all her energy…not to mention the constant sinking feeling in her stomach about what she was about to find out.

Then she took a deep breath and checked. Then the air seemed to be pulled out of her chest slightly as thoughts rushed into her mind. Jude closed her eyes and tried to remind herself to breath…this meant nothing…she was only three days late…this meant nothing…this still all had to be normal…it did…it just had to.

Jude stepped back out of the stall and headed over to the sinks. Jude splashed water over her face and looked herself in the mirror. Just then the door swung open and Portia entered.

"Oh!" said Portia grabbing her chest while looking at Jude "I didn't know you were coming in today".

"That makes two of us" whispered Jude turning and leaning her back against the counter. Jude crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at the floor.

"You don't look so good" said Portia walking over to Jude and leaning against the counter with her.

"I…I'm…I'm just a little wiped out from all of this" Jude whispered looking over at Portia.

"You recording that song?" asked Portia studying Jude's face.

"Ha" whispered Jude under her breath "What gave it away?"

"Lets see…red puffy eyes…closed off stance…" said Portia "It was the song…or trouble in Tommy-town". Jude looked Portia in the eyes and Portia asked "Are you two having trouble?" in a concerned tone.

"I…I don't know" Jude whispered uncrossing her arms and clamping them on the counter behind herself "I think it's just me…I just…I just feel like I can't tell him something" Jude whispered wiping away a tear that was running down her cheek.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Portia.

"No" laughed Jude turning back around and leaning over the sink. Then Jude looked at Portia "I'm just over reacting…that's all" Jude forced a smile on her face "I'll be fine".

"Suit yourself" said Portia pushing off the counter and heading down the row of stalls. Jude leaned against the counter for a second longer biting her lower lip before pushing away from the counter and taking a few rushed steps to look down the row of stalls.

"Portia" called Jude softly. Portia turned and looked at Jude.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at Jude concerned.

"This is stupid…" stammered Jude "But…but like do you know if like the time you get your…your period is messed up after you have a…have a…"

"You mean after having Hannah?" asked Portia eyeing Jude "Why are you late?" she asked.

"No" said Jude quickly shaking her head vigorously "I was just wondering in general…you know" stammered Jude.

"Well…I don't really know…but I don't think so" said Portia tentatively.

Jude swallowed "Okay…yeah thanks…umm…see you later" and Jude dashed out of the bathroom and back down the hall.


	140. Chapter 140

Jude ran down the hall and up the stairs to the Studio's landing. She wrenched open the door and closed it. Then Jude pressed her back against the glass window of the door and shut her eyes.

"You okay?" asked Tommy. Jude nearly jumped out of her skin and peeled her eyes open to look at Tommy sitting in his rolling chair in front of the sound board "I thought I was going to have to go on another search and rescue mission for you" he added getting up and walking over to Jude.

Jude pushed off the door and walked into his arms. Jude pressed her face into the knock between his neck and collarbone and just stood there as her rubbed her back "What have you been doing?" mumbled Jude into his collarbone.

"Clearing my head" sighed Tommy.

"Meaning?" mumbled Jude pulling away slightly in his arms to look at Tommy's face.

"Uhh, meaning…not listening to that song" said Tommy slowly looking down at Jude.

"Does it sound that bad?" asked Jude.

"No!" said Tommy quickly "No Jude I didn't mean it like that…it's just…it's just thinking about her…thinking about…Hannah…Jude…I think about her all the time…so thinking about all of it more…just…just doesn't help" Tommy pulled away and walked back over to his chair abruptly. Tommy swiveled in the chair and leaned against the sound board.

"Tommy?" Jude whispered and took a tentative step towards him.

Tommy fake coughed into his hand "Could we just…just go again?" he said not turning to look at her.

Jude stood there for a moment and then strode over to the door to the recording booth. Jude paused with one hand on the door knob and another poised delicately over her abdomen. Jude looked over at Tommy, one hand was holding up his head and the other was clicking away on the laptop setting up a new file to record on. Jude looked back down and turned the knob swiftly and lowering her other to her side. Jude rushed into the studio and pulled on a pair of headphones and picked up her guitar. Then Jude looked up at the window dividing Tommy and her. The window seemed almost like a glass barrier between the both of them…that could be shattered with the four words she was afraid to even say to herself.


	141. Chapter 141

"If I admit I could get used to this…would my heart break again? As I fall…into the waiting arms…of Two AM…of Two AM…of Two…AM" Jude sung into the microphone. Jude breathed out the last note and let out a quiet sigh of exhaustion as she looked down at her hands. The light caught the star ring on her finger and Jude bit her lower lip. Jude twisted the ring back and forth on her finger and felt a lump growing in her throat. The door between the two rooms clicked open and closed as Tommy walked into the recording area.

"You okay Harrison?" whispered Tommy walking up behind Jude. He wrapped his arms around her middle as she sat on the stool. Tommy pulled Jude's guitar out of her lap gingerly and placed it on the floor.

"I want to go home" whispered Jude leaning her head back against Tommy's shoulder "How long have we been here?"

"It's almost ten o'clock" answered Tommy into Jude's ear.

"Sleep" moaned Jude.

Tommy chuckled and pulled away from Jude slowly. Then he held out his hand and Jude took it. She hopped off the stool and they walked slowly out of the recording area. Jude rested her head against Tommy's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked.

"Good work" Tommy whispered kissing Jude's forehead and leaning down to pick up his clipboard on the sound board.

"Not so shabby yourself" mumbled Jude closing her eyes and leaning against Tommy.

"Tired?" asked Tommy holding her up as Jude slumped against him. Jude just nodded her head silently against Tommy's chest "You feeling alright?" Tommy added as Jude remained silent. He pushed back some of Jude's bangs and felt her forehead "You don't feel hot" he added.

Jude kept her face pressed against Tommy. Jude couldn't look up at him because she knew he'd see right past the smile she'd try to plaster on her face "Can we just go home?" asked Jude.

"Yeah" whispered Tommy kissing the top of Jude's head and wrapping his arm back around her. Then he pulled Jude along as they walked out of G-Major. Tommy opened the side entrance door cautiously and poked his head outside "They're gone" sighed Tommy pulling open the door further and walking outside into the dark with Jude close by his side.

"Thank god" mumbled Jude meeting Tommy's quickened pace against the cold.

Tommy gave Jude a squeeze as they approached the car and then let go of her to let her slip into the passenger seat.

Jude half heartedly pulled the seat belt down from the side of the car and buckled up as Tommy climbed into the seat next to her. Tommy turned on the car and flicked on the headlights, then they drove silently down the road towards his apartment again.

When Tommy killed the power to the engine he looked over at Jude. Jude lolled her head to one side and looked at Tommy through the dark. Tommy could see pain etched ever so slightly across Jude's face "What's the matter Bella?" Tommy whispered reaching out and stroking Jude's cheek bone.

Jude closed her eyes and willed herself not to break down crying right then. Tommy's fingers brushed her skin with such delicacy that it almost was painful. Jude took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to Tommy's confused gaze.

"Come on Jude" Tommy whispered painfully soft.

"I can't" whispered Jude hearing her voice catch in her throat as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Jude?" asked Tommy as his hand fell away from her face in confused disbelief "What's the matter? Are you sick…are you hurt…what's the matter?" Tommy added franticly searching Jude's eyes for any clues.

"I can't…" whispered Jude her voice catching more than ever.

"You can't what?" asked Tommy reaching out to touch Jude's face. Jude pulled away and Tommy's hand fell silently back to his side "Jude?" Tommy whispered. Jude felt her head falling forward as she looked away from Tommy.

"I need to think about something" whispered Jude, and before Tommy could question her further she pulled open the car door and headed for the door. Jude let herself in as Tommy watched from the car. Lights flicked on and cast shadows across the grass outside. Then he just sat there…unable to move…and unable to stop the thoughts rushing through his head.

Tommy checked his watch and it was nearly ten thirty. Tommy opened the door slowly and stepped outside. When he reached the front door Tommy stopped with his hand on the door knob; he couldn't will himself to turn it. Then Tommy pulled his arm back to his side and sat down on the concert steps. A few stars were glistening in the sky and his breath created a strange mist as it collided with the cold air. A few cars rolled by and Tommy clamped his hand together in front of him while staring down at the steps. His mind raced back to the conversation Jude and him had just had. What couldn't she tell him? What…what was pushing them apart? Tommy glanced over at the window which light was still pouring through. Tommy looked back down at his hands and then he heaved himself back onto his feet. Tommy reached for the door and let himself back inside.

Tommy shrugged off his jacket as he walked down the hall into the kitchen. The light was still on and he looked around for Jude. Tommy threw his keys on the counter and headed over to the living room section when he spotted a line of blonde hair draped over the arm rest of the white couch. Tommy took a few steps closer and there Jude was curled up in a tight ball asleep. Tommy stopped and stared at her as she laid there peacefully, then he took a few steps forward and pulled her carefully up into his arms. Tommy pushed the bedroom door open with his foot and then carried Jude over to the bed. Tommy laid Jude down carefully and pulled the blankets over her. Jude shifted and pulled the comforter closer to her chin before settling and falling back into a deep sleep.

"Good night Jude" Tommy whispered leaning down and kissing Jude's forehead before heading back towards the doorway. When Tommy reached the door he paused and looked back at Jude. Tommy stood there, thoughts racing, until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled the door closed behind himself.


	142. Chapter 142

Jude opened her eyes slowly and pushed the comforter away from her face. Then she started to realize that something was missing. Jude sat up and looked around the room. Her hand moved up to her forehead and she tried to raid her memory of how she gotten there last night. Jude pulled the blankets off her and stepped carefully out of the bed. Jude shuffled over to the door and pulled it open slowly.

"Tommy?" whispered Jude yawning and looking around.

"Hmm?" came Tommy's voice from the hall leading to the kitchen.

Jude took a few steps out of the room and headed to meet Tommy "Where were you last night?"

Tommy was flipping through a stack of mail in his hands and glanced up at Jude "I slept on the couch" he sighed and walked past her back into the kitchen area. The sound of mail slapping the counter met Jude's ears as she stood there frozen to the spot. Then Jude turned slowly and followed Tommy back to the kitchen.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Jude trying to catch Tommy's eyes as he moved around the kitchen.

"Do what?" asked Tommy in a slightly aggravated tone while still not looking at Jude.

"Sleep on the couch" said Jude moving so that she standing right next to Tommy.

"Because Jude!" Tommy yelled.

"Because why!" said Jude confused.

"Because!" yelled Tommy rounding on Jude "There's obviously something you don't want me to know about! So sorry for trying to be a concerned boyfriend, but it's kind of hard to help when I'm left in the dark about everything!" Jude took a few steps away in fright as Tommy yelled at her.

"Okay" squeaked out Jude as Tommy kept staring at her angrily. Tears were rushing to Jude's eyes.

"Don't cry" said Tommy pulling back as if suddenly coming out of his rage "Jude I didn't mean it…I…"

Jude turned so that her shoulder was facing him as she reached up and covered her eyes as tears started to run out of them.

"Jude" whispered Tommy reaching out to touch her shoulder. His hand stopped mid way and he pulled it back. Tommy coughed and then stood there for a moment before walking past her and heading towards the bedroom "Umm" Tommy said quietly from the doorway "I…I think I'm just going to take a shower" he whispered looking at Jude. Jude didn't look up and his heart broke with every second he stood there looking at her. Then he willed himself to walk into the bedroom and into the bathroom…but his mind was still back at the doorway thinking about what he had just done to Jude.


	143. Chapter 143

Tommy twisted the knobs in the shower and turned off the water. The last few drops patted the shower floor as he stood there taking a few deep breaths. The whole time he had been in the shower his mind had been on Jude…what he had said to Jude…Jude crying…anything and everything about Jude.

Tommy pulled aside the curtain and reached for his towel when he stopped mid movement. Jude sat curled in a ball with her knees drawn up to her chest on top of the toilet lid. "Jude?" asked Tommy quickly pulling his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower quickly and then squatted down in front of Jude "Jude, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Tommy reached up and brushed Jude's bangs away from her face "Hey" he whispered as she looked up at him "Come on what's wrong?" he whispered seeing the tears still wet on her face.

Jude looked at him with her head croaked to one side. Her hair lay matted around her face and her voice shook as she attempted to speak to him "Don't be…" her voice caught and a few more tears rolled down her face "Don't be…mad at me" she managed in a voice barely above a whisper.

"No Jude" Tommy whispered pushing her hair away from her face and holding her face in his hands "No never" he whispered shaking his head feeling tears press up against the back of his eyes.

Jude reached out and slinked her arms around his neck. Tommy pulled Jude closer as she cried into his shoulder "I…I…"Jude cried into Tommy's shoulder.

"Jude please" Tommy said pushing her back up into a sitting position so he could look her in the face. He held her face in his hand "please" Tommy whispered looking Jude in the eyes "…just tell me". Jude closed her eyes as a few more tears spilled silently over her lower lids "Please" Tommy whispered desperately wiping Jude's tears with his thumbs.

Jude opened her eyes slowly and looked Tommy in the eyes "I think I'm pregnant".

The wind seemed to be sucked out of Tommy's chest as he looked at Jude. His jaw dropped a little and he couldn't will himself to speak "What…" he whispered looking her in the eyes.

"I'm four days late" whispered Jude letting her shoulders collapse in her own disbelief.

"Oh my god" whispered Tommy pulling Jude back into his arms. Tommy ran his hands through Jude's hair as his mind rushed through an array of thoughts. Words failed Tommy as he stroked Jude's hair silently "Are…are you sure? I mean…did you take one of those tests" Tommy asked in a voice barely audible.

"No" Jude whispered pulling out of Tommy's arms to look at him "But" she whispered while her voice cracked "I…I don't think I can do it again alone".

Tommy stared at Jude and was horrified in the pain and fear etched on her face…this is what he had done to her last time? This is what he made her do…alone?


	144. Chapter 144

Ten minutes. One sixth of an hour. Six hundred seconds. Right now…an eternity.

Tommy paced back and forth in the bedroom as Jude sat silently on the bed looking down at her hands. Tommy glanced up at Jude and stopped in his tracks. Jude was fiddling with the star ring on her finger and biting her lower lip.

"How'd we let this happen?" whispered Tommy.

Jude looked up at him and with a small upward twitch of the ends of her lips Jude said "Sex can often resort in babies".

Tommy walked over and sat down next to her "But we…" said Tommy looking over at Jude.

Jude looked at him and locked eyes with him "We did it once…after…" Jude didn't say Hannah's name but Tommy caught it.

"But we always use…" he said in disbelief.

"Not…not that time" whispered Jude looking down at her hands.

Tommy cursed under his breath and looked over at Jude. Her head was down and she was twisting her ring back and forth "Do…do you want…want to be…pregnant…now?" he asked almost afraid of Jude's answer.

"You don't really get to choose" whispered Jude looking at Tommy sadly.

"But…but like…if you are…would you want to be?" asked Tommy keeping his eyes locked on Jude.

"I'm eighteen Tommy" Jude whispered "I want…I want to make great music…to tour the world…to be married…before all of this" Jude whispered looking up at him. Then Jude bit her lower lip "…but I guess…it's really not a choice anymore" whispered Jude.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Tommy taking Jude's hand.

Jude let out a half laugh "Trust me" Jude whispered "You weren't the only one there when it happened".

Tommy looked around the room "How long has it been now?" he asked. Jude looked at the clock and sighed.

"Only eight minutes" she whispered.

Tommy felt Jude squeeze his hand lightly in her own as they sat there in silence. Two minutes. One thirtieth of an hour. One hundred and twenty seconds. Right then…an eternity.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hmmm, so what's it going to be...positive or negative...yes or no...I guess you all are just going to have to wait and see.**

**Speculations anyone?**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	145. Chapter 145

One word, Jude thought to herself, one simple two letter word… 'no'…that's all she needed one simple 'no'. Jude stood frozen in the doorway to the bathroom "I can't do it" Jude whispered.

"Come on" whispered Tommy pushing past Jude lightly and then freezing after a few steps. His hand reached up and then fell back to his side. Then he reached up again and paused half way before pulling his arm back. Tommy turned and faced Jude "I can't do it" Tommy whispered in the same tone Jude had.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jude eyeing it "I mean our…our whole futures are dictated right there" Jude said pointing at the pregnancy test laying next to the sink.

Tommy turned and looked back at it. His eyes locked on it and then he closed his eyes, how could this be happening? Jude crossed her arms and bit her lower lip as she leaned against the doorframe…almost afraid to move any nearer. Tommy peeled his eyes apart and leaned against the wall right next to the doorframe.

"Are you sure it's been ten minutes?" Tommy whispered.

"Twelve" sighed Jude consulting the clock in the bedroom. Then the two of them stood there in silence.

"This seriously…" Tommy said looking at Jude "…sucks".

"Try doing this" said Jude pointing at the test "…at midnight…hoping…your sister doesn't wake up". Jude stopped and looked at the test. Tommy kept his eyes locked on Jude. She was biting her lower lip and his heart shattered in his chest. This should be a happy thing…so why where both of them feeling like this was the end of life as they knew it…again?

"We could just avoid it" said Tommy with a light chuckle trying to get Jude to at least smile. Jude looked extremely tense and she shot a glance over at him.

"And what Tommy? Wait nine months and just 'see what happens'" answered Jude throwing her hands up in the air sarcastically. She bit down on her lower lip again "No" she whispered "We just have to do it". Tommy watched Jude as she took a few tentative steps forward. She reached out her hand and paused in mid air. Jude took a deep breath and placed her hand on it slowly. Jude closed her eyes and picked it up. Then Jude opened her eyes slowly not wanting to see the truth as Tommy came and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Flip it over" Tommy whispered. Jude looked down at the back of the test. The creamy white plastic taunted her and Jude felt the air catching in her chest. Tommy's chin was resting on her shoulder and Jude stared down at the test remembering back a few months doing the same exact thing.

She had been in the bathroom pacing back and forth silently jumping at every little noise expecting Sadie to barge in at any moment. She had kept telling herself it had to be negative…and her world had shattered…when it wasn't. She had collapsed down onto the tie floor and just stared at the one test she had ever truly wanted to fail.

"Flip it over" Tommy whispered again unable to speak any louder. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Jude's "On three?"

"…One…" whispered Jude taking in a deep breath.

"…Two…" fallowed Tommy feeling his hand start to shake in Jude's trembling hand.

Jude swallowed and glanced at Tommy before whispering so softly that Tommy almost didn't hear "…three…"


	146. Chapter 146

In the half a second it takes to flip over a stick of plastic that could ultimately change your life…again…you forget how to breathe. All the thoughts and fears that have been racing through your head run through your mind rapid fire and then clear so that when you can actually see what is in the window…you don't even know what you're seeing.

"Oh my god" gasped Jude letting her free hand come up and cover her mouth. Tommy's grip tightened around Jude's middle as both of them looked down at the test.

It's amazing how a simple plus sign can change your life forever, and it's even more amazing how a single dash can change it too.

"It's negative" Tommy said in shock.

"It's negative" whispered Jude shaking her head yes and feeling even more stunned then Tommy. Jude turned and wrapped her arms around Tommy "Oh my god" she whispered again into his ear. Jude kissed Tommy's neck and he kissed her cheek.

Jude pulled away from Tommy's stunned hold and looked again at the test "Now you're sure…right?" asked Tommy taking Jude's hand in his and looking at the test again.

"Yeah…there it is…one small solid line…one small negative sign" whispered Jude.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Jude on the lips. Jude kissed him back and dropped the test onto the floor as she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer. Tommy pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against Jude's.

"I love you" Tommy whispered.

"I love you too" Jude whispered closing her eyes. They were going to be alright…everything was going to be alright.

The phone started to ring somewhere within the apartment. Tommy unwound his arms from around Jude's middle and headed for the door. Tommy stopped and smiled at Jude before walking out in the bedroom and then out into the living room. Jude looked around the bathroom again and half sighed half laughed as she leaned against the wall.

"I'm not pregnant" Jude whispered to herself and pushed back her bangs "I'm not pregnant". Then Jude leaned down and picked the test off the floor. Jude tossed it in the trashcan next to the sink and then headed back towards the door. Jude reached up to flick off the light and paused a moment longer to look back at the trashcan. It was over, she was fine. Jude flicked the switch off and walked through the bedroom to find Tommy. As Jude reached the doorway that lead out into the living room Jude paused.

"…And how soon can you have that done?...Perfect…and I can pick it up that day at the store…great…Okay…Bye" then Tommy walked back over to the table by one of the couches and hung back up the portable phone.

"Who was that?" asked Jude walking out of the bedroom.

"Oh!" said Tommy turning and noticing Jude standing there "Oh!" he said again "That?" he asked pointing at the phone "oh…it was no one…something for work…that's all" stammered Tommy before sitting down on the couch. Jude weaved through the space between the other couch and the one Tommy was sitting on before slipping down into Tommy's arms.

Tommy kissed the top of Jude's head as she leaned against him curling up into a ball. Tommy started to stoke Jude's hair slowly when Jude asked through the silence "So…what are we going to do now?"

Tommy let out a breath of air "Umm, we have studio time book for later if you feel up to it" sighed Tommy.

Jude just nodded her head against Tommy's chest. Then silence fell again "Tommy" Jude whispered.

"Mhhmm" Tommy replied.

Jude bit her lower lip before asking slowly "Did…did you…_do you _want…kids?" asked Jude biting her lip again when she finished. Tommy stroked Jude's hair in silence.

"Someday" whispered Tommy after a moment "But right now…it's just you and me babe" whispered Tommy. Jude stopped biting her lips and snuggled closer to Tommy.

"Okay" Jude whispered and closed her eyes as Tommy continued to stroke her hair.


	147. Chapter 147

Jude buttoned the last button on her black vest before turning towards the mirror. Jude studied her reflection and reached up to scrunch her limp hair. It fell back against her shoulders and rested on top of her red t-shirt that she had layered over her white long sleeve shirt. Then Jude leaned down and pulled on her black leather boots and smoothed her jeans back down over them.

"Jude we're going to be late" called Tommy from the kitchen.

"One minute" Jude called back and ran her fingers through her hair one more time "Coming" Jude called and strode out of the bedroom.

"Look who's bringing sexy back" joked Tommy as Jude walked out of the doorway and spun for him playfully on the spot.

"Shut up" sighed Jude smiling.

Tommy walked over to Jude and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tommy pulled Jude closer and Jude rested her hands against Tommy's chest smiling up at him "Harrison".

"Quincy" whispered Jude feeling the space between the both of them shrinking away as Tommy leaned down closer to Jude. "I thought we were going to be late" whispered Jude as Tommy became inches from her face.

"Darius can wait" whispered Tommy in Jude's ear and started to kiss Jude down her neck. Jude closed her eyes and fell into the blissful feeling of Tommy's kisses when the phone started to ring.

"You should get that" mumbled Jude.

"Let the machine get it" whispered Tommy into Jude's neck. Tommy pushed Jude lightly and she started to walk backwards against his forward steps. Jude felt her lower half bump against the couch and Tommy's kissed slowly started to be focused upon her lips. Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy neck and head.

The machine clicked on the table next to the couch where Tommy and Jude stood. A raspy male voice came over the speaker "Hello, Mr. Quincy? This is Stan Selowsky from the funeral home. The headstone you order came in earlier today and is scheduled to be placed" Jude broke away from Tommy and stared at the answering machine " to be placed tomorrow. Thank you for you time. Good-bye."

Jude looked up at Tommy and pushed him away lightly with the palm of her hands. Tommy took a step back as Jude walked over to the island and rested her elbows on the table and then leaned her head into her hands.

"Jude" whispered Tommy looking at Jude's back.

Jude just stood there in silence and biting her lower lip while willing herself not to cry. "That's…" Jude whispered "Hannah's…right?" asked Jude turning around and leaning all her weight against the island. Tommy nodded his head. "Well then" said Jude clearing her throat "Shall we just go then?" she added hastily pointing towards the door. Jude swiped Tommy's keys off the counter and rushed out the front door. Jude ran down the front steps and climbed into the drivers seat of the car.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled running out the door and stopping when he saw her still parked in the driveway "Jude!" he added taking quickened steps over to the car door and pulling it open.

Jude looked up at Tommy and climbed out slowly and walked halfway around the car.

"Are you okay?" asked Tommy eyeing Jude.

Jude stood there are a cold breeze rustled her hair. Jude looked up at the gray clouds gathering overhead and then looked down at her feet "No" Jude whispered.

"Jude" Tommy whispered.

"Tommy" Jude whispered rounding on him "I…I thought…I was getting over this" Jude whispered throwing her hands up in the air and letting them collapse back down "…but I was wrong" Jude added "because right now…I'm realizing…how much…I…I…I want her back" the last words that slipped from Jude's lips were almost not audible. Then Jude rushed a few steps forward and slung her arms around Tommy. Tommy staggered and rubbed Jude's back as a silent conversation went on between the both of them about the same thoughts that were rushing through Tommy's head right then as well.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hello Everyone!**

**Sorry for the delay of putting out this 'chapter' (I think they're better classified as 'parts')!!**

**Life has been hectic and I just didn't get to it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks!!**

**PS. I LOVE Reviews! hint hint nudge nudge**


	148. Chapter 148

"There's something wrong with the way it sounds" sighed Jude twisting back and forth in her chair next to Tommy.

Tommy hit the pause button on the soundboard "Like what?" asked Tommy leaning back and spiraling to look at Jude.

Jude rested her elbow on the edge of the soundboard and rested her head against it "I…I don't know" sighed Jude eyeing Tommy.

"Is it the tempo?" asked Tommy.

"No" breathed out Jude starting to twist "It's…it's like the sound" sighed Jude and then looked up at Tommy.

"Which sound?" asked Tommy.

"The…the guitar" said Jude getting up and heading into the recording area "Like…" called Jude and Tommy flicked on the microphone so he could hear "like…it's too…sharp?" asked Jude turning towards the window.

"And…" asked Tommy.

"I don't know" sighed Jude collapsing down on the stool.

"Do…do you want to try another instrument…cut the instrumentation completely?" asked Tommy swiveling back and forth in his chair.

Jude bit on her lower lip and looked around the studio. Then Jude's eyes lock on the back corner. Jude hopped off the stool and walked over slowly "Tom?" Jude called over her shoulder. The door clicked open and shut behind her as Tommy walked into the recording booth. "How about…a piano?" asked Jude over her shoulder.

Tommy scratched the back of his head "It could work" sighed Tommy.

Jude crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the piano "Could…" asked Jude looking over her shoulder again "Could…could…you play it?" asked Jude.

"Like me and you…recording it together?" asked Tommy eyeing Jude.

"Well we are co-producers" sighed Jude turning to face Tommy "…and well…it is about us".

Tommy eyed Jude for a minute longer "Are you sure?" he asked.

"For once this week" whispered Jude "I actually am".

"So" whispered Tommy taking a step towards Jude and wrapping his arms around her waist "Co-producers…co-artists…engaged…you're just going full out Harrison".

Jude pulled Tommy into her arms and peered over his shoulder "Darius" Jude whispered.

"Darius won't mind" whispered Tommy into Jude's neck.

"No" sighed Jude pulling away and pointing at the window "Darius".

"If you two are done" said Darius loudly through the microphone "Then I need a word with you T, in my office…now!" Then he headed back towards the door.

"The devil calls" whispered Tommy into Jude's ear and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the studio himself.


	149. Chapter 149

"Sit" called Darius pointing at the chairs in front of his desk as Tommy walked in.

Tommy headed over to the chairs and watched as Darius poured him and himself a drink. Darius reached over his desk and handed the drink to Tommy.

"What's this about D?" asked Tommy taking a seat in one of the leather chairs.

"You don't waste any time" sighed Darius sitting down and taking a sip of his drink.

"Neither do you" said Tommy eyeing Darius.

"You're exactly right" said Darius staring at Tommy "Which is why I need that single done in a few days…a release of the 'Quincy/Harrison Tragedy Song'".

"Excuse me?" asked Tommy annoyed leaning forward in his chair.

"It's all the public wants right now T!" answered Darius loudly "All I have been getting are phone calls for a release of it".

"Umm, well it's not done and I'll decide when it gets released" said Tommy angrily.

"No" said Darius forcefully "You'll do as I say and FINISH the song in a few days".

"Why!" said Tommy raising his voice to a near shout "What _great_ release scheme do you have planned?"

Darius leaned back in his chair and clasped his fingers "We have the two of you booked to go on Good Morning Toronto which will be broadcast across Canada and The United States on more then seven channels simultaneously" said Darius with a smug look on his face "I told you Tom…it's _the_ news".

Tommy looked away from Darius as his mind raced with a mixture of rage and unexplainable emotions "So what?" asked Tommy locking eyes with Darius "You're just going to sell out Jude's song to rake in a pile of cash for G-Major?"

"You both will be compensated…" started Darius.

"Compensated?" yelled Tommy jumping up from his seat "You think it's about money? Do you even know what this song means to her! Do you know that Jude can barely sing 'Two AM' without bawling her eyes out!"

"She's a performer T" yelled Darius standing "…and she'll do just that" added Darius lowering his voice.

Tommy jutted out his jaw and swallowed the words he wanted to yell at Darius "What…what's the date of the performance" asked Tommy coldly.

"Next Wednesday…that gives you two four days to get a working track that can be released that same day online" said Darius heading over to the door. Tommy fallowed and stopped with his hand on the door.

"Anything else" said Tommy bitterly.

"Yeah" said Darius eyeing Tommy "Send in Jude".


	150. Chapter 150

Tommy rushed back up the stairs to Studio A and barged in. Tommy whipped the door closed behind him and nearly collided with Jude as he headed towards the recording booth.

"Jude!" said Tommy pulling Jude by the arms into the sound booth.

"What…Tom?" asked Jude seeing the panic in his eyes "What's the matter Tommy?" added Jude hurriedly as Tommy pulled her face into his hands.

"Jude, please just listen to me" said Tommy hurriedly. Jude shook her head yes almost afraid to speak "Jude, okay" added Tommy out of breath "look…Darius is going to tell you about some stupid release stunt…and if you don't like it…just walk out…I'll deal with it okay? Okay Jude?" asked Tommy hurriedly "Just walk out and find me".

"Tom?" asked Jude confused.

"No" whispered Tommy kissing her on the cheek "Just go into his office and talk with him" answered Tommy shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" asked Jude worriedly.

"Just go" whispered Tommy peeling off his hands. Jude stood there rooted on the spot for a moment before turning and rushing out of the studio.

Jude pushed open the door to Darius's office "Darius?" Jude called entering the office quickly.

"Jude" greeted Darius with a wide smile "Please, take a seat". Jude walked over to the leather chairs in front of Darius's desk "Can I get you anything?" asked Darius.

"Umm, no…I'm fine" sighed Jude reaching up and scratching the top of her head uncomfortably "Tommy said you had something to tell me?" asked Jude cautiously.

"I do" said Darius "How do you feel about going on Good Morning Toronto?" asked Darius with a smile.

"Umm, I'd love to" said Jude slightly caught off guard. What was so bad about Good Morning Toronto, Jude thought to herself.

"Great" said Darius his grin widening "Next Wednesday I have you and Tom booked to go on".

"Wait" said Jude shifting uncomfortably "Tommy _and_ I?"

"Yes, and you'll be débuting 'Two AM' to a live audience and the world" said Darius still grinning.

"D, I don't know if I can…" Jude started.

Darius held up his hand for Jude to stop "All the details have been worked out, you'll be great".

Jude felt as if her mouth was glued shut but in her head she was screaming in horror "Okay" Jude whispered and stood quickly "Can I go then?" asked Jude pointing at the door.

"Of coarse" said Darius smiling and pointing at the door.

"Yup" whispered Jude under her breath and rushed out the door.

Jude rushed through the crowd of people in the core of G-Major and scurried up into Studio A where Tommy was pacing.

"Two AM?" whispered Jude snapping the door closed behind herself.

"Jude" said Tommy rushing over as Jude started to breathe heavily "I can get us out of this".

Jude looked up at Tommy slowly and stared him in the eyes "No" she whispered pushing past him and slumping down in one of the chairs "I can…we can…do this" Jude whispered.

"You're going to let him manipulate you into doing this?" yelled Tommy thunderstruck.

Jude looked up at Tommy "No" she whispered "I'm letting him manipulate _us_ into doing this".

Tommy stared at Jude confused "What?" he asked.

"Play piano for me at the show…and then we tell everyone…" whispered Jude "…that we're engaged".

Tommy stood there rooted to the spot looking at Jude as if she had just suggested they run through downtown New York butt naked "You…you want to tell everyone…we're engaged" breathed Tommy.

"Yeah" said Jude shaking her head nervously hearing her voice sound more like air then actual sound.

"Make it 110 official" breathed Tommy placing his hand over his forehead.

"Yeah" said Jude standing slowly and shaking her head in the same disbelief.

"Defiantly get that media hype Darius is looking for" breathed Tommy.

"So are we going to do it?" asked Jude carefully looking up at Tommy.

Tommy stared at Jude and then pulled her into his arms "Lets do it" he whispered into her hair.

"We're nuts" whispered Jude into Tommy's chest.

"You don't have to tell me twice" chuckled Tommy kissing the top of Jude's head.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So Jude agreed to do the showcase on Good Morning Toronto...but will everything go as planned or will a slap in the face neither of them are expecting threaten to ruin everything?**

**Stay Tuned and find out...**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	151. Chapter 151

Jude lolled her head back and stared at the ceiling of the recording area. Tommy stopped tapping keys on the piano and looked over at Jude.

"Tired?" asked Tommy smiling.

Jude rolled her head over to face him slowly and gave him a light smile "What time _is_ it?" asked Jude quietly.

Tommy glanced down at his watch "Hmm…one in the morning" sighed Tommy looking back over at Jude "We could lay down one track and…" Jude glared at Tommy. Tommy stopped and smiled "…and that can all be done tomorrow".

"Thank you" whispered Jude and hopped delicately off the stool. Tommy climbed off the piano bench and wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder as they headed out of the deserted G-Major.

As they headed across the parking lot Tommy unlocked the car and a flash of orange light filled the parking lot. They both slid silently into the front seats and then headed back to Tommy's apartment. When they arrived Tommy unlocked the front door and flicked on the hall lights as Jude trudged down the hall and slipped into the bedroom.

Tommy tossed his keys down on the island and then shrugged off his leather jacket as he walked over to the bedroom door. Tommy pulled his arms free and tossed the jacket behind himself onto the couch and smiled as Jude walked around the room. Tommy leaned against the doorframe and just watched her walk here and there.

"I can feel you staring" sighed Jude turning to face Tommy.

"Am I distracting you Harrison?" asked Tommy pushing off the doorframe and heading towards her. Tommy wound his arms around Jude's waist and smiled down at her.

"Stop" laughed Jude pushing against Tommy's chest lightly. Tommy's expression was a mixture of playfulness and humor.

"Why?" whispered Tommy leaning down and kissing Jude's neck painfully slow.

"Tom" Jude whispered closing her eyes.

"Where were we earlier" asked Tommy pushing against Jude lightly and making her stagger a few steps back.

"Tommy" Jude moaned. Jude felt the back of her knees collide with the bed "Tommy" Jude whispered pressing against his chest again lightly.

"Harrison" whispered Tommy moving up and kissing Jude's lips. Jude felt half of herself giving into Tommy's kisses and the other half of herself holding back. Jude snaked her arms around Tommy's neck and then she felt herself being pushed lightly down on the bed. Jude was sitting and then Tommy was nudging her down slowly onto her back.

"Tommy" Jude whispered breaking their lips for a minute.

"Shh" whispered Tommy and attacked her lips again. Jude could feel Tommy's hand sneaking down to the hem of her shirt.

"Tommy stop" said Jude more forcefully. Tommy pulled away slightly and looked downward at Jude's face. Jude pressed against his chest and lifted him slowly off herself. Then he sat down on the bed next to her. Then there was silence as Jude wrapped her arms around her middle and stared at the floor.

"Tommy" Jude whispered. Tommy looked over at her "Don't take this the wrong way".

"No" sighed Tommy scratching the back of his head "I get it".

"I love you Tommy…but right now…I don't know if I would feel comfortable…doing stuff…" Jude's voice trailed off as she looked back down at her hands.

Silence fell again and was broken shortly after by Tommy kissing Jude lightly on the lips before heading into the bathroom and closing the door with a click. Jude sat there for a moment and then walked over to her dresser. Jude pulled out pajamas and then climbed into the big bed and waited for Tommy.

Tommy exited the bathroom shortly after and flicked off the bedroom light before climbing silently into the other side of the bed. Jude laid there in the darkness for a few minutes and then inched over towards the other side. Jude snuggled close to Tommy's shoulder and Tommy rolled over and wrapped his arm around Jude.

"Good night" whispered Jude and kissed Tommy softly on the cheek.

"Night" Tommy whispered and pulled Jude closer. Jude closed her eyes against the darkness and started to slip into a peaceful sleep besides Tommy.


	152. Chapter 152

"Do you even own a frying pan?" asked Jude pulling open cabinets and rummaging through the sparse contents.

"Umm" said Tommy turning away from the coffee pot and looking around "…yeah, somewhere" Tommy took a sip of his coffee and them pulled open a lower cabinet. "Ahha!" said Tommy standing and handing Jude a frying pan still wrapped in plastic.

Jude looked at Tommy holding it out to her and burst out laughing "Chef is obviously not on your trade list" sighed Jude taking the frying pan from his out stretched hands.

"Don't poke fun Harrison" laughed Tommy looking over at Jude "You can't cook either. Which reminds me…why are you cooking?"

"Come on Tommy" Jude sighed turning away from the stove "How hard can it _really_ be?" Jude turned back towards the stove and fiddled with the knobs "Now how" Jude mumbled "Do you turn this on?"

"This one" said Tommy reaching across Jude's shoulder and flicking on a knob.

"So you have used this stove before" Jude said impressed as she turned and crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Tommy.

"Nope" sighed Tommy "Sadie showed me how at your house".

"Oh right…on that pitiful attempt at cooking?" Jude answered poking fun at Tommy.

"I don't see you doing much better" laughed Tommy.

"I'm trying!" shot Jude pointing at the stove.

"Hmm, we'll see" mumbled Tommy playfully in an undertone and smiling at Jude. Jude plucked the towel off the counter and whacked Tommy lightly on the shoulder.

"Ow" said Tommy rubbing his shoulder. Jude whacked him again and Tommy pulled the towel out of Jude's hands "I think you've abused you towel privileges for the day".

Jude just smiled and looked back at the frying pan. Jude picked up one of the eggs and rolled it in her hand. Then Jude tapped it on the side of the frying pan…nothing happened. Jude tapped harder and still nothing happened.

"What's wrong with this egg" sighed Jude frustrated.

"Here let me help" said Tommy reaching over as Jude delivered another blow to the egg's shell on the edge of the frying pan.

"Eww" screamed Jude as yellow slime coated her hands. Jude held up her yoke covered hand and looked at it in disgust. Tommy looked at Jude's face and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Jude eyeing Tommy.

"You're face" choked out Tommy pinching his side in laughter. Jude felt embarrassment creeping up her neck and onto her face but as she looked at Tommy laughing slowly a smile split across her face and she too was laughing hysterically.

Their laughter slowed and Tommy took the next egg in his hand "Lets see if I can do any better" he whispered and kissed Jude's forehead still breaking out into random fits of laughter as she went to go wash her hands off n the sink.

Jude walked back over to the stove and flicked water at Tommy off her fingers as she dried them on the towel. Tommy turned and looked at Jude as the water hit his face "Hey" he said "I thought I told you your towel privileges were taken away today".

"Oh yeah?" asked Jude swinging it back and forth "Take it from me then".

Tommy lunged playfully and tried to take it from Jude's hands. Jude ran to the other side of the island and squealed in laughter and fake fright as Tommy grabbed her around her middle and swung her around.

"Got cha" Tommy whispered into Jude's ear. Jude laughed and pressed the towel to his chest.

"Fine, take your towel" Jude headed back into the main part of the kitchen and Tommy whipped her lightly across the butt with the towel before cutting in front of her and going back to the stove.

"Nice" said Jude sarcastically as Tommy glanced back over at her. Tommy just grinned and looked back down at the frying pan in which the eggs were bubbling.

Tommy looked down at the eggs and then looked back around the kitchen "Do I have one of those spatula things?" asked Tommy walking over to another set of cabinets.

"You didn't check first?" asked Jude pulling open cabinets.

"You were the one cooking!" said Tommy loudly ripping open cabinet after cabinet.

Jude pulled open one of the drawers on the island and pulled out a large spoon "Will this work?" she asked sincerely.

Tommy stopped and looked over at Jude "I…guess" he said taking it from her hand and pushing around the eggs.

Jude looked over his shoulder "Why are they sticking to the pan?"

"I don't know" sighed Tommy "Did you put butter in the frying pan?"

"No" answered Jude "Why would I do that?"

Tommy sighed and walked over to the island and picked up his coffee mug. He took a long gulp as Jude walked over to the fridge and pulled out half a loaf of bread. Tommy eyed her and Jude noticed.

"Toast" said Jude waving the bag of bread "in case…the eggs aren't edible".

"I'm not that bad at cooking!" shot Tommy and smiled as Jude shook her head and walked over to the toaster near the sink. Jude popped the bread down inside and then leaned against the counter and stared at Tommy.

"What?" asked Tommy putting down his mug and staring back at her.

"Nothing" Jude answered brushing it off.

"Come on" sighed Tommy knowing something was on Jude's mind.

"It's just…" started Jude and then looking down at the floor.

"It's just what?" asked Tommy walking over in front of Jude. Tommy took Jude's arm and pulled her closer. Jude staggered forward a bit and then looked up at Tommy.

"It's just" started Jude again laying her hands against his chest "me and you…doing the whole living together thing…it's so surreal" finished Jude.

"Do you like it?" asked Tommy playfully and pulling Jude closer.

"You know I do Tommy Q" rhymed out Jude. Tommy smiled and pushed her away lightly. Tommy walked back over to the island and took another sip of his coffee. "And how about you?" asked Jude smirking at Tommy.

"How 'bout me what?" asked Tommy taking another sip of coffee.

"How do you like shaking up with me?"

"You could have moved in on your eighteenth birthday" Tommy answered smiling.

"My birthday?" asked Jude raising her eyebrows "If I remember correctly…"

"Oh here we go" mumbled Tommy taking another sip of coffee.

"If I remember correctly…you publicly humiliated me at my birthday" Jude said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uhh, and if I remember correctly it was because I had a lunatic fallowing me around try to kill you…which he later almost accomplished" Tommy retorted.

"You could have told me about it and we could have avoided the whole thing" answered Jude raising her eye brows, almost daring him to come up with a come back to that.

"Come on" sighed Tommy smirking "We both know I made your seventeenth birthday unforgettable…so maybe I'll make a pattern out of it all and do good this year".

"So what would that pattern be… kiss me and then break my heart, fallowed by locking me in a room and making my boyfriend nearly loose his mind, then breaking my heart and kissing my sister, then…" Jude trailed off and shrugged her shoulders sarcastically.

"Shut up Harrison" sighed Tommy shaking his head "I haven't scared you permanently yet".

"Oh trust me" answered Jude "…you have".

"Jude" Tommy whined striding over to her and pulling her close. Tommy brushed away her bangs and then Jude looked up at him.

"Shut up Quincy" laughed Jude pushing Tommy lightly away. Tommy pulled her closer and Jude rested her face against his chest "You were right you know" mumbled Jude not looking Tommy in the face.

"About what" asked Tommy stoking Jude's hair.

"…My seventeenth birthday was the best. So…bad, good, bad…this year is going to be…good?"

"I don't know you'll have to wait and see" laughed Tommy.

"Well then I…what…what's that smell?" asked Jude pulling away from Tommy.

"Shit!" yelled Tommy whipping around and rushing over to the stove. Tommy pulled the smoking frying pan off the burner and dropped the searing hot pan back onto the stove "Ow!" yelled Tommy grabbing his hand and doubling over in pain.

"Cold water!" said Jude quickly turning on the faucet and leading Tommy over to the sink. Tommy ran his hand under the cold water and Jude smiled over at him "…Well" Jude sighed "…I think the eggs are done".

Tommy looked up at Jude and shook his head against the laughter he felt building up inside "You're a piece of work Harrison…but you're my piece of work". Tommy wrapped his broken arm around Jude's waist.

"I know" whispered Jude and kissed Tommy lightly on the top of his head.


	153. Chapter 153

Jude and Tommy sat at the island picking at the eggs and toast. Tommy picked around the blacked edges and picked at a few pieces still resembling the color yellow. Jude took a sip of tea and bit into her toast. Then hesitantly Jude took a bite of eggs.

"These taste like burnt…" started Jude.

Tommy looked over at her "burnt crap?" Tommy guessed.

"Yes" sighed Jude.

"Thank god" sighed Tommy loudly and picked up the two plates and tossed their contents in the trash "Lets go get some real food". Jude hopped off the barstool and headed back towards the bedroom. "Where are you going?" asked Tommy heading towards the door.

"Umm, if you haven't noticed I'm in flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top still" said Jude pulling at her pants to emphasize the point.

"You look fine lets just go" sighed Tommy pulling Jude by the hand.

"What?" asked Jude horror struck "At least let me take a shower…or…or brush my hair!" Tommy thrust her jacket into her hands and took his off a hanger as well.

"I'm in sweatpants, who cares" smiled Tommy. Then Tommy pulled Jude out the door after himself and they hurriedly climbed into his car.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" laughed Jude running her fingers through her hair.

"You look fine" Tommy said catching a glance at Jude as he backed out of the driveway.

"This is insane, where are we going to go in our pajamas?" laughed Jude looking out her window as they rolled down the street.

"Umm" sighed Tommy scratching his head "I…don't know. There's that diner" offered Tommy.

"Whatever" laughed Jude "It's probably the only place that will serve us dressed like this".

Tommy pulled into the diner's parking lot and hopped out of the car. Jude sat there laughing at the situation inside her head and then climbed out of the car as well.

"People are staring" hissed Jude to Tommy.

Tommy stretched his arms up and as they fell back to his side one wrapped around Jude's shoulder "Let them stare" Tommy whispered back.

The bell over the door rang as Jude and Tommy entered the diner. A hostess dressed in a pink dress walked over to them and eyed them for a second before asking "Just two?"

"Yup" smiled Tommy and fallowed the woman as she headed across the room to a vacant table. The woman laid down two menus on the table and Jude and Tommy slid into the booth seats.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" asked the woman opening her notepad.

"Umm, coffee…black" answered Tommy, and then he looked at Jude.

"Yeah, coffee…cream two sugars" answered Jude hurriedly feeling people starting to look in their direction.

"Ten bucks" whispered Tommy to Jude "a picture of this ends up in the tabloids tomorrow".

"Twenty says we make it within the first three pages" whispered Jude back as the waitress came back with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go" the woman said laying down the mug of steaming coffee "You ready to order?"

"Uhh, yes" answered Tommy much to Jude's surprise. Neither of them had opened the menus yet. "We would like two orders of eggs and toast…and please just make sure they're not burnt".

"Very well" answered the waitress half heartedly and scribbled down the order "It'll be a moment or two".

"Thank you" called Jude as the woman walked towards the kitchens.

Jude turned her attention back at Tommy, he was drinking his coffee idly and looking around the diner. His gaze slowly came back to meet hers and Tommy smiled "What's on your mind Harrison?" he asked.

Jude picked up her mug and the warmth felt good against her hands "Just thinking" Jude sighed.

"About?" asked Tommy.

"Things" answered Jude taking a sip of her coffee.

"Like?" persisted Tommy.

"Well…" continued Jude "…work…Sadie…me, you…the song…" Jude trailed off. "We need to work on that today, don't we" sighed Jude putting her mug down.

"If we want the track to get out like Darius wants…yeah we do" sighed Tommy eyeing Jude "You okay?" Tommy asked. Jude fiddled with the mug handle.

"Yeah…I'm fine" sighed Jude looking back over at Tommy "It's just...it's all happening so fast" Jude whispered.

"Life happens fast when you're famous" answered Tommy.

"Sometimes…sometimes I wish I was normal" sighed Jude and let out a weak laugh "Not to have people always knowing who you are…being able to go out to breakfast in your pajamas and not caring" chuckled Jude.

"For what it's worth" sighed Tommy reaching across and taking Jude's hand "You're the most grounded, most centered, most normal teenage rock star I know. You handle all this…" Tommy waved his arm across the room "…better than anyone I know".

"Yeah?" asked Jude looking him in the eyes.

"That's why I love you" whispered Tommy.

Jude smiled lightly "Doesn't hurt either that you find me hott".

Tommy smiled and shook his head "You are full of it today Harrison".

"Don't worry…I love you too Quincy".

"Here you go" said the waitress pushing two plates down on the table. Tommy pulled away from Jude and moved the plate in front of himself.

"Thank you" Tommy said to the waitress.

"Yes, thank you" said Jude hurriedly.

"Yup" sighed the waitress and headed back over to the door where more people were entering.

"These are good" said Jude taking a bite.

"Defiantly not burnt…" smiled Tommy.

"…Burnt carp?" offered Jude. Tommy just looked up at Jude and shook his head.

"Harrison, Harrison, Harrison" Tommy mumbled. Jude smiled down at her plate…things often have a strange way of working out…in the end, Jude thought to herself.


	154. Chapter 154

"Umm, I know I said you can pull almost anything off…but I didn't mean pajamas" said Portia taking in Jude's outfit as she walked up the stairs. Jude leaned against the cloths rack that Portia was leafing through.

"Please" Jude whined pouting her lower lip "play 'dress up Jude' and just let me barrow something till Tommy and I are done recording".

Portia looked over from the cloths and to Jude "You may be my brother's number one diva" sighed Portia "But you are defiantly also the most style impaired". Jude shifted her weight against the clothing rack and pouted at Portia. Portia let out an audible sigh and riffled through the rack of clothing. Portia thrust a pair of jeans, white tank top, and a black Juicy sweatshirt into Jude's arms "They were from other appearances that you did" said Portia waving Jude off "Just keep them".

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" said Jude heading down the stairs.

"Yup" mumbled Portia under her breath and continued leafing through the racks.

Jude rushed down the stairs and headed to the nearest bathroom. Jude walked down the row of stalls and stepped into the handicap bathroom and then pulled on the cloths quickly. They fit perfectly…because that's just how good Portia was. Jude unlatched the stall door again and proceeded out into G-Major's core and headed up the stairs to Studio A again.

Tommy turned to face the door as Jude entered "Someone raided the G-Major closet" laughed Tommy.

"Shut up, I wasn't wearing plaid pajamas all day" sighed Jude walking over and sitting on Tommy's lap "So" Jude sighed "Where do we start today?"

"Well" answered Tommy pushing Jude up and then pulling her back down so that she was facing him "We could start here" he whispered and started kissing Jude. Jude pulled Tommy closer and wrapped her arms around his neck as he attacked her lips.

Tommy's hands went down to the hem of her shirt and played with it in his fingers before they slowly crept up her back. Jude broke away slowly after a few minutes.

"Come on" sighed Jude getting up "We need to get to work".

Jude headed over to the door into the recording booth. Jude paused at the door and watched as Tommy slowly stood from his chair and walked over to her "You're killing me Harrison" he whispered in her ear as he pushed open the door into the space.


	155. Chapter 155

The last note vibrated out of the piano and lingered in the air as Jude and Tommy sat in silence. Jude looked over at Tommy cautiously "That" sighed Tommy "was it girl. That was what this song was made to sound like".

"You think so?" asked Jude looking down at her hands.

"You're going to knock them dead with your performance in two days" said Tommy nodding his head yes.

"_Our_ performance" Jude corrected.

Tommy stood up from the piano bench and walked over to the stool where Jude sat. Tommy kissed Jude lightly on the forehead and then headed out into the sound booth.

"You ready to lay this down?" called Tommy through the microphone. Jude placed her headphones on and turned to face the window.

"Lets do it" Jude answered taking a deep breath and facing the microphone. Tommy pressed a few buttons inside and walked quickly back into the recording booth. He sat down behind the piano and tapped out the first few notes.

Jude closed her eyes and pretended that it was just her and Tommy…and that the world wouldn't be scrutinizing every word she about to say in two days.

"Snow falls on the city…white on white…" as so forth the song went. Jude and Tommy laid down four tracks of the song before they broke for lunch.

"Can we take a break?" sighed Jude pulling off her headphones. Her stomach felt off.

"Yeah, I'm starving" sighed Tommy gratefully and stood up from the piano bench "I just need to do some stuff on the computer quickly and then I'll be out there" called Tommy as Jude headed for the door.

"Mhmm" said Jude and headed out the door. People were bustling here and there inside G-Major's core.

"Jude!" called a voice as she walked down the stairs. Jude turned and looked around "Jude!" came the voice again. Jude headed down the hallway and pushed open the door to Studio C wider.

"Hey guys" sighed Jude pushing the door closed behind herself and sitting down next to Spied and Wally.

"Avoiding us?" asked Kyle with a smile.

"Yeah Dude we haven't seen you in days" added Spied "But I guess you and Lord Squinty Brow have just been too busy getting it on lately" laughed Spied.

Kyle and Wally laughed as Jude slapped Spied across the arm "Eww, no Spied! Just because we live together doesn't mean we're 'getting it on' every night!"

"Lucky man, lucky man" smiled Kyle shaking his head in mock loathing.

"Eww" answered Jude again "You guys are like my brothers…do not tell me you think about me in your perverted minds".

"Fine" answered Spied "We won't tell you that we do".

"Mud wrestling" smiled Wally in a mock fantasy world.

"…in bikinis" added Kyle nodding his head.

"No…wrestling in…" started Spied.

"Jell-O" all three of them said at the same time.

"Pervs" said Jude shaking her head in disgust.

"Hey we never said it was you" sighed Wally putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"But…we never said it wasn't either" laughed Spied.

"Eww" shouted Jude covering her ears and trying her hardest not to be able to hear them. Out of no where the room slid in and out of focus. Jude blinked and the room righted itself.

"Come on Jude, you know we're just playing with you" smiled Spied strumming his guitar and tuning it "So when do we all get back in the studio together" he added.

"Tommy and I are laying down a tack right now…with him on piano" sighed Jude trying to shrug off what just happened.

"I thought _I_ was your piano man" said Spied in mock disgust with a hurt look on his face "Lord Squinty Brow gets to be you piano man now. God you're just kicking us to the curb" joked Spied.

"Well you're also not the father to my dead daughter, whom the song talks about" shot Jude harsher than she wanted to while looking down at her hands and twisting the star ring on her finger. Silence fell between the four of them.

"Are you okay Jude?" asked Kyle eyeing her. Jude wiped away a tear from her eye lid and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know how I feel" answered Jude quietly. Silence fell again.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Wally and gave Jude a small smile.

"No" sighed Jude getting up and running her fingers through her hair "I've got to go find Tommy" she sighed and walked back out of Studio C.

Jude walked silently down the hall and met Tommy as he descended the stairs and wrapped his arm around her "What's up Babe?" Jude didn't answer "Jude?" Tommy asked stopping and unwrapping his arm so he could look her in the face.

"Can we just go somewhere" choked Jude feeling tears press against her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" said Tommy quickly while looking around for a place "Come on" Tommy said pulling Jude's arm as he feed through the crowds of people. Tommy pulled open a door and slipped inside as Jude fallowed him closely. They were inside one of the three conference rooms in G-Major.

"Tommy" Jude sobbed as soon as the door was closed.

"Oh, god what happened?" asked Tommy pulling Jude into his arms.

"I…I…I am so confused" Jude sobbed into Tommy's chest.

"Shh, about what?" asked Tommy rubbing Jude's back.

"Everything" Jude continued to sob.

"Shh" said Tommy again rubbing Jude's back "What 'everything'? What's bothering you?" Then before Tommy could even start to fathom what was bothering Jude she was attacking his lips with such ferocity that he staggered back a few steps. Jude had tears pouring down her eyes and Tommy could feel them wetting his own cheeks as she pressed deeper into his mouth.

"Jude?" Tommy asked in the half a second Jude moved away before attacking his lips again. Jude closed her eyes and pretended not to hear Tommy's concerned and confused tone. She needed this…this moment of escape…because reality felt like some nightmare that she couldn't escape…and she had no clue why it was happening now. "Jude?" said Tommy again pulling away and holding Jude's face in his hands "Stop…tell me what's wrong". Jude bit her lower lip as tears continued to stream down her face silently.

"Everything" whispered Jude and closed her eyes.

"Jude!" said Tommy grabbing hold of her and steadying her as Jude swayed on the spot "Look at me. Do you feel like you're going to pass out again?" Tommy asked concerned.

Jude peeled open her eyelids, which felt like lead, and stared at Tommy as the room around him spun.

"What?" Jude mumbled hearing her word slurring together.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled as Jude's eyes rolled back into her head and her body became limp in his arms "Jude!" Tommy yelled again trying to stand her up "Help!" yelled Tommy to the door "Some one help!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnn**

**What's this...a suprise...a twist...an unknown?**

**Connect the dots people...some are already out there. More clues and information to come!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	156. Chapter 156

"Tom is something the matter?" asked Portia pushing open the door to the conference room "Holy shit!" she screamed dropping the file she was holding "What happened!"

"Call an ambulance!" Tommy yelled lowering Jude to the floor "I, I can't get her to wake up". Portia ran out of the room "Come on Jude" Tommy whispered over Jude "Come on" he whispered.

"Call an ambulance" Portia yelled as she ran to the front desk.

"Why?" Sadie asked panicked while picking up the phone "What's the matter?"

"Jude's unconscious" said Portia gasping and pointing down the hall from which she had just came.

"911 what's your emergency" came a woman's voice through the phone.

Sadie stared at Portia horrorstruck before answering hurriedly "Help my sister is unconscious!"

"Where are you located?"

"G-Major Studios, 17 Main Street Toronto" answered Sadie hastily and then hung up when the dispatcher said that an ambulance was on the way "Where is she" yelled Sadie getting up and running down the hall Portia had pointed.

"Second door down the hall" yelled Portia. Sadie sprinted down the hall and pushed open the door franticly before spotting Jude laying on the floor.

"What happened!" yelled Sadie looking over at Tommy.

"We were talking and she…she just passed out" answered Tommy still kneeling over Jude "Is an ambulance coming?" he asked.

"They're on their way. So what, you guys were just talking and she collapsed?" asked Sadie kneeling down next to Jude.

"Yeah…her eyes rolled back into her head and then she was limp in my arms" whispered Tommy taking hold of Jude's hand.

"In your arms?" asked Sadie eyeing Tommy.

"Yeah, I was hugging her because she was sobbing" said Tommy noticing Sadie's look "Nothing more than that…she was sobbing and then she was making out with me" he sighed.

"What?" asked Sadie confused.

"I have no clue" Tommy whispered "It's like she didn't even know what she was doing".

"Has she been sick?" asked Sadie.

"No…" said Tommy shaking his head "I mean she missed her period if that counts" sighed Tommy racking his brain.

"Is she pregnant!" yelled Sadie horrorstruck.

"No, no" Tommy answered hastily "I mean…" Tommy noticed Sadie's glare "She thought she was…but the test was negative" Tommy added hastily.

"What!" yelled Sadie "You know what, fine. I don't even want to know what goes on between you two. Let's just move her out closer to the doors so that when the ambulance comes she can just go" sighed Sadie. Tommy moved Jude's limp body into his arms and headed towards the door.

"Come on Jude" Tommy whispered as he walked out the door of the conference room with Jude limp in his arms "Wake up Jude, wake up".


	157. Chapter 157

Gasps and whispered filled Tommy's ears as he walked with Jude in his arms towards the doors. Sirens were whaling down the street and could behead pulling up to G-Major.

"Get out of the way" Tommy shouted as he pushed past the masses of people. A team of paramedics with a stretched rushed into G-Major. They headed hurriedly over to Tommy. They took Jude from his arms and put her onto the stretcher. They started hooking her up to things and then one of them turned to face Tommy.

"How long has she been down?" asked the paramedic.

"I…I don't know…ten minutes" answered Tommy feeling overwhelmed and trying to keep his eyes on Jude.

"Does she have any allergies?"

"No" answered Tommy "Is she going to be alright?" asked Tommy as the other guy started to wheel the stretcher towards the doors.

"We'll know more after she gets to the hospital" answered the paramedic.

"Can I come" Tommy yelled feeling his heart break as Jude was wheeled away.

"Are you family?" asked the paramedic hurriedly.

"I'm her fiancé" Tommy breathed.

"Come on" answered the paramedic and Tommy rushed after him and climbed into the back of the ambulance.

Tommy sat down as the ambulance sped down the road "Hold on Jude" Tommy whispered and took hold of her hand "Hold on".

The ambulance wove through traffic and raced to the hospital. Once they reached the hospital the doors whipped open and the two paramedics pulled out Jude's stretcher and rushed her into the emergency room. Tommy raced after them and feed through the crowds of people the best he could. The rushed Jude into a room and a swarm of nurses and doctors crowded around Jude yelling directions at each other.

"What's her name?" asked a doctor.

"Jude Harrison" shouted Tommy from the doorway.

"How old?" asked the doctor striding over to him.

"Eighteen, but she'll be nineteen in about two weeks" he breathed pulling his hand up to his forehead in feeling like he couldn't take much more of this.

"Are you hurt?" the doctor asked hurriedly.

"No" answered Tommy quickly "You'll be able to help her, right?" asked Tommy.

"We'll do our best. Now what happened?"

"I don't know" answered Tommy keeping his eyes locked on Jude. "We were talking…well she was crying…and then she collapsed" answered Tommy.

"Has she had any recent accidents?" asked the doctor looking over at Tommy.

"Yeah" answered Tommy "We were both just in a car accident. She…umm…she delivered our daughter premature…she didn't make it…we've been trying to get back to our lives kind of. And she…she collapsed a few days ago" Tommy rattled off. Then a nurse rushed in and handed the doctor a chart.

"Is she on any drugs?" asked the doctor opening the chart.

"What?...No…of coarse not" answered Tommy snapping his head over in the direction of the doctor.

"Family history of diseases or cancer?" the doctor asked.

"She has caner" whispered Tommy in disbelief feeling his knees go weak.

"No, but we're just going to cover all the bases" then the doctor glanced over at Jude "We'll take it from here" he added and rushed over to Jude's bed. Tommy felt himself being guided out into the hallway by a nurse. He refused to go sit in the waiting area but watched through the glass. Jude wasn't dieing…she couldn't be Tommy kept telling himself over and over again.


	158. Chapter 158

Slowly the doctors and nurses started to file out and Tommy grabbed the doctor he had spoken with before. "How is she?" Tommy asked feeling jittery.

"We've done all we can for now. We're doing a full blood panel to rule out infections and other things of that sort".

"Does it look like cancer?" asked Tommy his entire world balancing on the doctors next words.

"We'll know more when the results come back" the doctor answered.

"So that's not a yes and that's not a no?" asked Tommy nervously.

"Correct. Though I do have to ask a family member…"

"I'm her fiancé" answered Tommy quickly.

"Very well then…We are required to ask in instances such as these if perhaps the patient has an eating disorder" said the doctor plainly.

"What?" asked Tommy taken aback "Why, I mean I know she's…she's thin" thoughts suddenly started to rush through Tommy's mind "Why? Does it…does it look like…maybe…she…she is?"

"She seems extremely thin…we are required to ask when we suspect it" answered the doctor.

"No, no…she would tell me" answered Tommy shaking his head no.

"Unfortunately, we're still going to have to do fallow up work on it" sighed the doctor "We'll get back to you with anymore updates". Then the doctor started to walk down the hall.

Tommy looked through the window at Jude laying in the bed "Can, can I go in and see her?" Tommy called down the hall.

The doctor turned and called back "Yes, she's fine for right now" then he pivoted and walked away.

Tommy pushed open the door silently and walked across the tile floor to Jude's bed "Hey" Tommy whispered pulling a chair over to her bedside "Hey Jude" Tommy whispered taking Jude's hand in his "I'm right here Babe…right here". Tommy rubbed his thumb against Jude's hand and looked at her small frame through the sheets of the bed. Then Tommy cover his eyes with his hand as tears started to spill out of them.

Tommy couldn't get what the doctor had just said out of his mind. Then he whipped his eyes and looked down at Jude "Please" Tommy whispered "Please…I can't loose you too".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jude's unconscious...Tommy's a nervous wreak...could things get any worse?**

**Is it cancer? Is it an eating disorder? Or is it something else completely?**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	159. Chapter 159

"Kwest!" Sadie yelled running into Studio B.

"What? What is it?" asked Kwest jumping up from his chair "What's the matter Sadie?"

"Jude!" Sadie yelled hysterical "She collapsed…they're taking her to the hospital…I don't know what's wrong. Oh god Kwest what if she's really sick!" Sadie said falling into Kwest's arms.

"Shh" Kwest said rubbing Sadie's back "I'm sure everything will work out like last time" Kwest answered soothingly.

"Last time!" Sadie screamed pulling away "Kwest last time someone died!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Jude and Tommy are okay" said Kwest quickly while kicking himself inside his head for being so careless.

"What if Jude dies" whispered Sadie feeling her knees go weak.

"Jude's not going to die, she been fine health wise" answered Kwest.

"Then why" Sadie whispered "Did she just collapse?"

Kwest looked at Sadie and the pulled her into a hug "I don't know" Kwest whispered into her hair "I don't know".


	160. Chapter 160

Tommy's cell phone rang and he fumbled around in his pocket to find it "Hello" he answered.

"Tom!" came a female voice.

"Sadie" Tommy whispered feeling like he had enough piled on his shoulders.

"How is she, is she awake?" asked Sadie on the brink of hysterics.

"She's still out" sighed Tommy.

"I'm coming fist thing tomorrow because visiting hours will b over by the time I get there".

"Okay" sighed Tommy.

"Tommy…please…call me if anything goes wrong" Sadie whispered.

Tommy fell silent, he didn't even want to start discussing what had been racing through his head for the past four hours "Yeah" Tommy managed and then he clicked off his phone. Then the door behind his opened. Tommy turned as a doctor walked in and then he stood and walked over to where the doctor stood.

"How do things look?" asked Tommy hurriedly.

"We're still waiting on a lot of blood work" answered the doctor "But we have ruled out infection" sighed the doctor.

"That's good right?" asked Tommy glancing over at Jude.

"For now it's good" said the doctor with a nod.

"Can I stay with her?" asked Tommy.

"Yes" said the doctor simply "And I believe a nurse should be in shortly to check on everything". Then the doctor proceeded out of the room.

Tommy walked back over to his chair and fought the exhaustion that was weighing over him "You're going to be okay Jude" Tommy whispered and then bit his lower lip. Every thought that crossed his mind was pain…because every thought was of what could be wrong with Jude. "You don't have an eating disorder" Tommy whispered taking Jude's hand "You would have told me" he whispered. Then his mind flashed to Hannah…and Tommy thought of how great some secrets can be that people keep.


	161. Chapter 161

The sky turned from pink to deep purple to black. Tommy watched the hours tick by. Exhaustion poured out of every inch of Tommy, but he fought against it. Then slowly he laid his head against the edge of Jude's bed and the room slipped out of focus…no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

The hours rolled by and Tommy slumbered next to Jude. Tommy kept his fingers intertwined in Jude's feeling that if he let go…he would loose her faster…something Tommy felt he could never do. Loosing Jude would be like murdering a part of him. They were supposed to be getting married. Things were supposed to be happy between them. So why were things always getting thrown around and destroyed? Why was this…happening to them, again? Why was Jude sick?

Everything went from pitch black to a fuzzy gray as Jude peeled her eye lids apart. What met her gaze startled her "Where…where am I" asked Jude sitting up in a bed and looking around an unfamiliar room. Jude raised one hand up to her throbbing head. Then as she shifted her other hand she felt other fingers wrapped around hers. Jude looked over to the other side of the bed as Tommy stirred from what must have been accidental sleep.

"Oh god" whispered Tommy standing up quickly from his chair and pulling Jude to his chest. Jude wound her arms around his back "Thank god you're alright" whispered Tommy into Jude's hair.

"What…what happened?" asked Jude pulling away and looking around. The black sky that could be viewed through the windows proved that it was night. But then what had happened all _day_?

"You collapsed while we were talking" answered Tommy slowly while sitting back down in the chair next to her bed "You took an ambulance ride into the hospital…you were out cold most of the time".

"Why, why did I collapse?" asked Jude thoroughly confused.

"They're running blood work" sighed Tommy scratching the back of his head and peered over at the door "They said it'd be a while still".

"I…I feel fine though" Jude said ignoring the pounding head ach.

Tommy reached down and took Jude's hand in his "I know" he whispered and kissed her hand "But this is the second time this has happened".

"No" said Jude quickly "That other time was because I hadn't eaten in days" answered Jude quickly.

"I know" whispered Tommy looking down and then he fell silent. Then slowly he looked up at her "You would tell me right…" said Tommy slowly.

Jude eyed him "Tell you what?"

Tommy took a deep breath and answered "If you had an eating disorder".

"Tommy no!" said Jude pulling her hand away "How could you think that!"

"We could get you help okay" said Tommy desperately as a few tears leaked out of his eyes "Okay?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy I'm not sick!" yelled Jude.

"Jude please" whispered Tommy shaking his head no while looking down at his hands.

"Tommy! I don't have an eating disorder!" said Jude feeling her insides plummet and her heart shatter as she watched Tommy cry over something that she wasn't even doing.

"Don't…don't kill yourself doing this" whispered Tommy whipping away a few tears as they rolled down his checks "Promise me" whispered Tommy looking up and taking hold of Jude's face "Don't" he whispered.

"I'm not" whispered Jude "Believe me Tommy…it's not that".

"Then what is it?" whispered Tommy as more tears streamed down his face "I've been rattling my brain for anything I've missed, for any detail I've over looked…and I have no clue's what's wrong with you" Tommy whispered.

"I don't know either" Jude whispered as her voice got stuck in her throat "But Tommy…I'm not the one doing it".


	162. Chapter 162

"Are you going to bed soon darling?" Stuart asked Sadie as he walked by the living room. Sadie sat there silently turning her phone over and over again in her hand.

"What?" Sadie pulling out of the trance she was falling into.

"I asked if you were thinking about going to bed soon, it's nearly midnight. Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"I'm taking the day off" sighed Sadie standing up from the couch.

"Why?" asked Stuart.

"Jude's in the hospital dad" Sadie whispered.

"What! Why didn't you…I thought she" Stuart stammered looking the stairs by instinct "but…you should have…wait, why!" asked Stuart rounding on Sadie.

"She collapsed today at G-Major" whispered Sadie remembering the look of pure fright on Tommy's face.

"Is there someone there with her!" asked Stuart grabbing his jacket.

"Tom's there" answered Sadie loudly and Stuart slowly hung back up his jacket "Dad, she'll be alright. I'll go see her in the morning and Tommy said he'd call if anything changed" Sadie said watching her father cross the hall and slump down in the couch.

"Her…her producer…_boyfriend_…her fiancé is with her…instead of her father" whispered Stuart rubbing his chin.

"Dad" Sadie sighed walking back over to the couch "Jude's…Jude's a big girl…she doesn't need you there holding her hand for everything".

"She's in the hospital Sadie not going to the movies!" answered Stuart.

"I think Jude's stronger than we give her credit for sometimes" whispered Sadie after a brief pause.

"Yeah, she's pretty extraordinary" Stuart paused and looked over at Sadie "Both of you" he whispered and pulled Sadie into a hug..

"You think she'll be alright?" asked Sadie to her father's shoulder.

"I hope so" Stuart whispered back rubbing his daughter's back "Well" Stuart sighed pulling away slowly "I need sleep, don't stay up too late".

"I won't" Sadie sighed. Then she was alone. Sadie flipped open her phone, there were no missed calls. Let her be alright, thought Sadie to herself and then headed up to her bedroom.


	163. Chapter 163

Jude laid facing Tommy who was still sitting in the chair next to her bed. Tommy was stroking Jude's face with his index finger as her stoked her hair. Jude closed her eyes and just tried to imagine them anywhere but in a hospital.

"I'm accident prone when I'm around you Quincy" Jude mumbled.

Jude peaked through one eye at Tommy's face "Sorry" Tommy whispered.

Jude closed her eyes again and fell into Tommy's rhythmic stroking "When can we go home?" Jude whispered.

"I don't know" sighed Tommy.

"I feel like I could sleep for days" whispered Jude.

"Me too" Tommy whispered. Jude opened her eyes and looked at Tommy's sad ones.

"You should get some sleep" sighed Jude.

"No" Tommy whispered "You just relax, I'll be fine".

"Tommy I'm fine" Jude answered seeing the fright in Tommy's eyes.

"Shh" Tommy whispered "We'll know for sure soon enough". Jude stared at Tommy and then reached up to hold his hand against her face. Jude scotched over on the bed and pulled Tommy's hand. Tommy slid from his seat onto the bed and curled up next to Jude. Tommy rolled over as Jude did and then he wrapped his arm over her feeling her back press against his chest.

"I love you" whispered Jude scotching closer to Tommy.

Tommy kissed Jude lightly on the cheek and then rested his chin on her shoulder "You know I do too" whispered Tommy into Jude's ear.

"Then you believe me right" choked Jude feeling tears slide silently down her cheeks.

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to erase all the thoughts that had been contorting his memory "I want to" whispered Tommy.

"Please" Jude whispered "Believe me".

Tommy hugged Jude closer to himself "I worry…" Tommy whispered so closer to Jude's ear that his breath danced on her skin "…because I care".

"I'm telling the truth" whispered Jude feeling more tears slide down her cheeks "I've just been so stressed…and worried…and scared out of my mind these past few weeks".

"I know" whispered Tommy.

"You…you are my only normal" Jude whispered while her voice cracked "…I need you to believe in me…if it doesn't always feel right…because I can't lie to you" Jude whispered.

"But you have" Tommy whispered.

Jude fell silent "After…after _that_" Jude whispered "After…Hannah…I…I can't…I just can't" Jude whispered.

"Why?" Tommy whispered. Tommy hated himself for letting the words slip from his lips, but he had to know, he had to know the truth.

"Because" Jude whispered ignoring the tears "…because if I lie to you…I push you away" Jude cried "And if I push you away…I'm afraid…I'm afraid…_you'll never come back_" Jude cried.

Jude squeezed Jude against himself feeling the tears falling from her eyes and shattering his heart "I'm here" Tommy whispered "for everything…no matter what" Tommy whispered feeling tears of his own coming on.

"I can't let you go" Jude whispered and twisted in Tommy's arms so that she was facing him "I can never let you go again". Then Jude kissed Tommy on the lips and Tommy pulled her closer.

"I could…" Tommy whispered as they broke and pulled back together "…never…let you…go". Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy's head and neck as they pulled closer and sat up.

"I'm so sorry" Jude whispered crying as they broke apart again.

"No" whispered Tommy shaking his head no while holding Jude's face in his hands.

"This is all so screwed up" whispered Jude as Tommy rested his forehead against hers. Tommy reached up and rubbed away Jude's tears. Jude looked Tommy in the eyes.

"Lets get married after your birthday" whispered Tommy pulling Jude close to himself.

"What?" asked Jude.

"Me and you…together officially. I want all of you with me forever" Tommy whispered pulling Jude into a kiss. Jude wound her arms around Tommy head. "And I don't care if we're making music or chasing after kids…I just want us to be happy" Tommy whispered.

"Why are you saying all this now?" Jude asked looking Tommy in the eyes.

"Because" Tommy whispered stroking Jude's face "When I realized I could have lost you today" Tommy whispered "I started to realize…I can't live without you…I never have".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jude's sick, Tommy's worried...and they're both...setting a wedding date?**

**Is this a step forward...or just a way to block out all their fears?**

**Hope you all are enjoying!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	164. Chapter 164

The doctor scanned the pile of papers he had just been handed. Everything looked normal, but normal people didn't pass out for hours on end. He reached up and took a sip of coffee. Then he snapped the file shut and headed down the hall. When he reached the door he pushed it open quietly and walked inside.

"Good morning" the doctor said addressing the two occupants of the room.

"Hello" Jude said sitting up and looking at Tommy as he quickly walked from his chair to the doctor.

"Is everything alright?" asked Tommy quickly in a low tone.

"Everything looks normal" answered the doctor walking over to Jude's bedside and checking the monitors.

"Thank god" sighed Tommy feeling like a weight was being lifted off his chest.

"So it was just a fluke, I'm fine?" asked Jude.

"Not quiet" answered the doctor reaching inside his lab coat and pulling out a pen light. He flashed it across Jude's eyes a few times and then consulted the file again. "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you if that's alright" said the doctor to Jude.

"Sure" said Jude nodding her head.

"It'd be best if you left the room for a little bit" the doctor said turning to face Tommy.

"Oh" Tommy said scratching his head "Umm, yeah sure…I'll be out in the hall if you need me". Then Tommy walked quickly over to Jude's bedside and kissed her on the forehead before proceeding out into the hallway.

The doctor faced Jude again "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" answered Jude "I have a head ach, but other than that fine" sighed Jude shrugging her shoulders.

"Is it correct that you were in a car crash a few days back?"

"Yeah, but it's been like a week or so by now, why?" asked Jude.

"Well, your blood work is normal but I'm wondering if you have a concussion" answered the doctor.

"A concussion…is that serious?" asked Jude rubbing her forehead.

"No, it's manageable…but it can often come in spells where things are harder to remember and balance can be affected" sighed the doctor "It fits your symptoms".

"Oh, well what do I do?" asked Jude.

"Take it easy for the most part, they heal themselves over time" answered the doctor "But I also want to ask you about what happened after the crash" added the doctor.

Jude looked down at her hands and started to twist her star ring "What about it?" Jude whispered.

"Well it looks like you went though a very traumatic experience for a person your age…and I just want to make sure that you're not taking out your anger on yourself" stated the doctor.

"I'm eighteen, so I know that's not the best basis for having a kid" sighed Jude looking up at the doctor "But…I'm with an awesome guy" she added.

"I don't doubt it" said the doctor nodding his head "But I just want to make sure that you're functioning normally and healthily".

"Wait" asked Jude looking at the doctor "Are you the one who planted the idea that I have an eating disorder in Tommy's head!" shouted Jude.

"I asked if whether he had witnessed any behavior that could indicate to a self inflicted problem" answered the doctor plainly.

"I not trying to kill myself! I'm just trying to live my life but the world just can't get enough of 'the story'! Well hell their 'story' is my life! Do you know how hard that is? Do you know what it's like to have to pretend everything is alright when ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS SCREAM!" yelled Jude.

The doctor stared at Jude and then peeked inside the file again "I believe I have a solution to this" he sighed and Jude glared up at him as he stood.

"What is it?" Jude asked. The doctor went to the door and in seconds Tommy was back inside the room.

"I have reason to believe that you, Jude, are suffering from PTS, which is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" answered the doctor.

"Is it bad?" asked Tommy taking Jude's hand in his.

"It passes, but she'll need to avoid stressful encounters. I'm suspecting the fainting happened after stressful events?" asked the doctor.

"The first one happened…" started Jude.

"…When we let the funeral to go to the rehearsal space" finished Tommy "And the second time…"

"…Happened after I got stressed out by Spied, Wally, and Kyle" sighed Jude looking over at Tommy.

"Add that amount of stress to a concussion and there's bound to be repercussions" said the doctor.

"What do you recommend?" asked Tommy.

"Rest and avoiding stress" said the doctor.

"That's it?" asked Jude.

"That's all it's going to take…your brain's on overload right now" sighed the doctor. "And I would recommend that you see a therapist" added the doctor to Jude "PTS hurts you emotionally…talking out your problems instead of keeping them locked inside will elevate stress as well".

Tommy turned to Jude and pulled her into his arms. He could live with a diagnosis like this…cancer, or anything else would have crushed him…but this…Tommy could take this. Tommy pulled back slightly and smiled at Jude brushing away her bangs "We'll get you some help" he whispered.

Jude pulled into Tommy again and rested her chin on his shoulder "Thank you" she whispered and felt for the first time through this whole ordeal…that letting go…was the only thing that was going to make her better.


	165. Chapter 165

Sadie was following a nurse down a maze of hallways to what was supposed to be Jude's room. The nurse took a left and Sadie picked up her pace as they rounded another corner. Then the nurse stopped abruptly and pointed to a door before proceeding down another hall. Sadie strode over to the door and pulled it open.

"Sadie" said Jude surprised looking over at the door.

"Oh thank god" sighed Sadie walking hurriedly over to Jude. Sadie pulled Jude into a long hug "I was so worried" whispered Sadie.

"I'm fine" sighed Jude pulling away and smiling "I was just discharged a few minutes ago".

"You're going home?" asked Sadie surprised.

"Yeah it turned out to be nothing" said Jude turning and walking over to the bed before sitting down on the edge of it.

"Where's Tom?" asked Sadie looking around the room suddenly.

"He had to go sign some papers" answered Jude pulling on one of her shoes and then the other.

"So what did the doctors say?" asked Sadie directing her attention back at Jude.

"I told you" answered Jude "It was nothing".

"Jude…collapsing is not nothing" said Sadie worried.

"Well that's not you to judge" answered Jude with a hint of harshness in her voice.

"Maybe I should go talk with one of…" started Sadie.

"No!" yelled Jude "God Sadie! Why can't you just except that I'm fine and that I just want to go home and do whatever!"

"Because I'm worried about you" screamed Sadie crossing her arms across her chest.

"There's nothing to worry about!" screamed Jude.

"Obviously there is!" yelled Sadie.

"Just leave me alone" said Jude getting up and heading for the door.

"You know!" yelled Sadie "I thought you were growing up, but now I see that you're just as immature as you ever were!"

"What" screamed Jude whipping around "Just because I don't come running to you with every single one of my problems! Just because maybe I don't want everyone knowing every detail of my life!" screamed Jude "You never understand Sadie!" yelled Jude.

"Whoa" said Tommy loudly walking into the room and shutting the door with a snap "What's going on? Jude…are you okay?" Tommy asked hurriedly seeing her red face. Tommy turned to face Sadie "What did you say to her?" asked Tommy quickly.

"Nothing" said Jude harshly "We were just leaving right?" added Jude to Tommy.

"Yeah" said Tommy still looking from Sadie to Jude "You sure you're alright?" asked Tommy looking Jude in the face.

"I just want to go home" said Jude and took Tommy's hand in hers "Can we go please".

"Yeah" he answered and looked over at Sadie "We're going to go, we'll see you later".

"Yeah" whispered Sadie under her breath as she watched Tommy and Jude walk out of the room. Then Sadie looked around the hospital room and slowly headed out the door herself.

Tommy hailed a cab outside the hospital and climbed in after Jude. Tommy gave the address of his apartment and once the cab was moving he turned to face Jude.

"What was all of that about?" Tommy asked.

"All what?" answered Jude turning to face Tommy.

"Between you and Sadie" added Tommy.

"Oh" sighed Jude "…it was nothing".

"Are you sure? She looked pretty angry" said Tommy eyeing Jude.

"Tommy" sighed Jude "Can we just not talk about her right now?"

"Yeah" sighed Tommy seeing the longing in Jude's eyes "Yeah, whatever".

"Thank you" sighed Jude and leaned her head against Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder and watched cars and houses speed by the windows. Soon the driver pulled into the apartment complex and Tommy paid the fair as Jude headed inside. Tommy picked up his mail and then proceeded up the driveway and into the house.

Tommy riffed through the mail and tossed it down on the counter upon entering the kitchen.

"Jude!" Tommy called from the kitchen.

"What?" called Jude from elsewhere in the apartment.

"Can you just flick on the answering machine?" called Tommy.

A beep rung through the apartment as the machine clicked on. Then the tell tale voice of Darius rung through the apartment.

"T!" yelled Darius's voice "I need you and Jude here NOW!"

Tommy headed towards the bedroom and stood in the doorway looking at the answering machine next to the bed. Tommy sighed and continued to listen to the message.

"We have the song release tomorrow and I still do not have a mixed version of it!" yelled Darius "So either you get your butt down here T!" screamed Darius "Or you drag that artist of yours down here as well and get it done! No excuses!"

"The devil has spoken" came Jude's voice as Darius's died away.

Tommy turned and looked at Jude standing over near the bathroom. Jude looked over at Tommy and sighed.

"If you don't feel good we don't have to go" answered Tommy.

"No" sighed Jude pulling open her dresser "I have a feeling I'll be in worse health if I don't show up".

"Screw Darius" said Tommy walking over to Jude and wrapping his arms around her "It's you we should be worried about".

Jude pulled away slightly and looked at Tommy "Right now" sighed Jude "I want to be anything but the person people are worrying about". Then Jude moved at of Tommy's arms and pulled cloths out of her dresser. "I'll be ready in ten minutes to go".


	166. Chapter 166

Tommy opened the garage and slid into his black porch before backing it up and into the driveway. Then he sat there waiting for Jude who slipped out the front door a few minutes later.

"I thought you said you didn't drive this in the winter?" asked Jude sliding into the passenger seat.

"My other car is still at G-Major" sighed Tommy backing out of the driveway "And it's too cold to use the motorcycles…so it's this…or walking" smiled Tommy glancing over at Jude.

"Nope" smiled Jude "This works".

Tommy and Jude drove in silence down the street and then Jude turned to face Tommy "So I think we should lay down the vocals one more time and then like just mix it" sighed Jude.

"Mhhm" answered Tommy in agreement as he turned onto Main Street "It'll only take a few hours".

Tommy pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Jude headed towards G-Major's entrance and slid through the front door. Then Jude sneaked as quickly as she could up to Studio A. Jude closed the door behind herself and waited for Tommy to come and Join her. Jude shrugged off her jacket and slung it over the back of the chair. Luckily it was still early in the day so many of the producers and artists hadn't arrived yet. Jude glanced at the clock and then slipped into the recording booth. Jude pulled over the microphone they had used last time and was moving her stool into the center when Tommy entered the sound booth.

Tommy leaned over the sound board while pulling off his jacket "You ready for this Harrison?"

"Just turn on the track" smiled Jude shaking her head and sliding on her headphones.

"Just give me a second to warm up the laptop" came Tommy's voice again through the sound system.

Jude looked through the glass door out into the empty G-Major. Jude closed her eyes and begged silently to herself that it would stay this way for a few hours. Then she opened her eyes and looked through the window at Tommy tapping away on the laptop and twisting knobs here and there on the sound board.

Then Tommy turned back towards the window and smiled at Jude "Two AM…take one" said Tommy and the piano clicked on in Jude's headphones. Jude shifted on the stool and waited for that heartbreaking moment when the first note left her lips.

"…If I admit I could get used to this…would my heart break again? As I fall…into the waiting arms…of Two AM…of Two AM…of Two…AM" Jude felt the last note linger in the air around her.

There was a pause as Jude looked down at her lap then the microphone clicked on and Tommy's voice rang into her ears "That…was perfect Jude" he whispered. Jude looked up and through the window at Tommy. He sat in his chair staring at her. Even when their gaze was locked he didn't move and neither did she.

Then Jude bit her lower lip and asked through the microphone "So Quincy…number one hit coming our way?"

Tommy just stared at Jude for a minute longer and then got out of his chair. Jude followed him with her eyes as he walked over to the recording booth door and walked in.

"Top of the charts" Tommy sighed closing the door behind himself. Jude looked down at her knees.

"It's what they want" whispered Jude.

Tommy looked over at Jude's sad face "Is it what you want?" asked Tommy walking slowly over to Jude. Tommy squatted in front of Jude's stool and brushed back her bangs so that she peered up into his face.

"I don't know what I want" choked Jude holding back tears. Jude rested her forehead against Tommy's and then she shifted hers as he moved his. Their lips came inches from touching when Tommy pressed his finger to her lips and leaned away as she leaned away from him as well. Tommy pulled back his hand and stared into Jude's confused and sad eyes.

"Is it me?" Tommy asked barely able to form the words.

Jude stared at him and bit her lower lip "No babe" Jude whispered.

"Okay" Tommy whispered reaching up and shifting Jude's bangs again. Then he started to stand as Jude reached over and wound her arms around his neck.

"Don't" Jude whispered and pulled Tommy up into a kiss. Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude's head as she slid off the stool and kneeled on the floor pressed against his chest. Tommy felt his knees hit the floor as he righted himself and Jude.

"Jude" Tommy whispered as they broke away and then fell back together.

"It's everything but you" breathed Jude running her hands through Tommy's hair as they pulled each other in closer.

Tommy rested his forehead against Jude's and their breath was hot on each other's face as they kneeled there in the studio.

"I love you" breathed Tommy holding onto Jude's hair.

"Don't let go" whispered Jude kissing Tommy painfully soft on the lips and then letting them break apart again. Tommy pushed Jude's forehead harder against his own. A single tear slipped over Jude's lower lid and she closed her eyes as it streaked down her cheek.

"I'll never let go" Tommy whispered.

"Never" Jude breathed and Tommy pulled Jude towards him and their lips collided again and energy coursed through Tommy's veins as Jude pulled him closer. "I'll never let go" Jude whispered "I'll never let go".


	167. Chapter 167

Jude and Tommy laid side by side on their backs on the area rug in the middle of Studio A's recording booth. Tommy played with Jude's fingers in his own and Jude twisted her head to one side to look at Tommy. Tommy smiled at Jude and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"We should mix the song" Tommy whispered.

"Ten more minutes" whispered Jude longingly.

"Okay" whispered Tommy and Jude looked back up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember" whispered Jude "The first time we recorded in this studio together?"

Tommy smiled "I seem to remember a certain stubborn fifteen year old with red hair". Jude smacked Tommy lightly on the shoulder "Uff" said Tommy jokingly.

"You wanted me to change my song" whispered Jude rolling over onto her side so she could see Tommy's face.

"Yeah" said Tommy twisting his head in Jude's direction "I seem to remember that too".

"I changed the lyrics…and the song…became about you" whispered Jude. Tommy just looked into Jude's eyes seeing that she had more on her mind "And it's just" added Jude staring into Tommy's eyes "We're here four years later…and the songs…are still about you" Jude whispered.

"Inspiration Harrison" whispered Tommy with a smile.

"No seriously Tommy" Jude whispered "I…I make great music when I'm around you" Jude sighed. Jude looked down at the carpet and picked at it with her fingers "I…I couldn't have done this song without you" whispered Jude.

"Hey" whispered Tommy cupping Jude's chin and moving her face up to look at his "Hey…come on" Tommy whispered shifting so that he was sitting up a few inches off the ground. Tommy pulled Jude closer to himself. Jude rested her body against Tommy's. "You're strong Jude" Tommy whispered into Jude's hair "I'm right here, remember, I'm not letting go".

Jude sat in silence and then felt a lump moving up her throat "I'm so confused Tommy" Jude choked "because…" attempted Jude "…because I miss Hannah so much". Then tears started to trace lines down her face "I'm upset because she's not here…and no one gets how that feels". Tommy sat up and pulled Jude against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I know what it feels like to loose someone you love" Tommy whispered "And I know how scary it is to think you're going to loose another" whispered Tommy. "I thought I was going to loose you" Tommy choked pulling Jude's head closer "I thought I was going to loose you just like Hannah".

"I just have all these emotions bottled up inside" Jude whispered "And I hate it…I hate feeling like my world is crashing down".

"Things are going to get better" Tommy whispered stroking Jude's hair "You just wait…things are going to turn around for me and you. We do the release tomorrow and then…and then…it's a white wedding" whispered Tommy in Jude's ear. "You in a stunning white gown coming down the isle…taking my hand…pronouncing us as one forever".

Jude turned and looked Tommy in the eyes "Mr. and Mrs. Quincy" Jude whispered.

"Anything we want" whispered Tommy and kissed Jude lightly on the lips.

And little did either of them know but outside a single perfect snowflake fell from the sky and landed delicately on the grass. Then the sky slowly opened as a sea of snowflakes drifted down from the heavens and fell onto Toronto. Snow fell on the city…white on white. And if either Tommy or Jude had seen it would have looked like _hope_ from the unforgiving night.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hello Everyone,**

**Hope you're enjoying. Jude's got a lot going through her head right now. Tommy's doing the best he can to keep Jude sane, but will the interview tomorrow prove to be more than either of them bargained for...and better yet...how will people react to Two AM.**

**Stay tuned and find out!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**PS. Who enjoyed the symbolism in the end paragraph?**


	168. Chapter 168

Some people say that happiness is just an illusion so that when bad times come you don't even see it coming. Right then in the studio was one of those moments. One of those moments where one person can shatter all feelings of security and happiness with one fatal swoop…or in this case, phrase.

"T! I don't pay you and Jude at lay around all day in my studio space! If I don't have a finished copy of Two AM in my hands in four hours I will personally see to your strangulation!" came Darius's voice through Studio A's sound system.

Tommy and Jude looked up through the window that lead into the sound booth. Darius was glaring at both of them before pointing at the clock and then beckoning with his finger at Jude as a signal to come. Darius stormed out of the studio and Jude hopped to her feet. Tommy stood slowly and looked at Jude.

"The devil calls" sighed Jude.

"Go, I'll save our skins with the best mix yet" sighed Tommy peeking Jude lightly on the lips before heading into the sound booth.

Jude followed suit but proceeded out into G-Major's core and then to Darius's office. Jude pushed open the door and stepped in quietly. Jude headed over to Darius's desk and he motioned for her to sit. Jude sat down timidly and waited for Darius's wrath.

"SME is in Studio C" said Darius sitting down behind his desk "You four need to plan you song bill for tomorrow's release. It all needs to come to a close with Two AM, I expect it to be ready for my approval in two hours tops".

Jude just stared at Darius for a minute before realizing that was all he had to say to her. Jude stood quickly and rushed from Darius's office and down to Studio C. Jude pushed open the door and was greeted by the normal chatter of Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle.

"No, I tell you man Batman could kick Superman's ass any day" said Wally.

"And I'm tell YOU that Superman has always been the more dominate superhero" said Kyle.

"Dudes" said Spied holding up his hands "Isn't it obvious, the winner is Spiderman!"

"Spied…just because you thought you were him when you were four doesn't mean he automatically wins" said Jude smiling from the doorway.

"Jude!" said Spied, Wally, and Kyle all at the same time jumping up from their chairs. They ran and piled a hug on her.

"Guys, you're crushing me" moaned Jude. The three of them let go.

"Dude we heard about yesterday, what happened?" said Spied as they walked back to their seats.

Jude headed over to the empty seat next to Wally and sighed "It was nothing, I'm fine".

"Cool" said Kyle holding up his hand for a high five. Jude smacked her hand against his and then turned back to face the guys.

"But seriously Spied" Jude sighed "Just because in pre-school you used to wear a Spiderman costume everyday doesn't mean he's the top".

"Dude" said Spied shaking his head "He has web…that comes out his wrists! How much more bad ass can you get?"

"Whatever" sighed Jude looking over at Kyle "Did Darius drop the news on you guys too?" asked Jude.

"It's a song bill for the show, not a death sentence" answered Kyle eyeing Jude.

"I know" Jude answered "I just was seeing if you guys knew".

"We don't come in at seven AM for nothing" said Spied picking up his guitar "So what'll it be Dude? Classic or new?"

"I don't think I want to sing anything from the new album" sighed Jude leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ohhh!" said Wally leaning forward "Breakdown?"

"That'll make me sound like I'm _having a mental breakdown_" sighed Jude.

"Real classic, 24 Hours?" asked Spied.

"Trying not to reinforce the age factor" sighed Jude covering her face with her hands.

"How I Feel?" asked Kyle.

"I wrote that with a class of_ kids_" moaned Jude. Jude looked up at the three of them "What am I going to do?" whispered Jude "Everything can be taken so wrong".

"Well" sighed Spied twisting back and forth in his chair "What type of song do you feel like singing?"

"One that doesn't make the situation worse…shows what I'm feeling" sighed Jude.

"What do you feel?" asked Kyle.

Jude paused and then bit her lower lip "Hurt" Jude whispered.

"Well, how does it hurt?" asked Spied.

Jude looked up quickly and stared at Spied "You're a genius!"

"What?" asked Spied surprised.

"It's not how does is hurt…but where does it hurt. I'll sing Where Does It Hurt" smiled Jude. "Then I premier the song to the nation and wall-la we're done" sighed Jude.

"Two songs?" asked Kyle eyeing Jude.

"You want to sing?" asked Jude "Because as much as I love singing…Two AM is going to kill me" Jude whispered. The four of them fell silent.

"You miss her huh" whispered Spied.

"Like you can't imagine" whispered Jude looking down at her hands.

"It's okay" Wally whispered rubbing Jude's back.

"I wish it was" Jude whispered and then cleared her throat hurriedly "Lets just rehearse" said Jude quickly.

Spied, Wally, and Kyle looked up at Jude "You sure?" asked Spied.

"Yeah" sighed Jude wiping her eyes "Lets just rehearse and be done with it".

"Okay" sighed Spied pulling his guitar strap over his head as Wally did the same. Kyle headed over to his set of drums and slowly music started to coarse through the air of Studio C.


	169. Chapter 169

Two hours later Jude stood outside Darius's office…again. Jude pushed the door open slowly and Darius looked up from his desk at the sound. He waved for her to come in before looking back down at the pile of papers he was filling out.

Jude walked quickly over to Darius's desk and laid the song bill down.

"What's this?" asked Darius not even looking at the paper.

"The song bill" Jude answered.

Darius laid down his pen and picked up the paper "Two songs?" he asked slapping the paper back down.

"Yup" sighed Jude feeling the wrath of Darius coming.

"You're not going on national television to sing two songs" said Darius angrily.

"Well" said Jude with a hint of defensiveness in her voice "It would just be like giving the music away for free, it'll just make everyone go out and download my records this way" lied Jude.

Darius sat there silent for a few moments as if contemplating Jude's idea "Fine" Darius finally said "Two songs…but you best as hell blow them all away!"

"I always do" Jude said forcing a smile on her face.

"There's my number one diva" smiled Darius and then Jude walked out of the office.

Jude walked into hospitality and poured a steaming cup of tea before heading up the stairs to Studio A. Jude pulled open the door and closed it quietly behind herself as she watched Tommy pressing buttons here and there on the sound board before moving to the laptop and moving the tempo button up and down.

"Kwest have you got that charger yet?" called Tommy over his shoulder.

"Not Kwest" said Jude walking towards Tommy.

Tommy spun around in his chair "No you're defiantly hotter" smiled Tommy.

"I brought you some tea" Jude said handing it over to Tommy.

"You are god" sighed Tommy taking it from Jude's hands and gulping some of it down.

"So" said Jude sitting down next to Tommy "How is it coming?"

Tommy placed the mug down on the sound board and flicked a switch so that Jude's voice filled the whole room "You'll make grown men cry" said Tommy after a few moments.

Jude looked over at Tommy "Just because you get misty eyed Quincy doesn't mean all men break down crying" joked Jude.

"Maybe I'm not like other guys" said Tommy softly. He pulled Jude's chair closer to his.

"And maybe I'm not like other girls" said Jude as Tommy rested his hands on her knees.

"You got that right" Tommy whispered as they moved closer. Tommy's lips met Jude's and pushed against hers softly till the door to the studio opened.

"I found the…oh, sorry…didn't know I was interrupting" came Kwest's voice.

Jude pulled away and leaned back in her chair. She rubbed her fingers through her hair and twisted back and forth in her chair as Tommy took the power cord from Kwest. Kwest pulled up another chair and moved to Tommy's other side. Then both of them started fiddling with this and that of the song. Jude moved into the mess of it all and jumped in here or there with a suggestion, but this wasn't a normal mix to her.

Somehow Jude felt like her mind was clouded and no matter how much the song was fiddled with…it was still had the same heart breaking message behind every word.

After an hour Kwest excused himself to go work with Karma down in Studio B, and Jude and Tommy sat alone in Studio A. Tommy tweaked things here and there so that the song came out choppy and repeated as he started and stopped the music. Then Tommy paused the music and turned to face Jude. He leaned back in his chair and smiled at her as she twisted back and forth in her chair.

"What's on your mind Quincy" asked Jude.

Tommy leaned forward and pulled Jude's head towards himself so that their foreheads rested together.

"You" Tommy whispered. His breath felt warm against Jude's skin and Jude closed her eyes. Tommy's hand held onto Jude's hair and his other reached up to stroke Jude's cheek. Tommy pulled away slightly to look into Jude's eyes as he rubbed his finger up and down her cheek. Jude's eyes fluttered open and her gaze met Tommy's.

"How much more do we have left to do on this?" asked Jude.

Tommy pulled away his hand and popped open the disk drive on the side of the laptop. Then Tommy stood and walked over to the CD player near the recording booth's door. He slid the disk in and slowly the piano filled the room.

Jude stood slowly from her chair and walked over to the window on the far wall. She parted the blinds and looked at the gray clouds that filled the sky. Jude covered her hand over her mouth as she felt a lump begin to form in the back of her throat. Her voice was filling the room now "Snow falls on the city…white on white…". Tommy came up behind Jude and wrapped his arms around her middle while resting his chin on her shoulder. They stood there watching the snow drifting slowly down from the clouds and hitting the ground where they rested waiting for the rest of the snow to come. Jude felt tears running down her cheeks as she turned and buried her face against Tommy's chest. Tommy rubbed Jude's back and kissed the top of her head as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"…If I admit I could get used to this…would my heart break again? As I fall…into the waiting arms…" Jude buried her face deeper into Tommy's chest and let out a muffled sob.

"Shh" Tommy whispered into Jude's hair while still rubbing her back.

Jude snaked her arms up around Tommy's shoulders and chest her cheek against Tommy's shoulder "It's not fair" Jude whispered as Tommy and Jude started to rock to the music as if caught in a slow dance.

"I know" whispered Tommy into Jude's hair as he swayed back and forth with her. Tommy pulled Jude's closer to himself as the piano filled the room once more as the song came to a close. Then when the song clicked off silence hummed through the studio. Tommy and Jude stayed intertwined in the middle of the studio swaying to their own music.

"To Hannah" Jude whispered whipping away the line of tears on her cheek while still leaning against Tommy.

"To Hannah" Tommy whispered and held Jude against himself fearing…to ever let go.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Thanks Everyone for the great reviews! Keep sending them my way, I love them!**

**Sorry this took so long to post but I deserve to go on vacation over the summer just like everyone else!**

**The long awaited "release show" of Two AM is coming up very soon and I can't wait to see all of your reactions to what happens! So stick around, it's going to be good!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	170. Chapter 170

Somehow their bodies got disentangled and Tommy made his way over to the CD player and Jude found herself sitting in one of the chairs. Tommy watched the CD slide out from the stereo and he picked it up and held it out to Jude. Jude stared at the shiny plastic as it caught the light and sent rainbows across its surface for a split second before fading back to gray. Jude looked down at her hands and bit her lower lip. Then she took a deep breath and stood while taking it from Tommy's out stretched hands.

"Shall we go see what the supreme one thinks?" asked Jude as she headed for the exit of Studio A. Tommy trailed behind Jude as she quickened her pace and walked down the stairs and into G-Major's core. Jude cut through the crowd of people that was forming now at ten thirty in the morning. Then Jude paused outside Darius's office before knocking.

"Come in" came a gruff voice from the other side and Tommy reached over Jude's shoulder to push open the door.

Jude and Tommy entered Darius's office. Darius looked up as they entered and then leaned back in his chair "You better have something good" said Darius.

"Oh we've got something alright" answered Tommy taking the CD from Jude's hands and walking over to Darius's stereo system. Jude sat down in one of the leather chairs and Tommy slid into the other before hitting the play button on the stereo remote.

Once again the piano clicked on and Darius folded his hands on top of his desk listened. His face was emotionless and gave no clue or sigh to whether it was up to par. Jude slumped in the chair and rested her head against her hand. Tommy sat silently next to her and only Jude's voice could be heard in the room.

Then as the song drew to a close Tommy clicked off the CD and waited for Darius's response. Nothing came. Jude glanced up at Darius and watched him sitting there contemplating what he had just heard. Then a smile broke across his face "I want that posted on our website tomorrow for purchase". Then Darius reached for his phone and glanced once more at Tommy and Jude "Take the rest of the day off, I got what I needed for today. I expect to see both of you at the release tomorrow nine sharp". Then he punched in numbers on the phone and Jude and Tommy walked out of his office.

Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's waist as they walked out into G-Major's core and gave her a squeeze "You did good girl" he whispered in her ear.

Jude leaned against Tommy "You too" Jude sighed. Tommy and Jude headed back up into Studio A. Jude walked into the recording booth and picked up her bag laying on the floor before going back into the sound booth where Tommy was waiting for her.

Tommy tossed Jude a set of keys "I'll meet you at home kay?" he said as Jude caught the keys and walked towards him. Jude looked down at the keys and then back up at Tommy "They're for the other car" said Tommy seeing her confusion "I can't drive two at the same time".

"You trust me with your car?" asked Jude sarcastically.

Tommy rolled his eyes "Not exactly Harrison". Tommy pulled his jacket on over his shoulders.

"Come on, I'm better than the first time you took me driving" sighed Jude with a smile.

"Uhh" said Tommy sarcastically "I seem to remember you almost hitting a dog…that was on the sidewalk".

"Shut up" said Jude punching Tommy on the arm as she walked by "It was my sixteenth birthday…I had never driven before".

"Don't make me have to replace another car" sighed Tommy as Jude opened the door.

"Did the other one get totaled in the crash?" asked Jude biting her lower lip.

"Don't remind me" said Tommy as they headed down the stairs.

"Don't worry I'll take care of your precious toy" said Jude and headed out the door.

"See you at home" Tommy sighed and leaned down to kiss Jude before heading across the parking lot. Jude pulled her coat closer around herself as she walked through the delicate snow drifting from the sky still. Then she unlocked the car and slid inside. Jude closed the door and turned on the car. She rubbed her hands together waiting for the engine to warm up. Jude could see her breath inside the car as she adjusted the seat and mirror. Then she slowly backed out of the parking lot and turned out of G-Major.

Tommy sat in his car and waited until Jude had pulled out of G-Major. Once he was sure she was on her way safely he backed out of the parking lot himself and instead of heading towards his apartment turned down Main Street so that he was going down the row of shops that crowded Main Street. Tommy drove for a few minutes before turning into one of the spaces outside a small building. Tommy rushed inside, a bell rang over head as he entered and a man looked up from behind the counter.

"How may I help you today sir?"

"I'm here to pick up my order" said Tommy as he walked inside.

"Name?" asked the man walking over to a computer.

"Tom Quincy" answered Tommy placing his hands on the counter.

"Ahh, yes" said the man looking up at Tommy "And may I say what a nice choice it is". The man smiled at Tommy and Tommy grinned to himself.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The release is tomorrow at Nine AM...and Tommy is picking up mysterious orders?**

**What's a nice choice? Who is this mysteriouse man? Where the hell is Tommy even?**

**Stay tuned for some of the most shocking moments yet!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	171. Chapter 171

Jude flicked on the windshield wipers as the snow started to accumulate on the glass. Jude drove carefully down the nearly deserted road and slowed down even more as she enter her own street. Jude bit her lower lip and looked out her window. Then as a last minute decision Jude pulled into her old driveway. Jude switched off the car and walked quickly up the front path to the door.

Jude knocked and crossed her arms against the cold while she waited for someone to come to the door.

"Jude!" said a surprised voice as the door opened "Come in, you must be freezing!"

Jude walked inside the house and stamped the snow off her shoes. Then Jude looked up at Sadie and gave her a weak smile "Glad to see me?" asked Jude. Sadie opened her mouth to say something but Jude cut her off "Look…I know I was a bitch at the hospital" sighed Jude. Sadie closed her mouth and stared at Jude "…and the truth is I'm not fine".

"Are you sick?" asked Sadie tilting her head to one side.

"No" sighed Jude "I'm just…I just upset" choked out Jude "I'm upset…and confused"

Sadie took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around Jude "Come here" Sadie whispered.

"The doctor says I have some stress disorder from…from…Hannah…and everything else. And on top of it all I have that stupid release tomorrow morning" sobbed Jude.

Sadie rubbed Jude's back "It'll be okay" whispered Sadie soothingly.

"And to really top it off" cried Jude "you're mad at me" added Jude.

"I'm not mad" sighed Sadie.

"You should be" retorted Jude.

"Nawh" sighed Sadie "You're my little sister…you're supposed to annoy the hell out of me sometimes…and I'm allowed to pry and be worried".

Jude pulled out of Sadie's arms and whipped the stream of tears off her face "We stick to those rules pretty well huh" laughed Jude.

Sadie just smiled "You want some lunch?" asked Sadie pointing to the kitchen.

"Sure" answered Jude with a slight smile.

"Okay" said Sadie and headed down to the kitchen. Jude followed closely behind Sadie and leaned against the island as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out two Chinese food boxes.

"Your favorite" said Sadie handing Jude one of the boxes "Kwest picked it up last night for me and him".

Jude peeled open the box and so did Sadie "You two are getting serious huh?" asked Jude taking a bite of the food.

"Well, you know" sighed Sadie taking a bite as well.

"Know what?" asked Jude eyeing Sadie.

"Huh" laughed Sadie looking down at the Chinese food box in her hands "Lets just say I don't think I'll be sporting a ring on my finger any time soon".

"Don't think he'll pop the question?" asked Jude.

"We're young" sighed Sadie.

Jude looked down "Do you think Tommy and I are too young?"

Sadie stared at Jude, part of her way saying that they were too young…Jude was only eighteen, and then again a part of her was saying that over the past four years…no matter who Tommy had been with…he had always chosen Jude…in the end.

"I think you guys have something a lot of people would kill for" sighed Sadie. Jude looked up slowly.

"You think so?" asked Jude.

"Yeah" sighed Sadie "I really do".


	172. Chapter 172

Tommy took the small high gloss black bag from the man behind the counter.

"Thank you for doing business with us Mr. Quincy" thanked the man behind the counter.

"Thank you for getting it in so fast" sighed Tommy peeking into the bag. He had already seen it and he knew it was going to make all the difference later. Tommy headed towards the exit and pushed open the door then climbed into his car. Tommy flipped on the windshield wipers to clear off the thin layer of snow that had accumulated on the glass. Then he placed the black bag gingerly down on the passenger seat and headed down Main Street.

As Tommy drove he glanced down at the bag a few times and smiled to himself, Jude had no clue what was coming.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Dun Dun Dunnn**

**Tommy is being very sneaky...but what does it all mean??**

**I know it's short, but sometimes it's all about SUSPENSE!**

**Don't worry, more coming very soon!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	173. Chapter 173

Jude wrapped her scarf around her neck and hugged Sadie good-bye.

"Thank You" Jude whispered in Sadie's ear.

"No problem" answered Sadie softly as they pulled apart "You take care of yourself" sighed Sadie.

"I'm going to start seeing someone" sighed Jude "I think it's the only way".

"You'll get through this" smiled Sadie.

"Okay, well I have to go. Tommy's most likely waiting for me at home" sighed Jude reaching for the door knob.

"Bye" Sadie said, but Jude turned back around.

"Will I see you at the release tomorrow?" asked Jude.

"No, Darius is having me hold down the fort tomorrow at G-Major while he's there" answered Sadie sadly.

"Oh" answered Jude a little disappointed.

"I'll be watching it on TV though" smiled Sadie giving Jude a small smile "I'm sure you'll do fine. Just think of it as one more performance".

Jude snorted out a laugh "Yeah…I'm sure that's how the world will see it".

"Don't worry about what they all think…this moment is yours…just go out there and knock 'um dead".

"Thank you" whispered Jude and pulled Sadie into one more quick hug before turning and heading back out into the snow.

Sadie stood in the doorway and watched Jude pull the car out onto the street. No matter how old Jude got she was still always going to be her little sister…and it hurt to think that maybe Jude could live without her. Sadie closed the door and walked back into the empty house…it was sad to think…how fast _normal_ could change.


	174. Chapter 174

Jude pulled into the driveway of Tommy's apartment and clicked the overhead remote so that she could pull it into the garage. Jude killed the power to the engine and slid out of the car. Then Jude headed up the small flight of stairs and pushed open the door that lead into the hallway. Jude closed the garage with a push of a button and then walked inside the apartment.

"Tommy" Jude called unwinding the scarf from around her neck and shrugging off her jacket. Jude quickly hung them on a pair of hooks next to Tommy's leather jacket and then proceeded down the hall and into the kitchen. "Tommy?" Jude called again.

The light over the island was on and sitting on the granite counter top was a vase full of red roses. Jude walked up to the island and pulled a card out of the middle of the flowers.

"Follow the petals" Jude read out loud and smiled. Jude placed the card down on the island and took a few more steps so that she could see the far side of the island. A trail of red petals ran across the barstools and down to the floor. Jude followed the trail across the floor and to the doorway of the bedroom. Jude leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms smiling. "Hey stranger" Jude whispered.

Tommy looked up from the edge of the bed "There weren't a lot of places to hide" Tommy smiled.

Jude just smiled and shook her head. She pushed off the doorframe and walked over to Tommy "So?" asked Jude raising her eyebrows and looking around "What's with the secretly?"

"I've got a surprise for you" smiled Tommy wrapping his arms around Jude's waist.

"Oh?" asked Jude "And am I going to like said surprise?"

"I hope so" smiled Tommy brushing away the bangs from Jude's eyes.

"So" said Jude biting her lower lip "…what is it?"

Tommy leaned down and kissed Jude lightly on the lips and Jude wrapped her arms around his head. Then Tommy pulled away slowly and looked into Jude's eyes.

"Well Quincy if that was the beginning of the surprise I'm liking it so far" whispered Jude.

"I love you Jude" Tommy whispered.

Jude smiled up at Tommy "Me too" Jude whispered.

"I would do anything for you" continued Tommy. Jude felt him pulling away slightly. "So" Tommy sighed pulling away completely and lowering himself to the floor. Jude looked down at him as he reached into his pocket. Tommy cleared his throat while taking Jude's hand in his "I didn't…I didn't get to do this the right way last time" Tommy stumbled.

Jude pulled her other hand up to her mouth and felt her breath get stuck in her throat. Tommy pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it for Jude to see "Will you, Jude Harrison, marry me?"

"Yes" Jude managed. Feeling tears press against her eyes. These tears didn't burn like all the others but felt warm against her eyes as Jude half laughed. Tommy reached up and pulled the star ring off Jude's finger and slid the new one on.

Jude lifted her hand and looked at the ring as it sparkled on her finger. A row of diamonds caught the light of the room and glistened as she twisted her hand back and forth. The center diamond had a set of red rubies on either side that took Jude's breath away. Tommy stood and wrapped his arms around Jude's middle from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You like it?" Tommy whispered.

"I love it" Jude whispered. Jude turned around in Tommy's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck "Thank you" Jude whispered before their lips connected.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**So yes it was an engagement ring for all of you who guessed that was what it was.**

**So that just leaves tomorrow...what could go wrong, right?**

**Stay tuned and find out!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	175. Chapter 175

An alarm blared annoyingly somewhere off in the distance. Jude moaned and rolled over burying herself deeper in the blankets. Things had been going too perfectly it couldn't be time to get up yet. The bed shifted and footsteps patted across the wood floor. Jude felt her hair being brushed to one side by a soft hand.

"Time to get up Jude" Tommy whispered into her ear.

"Not yet" Jude mumbled pleadingly. A kiss met her forehead and Jude peeled her eyes apart "Loser" Jude whispered and then smiled.

Tommy smiled and shook his head as he walked into the bathroom. Jude rolled over and faced the windows where sheets of sunlight were pouring through the glass. A thin line of snow lined the bottom of the window frame. Jude sat up and rubbed her eyes pulling the covers off and tossing them behind her on the bed. Jude shuffled her feet half heartedly over to the bathroom where Tommy stood in front of the mirror.

"Good morning" Tommy said with a smile as he picked up his razor.

Jude leaned her head against the door frame "It's too early" Jude whispered and closed her eyes against the cool wood. Tommy chuckled and started shaving eyeing Jude through the mirror.

"What time do we have to be there?" mumbled Jude not opening her eyes.

"You go on at ten, but Darius wants us there at nine" answered Tommy.

"Ready for you piano debut?" asked Jude peeling open her eyes again.

"As your wicked hott fiancé?" joked Tommy turning and facing Jude.

"As my uber sexy fiancé" joked Jude back pushing off the doorframe and pecking Tommy lightly on the lips before heading back out of the bathroom.

"Where you going" called Tommy as he turned back towards the mirror.

"Coffee!" Jude called over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen. Jude entered the kitchen and walked over to the coffee pot sitting on the counter. She pulled a mug out of the cabinet and poured herself a steaming mug of coffee before heading over to one of the couches and flipping on the TV.

The news popped on instantly "And in entertainment news this morning, teenage sensation Jude Harrison is announced to perform her new song live on Good Morning Toronto along with several other networks. Fans have been lining up outside the studio since noon yesterday just to catch a glimpse of the singer. And I believe we have a clip of that…" the television screen flipped over to a hoard of screaming fans standing out in the cold waving signs and screaming at the top of their lungs at the cameras. Jude sat there shocked at what she saw on the screen.

"What yah watching?" asked Tommy walking out of the bedroom and peering over at the screen of the TV. Jude jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder at Tommy as he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee as well.

"I just made the news again" sighed Jude looking back at the screen. The news anchor had moved onto another story and Tommy came and sat down next to Jude.

"You ready for today?" asked Tommy sipping his coffee.

Jude lolled her head over to one side and frowned at Tommy "No".

"You'll do fine…and I'll be right there next to you" sighed Tommy.

"You ready for the mayhem that's going to follow?" asked Jude smiling at Tommy.

"What mayhem?" asked Tommy.

"Oh I don't know" whispered Jude with a smile as she looked down at her hand "We'll have to see if people notice or if we have to announce that we're engaged" smiled Jude.

"Oh that" smiled Tommy wrapping his arm around Jude's shoulder. Jude lifted her hand again and looked at the ring he had given her yesterday.

"I can't believe were getting married" Jude sighed tilting her head a little to look at Tommy.

"Me either Bella, me either" Tommy whispered and kissed Jude on the top of the head. Jude and Tommy just sat there for a moment.

"I really love you" Jude whispered.

Tommy smiled and looked down at Jude who was staring off at the wall "You have no idea" Tommy whispered and brushed her bangs off her face "You have no idea".


	176. Chapter 176

The doorbell rang through the apartment as Jude stood in the bathroom brushing her hair.

"I'll get it" called Tommy from the bedroom and headed down the hall. Tommy pulled open the front door and was greeted by a delivery man.

"Parcel for Ms. Jude Harrison" said the man holding out a clipboard. Tommy took the clipboard and signed. Then the man handed Tommy a black garment bag and headed back to his van.

"Thank you" Tommy called and closed the door.

"Jude!" Tommy called walking down the hall.

"Yeah" Jude called back as he entered the bedroom.

"Portia sent cloths" Jude stuck her head out of the doorway.

"Thank god" sighed Jude and headed over to the garment bag as Tommy laid it down on the bed. Jude unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a white and silver tank top, and red zip up sweatshirt. Jude pulled on the cloths and then looked over at Tommy. He had on jeans and a gray fitted shirt that he was pulling his jean jacket on over.

"Stunning" Tommy joked.

"Not so shabby yourself" Jude said and walked into the bathroom. Jude clasped her long 'T' necklace around her neck and then walked back out into the bedroom. "Have you seen my black heels?" asked Jude searching the floor. Tommy walked into the closet and tossed Jude a pair of black heels. "Thank you" Jude sighed and slipped them on her feet.

"You almost ready?" asked Tommy glancing over at the clock.

Jude looked up at him "Yup" she sighed and then straightened up and looked around the room.

"You look nervous" said Tommy walked over to Jude.

"I can't believe I have to go sing that song" Jude whispered and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's just one performance, and then it's out there for the world" sighed Tommy sitting down next to Jude. Jude bit her lower lip and looked down at her lap "Hey" Tommy whispered lifting Jude's chin with his hand "Come on" he whispered seeing the tears on the edge of her lids.

"It's just on song" Jude whispered.

"Just one song" said Tommy shaking his head yes. Jude reached up and wound her arms around Tommy's neck. Tommy rested his hands against the small of Jude's back.

"It's just one song" Jude mumbled "…one song".

But really it was always going to be more than just _one song_ it was _the song_…Hannah's song. And really that's what made all the difference in the world.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The day is here! The release of Two AM happens in mere hours. Will Jude be able to keep it together...or will things turn out to be too much for her...and maybe even Tommy?**

**Stay tuned and find out!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	177. Chapter 177

Jude knotted her hands in her lap and looked out the window then back down just to look out the window again as they drove down the street.

"Will you just chill" Tommy said taking one hand off the steering wheel and placing it in Jude's lap "You're starting to make _me_ nervous!"

"I'm sorry" Jude said on the brink of being frantic as Tommy started rubbing his thumb against her hand.

"Deep breaths" Tommy soothed. Jude looked out the window breathing in and out audibly. "Feel better?" asked Tommy glancing over at Jude.

"No" sighed Jude turning and looking at Tommy.

"What is so wrong?" asked Tommy concerned glancing at Jude again "Why are you suddenly a wreck?"

"Her Tommy!" Jude half yelled and then felt as if all the sound had been sucked out of herself. Jude looked down at her hands.

"Jude?" asked Tommy glancing once again over at Jude. Jude rolled her head so that her face was looking out the window. She could feel the tears but she didn't want them to fall. "Jude" Tommy tried again "Come on" he whispered lifting his hand and finding her face.

Tommy's fingers warmed Jude's skin as they met her cheek "Please" Jude squeaked.

"What?" asked Tommy in a half frantic voice. Jude turned her head to face him.

"I miss Hannah" Jude choked "And…and today…and you…aren't making things better" Jude managed.

"Hey" whispered Tommy rubbing his thumb against her cheek as he pulled over "Hey come on". Tommy braked the car on the side of the road and turned to face Jude "Hey" he whispered again pulling Jude's face into his hands.

"I miss her so much" Jude cried leaning into Tommy's shoulder.

"Shh" Tommy whispered rubbing Jude's hair "Come on, shh, I've got cha…don't worry, I've got cha…shh…" Jude sobbed into Tommy's shoulder "Shh, come on…I'm right here".

Tommy rocked Jude in his arms as a few cars passed by them. Jude's tears started to slow after a few minutes and Tommy just held her to his chest. Then Jude pulled away slowly and wiped her eyes.

"I don't know why I just broke down like that" Jude lied as she looked down at her hands.

"Look I know you're stressed but if it's about performing…remember we talked about this…it's just one more song…" Tommy tried.

"It's NOT JUST ONE MORE SONG!" Jude screamed. Tommy fell silent as tears poured down Jude's face. "Can't you be my fiancé and not my producer for one minute!" yelled Jude "Can't you see that I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"You can Jude" Tommy tried.

"I can't" Jude said shaking her head no "I can't, I can't, I can't"

"Jude" Tommy said pulling Jude's face into his hands and pulling her face towards his "You can" he whispered "I know you can".

"I can't Tommy" Jude cried. The Tommy slammed his lips against Jude's. Jude reached up and held Tommy's face in her hands. He was pushing his lips against hers harder than he ever had as if it could change her mind. Jude closed her eyes and felt herself melting in his hands. When they finally broke apart Tommy pulled Jude's forehead against his own.

"You can Jude" Tommy whispered. Jude started to shake her head no but Tommy held it in place "I know you can…not as your producer…but as the person who feels their heart break the same way when they hear Two AM…I love you Jude, don't ever question that". Then he let go of her head and Jude shifted backwards so that she could look in his eyes. Jude bit her lower lip and kept her gaze locked on Tommy "I believe in you" Tommy whispered "I…believe in _you_".

"I ca…" Jude started.

"You can" Tommy cut off. Jude closed her mouth and looked at Tommy "I know you Jude" he whispered "You go out there…and you show them Two AM, not because some one told you to, but because it's in here" Tommy rested his hand against Jude's heart "It's always been right here" he pressed his hand again. Jude looked down at Tommy's hand and then back up at his face.

Jude paused and wrapped her hand around Tommy's as it laid on her chest and then whispered "…We're going to be late".

Tommy gave a small smile "Okay" Tommy whispered and pulled back onto the road.


	178. Chapter 178

Jude and Tommy drove in silence down street after street until they reached the television station.

"Oh my god" choked Jude as they rounded the corner. A swarm of people stood outside the entrance to the station. Tommy pulled into an empty parking space and slid out of the car. Jude sat frozen to the spot. Then Tommy walked around the car and pulled open the car door on Jude's side.

"I can't do this" Jude said panicked looking up at Tommy.

"Sometime Jude" Tommy whispered "You've just got to face the music". Tommy held out his hand to Jude. Jude bit her lower lip and looked at his hand before taking it in her own and stepping out of the car.

"OH MY GOD THERE SHE IS" came a scream from the crowd just as Jude stepped out of the car. Tommy and her crossed the small patch of parking lot between them and the crowd as they headed for the doors. A thin area of walking space was all they had between the crowds of people. Tommy held on to Jude's hand as they were assaulted by flashing cameras, screaming people, and hands reaching out from the crowd.

"Jude! Jude! Jude!" came ten thousand voices at once "Over here Jude, look over here, sign this Jude!" Jude and Tommy pushed through the crowd attempting to get to the doors.

Suddenly through the crowd came a shrill voice "Slut!" Jude for once darted her head around "Whore!" came another voice from near the first one. Tommy's hand tugged on hers and Jude quickened her pace to walk next to Tommy. They finally managed to open the door and squeeze through just as a security guard approached the door.

"Too late" Tommy said pulling Jude behind him still and heading down the hall "We got in". Jude followed Tommy shell shocked down the hall to a secretary desk "Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy" said Tommy to the receptionist. She pointed down the hall and Tommy walked down it, Jude followed in a daze with her arms crossed across her chest. "You doing okay?" asked Tommy glancing over his shoulder. Then he saw Jude's face "Hey?" he asked stopping and turning towards her "What's wrong?"

Jude turned her face away from Tommy. Tommy reached out and touched Jude's arm "Jude?" asked Tommy.

"Didn't you hear them?" choked Jude.

"Hear what?" asked Tommy seeing the hurt in Jude's face. Jude faced Tommy.

"They called me a whore" she choked.

"Jude" whispered Tommy pulling her into his arms "Come on you know that's not true".

"I look like a whore" Jude cried into his shoulder.

"No! No you don't" said Tommy "Forget what they said, it was one person…everyone else out there loves you".

"To my face!" whispered Jude pulling away and looking up at Tommy.

"No, you're an amazing person, not a whore" Tommy said defensively.

Jude looked down at then floor and not at Tommy. "I need to go find SME" said Jude and she pivoted and walked into the green room they had stopped in front of.

"Jude!" Tommy called, but Jude didn't turn back around.


	179. Chapter 179

Jude walked into the green room and looked around with her arms crossed. She heard Tommy call her name out in the hall but she didn't turn around. Every emotion possible was rushing through her head at that very moment. She wanted to run…sprint away and just leave it all behind…everything.

Jude's eye caught Spied sitting in one of the chairs in the corner. Jude speed walked over to Spied "I need to talk to you" Jude said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the chair and through the door right next to them.

"Whoa, Dude…what's the matter?" asked Spied seeing Jude's red eyes.

Jude bit her lip and reached her hands up into her hair as she started to pace back and forth in the small conference room they had just entered "Spied" Jude choked.

"Whoa, Dude come on" said Spied noticing Jude was about to cry "Did…did you and Tommy get in some fight?" asked Spied pointing his thumb at the door.

"No!" choked Jude "Yes…No…No…Yes…No…I don't know!" choked Jude.

Spied stared at Jude perplexed "Then what's up Jude?"

"What isn't up!" choked Jude "I'm a wreck! I can't think…I can't breath…I can't do anything right now, my mind is on over load!"

"Just chill" said Spied walking up to Jude and taking hold of her shoulders.

Jude looked up into Spied's eyes "What do I do?" choked Jude.

"You…need first to take a few deep breaths and then figure out what you need to do…and if I'm not mistaken" Spied said looking over his shoulder at the door "…you need _him_ by your side today…and not on the opposite team". Then Spied let go and walked out the door back into the green room. Jude stood there shocked and then wrapped her arms around herself. And that's when Jude started to realize…it's better to be held…then to hold yourself.


	180. Chapter 180

"Hey have you seen Jude?" asked Tommy as Spied closed the door behind himself. Spied pointed over his shoulder at the door he had just closed.

"Dude" said Spied to Tommy "Don't…don't break her heart". Tommy stared at the door with Spied's words ringing through his head as Spied walked away. Then Tommy knocked on the door before pushing it open.

Jude looked up at the door as it opened "Hey" Tommy whispered squeezing through the door and shutting it behind himself. Jude stared at him "Look I'm sorry for whatever I did back there…" Tommy started.

"Don't" Jude whispered.

"What?" asked Tommy.

"Apologize" said Jude as she flung her arms around his neck and then pulled his face into her hands as she kissed his fiercely. Tommy staggered against the sudden change, and then pulled Jude closer to himself. "I need you" whispered Jude as they broke away for a second "I've always needed you". Tommy wrapped his hand around Jude's head.

Then slowly Jude broke away and looked up at Tommy who was still holding onto her "To be honest" said Tommy looking down at Jude "That wasn't how I expected this to go".

Jude rested her head against Tommy's chest and Tommy stroked her hair "I'm scared out of my mind…everything…is just getting to me today".

"It's okay" Tommy whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be mad at me" Jude whispered.

"I'm not" Tommy sighed.

"I'm a horrible person sometimes aren't I" asked Jude closing her eyes.

"No…you're just a person who a lot of horrible things have happened to" sighed Tommy.

"I love you" whispered Jude.

"I know Bella…I know" whispered Tommy holding Jude close against himself. Then the sound of a door opening came. Tommy twisted his torso to look at the opening door and Jude lifted her head as well. Spied stuck his head through the door.

"Mic check Jude" said Spied cautiously looking at both of them.

"I'll be there in a moment" Jude sighed and the door clicked closed as she looked up at Tommy again.

"You ready girl?" asked Tommy brushing the side of her face with his fingers.

"Not unless you keep looking at me like that" whispered Jude.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Jude softly on the lips "I'll be right there" he whispered and tugged at her hand as they walked back to the door.

Tommy and Jude slipped back into the green room where Spied, Wally, and Kyle all stood by the door.

"You ready Dude…I mean Jude" Spied said with a smile. Tommy squeezed Jude's hand and smiled at her before she let go of his hand and walked over to the boys.

"Let's do this" sighed Jude and walked down the hall with them.

Once they were out of ear shot of the green room Spied slung his arm around Jude "So you and Lord Squinty Brow better?"

"Shut up" Jude laughed pulling out of Spied's arm and knocking down his baseball hat.

"Boys" sighed Spied looking at Kyle and Wally "We are officially kissing his ass again".

Jude smiled and shook her head and walked faster down the hallway. Once she reached the set she looked back at SME who joined her at the end of the hall.

"Sweet!" said Spied holding out the w's and e's longer than necessary. All three of the boys pushed past Jude and walked out onto the performing space. Jude took a deep breath and followed.

"This so trumps the other place we performed at" said Kyle walking behind his drum set.

"Totally" agreed Wally.

Jude walked up to the microphone stand set up in front of a high rise of seats for the audience. Television Cameras lined in front of Jude. Jude closed her eyes and willed it all away…but when she opened them, they were still there.

Spied's guitar broke the silence in the studio as he busted out a handful of chords. Then a clacking of heels hitting concrete met Jude's ears. Jude turned on the spot and a woman carrying a clipboard walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Sherri Conway, and I am the assistant producer of 'Good Morning Toronto', and may I just say how pleased we are to have you here" she said keeping the biggest smile plastered across her face.

"Well it's our pleasure" said Jude back flashing a forced smile. The falseness behind it went unnoticed though by Sherri.

"Our sound manager should be down here in the next few minutes to double check everything, but in the mean time is there anything I could get for any of you?" Sherri craned her neck around to look at the three members of SME.

"Nope" said Spied picking up a drumstick and twirling it in his fingers "We're cool Dude".

Sherri's smile faltered a little for a split second in what appeared to be shock of being called 'Dude', but hid it gracefully "Well then I will leave you four to warm up, and thank you again" then her heals clacked off the set and down the hall.

"Can you say robot Barbie?" asked Kyle and snickered as the other two joined in.

"Can we be professional for a minute?" asked Jude turning to face them.

"No" said all three of them at the same time.

"Come on Jude, how long have you known us? We're…" said Spied waving his hand around the cluster of them "not professional…ever".

"I need some water" Jude said turning on her heels and heading towards the exit of the set. Jude rushed across the floor and out into the hall.

"Ms. Harrison?" came a voice from behind her. Jude whipped around in surprise "Joseph Turner, sound manager for 'Good Morning Toronto' I believe we have a sound check if I'm not mistaken" he said consulting his clipboard.

"Yes, we do" said Jude hurriedly "but I…I…I need to grab some water quickly and then I'll be right back". Joseph consulted his watch and looked back up at Jude with a pained expression on his face and was about to protest when Jude cut him off "It'll just take a minute…the other three are back at the set".

"Of course" said Joseph deciding not to argue and heading into the TV set. Jude dashed down the hall and walked into the first woman's bathroom she could find. Jude leaned over the sink and then looked at her reflection. Her eyes were red her hair was a frizzing mess.

"Could this day get any worse" mumbled Jude under her breath. Then a stall door unlatched and heels clicking across the tile met Jude's ears.

"Oh dear lord" said a familiar voice. Jude straightened up and turned to look at Portia "You need hair and make-up ASAP" sighed Portia walking over to one of the sinks and rinsing her hands.

"I have sound check…I told them I'd only be a minute" sighed Jude.

"Well right after I'll see what I can do" sighed Portia running her hands through Jude's hair trying to flatten it "What did you do, use a rake on this this morning?"

"No, just cried my eyes out" sighed Jude pushing away from the sinks and heading to the door.

"You okay?" asked Portia crossing her arms. Jude paused and then pivoted to look at Portia.

"When this is all over…I'll be okay" she sighed and then pulled open the door and exited. Jude walked down the hall and stepped silently back onto the set.

"I'm getting too much feedback on this mic Joseph!" came another familiar voice. Jude stopped half way across the set and watched Tommy fiddle with the mic in front of Wally. The slight hum that had been coming off of it stopped. Then Tommy glanced over in her direction and stopped and he gave her a small smile. Jude broke her pause and walked over to her mic before she felt a person lean into her shoulder and whisper "Glad you could join us" before Tommy walked away into the front section behind the cameras and stood smiling at her.

"Well you know Quincy, I was already here so it seemed doable" Tommy just shook his head smiling.

The mic check continued for twenty minutes until Joseph was content with the sound. The SME boys headed out of the set and then there was just Jude and Tommy. Tommy walked over to a corner and picked up a metal stool with a wood top and placed it next to Jude. Jude looked at it and bit her lower lip.

"You're going to do great" Tommy whispered seeing the fear in Jude's eyes. Jude looked over at Tommy and then picked up her guitar sitting on its stand next to her. Then Jude walked over to the stool and sat down on it carefully. She sat level with the mic but made no attempt to sing into it. Jude looked down into her lap and then slowly up at Tommy.

"We…we should dedicate it to her" whispered Jude "Let the world know her real name…instead of her being referred to as some unknown infant" whispered Jude. Tommy walked up behind Jude and wrapped his arms around her middle while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you" he mumbled into her collar bone. Jude reached down and wrapped her hand around one of his.

"I love you too" Jude whispered and leaned her head back against Tommy's neck.

"So you ready to bring me on as your fiancé?" asked Tommy kissing Jude's neck.

"It's about the only thing…I am ready to do" whispered Jude.

"Excuse me" came a voice through the intercom from the sound booth upstairs "But we're going to have to ask you to exit the set, we're opening the doors for the audience".

"Let's go" whispered Tommy into Jude's ear and helped her off the stool. Tommy slung his arm around Jude's shoulder as they walked across the set and exited into the hallway.

In an hour…everything was about to change.


	181. Chapter 181

"Ow" said Jude reaching up and holding her hair "What are you trying to do fix my hair or make me go bald?" asked Jude as Portia pulled a brush through her hair.

"Beauty is pain" sighed Portia making another swipe with the brush. Jude had already endured ten minutes of make-up control with Portia and now her scalp was feeling the wrath of her as well. "Well that will at least deal with the frizz" sighed Portia fixing one of Jude's natural curls with her finger.

"It looks okay though?" asked Jude.

"I wouldn't have stopped if it didn't" sighed Portia as Jude climbed out of the chair.

"Ten minute warning" called the stage manager through the door.

"That's my cue" sighed Jude turning to face Portia "Wish me luck?"

"You knock 'um dead" sighed Portia pulling Jude into a hug. Jude pulled away and then headed to the door. Jude slipped through the dressing room door and out into the hall.

"Portia worked her magic?" came a voice from right next to the door.

Jude nearly jumped out of her skin as she whipped around to face Tommy "Dear lord don't do that!" said Jude clutching her chest.

"For you" Tommy said holding out a bouquet of flowers.

Jude took them from Tommy's hand and smiled down at them "Thank you" Jude whispered looking up at him.

"I'll be right there" Tommy said pointing down the hall at the doorway to the set. Jude leaned forward and pulled Tommy into a hug.

"You have no idea what you mean to me" whispered Jude.

Tommy breathed into Jude's hair "I think I have an idea" he whispered before they slowly broke apart.

"I have to go" Jude whispered.

"I'll be there" Tommy whispered and leaned down to kiss Jude lightly on the lips. Jude closed her eyes for half a second and felt the world melt away before they opened and everything came back.

"See you in a few minutes" whispered Jude heading down the hall.

"Ready Ms. Harrison?" asked the stage manager when she reached the doorway. Jude nodded her head and put on a smile before glancing down the hall again at Tommy. He had his hands in his pockets with his head tilted to one side. Jude mouthed I love you down to him and smiled. "Would you like me to take those for you?" asked the stage manager indicating towards the flowers.

"Oh" said Jude facing the stage manager again "Yes, thank you". Jude handed over the flowers. Then the stage manager listened to something on her head set.

"Okay" she answered back into it "They're ready for you" she whispered pulling open the door. Jude glanced over her shoulder once more at Tommy before taking a deep breath and walking onto the set. A roar of screaming fans collided with Jude's ears and she waved at the audience as she walked across the set and over to SME already at their instruments.

"Hello everybody" Jude called into the microphone falling into performance mode. A deafening roar met her in response. "How are you all feeling today?" Another roar filled the room. "We've got an awesome release ready for you today" was followed by more screams "and…I hope you like it". Jude put the mic back on the stand before picking up her guitar and pulling the strap over her shoulders. Then Jude glanced over her shoulder at Spied who nodded his head and strummed out the opening chords. Jude, Kyle, and Wally added in. Jude walked slowly up to the mic again.

Make them all melt away, thought Jude to herself taking a silent deep breath. Jude faced the crowd and the six cameras all pointed directly at her. Jude's eyes flickered over at the doorway just as Tommy walked into view of it. Jude felt the smallest smile twist up on her lips as she looked over at him. Then Jude faced the crowd again "Where does it hurt?  
Tell me 'cause I understand, the words of a heart.  
Beating like wings in my hand.  
We can't hide.  
We'll never love.  
I'll always see into you." Jude's eyes flickered over at Tommy again. His head was coked to one side and was watching her as if there was nothing else in the world worth seeing…other than her. "There's nothing wrong, with coming up empty and cold.  
Staying too long, and trying to change rocks into gold.

I've been there too.  
I've wasted myself.  
And you were there for me". Jude purposely sung that line to the doorway. "So whenever you crash, where ever you land, that's where I'll be.

And for every endless midnight, there's a sky full of broken star.  
And there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.

Where does it hurt?  
When you open your heart, there's always so much to lose.  
So far to fall, and no where to go when it's through.  
But if you let me in, I won't let you down. Put your faith in me.

'Cause whenever you crash, where ever you land, that's where I'll be.  
And for ever endless midnight, there's a sky full of broken star.  
And there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.  
And there's a million streets to walk down, in this city of broken hearts.  
But there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.  
Where does it hurt?

And for ever endless midnight, there's a sky full of broken star.  
And there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.  
And there's a million streets to walk down, in this city of broken hearts.  
But there'll always be a place for you, inside my arms.  
Where does it hurt?"

The crowd erupted in applause and high pitched screaming. Jude waved and smiled between catching glances over at Tommy. Jude kept her eyes locked on Tommy's as she put the microphone back on the stand.

"Thank you, thank you" yelled Jude into the microphone "And for my next song…" screams filled the studio "…for my next song" Jude sighed "I have to let my band members go". Jude looked over her shoulder and gave them a small smile while trying to hide the pain in her eyes "And bring out someone else out…who's going to help me out".

Spied, Wally, and Kyle walked to the front of the set with Jude and waved themselves off as the crowd screamed in fanatic bursts of joy. Jude waited for the audience to fall to near silence again. Jude gripped the microphone and looked over at Tommy before turning back to face the crowd.

"A few weeks ago I got into some trouble" Jude spoke into the mic "…and when you find yourself in a situation like that…you learn" Jude half choked "…that you need people there with you" she could feel tears pressing against her eyelids. "So I want to bring out the guy who's been there for me…" choked Jude looking over at Tommy "…no matter what…because the hardest part about letting go" Jude held up her hand and let her fingers drift apart "…is holding on to the people who are still here". Jude pulled her fingers back into a fist and let it drift down to her side. Then Jude looked out at the audience and wiped her eyes even though no tears had yet slipped over the brims of her eyelids. "So I give you…Tom Quincy" Jude held up her hand as Tommy entered into view of the audience. Screams erupted so loud that Jude would have been startled if her whole concentration hadn't been on Tommy walking towards her at that very moment.

Tommy finally made it over to Jude before kissing her lightly on the cheek. The audience went wild and Jude smiled and moved over onto the stool that had been moved out for her. Then Jude glanced over her shoulder at Tommy as he sat down behind the piano that had been moved into place.

"I'm going to sing my new song that I'm guessing you're all here to hear" Jude said into the mic as the crowd erupted again "And Tommy and I decided" sighed Jude looking over her shoulder again "that…Two AM…need to be dedicated to…to our beautiful…perfect…little angel…Hannah Harrison Quincy" the crowd screamed at the top of there lungs. "So" sighed Jude glancing over her shoulder once more at Tommy "I give you…Two AM".

Tommy pressed the opening keys on the piano. The lights dimmed in the studio and Jude looked down at her hands before looking up for the opening verse "Snow falls on the city…White on White…It's the color of hope, on an unforgiving night…You kissed me into ruins…Sin on Sin…Now I've got to love your love letters…still written on my skin, I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights…If I said I was truly over you, my heart would say amen…But I'd give in to the cold caress of Two AM…If I admit I could get used to this…would my heart break again? As I fall…into the waiting arms…of Two AM. Someone's scratchy music…through the wall…Sirens weaving through the street, I must have missed your call…I'm gathering up these nights…Black on Black…I know your voice like it's my own…and it makes my heart go slack…I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights…If I said I was truly over you, my heart would say amen…But I'd give in to the cold caress of Two AM…If I admit I could get used to this…would my heart break again? As I fall…into the waiting arms…of Two AM…of Two AM…of Two…AM". There was a split second of silence before the crowd erupted into a standing ovation of cheers and clapping. Jude gave a small smile and waved as Tommy came around from behind the piano and wrapped his arm around Jude's middle.

"That was perfect" he whispered into her ear. Jude leaned her head against Tommy's shoulder.

"Well done Jude…and Tommy" came the over cheerful voice of 'Good Morning Toronto's' host. The man walked over with a smile similar to the one Sherri had had plastered across her face. "Wow, wasn't that amazing" called the host to the crowd "So ready to go answer some questions we're all dieing to know" waved the host as he started to walk over to the chairs and couch set up on the set next to the performance area.

Tommy pushed against the small of Jude's back and directed her over to the couch. The host sat down in the chair facing them "So" said the host leaning in "Jude, Tommy…tell us…how did Two AM come to be?" Tommy glanced over at Jude.

"Well" said Jude looking over at the host "It all kind of started one night at Tommy's place…" an audible 'ooohh' went through the crowd "…and the song just came…there was a lot of inspiration that night" answered Jude trying to push out of her mind all the ways that that could sound wrong.

"Oh I'm sure" said the host with a smile. "Now tell us Jude, how long have you worked with Tom?"

"Since I was fifteen when I won Instant Star" answered Jude feeling relief wash over herself for a moment as they strayed further away from the song topic.

"And I'm guessing you two are close?" asked the host resting his chin on his hand.

"Of course…over the years we've really created this bond that just keeps growing and growing" answered Jude with a nod.

"Aww" said the host holding his heart for a moment. A collective 'aww' came from the audience as well.

"Actually" said Jude looking over at Tommy, who smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder that his arm was behind "Umm" sighed Jude.

"Umm" said Tommy taking over "Jude…has agreed…to marry me, come spring". Screams of joy filled the audience. Jude blushed slightly, but met Tommy's lips as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. More screams filled the audience.

Well congratulations, congratulations." Said the host "Does this mean we'll be seeing any more little Jommy babies soon?"

"Umm, no…not for a while" said Tommy quickly.

"Hmm" said the host with a smile "So tell me…engaged…for how long?"

"A few weeks" said Jude looking over at Tommy "Yeah, a few weeks".

"So wait…let me get this straight" said the host leaning forward at the edge of his seat "You were engaged…after…Hannah was born?"

"Umm" started Jude feeling all the blood drain from her face.

"And on the topic of…Hannah?" asked the host with a smile "Tell us about this…eighteen…not the best, shall we say…pretenses it seems?"

Jude felt all her worst nightmares come true at that very moment. Cameras were all pointed at her…waiting…for her response "Umm…I…we…it's kind of like" stammered Jude.

"A lapse of judgment?" suggested the host.

"No" said Jude defensively "No…not that…it's just…"

"Just what?" asked the host.

"Leave her alone" shot Tommy at the host.

"Well Mr. Quincy I'm sure this is nothing new for you" said the host with another evil grin.

"I said to shut it!" yelled Tommy getting up from his seat next to Jude.

"Tommy stop" yelled Jude standing up quickly and grabbing his hand as Tommy stared at the host as if daring him to say one more word.

"Let's go" said Tommy through gritted teeth. Tommy pulled Jude's hand as he strode out of the set and into the hall. "I can't believe this" Tommy kept muttering under his breath as he stormed down the hall.

"Tommy" Jude said behind him "Tommy stop!"

Tommy whipped around and stared at her "He shouldn't have said that to you" Tommy fumed.

"Tommy please…you're scaring me" Jude whispered reaching up and touching his face. "Look at me" she whispered as Tommy kept changing his head direction. Tommy stopped and looked down at Jude "Please" Jude whispered "Please…don't do something you'll regret".

"He can't say that to you!" said Tommy furiously.

"But he did" sighed Jude. Tommy stopped and looked at Jude "So please" whispered Jude pulling herself against his chest and wrapping her arms around his middle "Let's just go back to our lives…and pretend…none of this happened. Let's just be happy together…and without all this" whispered Jude squeezing her eyes shut.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude and breathed into her hair "Yeah" he whispered "Yeah".

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jude and Tommy were just publicly bashed on live TV, repercussion...oh yes. And better yet...how will Darius react?**

**Stay tuned and find out!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	182. Chapter 182

Jude crossed her legs and uncrossed them uncomfortably while looking around Darius's office. Tommy's obsessive finger tapping next to her didn't help her nerves. Jude glanced over at the clock, he was three minutes late.

Jude turned slowly in her chair towards Tommy "He said to be her at three right?" Jude asked questionably.

"Yup" answered Tommy not looking at Jude.

"He didn't say _anything_ about what he wanted to talk about?" asked Jude slowly.

"Jude!" said Tommy whipping his head to look over at her "No, if he had…I would have told you" said Tommy throwing his arm up in the air then letting it collapse back down onto the arm rest where it propped up his head.

"Right" breathed Jude fixing herself in the chair and suddenly becoming very interested in her fingernails. Then the door burst open with a snap that made Jude jump slightly.

"T, Jude" said Darius walking in and sliding into his chair behind his desk.

"D" said Tommy with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Umm, you wanted to see us?" said Jude quickly fearing Tommy's attitude would get the better end of him today.

"Yes" said Darius picking up the remote laying on his desk and clicking it on over their heads. Jude shifted in her chair to look behind herself at the TV monitor that had just flicked on.

"Oh…not this" moaned Jude under her breath. Tommy and herself had flicked on the TV screen along with that horrible host…who had in turn created the ill tempered Tommy next to her today.

"What is this D" said Tommy annoyed after glancing over his shoulder.

"This" said Darius standing and pointing at the screen "Is where we start".

"Start?" asked Jude cautiously.

"Yes" said Darius reaching across Jude and handing Tommy a drink he had just poured which Tommy took a large gulp out of. Darius raised his eyebrows at Jude.

"Uh, water?" asked Jude quickly catching on. Darius reached into the mini fridge and threw a bottle of water at Jude. Jude opened it silently and took a sip.

"I won't stand for this" said Darius sitting again and indicating the TV.

"Thank you" said Tommy with annoyance still in his voice.

"G-Major is suing for breach of contract" said Darius flicking off the screen "That host deliberately attacked you" said Darius pointing at Jude "when his contract stated that he was supposed to stay on the music only".

"D" said Jude shifting forward in her chair "I don't want his money…I just want this all to go away…get back to the music".

"You might not, but G-Major does" said Darius "But...damage control…is already under way. We have you lined up to go talk on some major networks…"

"Umm" cut in Jude "Are you sure more TV appearances are the way to go?"

"Trust me" said Darius with an evil smile "When the media plays hardball, we throw them a series of fastballs they'll never be about to hit".

"What are you suggesting D" asked Tommy sitting up straighter.

"I'm saying we have Jude lined up to go on live with females who aren't going to bash her…including…the Tracey Smith show in New York City" said Darius standing up.

"_The_ Tracey Smith Show" sputtered Jude nearly choking on her water.

"Yup, she was all over us the minute the broadcast ended. She wants to show you in the correct light. Let the truth get out there and have you speak out about the statistics that are destroying the image of teenage girls" said Darius leaning on the front edge of his desk "So, what do you say?"

"Uh" said Jude feeling overwhelmed "It's defiantly a big offer…" sighed Jude.

"You'd be performing live at The Tracey Smith Show and then MTV" said Darius handing Jude a piece of paper off his desk. Jude reached and took the paper "And you would be compensated the amount on the paper. So?"

Jude felt her eyes bulging out of their sockets as she looked at the paper. Tommy leaned over and tilted the paper in his direction before shifting back in his seat quickly andrunning his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah" said Jude feeling her throat going very dry "I'm in".

"Great" said Darius clapping his hands together and walking back to the other side of his desk "You fly out the day after tomorrow. Why don't you two go work on that album" said Darius. Jude rose and so did Tommy and when they had just reached the doorway Darius looked up at them once more. "Oh, and by the way" said Darius "Two AM sold one point five million downloads…yesterday alone".

Jude felt her knees turn to jelly and Tommy gripped her shoulder in half support half balance on his own end.

"Thanks" squeaked Jude before dashing out of Darius's office and up to Studio A. Tommy snapped the door closed behind himself and Jude turned to face him speechless.

"You did it girl" Tommy breathed pulling Jude into himself and kissing her fiercely across the lips.

"No" Jude whispered breaking away for a moment "We did". Tommy pulled Jude by the neck back up to his face.

"I love you so much" he whispered into her lips.

Jude wrapped her fingers around the back of his head and pulled him closer…because sometimes you don't even need words at all.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Sorry for the wait but the Olympics are on...so...you know supporting my country.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love seeing how into this story some people are, it's great hearing from all of you. Keep those reviews coming!**

**And now I have an even greater opportunity for all of you to make your opinions heard. There is a poll on my profile about whether or not you would like a sequel to "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him"!**

**There are ideas and surprises in store for the sequel I have planned but I want to make sure first that I'll have readers! So please go and vote!! "Secrets and the Lies I Told Him" is not quite over yet...but what I have planned...oooh, you don't want to miss it.**

**So make your opion heard and vote! I live in America and I believe in a democracy so here you go! VOTE!**

**Also, coming soon...you can even vote for the title so make your choice count!**

**Thank You!!**

**And as always...**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**P.S. If you have a problem voting just post a comment saying**

**Sequel: Yes**

**Sequel: No**

**Sequel: I'll DIE without one!!**


	183. Chapter 183

"Take Two" came Tommy's voice through the headphones Jude was wearing. Jude glanced up from her guitar and looked at Tommy moving around the sound booth. "Ready?" his voice came again as he flicked on the microphone in the sound booth.

"Let's do this" Jude smiled gripping the guitar and strumming out the first chords. "I, got what this is all about…lost, surrounded by a storm of doubt…and I…I'm spread to thin…and it's hard enough to zero in on the heart of it, but I won't give in…because I…I want to live, like, music. I want to live…like music…songs about justice, songs about love, songs about freedom and never giving up…" Jude sang into the mic.

Tommy propped himself up on the soundboard while looking through the glass at Jude. His smile was evident across his face and whenever Jude would glance up at him a smile would spread across her face. When her voice finally died away at the end of the song he reached over and clicked on the microphone "That was it girl, really good, we can keep that".

Jude pulled the guitar strap off over her head and laid it down on the studio floor before going into the sound booth.

"So Quincy" said Jude leaning against the doorframe "I'm two tries good now?" asked Jude sarcastically.

"I said that was good…not perfect" Tommy said sitting down in one of the chairs feeling a playful sneer coming across his face.

"Oh" said Jude pushing off the doorframe and walking over to him "So I'm only good…not great?" asked Jude now standing right in front of him. "So if I were to…" started Jude while straddling Tommy's chair so that she was still facing him "…to sit like so…and maybe put my hands here" said Jude softly while running her fingers through Tommy's hair "I'd still only be…good?"

"I'd say so" said Tommy in a still playful joking voice.

"Oh but what if I…" said Jude lowering her lips onto Tommy's and kissed him rhythmically and deeply.

"Well" breathed Tommy "I'd say…you're getting closer" he managed before attacking her lips again.

"Oh really?" breathed Jude feeling Tommy's hands find her back and then slowly make their way up her back underneath her shirt. Jude stifled a laugh and leaned away from Tommy's kiss. Jude started to move off Tommy's lap when he pulled her back down by her hips.

"Don't" he whispered pulling her closer to himself.

"Tommy we're at work" Jude whispered.

"So, I would take you right now on this soundboard" Tommy whispered kissing Jude painfully slow.

Jude pulled away and pushed his head back "Perv" joked Jude getting off his lap. Tommy straightened his head and watched Jude walk over to the other chair. He sat there swaying back and forth just smiling at Jude. "What?" asked Jude a smile breaking across her face.

"Nothing" said Tommy while still staring at her.

"Nothing my ass" laughed Jude.

"That's right you have no butt" laughed Tommy.

"Shut up" laughed Jude rolling over and punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"Ohh" said Tommy turning and facing her in his chair "So that's how it is!"

"Yeah…and there's nothing you can do about it" smiled Jude.

"You sure about that Harrison" Tommy said leaning over and flicking her on the arm.

"Uh!" said Jude pulling her arm away from Tommy's reach and kicking him lightly in the shins "Oh what now!"

"What now?" asked Tommy nudging Jude's foot with his own. Jude pushed back "I'm going to get you Harrison" Tommy laughed lunging out of his chair and onto Jude tickling her.

"Tommy…stop…please" gasped Jude between fits of hysterical laughter "Stop…please…stop…" Jude and Tommy slid off her chair and onto a heap on the floor. Tommy pinned Jude down and tickled her sides. Then he stopped and sat there on top of her smiling down at her. Jude continued to laugh before calming and smiling up at Tommy as well.

"Well Harrison, as I think you would say…what now?" smiled Tommy.

"I don't know" smiled Jude "What time is it?"

Tommy glanced up at the clock "Six" he said looking down at Jude.

"Well then" Jude said smiling "I say you take me out to dinner…and then I have a surprise for you".

"A surprise?" asked Tommy smiling.

"Yeah Quincy…and I think you'll like it" said Jude pushing against him so that he shifted off of her and then they sat side by side "So what do you say…dinner for you and your girl?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" smiled Tommy pecking Jude quickly on the lips and then helping her to her feet.

Oh and what a surprise Jude did have planned.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jude has a surprise? What ever could it be? Stay tuned!**

**Please also note that both polls mentioned last chapter are now open on my profile!**

**So... Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	184. Chapter 184

"Two?" asked the waiter glancing up at Jude and Tommy as they approached him.

"Yeah" said Jude. The waiter glanced back up at the sound of Jude's voice.

"You're Jude Harrison" said the waiter with a smile.

"Yeah I am" said Jude feeling Tommy wrap his arm around her middle protectively.

The waiter picked up two menus "My daughter hasn't turned off your CD in about a week" said the waiter now leading them to a table while shaking his head "Not to mention that new one or something" he said as he laid the menus down on the table "She must know all the words by now because I know they're permanently cemented in my short term memory".

"Well I'm glad people like it" said Jude smiling up at the waiter.

"If you wouldn't mind" said the waiter taking out a piece of paper "…she'd love an autograph".

Jude smiled and took the paper from the man "No problem". Jude scribbled out her name and handed it back to the man.

"Thank you" he said smiling "I may even be liked for a few days" he laughed lightly and so did Jude and Tommy. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" he asked.

"Umm, water with lemon?" asked Jude.

"Yup" said the waiter writing it down "And you sir?" he added directing his attention to Tommy.

"Diet coke" answered Tommy opening the menu.

"Okay, I'll have those right out" said the waiter and hurried off.

Tommy peeked over his menu at Jude "Song out for one day and you're already signing autographs" said Tommy sarcastically.

"Shut up Quincy" laughed Jude picking up her menu.

"Hey" he sighed reaching across and taking her hand in his own "you deserve it" he whispered.

Jude smiled at him and then they broke apart to look at the menus. Shortly after the waiter came back with the drinks and asked them if they were ready to order.

"I'll have the Cesar Salad" said Jude handing the man the menu.

"And I'll have the soup of the day" said Tommy also handing his menu over to the waiter.

"Coming right up" said the waiter and once again went away.

"So" said Tommy taking Jude's hand again "What do you have planned for my _surprise_?"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now would it" smiled Jude.

"Harrison" moaned Tommy.

"Quincy" Jude moaned back sarcastically. Tommy leaned back in his chair and smiled at Jude while crossing his arms. Jude leaned back as well and tilted her head to one side. "I'm not telling" Jude said with a smile after a few moments of silence had passed.

"I know" Tommy sighed "You always were stubborn like that".

"I'm not stubborn!" said Jude faking disgust.

"Yeah…sure" said Tommy rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Name one time!" said Jude crossing her arms.

"Right now" said Tommy with a smile.

"Other than right now" said Jude.

"How about when we mix your CD's, whenever things don't go as planned…the list goes on and on" smiled Tommy.

"It's called _emotions _not stubbornness" said Jude smiling.

"Whatever" Tommy sighed.

Just then the waiter walked over and laid the salad and soup down in front of Jude and Tommy "Enjoy your meal" said the waiter. Jude picked up her fork and took a bite.

"How is it?" asked Tommy taking a bite of his own.

"Good" said Jude looking across the table at him. Jude looked around the room where they were eating as she ate her salad and then put down her fork.

"What?" asked Tommy looking up at her.

"Do you remember?" asked Jude.

"I remember a lot of things but I'm going to need a few more clues" smiled Tommy.

"About this place?" asked Jude.

"This restaurant? Yeah we eat lunch here sometimes" said Tommy not really catching Jude's drift.

"No this table" said Jude looking at Tommy.

"Uhh" said Tommy looking down at the table "…did we eat here?" asked Tommy completely lost "Jude I have no clue, just tell me" sighed Tommy.

"You told me you loved me for the first time here" said Jude not breaking her gaze on his eyes "Right after my live concert. You just walked in and spotted me. You asked me to go to Thailand with you…and then you said that you wanted all of me with you forever" smiled Jude.

Tommy took Jude's hand and rubbed her hand with his fingers "I remember it like it was yesterday" he whispered and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah" smiled Jude shaking her head "I mean only part of it came true" she laughed.

"Yeah we never did make it to Thailand did we" smiled Tommy.

"We didn't even stay together" said Jude before realizing what she had just said and looking down at her lap.

"No we didn't" Tommy whispered feeling Jude's hand slide out of his. Tommy stared at Jude as she turned her head to one side and bit her lower lip, purposefully not looking at him.

"A lot can happen in a year, huh?" whispered Jude tilting her head to look over at Tommy. She was still biting her lip and Tommy just stared into her eyes.

"I promise you" he whispered finding her hand again and holding it in his own "…I'm not going anywhere…ever again" he whispered "…not without you".

"All done?" came the voice of the waiter.

"Yeah" answered Jude not even looking anywhere but at Tommy.

"I'll take these and bring out the bill" said the waiter and headed off to the cash register.

"No where?" whispered Jude.

"Not unless you're right by my side" Tommy whispered and kissed Jude on the hand. Because sometimes life is like a handshake where you grab hold of a person only to let go a few moments later, or when life is like holding hands…longer…and worth the wait.


	185. Chapter 185

Somehow time and space had passed so that the bill had been paid and now both Tommy and Jude sat inside Tommy's car.

Tommy twisted in his seat and looked at Jude. Jude tilted her head to the side and looked at him as well "Where to now Harrison?" Tommy asked.

"You're surprise" said Jude with a smile.

"Which is where…?" asked Tommy as a smile broke across his face as well.

"41 Concord Main" said Jude looking out the windshield and trying to hide the grin that was growing on her face.

"41 Concord Main it is" said Tommy turning on the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Tommy and Jude drove for a few minutes before Jude turned to look at Tommy.

"Pull over" Jude said with a smile.

"Why, we're almost there" said Tommy lifting his hand and indicating with it down the street they had just turned onto.

"I know" said Jude lightly "But it'll be more of a surprise this way".

"Fine" sighed Tommy pulling over the car to the side of the road. He slid out of his seat and so did Jude. "Are we even allowed to park here?" asked Tommy pushing his hands inside his pockets.

"I have no clue, but people do it all the time" laughed Jude as she walked over to Tommy. She slid her arm into Tommy's elbow and then slid her hands into her pockets as well.

"It's freezing Harrison" Tommy smiled as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"It'll only take a few minutes" smiled Jude picking up the pace a little. Jude and Tommy walked against the cold air and then Jude pulled her arm out of Tommy's. "Okay" Jude sighed excitedly "I got to thinking after I found out about how well the song was doing, that maybe I could give you a _gift_ for being my amazing producer" smiled Jude "And…I wanted to get you something to keep you…occupied…while I'm in the US next week. And I know one of them got wrecked…so I wanted to let you pick out your own…" Jude grabbed Tommy's hand and rushed him a few more feet down the sidewalk "…car".

Tommy looked at the dealership they had just arrived at. Through the glass an array of sports cars shined in the display rooms.

"Come here" said Tommy grabbing Jude around the middle and swinging her around in a circle "Thank you" he whispered kissing her on the lips. Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and then slowly they broke away.

"Well I knew you were in fear of my life when the other one got totaled" said Jude biting her lower lip "So I wanted to make it up to you".

Tommy pecked Jude on the lips "Harrison you're worth more than any car".

"Really because I seem to remember you wanting a new…viper?" asked Jude with a smile.

"Well…" said Tommy sarcastically. Jude hit him lightly across the shoulder "Kidding…kidding" Tommy said holding up his hands in defeat "Thank you though" he whispered.

"Well one point five million downloads should cover whatever sport car needs you currently have" smiled Jude tugging on Tommy's hand as she headed towards the door.

Tommy and Jude entered the dealership.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" asked the salesman as they entered.

"We're looking for a car" said Jude smiling.

"Any models in particular?" asked the salesman.

"Umm, I think he wants to look at Vipers and…stuff" laughed Jude feeling her ability to identify cars coming to a fast end.

"Well let's go see what we can find" smiled the salesman and lead them around the showroom pointing out this and that about the cars. Tommy sat in cars, looked at cars, talked with the salesman, and all that other stuff that guys seem to do naturally when it comes to their 'toys'. Jude followed along and noticed the paint colors and interiors more than anything else. Somehow they ended up in the salesman's office eventually and Tommy and Jude were signing on the dotted line.

"Thank you for doing business with us" said the salesman as he handed Tommy the keys. As soon as they entered back into the showroom another man took the keys from Tommy and took the car out of the back lot for them.

The black viper rounded the corner and Jude swore she saw the slightest swoon come across Tommy's face. Jude and Tommy climbed into the car. The tan leather shined brand new and everything else was spotless as well.

"Happy early birthday" whispered Jude leaning across and kissing Tommy on the cheek.

"But it's almost your birthday" said Tommy looking over at Jude.

"Well then you better out do yourself" smiled Jude sarcastically.

"Come here" Tommy whispered and Jude leaned into the kiss that Tommy planted onto her lips.

"So I'm guessing you like your surprise?" asked Jude as they broke away.

"Yes" Tommy sighed leaning his forehead against Jude's.

"So I get to drive the porch home?" smiled Jude.

"Well I defiantly get to drive this" Tommy smiled.

"Okay" Jude whispered and then they whipped out of the parking lot.


	186. Chapter 186

Jude stood in the middle of her and Tommy's closet. "I don't know what to pack" Jude moaned looking around at the assortment of cloths shoved into the overflowing closet.

"What?" called Tommy from the kitchen.

"I said, I don't know what to pack" Jude called over her shoulder.

"What?" called Tommy walking into the bedroom.

Jude stuck her head out of the closet "I said, for the third time, I don't know what to pack" sighed Jude.

"Hmm, I don't know" said Tommy looking into Jude's half full suitcase "You're going away for two days not a month by the way" he laughed.

"Shut up you pack just as much" smiled Jude.

"No" said Tommy defensively "It just looks that way; it is actually a lot less".

"Sure" said Jude sarcastically.

Tommy flopped down on the bed "I don't know what I'm going to do without you for two days Harrison" Tommy sighed.

Jude walked out of the closet and tossed three more shirts into her suitcase "Work" suggested Jude "You have Karma's album still right?" asked Jude eyeing Tommy.

"I don't know how I deal with her and you" Tommy groaned covering his eyes with one of his hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jude sitting down next to Tommy.

"It means" sighed Tommy lifting his head up and looking at Jude "That there is not enough aspirin at G-Major for one person to deal with both of you".

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine" Jude said hitting him lightly.

"Come on" sighed Tommy "You know who I'd rather be working with". Tommy tugged Jude's hand and she laid down on her side on the bed. Tommy rolled over and faced Jude. He smoothed her bangs off her forehead and kissed it lightly.

"Little Tommy Q can't handle Karma?" joked Jude with a smile.

"I had to produce Karma and Spied's reality show theme song when I got back from New Brunswick. Please, the less I have to _handle_ Karma…the better" smiled Tommy.

"How is your mom?" asked Jude staring into Tommy's eyes.

"I don't know" he whispered seeing the genuine concern in Jude's eyes.

"No calls from the home she's in?" asked Jude.

"Nope" he sighed.

"Well sometimes no news is good news" attempted Jude.

"Yeah" Tommy sighed.

"And how's Tristan doing?" asked Jude.

"Haven't heard. He doesn't really keep in contact being out on those fishing boats and all" sighed Tommy.

"I'm sorry" whispered Jude.

"Don't be…your family is close and cool…mine is just…different" sighed Tommy.

"Please" laughed Jude "My family is not close. You're talking to the girl whose parents got divorced because her father was cheating on her mother with the travel agent. Not to mention the girl whose mother moved out and left when she was only seventeen and hasn't been seen since. I guess her and Don are happy where ever they are in Europe" said Jude with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"You haven't heard from your mom since?" asked Tommy. This had been a subject both of them had always avoided…families.

"No" whispered Jude "She got married and ran off for the 'honeymoon'…never saw or caught wind of her again. I don't know how she could do it" whispered Jude.

"What just get up and leave?" asked Tommy.

"More than that…abandon Sadie and I" said Jude. Tommy could see Jude's stare going off as if she was deep in thought. "How could she just leave us" whispered Jude.

"You still have your dad though" said Tommy. Jude's gaze started to come back into focus.

Jude laughed "Yeah" she whispered "But did you know when I was little I actually believed that both my parents would be there for my wedding. You know my mom would be there fluffing my gown and that my dad would walk me down the isle. It would all be a picture perfect wedding" laughed Jude "…things change" she added under her breath.

"Well just think about who will be waiting at the end of the isle" smiled Tommy.

"Aston Kutcher?" joked Jude with a smile.

"Well I hear he's just as hott" smiled Tommy.

"Oh really?" asked Jude sarcastically.

"Yup" answered Tommy simply.

"Well I think I'll be the judge of that" whispered Jude as Tommy leaned closer to her. Then Tommy's lips found Jude's. Then Jude placed her hand on Tommy's face as his snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Jude shifted on top of Tommy and pulled his face to hers with both her hands. Tommy's hands moved up and down her back before slipping delicately beneath her shirt.

"Pretty hott, huh" whispered Tommy as they broke away for half a second.

"Oh yeah" Jude breathed into Tommy's mouth. Tommy pulled Jude's shirt off over her head and then Jude slowly worked on his as their lips remained connected. Tommy pushed Jude's suitcase off onto the floor where it clattered to a stop just below their feet. Tommy shifted Jude and ran his fingers down her bare flesh. A line of goose bumps appeared where his fingers traced her skin till they spelled out the secret love letters that only the two of them knew about.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**More updates will be coming soon, but I am going on a small vacation till Sunday. Hope you enjoy these chapters and hopefully I will have more written soon after I get back. Hold in there!**

**Also please vote on my poll! Do YOU want a sequel!? That poll will be posted for a bit longer and if the results come back as a "yes" the title poll will go up instead on my profile. (You can't have two polls on your profile at once)**

**Thank you!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	187. Chapter 187

Jude rolled over and rubbed her eyes as she peeled them apart slowly. She sat up slowly from the tangle of blankets and looked around the room. Then she slowly slung her legs over the side of the bed and walked out into the kitchen. Jude instinctually went straight fro the coffee sitting on the counter because at the moment even the simple task of making tea seemed daunting. Jude fumbled to pull out a mug and then while yawning poured herself a steaming mug of coffee.

"I see you found the coffee" came Tommy's gruff voice as he too proceeded out of the bedroom. He was yawning and running his fingers through his horrible bed head. He, as well, went straight for the coffee and poured himself a mug.

"When did you make the coffee?" asked Jude sitting down on one of the barstools.

"Technology is amazing" yawned Tommy turning around and leaning in the opposite side of the island so that he was facing Jude "…the coffee pot has a timer".

"Ahh" smiled Jude while taking another sip of the hot coffee.

"Mhh" agreed Tommy as he too swigged down some coffee. Then he laid down his mug and rubbed his whole face with his hands "Ugg, I'm so tired" Tommy moaned.

"We didn't go to bed that late" smiled Jude sipping lightly on her coffee. Tommy peeled his fingers away from his eyes and stared up at Jude silently. "Then again maybe you're just too old" smiled Jude.

"You did not just call me old Harrison" said Tommy picking up his coffee.

Jude took a sip and nodded her head before saying "But I did Quincy".

"That's it Harrison, you're sleeping on the couch tonight" joked Tommy pointing over Jude's shoulder to the living room.

"Tommy" smiled Jude "first…we both know that's never going to happen, and two…how the hell would that even be a punishment for anyone but yourself?"

Tommy smiled at Jude and then picked her mug off the island "Fine then no more coffee for you" he joked.

"Uhh, you hand over the coffee now" said Jude reaching out her hand "Otherwise you're not going to have any good arms" laughed Jude.

"Is that a threat?" joked Tommy stepping away from the island still holding the mug.

"Uhh, yeah" replied Jude getting up from the barstool and chasing after Tommy. Tommy held the mug up in the air out of Jude's reach "Come on Tommy" Jude sighed reaching up.

"I don't know" Tommy sighed jokingly.

"Give me my coffee" Jude whimpered.

"Do you _want_ it?" Tommy taunted "or do you _need_ it?"

"Loser" Jude mumbled.

"I heard that" Tommy said holding the mug higher in the air.

Jude glared at Tommy. Tommy stared back at Jude "Tommy" Jude said sternly.

"Fine" sighed Tommy handing Jude the mug.

"Thank you" said Jude promptly and walked back over to the barstools. Tommy slumped back over the island and stared at Jude. "So, what's on the agenda today" asked Jude after drinking more coffee.

"I don't know…whatever you want to do" sighed Tommy filling up his mug again "We have studio time, or we can blow it off. You leave tomorrow right?" asked Tommy sipping more coffee.

"Mhhm" nodded Jude. "I need to pack too" Jude added getting up to pour more coffee into her mug.

"Yeah I think your stuff is still on the floor" smiled Tommy.

"Yeah thanks for that" said Jude sarcastically.

"It was worth it" whispered Tommy walking up behind Jude and wrapping his arms around her middle. Tommy rested his chin on top of Jude's shoulder and Jude put down her mug and smiled over at Tommy.

"Can I help you?" Jude laughed. Tommy pulled against Jude's waist and walked backwards with her in his arms "Come on, what are you doing" laughed Jude. Tommy turned himself and Jude around so that she was turned away from the counter. Then he unwound his arms and half lifted her up onto the island as she jumped up to help him. "What?" Jude asked smiling as she ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair. Tommy leaned into Jude and kissed her on the lips slowly as she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer. Tommy moved his hands onto her skin and just as soon as it all started…it ended with a single sound.

_Ring, ring, ring_.

"Ugg" Tommy sighed pulling apart from Jude.

"You should get that" smiled Jude.

"Or the machine could" Tommy whispered leaning back in towards Jude.

Jude pushed her palm against Tommy's forehead "No" Jude sighed "Just get it in case it's important".

"Fine" sighed Tommy. Jude leaned down a pecked Tommy on the lips before he scrambled off into the living room to get the phone. "Hello, Tom speaking" said Tommy hurriedly. Jude looked over her shoulder as Tommy walked back over towards her. "Uh huh" said Tommy into the phone as he stood in front of Jude again "Yup we'll be there" Tommy said into the phone and then clicked it off.

"Who was that?" asked Jude as Tommy tossed the phone down on the island.

"Darius" said Tommy "Now where were we?" said Tommy leaning in towards Jude again.

"And what did he want" Jude managed as Tommy started kissing her again.

"We have to go in at five to work for a few hours" breathed Tommy "And he needs to talk to you".

"About?" asked Jude as Tommy and her broke away for a brief second.

"No clue" Tommy breathed into Jude's lips.

"He didn't say?" breathed Jude snaking her arms around Tommy's neck. Tommy's hands found their same spot on her lower back as always.

"Does he ever?" Tommy whispered.

"Mhh" Jude managed in agreement "Five?" asked Jude not really thinking about much other than what was currently happening.

"Yeah" whispered Tommy.

"So we've got some time to do other things" whispered Jude feeling Tommy's hands find her skin again.

"Mhhm" Tommy answered not breaking their lips.

"So I can pack…shower…all that stuff" Jude breathed.

"Among other things" Tommy breathed.

"Come on" Jude sighed breaking apart from Tommy "I've got to get ready first".

Tommy rested his hands against the counter so that Jude was sitting between his stance "You kill me Harrison" Tommy sighed peering up at her.

"Well someone's got to" smiled Jude as she hopped down off the island.

"Why" whimpered Tommy following Jude into the bedroom.

"I'm going away for two days, not two years, you'll cope" smiled Jude. Jude leaned down and picked her suitcase off the floor "Besides you have that new car to play with and those motorcycles that still need to be finished, you'll have plenty to keep yourself _occupied_".

"You'll always be my distraction Harrison" Tommy whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" smiled Jude. Jude glanced over at Tommy who was grinning as he picked her cloths off the floor.


	188. Chapter 188

As always the hours faded away too quickly and Tommy along with Jude found themselves pulling out of Tommy's apartment's driveway.

"Next stop" sighed Tommy "G-Major…again".

"Oh you sound so enthusiastic" laughed Jude turning to look over at Tommy. Tommy had one hand holding loosely onto the steering wheel as he wound down the familiar streets.

"Oh trust me there are things I would much rather be doing right now" sighed Tommy turning onto the next street.

"Yeah right" snorted Jude "You're like the biggest workaholic I know".

"Things…things change" sighed Tommy not taking his eyes off the road.

"What" smiled Jude resting her head on her arm which was propped up against the car door "Now you finally have a good distraction at home instead of just at work?" joked Jude.

"Partly" smiled Tommy glancing over at Jude "But you know…I've been a producer for years…sometimes I wish there was more".

"Like?" asked Jude keeping her eyes locked on Tommy.

"Like…" sighed Tommy "like I'm 27…most people have so much going for them already…and I just kind of gave that all up to be in Boyz Attack and then to become a producer".

"What did you give up?" whispered Jude.

"I don't know" sighed Tommy shaking his head "…traveling the world…finishing school…settling down" Tommy slowly made a verbal list.

"You got married" Jude corrected.

Tommy looked over at Jude "Not to the right girl" he breathed. Jude kept her eyes locked on Tommy's for the brief stint of time before he directed his attention back to the road.

"Am I the right girl?" Jude whispered suddenly remembering the conversation Sadie and her had had a few days ago. _I think you guys have something a lot of people would kill for_ came Sadie's voice through Jude's mind.

"You're" sighed Tommy "the only part that makes it all worth while". Jude stared at Tommy's profile as he pulled onto Main Street. "When I got married the first time" Tommy continued "…all we did was fight. In the end it was just unenviable…we got divorced".

"You were young" added Jude not taking her eyes off Tommy.

"We both were" sighed Tommy in agreement "I was a dumb eighteen year old". Tommy shut his mouth instantly after saying those words. He pulled silently into G-Major's parking lot and killed the gas to the engine. Then he slumped back in his seat as if the weight of his words had just hit him. He looked over at Jude pleadingly "Please" he stammered, his mouth as dry as sandpaper, "don't…don't take that the wrong way".

Jude stared at him wide eyed and then fumbled with door handle feeling the wind being sucked out of her lungs. "I have to go" Jude whispered barely audible.

"Jude stop" Tommy gulped reaching across the car and grabbing her wrist "I…me…not you…was a dumb eighteen year old…not you Jude…not you"

Jude looked down at Tommy's hand latched onto her wrist. His fingers held her rooted to the spot just as much as his words.

"Please" Tommy whispered "please don't take that the wrong way". Jude moved her eyes up from Tommy's hand to his eyes. His blue eyes dug into her own as he pleaded with her silently. "Were different" he whispered "You're different…I'm different…we make up something that is so completely different from what I had the first time. This is _real_" Tommy breathed not taking his eyes off Jude. Jude felt her lips hanging slightly apart as she stared at Tommy.

"How do you know" whispered Jude feeling tears press against her lower lids.

"Four years Jude" Tommy breathed moving his hands up to her face "Four years…of always choosing you. No matter what…it's always been you".

"We fight" Jude whispered "…You leave…is it really going to change for good?" choked Jude.

"This" choked Tommy grabbing Jude's hand and holding up her ring "This means forever!" Jude watched the sunlight bounce off the diamonds and create rainbows in random stops throughout the car. "I'm not perfect Jude" Tommy choked again "But this time…I promise…the complete and real deal" he whispered. Then he lunged forwards and pulled Jude to himself with his lips. He held her to himself knowing that this was the moment to make her feel it. To make her feel it all. And Jude pulled Tommy to herself as well as his lips burned against hers from the amount of friction he was creating from the lack of space. The gap between them melted away until both of them needed air and broke away. Their proximity to each others bodies stayed the same but Tommy looked into Jude's eyes.

"I love you" he whispered "Don't ever forget that". Tommy put a large emphasis on 'ever'. Jude stared into his eyes. "We have something" Tommy whispered "…a lot of people would kill for". And that's all it took…because even when two people are blind to what they truly have…other people see it…and suddenly it all makes sense.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews keep sending them my way! Also the poll for the sequel is now off my profile and has been replaced with the very important "Title Choice Poll". You guys get to literly pick the sequel's title!! So make sure you do that. Thanks!**

**Also, there was some concern I forgot to address a while back, that the sequel will be very sad and with a lot of "Hannah" like in this book, but the plot line moves in a very different direction in the sequel I have planned...seeing that this story basically takes place mid season four and really just branches off after the whole New Brunswick tragedy there's a lot of cool material I can work with. So I hope most of you will stay tuned because I plan to write it during the school year.**

**On another note...this is a chapter you might want to remember for the sequel cough cough, hint hint. The relevance might not make complete sense now...but it will play an important role in a very climactic part of the sequel (well as it is planned now).**

**So once again Thank you AND...**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	189. Chapter 189

Jude and Tommy walked into G-Major side by side nearly half an hour after they were supposed to arrive. In truth they had been there on time, but their presence had only been in the parking lot. Jude's head was swimming even though she had told Tommy that what he had said had only briefly fazed her.

"Uh Jude" came Sadie's voice from behind the reception desk "Darius needs you in his office pronto and these are for you". Sadie reached across the desk to hand Jude a manila envelope. Jude opened it hurriedly as Tommy stood idle next to her as if afraid to leave her side. Jude pulled out two plane tickets and her agenda for the next two days.

"Thanks" Jude said shoving them back inside.

"Oh and Jude" Sadie said quickly grabbing her sister's attention again "you're eyeliner is smudged on your right eye". Jude reached up a rubbed under her eye and then lowered it "No a little bit more" Sadie breathed reaching up in mid air and pointing. Jude tried to follow it the best she could "Yeah there" whispered Sadie. Jude rubbed her eye and then looked at Sadie again. Sadie smiled "much better, now Darius is waiting for you".

Jude pivoted on her heels and headed towards Darius's office feeling her bag bumping against her legs.

"Hey" sighed Tommy grabbing Jude's arm "I'll be up in Studio A" he said quietly. Jude looked into his eyes "Promise me you'll find me when you're done".

"Where else would I go Quincy" Jude said giving him a small smile as reassurance.

"Okay" Tommy said and quickly kissed her on the forehead before darting off into G-Major's core. Jude pushed open the door to Darius's office and walked in. As always Darius was hunched over his desk filling out papers.

Darius glanced up as Jude walked in "You're late" said Darius before looking back down at his desk.

"Yeah" sighed Jude walking in and closing the door "Umm, it couldn't be avoided" she added with a shrug.

"Sit" Darius commanded and tossed his pen down on his desk. Jude scooted into one of the familiar leather chairs and waited for Darius to speak. "I wanted to go over things" sighed Darius clasping his fingers and leaning back in his chair.

"For…" asked Jude slowly.

"Well firstly this weekend" started Darius "While in the US you'll be performing and taking interviews. I wanted to reassure you that both The Tracey Smith Show and MTV are under tight contracts. We don't want any bad PR like last time".

"So that covers what?" asked Jude "What are they banned from asking me?"

"Not so much are they banned from asking you questions, but they're more under an understanding that they can't read into things like that other host did. They're to let you answer your way and to build off of it as they see fit…within certain restraints" answered Darius.

"So, essentially I have to bring it up for it to be talked about?" asked Jude.

"More or less" said Darius with a smile "Don't worry it won't be like last time". Last time, Jude thought to herself…why did everyone look at _last time_ as a mistake. Sure the host had gone out of line at the interview…but…in general…_last time_ tended to be wrong and messed up. People always expected 'this time' to be better…and sometimes the lack of concrete evidence is what scared Jude the most about situations.

"Now" said Darius clapping his hands together, pulling Jude instantly out of her thoughts "On to some nicer news".

"Which is?" asked Jude feeling slightly hesitant.

"G-Major's Board of Directors would like to throw you a nineteenth birthday party" smiled Darius.

"And since when has the board been so nice?" smiled Jude.

"Since you topped the charts yesterday" smiled Darius handing Jude the newspaper on his desk "Everyone can't get enough of Two AM". Jude took the paper from Darius's hands and goggled at the number one spot on the charts. "The album hasn't even released yet and you have a number one single off of it. So when you get back that means you and Tom will be finishing the album. I want it finished and sent off to the manufacture…we're talking triple platinum if it does as well as this" said Darius pointing at the paper.

Jude lowered the paper and looked at Darius shocked "Are you serious?" she asked breathlessly.

"You always were my number one diva…so consider your birthday under control. Sadie will be running all the details so just tell her what theme you want and we'll take care of the rest". Jude smiled at Darius before getting up from her chair.

"Thank you so much" Jude said breathlessly as she headed for the door.

"Hey" called Darius. Jude turned around with her hand on the door "I told you…you be good to G-Major and G-Major will be good to you".

"Yeah" breathed Jude and walked out into the rush of G-Major's core. Jude walked into Studio A where her own voice greeted her. Jude closed the door behind herself and walked over to Tommy who was twisting knobs here and there on the sound board.

"What did Darius want?" asked Tommy glancing over his shoulder. Jude tossed the newspaper down on the soundboard in response. It took a second but then Tommy's eyes bulged "But the album hasn't even been released" said Tommy in shock.

"I know" squealed Jude. Tommy stood and pulled Jude into his arms. Jude felt herself melt…maybe he was right, she thought to herself, they had something different…something real…something that made her a great artist…that always brought them back, together. Tommy felt Jude soften to his touch and he knew that she had forgiven his outburst in the car.

"This is great" Tommy breathed holding Jude at arms length.

"The stakes have been raised though" smiled Jude "Darius wants the album finished and manufactured like…really soon" she said moving her hands up to her forehead in disbelief "and he said he thinks it's triple platinum work if it's all like Two AM" she said breathlessly to Tommy.

"That's amazing girl" breathed Tommy pushing her bangs out of her eyes and tucking them behind her ear.

"It's kind of scary actually" said Jude now fanning herself. "Oh!" she added looking up at him "And they want to throw me a nineteenth birthday party!"

Tommy's expression faltered for a moment "Okay that's random" Tommy laughed.

"Well for doing so well" Jude smiled.

"For raking in more money" said Tommy rolling his eyes.

"Hey" smiled Jude "it's never a bad thing".

"Never said it was" smiled Tommy pulling Jude into another embrace.

"So" said Jude pulling out of his arms slowly "I was thinking we could lay down some tracks tonight because I'm feeling really hyped up right now" she said jittery.

"Whatever you want Harrison" Tommy said walking over to the sound board. Jude let out the air she hadn't even noticed she had been trapping inside her chest. Then she walked into the recording booth and picked up her waiting guitar.

"Ready whenever you are" came Tommy's voice through the intercom. Jude smiled and sat on the stool, at that moment feeling every second of her life leading up to this moment of bliss.


	190. Chapter 190

Jude trudged into the hall and shrugged off her jacket as the door snapped closed behind her. Tommy's hands glided next to hers as they both hung up their jackets and proceeded down the hall of the apartment into the kitchen.

"What time is it" yawned Jude as Tommy flicked on the kitchen lights.

"One in the morning" mumbled Tommy stretching his arms over his head not even trying to stifle his yawn.

"Uhh" moaned Jude and flopped down on one of the couches. Tommy walked slowly over to the living room area and looked down at Jude. Jude opened one eye and peered up at Tommy. Then Tommy reached down and lifted Jude up into a sitting position before sliding onto the couch behind her and letting her glide down beside him.

Jude snuggled close to Tommy and he wrapped his arm around her waist "You laid down some killer tracks tonight" Tommy murmured into Jude's hair.

"Mhmm" Jude mumbled back in response feeling her eye lids merging together. Tommy's warm breath danced on the back of her neck as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Tommy's hand moved slightly and found Jude's where he then intertwined their fingers. Jude peeled open one eye just enough to see their fingers wrapped perfectly around each other like two connected puzzle pieces.

With his other hand Tommy reached up and pulled down the knitted blanket down on top of them. The blue yarn molded to their shapes and warmed their skin slowly.

Jude's mind slowly drifted off into a silent subconscious and her breath slowed. She could mildly feel Tommy's heartbeat rhythmically beating against her back. Then Tommy shifted in his sleep and pulled Jude closer to himself. Jude smiled even though she didn't notice it and maybe it's in those moments that we realize who we really can't live without…who we really need to drift off to sleep.


	191. Chapter 191

Jude eyes peeled open slowly and for a half a second her heart raced as she had no clue where she was. Jude ripped off the blue blanket sprawled across her and then turned to look at the man lying next to her. She grabbed her chest and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was just Tommy. Jude rose from the couch and walked off into the kitchen running her fingers through her hair. Then Jude reached down into her purse and pulled out the envelope of tickets and agendas.

"Shit!" Jude yelled and darted into the bedroom and then into the bathroom. Jude turned the water on and jumped in not even waiting for it to warm. Jude scrambled through the quickest shower she had ever taken and then grabbed whatever towel was closest. Tommy was just going to have to deal of it wasn't the right one. Then Jude rushed out into the bedroom again and pulled on the outfit she had planned to wear. Rushing back into the bathroom Jude attempted to blow-dry her hair while putting on her eyeliner when Tommy walked over to the doorway and looked at her groggily.

"What are you doing?" yawned Tommy.

"I have to leave!" Jude answered exasperated.

Tommy glanced down at his watch "Oh shit!" Tommy said and walked over to his dresser where he pulled out cloths and threw them on. He reached into the bathroom and grabbed his hair brush off the counter before adding hair gel and combing it though and then messing with it in his usual Tommy fashion.

Jude darted out of the bathroom and grabbed her suitcase off the bed and pulled on her boots and rushing back out into the kitchen to find her purse. It was sitting on one of the barstools and she threw it over her shoulder while grabbing the envelope once more off the island.

"Tommy" Jude called through the apartment while glancing once again at the clock.

"Coming" Tommy called rushing out of the bedroom and down the hall. Jude grabbed his keys off the counter and tossed them to him as he darted out the door leaving it open on its hinges. Jude pulled on her jacket and scarf before pulled her suitcase down the stairs and closing the door behind herself. Tommy took Jude's suitcase and loaded it into the trunk as she climbed into the passenger seat and then they whipped out of the driveway.

"You sure you have everything?" asked Tommy glancing over at Jude as he sped down the road.

"Too late now" sighed Jude checking her purse to make sure she still had the tickets. They were safely tucked away in the envelope still and she sighed a sigh of relief. "I think that's the fastest I've ever got ready" smiled Jude after a moment or two.

Tommy just shook his head and smiled as he tried his hardest to suppress a laugh.

Tommy pulled onto the highway and raced down the fast lane thanking god that it was Saturday and that they didn't have to contend with commuter traffic. "What time does you plane leave again?" asked Tommy.

"Ten thirty" Jude said as they pulled onto the exit ramp and turned right towards the airport.

"And it's…?" asked Tommy not taking his eyes off the road.

"Ten" breathed Jude consulting the clock.

"Half an hour" said Tommy "You can handle that".

"I usually get there two hours in advanced" said Jude as they pulled into the airport parking lot.

"That's because you're OCD" sighed Tommy getting out of the car and rushing to get Jude's suitcase. Jude climbed out of the car and sped walked alongside Tommy towards the front entrance.

"Here I'll go check your bag go wait in the security line I'll be there in a minute" Tommy said kissing Jude hurriedly on the check and heading off towards the baggage check. Jude rushed over to the security line and glanced at the clock on the wall. Jude bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation she hated thinking she was going to be late.

The line moved extremely slow on both ends. Tommy wound through the baggage check at a snails pace as person after person handed over their information and passed their bags off to the flight director behind the counter. When the Tommy finally reached the front he glanced over at Jude still waiting in the security line.

"Where is your destination today sir?" asked the woman.

"New York City" he said placing the suitcase up on the counter.

The woman typed on the computer at a pace astonishingly fast before she looked up at Tommy "Ten thirty?" she asked nicely.

"That'd be the one" smiled Tommy.

"Name?" she asked.

"Well this is my fiancés suitcase, Jude Harrison" said Tommy pointing at the black suitcase.

The woman typed in more information into the computer "And where is Ms. Harrison?" asked the woman looking up at Tommy.

"Standing in line for security, we're running a little late" answered Tommy.

"Okay" the woman said and typed again into the computer. Then she printed out a label and stuck it onto the suitcase "Have a nice trip and please use Delta Airlines again. Next please" the woman said as Tommy rushed off to find Jude.

Jude had four people in front of her before it would be her turn.

"Hey" came Tommy's voice as he scooted in next to her "Sorry that took so long".

"Trust me you didn't miss anything" sighed Jude crossing her arms across her chest. The line moved forward one person. "Time?" Jude asked glancing over at Tommy.

Tommy looked down at his watch "Ten twenty" he sighed. Jude tensed up next to him "It's okay you still have plenty of time" Tommy said trying to calm Jude's nerves. The line moved forward once again. Jude pulled off her purse and laid it in one of the plastic containers to be scanned.

The line moved again and Jude walked through the metal detector and was followed by Tommy.

"See told you" said Tommy into Jude's ear "Plenty of time".

Jude reached over and grabbed her purse out of the plastic container before striding down the long row of terminals. "We need to find number fourteen" Jude said half to herself and half to Tommy.

Tommy consulted his watch "Six minutes". He rushed forward a few steps and took Jude's hand in his as he rushed down the row. "Eight" he sighed reading the terminal number over head. "Come on" Tommy said tugging on Jude's hand so that their pace was at the max that 'walking' can be considered before turning into a run.

"Ten" Jude read as they reached another terminal.

"Four more" Tommy said still holding Jude's hand.

"How long?" asked Jude trying to read Tommy's watch as his arm swung back and forth.

"Five minutes" sighed Tommy "Terminal twelve".

Both of them rushed on down the row of terminals "Thirteen" Jude sighed.

"Here we go" sighed Tommy as the reached terminal number fourteen.

"Flight to New York City?" asked the flight attendant as Jude rushed over to her and handed over her ticket.

"Yup" smiled Jude taking the ticket back.

"Just down the terminal, we'll be leaving shortly" smiled the flight attendant as she took another couple's tickets.

"Jude" Tommy said pulling Jude to the side of the terminal door.

"What?" asked Jude looking up at him.

"Uhh" he said seeing her eyes gazing up at his "Have…have a good time in New York" he stammered.

"I will" Jude smiled and started to turn towards the terminal's door.

"Jude wait!" called Tommy. Jude turned around to look at him again. "Just…just be careful okay" Tommy sighed pulling Jude into a hug.

"What are you my father?" laughed Jude. Jude looked up and saw the pain etched in Tommy's eyes "I'm kidding" Jude sighed "Don't worry…I'll be fine".

"See you…see you in two days" Tommy finally sighed.

"I'm going to miss you" Jude whispered and kissed Tommy softly on the lips. Tommy closed his eyes as Jude's lips connected with his. He wanted to remember this moment until she got back. "I'll be back soon" Jude whispered as she pulled away.

"I'll be right here waiting" Tommy whispered. Jude smiled and then slowly turned and walked through the door and down the terminal. Just as Jude was about to climb onto the plane she glanced over her shoulder and saw Tommy rooted to the spot watching her disappear down the hall he couldn't follow.

Then Jude bit her lower lip and stepped onto the plane. She worked her way up to first class and took her seat next to the window. There were maybe five other people up in the twelve first class seats and it was quite. Jude rested her head on her hands and peered out the window.

The intercom over head came on and went over the usual safety precautions that Jude listened to half heartedly as she pulled out her ipod and stuck the ear buds in her ears.

Then slowly the plane started to move and as it swung out of its spot in the terminal Jude glanced up at the airport's glass walls and caught her last glimpse of Tommy…waving good-bye.


	192. Chapter 192

Tommy watched the plane roll down the runway and slowly lift itself up into the air, defying gravity the way birds do everyday. His eyes followed the plane as it flew higher and higher then further and further away till it was nothing but a speck in the distance.

Tommy peeled his hand off the glass window that ran the length and width of the wall not even realizing her had been leaning against it in the first place. Tommy watched as his handprint melted away as the cold outside air collided with the warm air inside. Tommy took a few tentative sets backwards from the window before turning on his heels and turning his back to the glass. He shoved his hands deep in his jeans and tried to shake Jude's face out of his head.

Hadn't it always been like that though? Hadn't it always been the second she walked away or the minute he realized he had just let her go that her face would become imprinted on his mind. Yet for some reason this time was different, because well…she had left, not him.

Tommy walked down the row of terminals weaving in between people rushing off to their destinations just as Jude and he had mere minutes before. When he finally reached the exit he walked through the automatic doors and then froze on the sidewalk. Taxis pulled up and dropped off businessman after businessman and then pulled out just as quickly. Tommy stared around at the packed parking lots and his breath became as misty white fog in front of his eyes before he strode off in the direction of his car.

The car's headlights flashed as he unlocked it with the remote, then Tommy slid into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. He glanced over at the empty passenger's seat and felt his breath catch in his throat for half a second before he whipped out of the parking spot and down the road.

Tommy drove idly down the road before flipping on the radio out of shear boredom. Some unknown artist's voice filled the car as the song ended. Tommy reached down to switch the radio station as an all too familiar voice filled the car "I tried to tell you…I've got to get away…I tried to say…I need my space…I've got to get some distance in between my heart and my head…I'm on the razors, Bet yah…I've been her before…I know the way…white lines, and headlights in my eyes, white lines, I'm ready to travel all night, white lines, how many till I'm in your arms, white lines…will bring me, home…"


	193. Chapter 193

Jude stared out the window as the plane rose slowly into the air and drifted further and further away from the airport. Her ipod blasted in her ears so that she could not only drown out the noise of the plane's engines but to also fill the silence of first class. Then Jude could feel someone standing next to her. Jude turned and looked at the flight attendant standing next to her.

"What sorry?" asked Jude pulling out her ear buds.

"I was just wondering if you would like anything to drink" smiled the flight attendant.

"Yeah" said Jude "Umm, orange juice?" asked Jude.

"Certainly" smiled the flight attendant and reached into the awkwardly shaped cooler that was pushed up and down the isles of the plane.

"Thank you" sighed Jude taking the orange juice from the woman's hands.

"Anything else you need just call" smiled the attendant, and before Jude could speak further she moved onto the next passenger two rows up. Jude turned slowly back to the window and placed the ear buds back in. The song she had been listening to ended and then the next track came on…only it wasn't what she suspected.

"Hello Jude" came Spied's unforgettable voice.

"Jude"

"Jude"

"Jude" Kyle, Wally, and Spied all chorused out afterwards.

"Depending on when your ipod reaches this point you will find…well this" said Spied.

"Just so you know Dude we're in your bedroom" came Kyle's voice. A fit of laughter broke out in the background.

"Firstly because we're on a panty raid" admitted Spied.

"And secondly" added Wally "Because we wanted to record this".

Jude felt a smile spreading across her face as she tried suppress the laughter that was already creeping up inside.

"So updates on task numero uno!" called Spied into microphone Jude was sure they were using in her room "I am sporting a lovely pink satin bra from your third drawer".

"I" chimed in Kyle "Have a very sexy navy blue thong on my head from your top drawer".

"And I" came Wally's voice "am sporting a sophisticated white bra with pink bunnies all over it". More fits of hysterical laughter filled the background. A stifled laugh escaped Jude's throat and came out more as a snort. A man sitting in the row across from her eyed her before directing his attention back to his blackberry.

"Kyle gets style points for it being on his head" came Spied's voice, "But Wally wins…most embarrassing pair…rules are rules what can I say".

"Dude these weren't on tour with us" remarked Kyle "Jude!" he called into the mic "Did Lord Squinty Brow buy you bunny cover undergarments?" This was subsequently followed by more laughter.

Jude bit her finger as she tried to hold in the laughter. She knew exactly what bra they ere talking about and sadly she could imagine Spied, Kyle, and Wally standing in her bedroom grouped around a laptop with her underwear on their heads and chests.

"Well Dude I hope you enjoyed 'Panty Raid One'" came Spied's voice again.

"I know we did" came Kyle's voice off in the distance.

"Peace out" laughed Spied and then the track went dead.

Jude scrolled through her song list but no other things seemed to be added by her backup band so she settled into more of her normal music. Flashes of the conversation she had just listened too kept popping up in her head and she once again had to try her hardest not to verbally laugh.

Before she knew it the plane was tipping down slightly towards the ground as the New York City Airport came into view just below the clouds. Jude pulled out her ear buds and shoved her ipod back into her purse. The plane made it's decent and skirted to a halt at its designated terminal. Jude walked down the isle and out of the plane into the rush and confusion of the airport's terminals. Jude somehow managed to get her bag relatively quickly before she proceeded out into the main lobby of the airport.

A man dressed in a black suit stood in a line along with several others dressed just like himself. He held a white piece of paper in his hands with a name neatly printed across its surface.

"Harrison as in Jude Harrison?" Jude asked with a smile as she approached the man.

"How was your flight Ms. Harrison?" asked the man reaching down and taking Jude's suitcase out of her hands.

"Very good thank you" smiled Jude and followed the man outside. They walked instantly over to a long black limo. The man opened the door and Jude slid in. The man closed the door and popped the truck where he deposited the suitcase and then proceeded to the driver's seat. Jude watched through the window as they pulled out of the airport and wound their way through New York City's busy streets.

The ride to the hotel didn't take long at all and Jude was happy to get out of the car and get into the hotel. The hotel was located right in Times Square. A series of glass elevators led up to check in area along with rooms themselves further up. Jude pulled her suitcase after her and checked in. She gratefully took her key card and proceeded up to floor thirty-three. It took a mere two minutes to get up and into the room. When she did get inside Jude flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes.

And at that moment she realized who was on her mind.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Jude's in New York, Tommy's in Toronto, Jude's career lies in the balance of one highly awaited album, and Tommy's just trying to find his way into the "Jude Harrison Picture" the best he can. Will everything hold out...or will cracks start to form?**

**Hope you're all enjoying. Love all the feedback. Remember to vote on the sequal title and to keep reading!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	194. Chapter 194

What the hell was that sound, Jude thought to herself as she rolled over slowly. The hotel room was coming back into focus and Jude fumbled with the hotel phone on the nightstand. Jude sat up on the bed and rubbed her hands through her hair as she managed to speak into the phone "Hello, Jude Harrison".

"Ms. Harrison your car will be here in twenty minutes" came a female voice on the other end. The background noise hinted at the fact that it was a receptionist from down in the lobby.

"Thank you" replied Jude trying her hardest to stifle a yawn. Jude hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. She glanced over at the alarm clock as she hung up the phone. She had been asleep for nearly forty minutes. Jude lifted herself off the bed and stumbled over to her suitcase where she pulled out cloths for that afternoon's appearance on The Tracy Smith Show.

While Jude was changing a weird buzzing noise reached her ears and Jude walked over to her purse. When she unzipped it the noise became louder and more apparent of the source of it all. Jude flipped open her cell phone and the buzzing stopped instantaneously. Tommy's name popped up with the same picture she had had of him since the first time they had met and Jude opened his text.

_Just wanted 2 make sure ur flight went well, call me when u get this. Love, TQ_

Jude smiled and texted Tommy back as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. _Flight went well, call u tonight, miss you! Love, J_. Jude clicked the send button and laid it down on the sink as she brushed her teeth hurriedly. Jude smoothed her hair and went to find her lip gloss somewhere in her purse. She applied it and picked up her purse consulting the clock one more time. The driver should be down there waiting for her within the next five minutes so Jude picked up the key card and then grabbed her cell as she walked out the door.

Jude walked into the nearest elevator and watched as the numbers ticked down slowly to the lobby then the ground floor. Car horns and people filled her ears instantly as she stepped out of the elevator and the same man from the airport waved in her direction. Jude strode over to the man where he once again held open the limousine door for her before they attempted to move through New York City's streets.

Jude watched through the windows as cars whizzed by and people moved at a similar pace. The ride to The Tracy Smith Show didn't take that much time really and Jude was soon sitting right outside the entrance to the studio where double the amount of fans from Good Morning Toronto's appearance stood outside in the cold waiting for a chance to see her. Jude smiled as the driver opened her door and Jude stepped out into the screaming crowd.

"Hey" Jude called as she walked down the skinny pathway still visible through the overwhelming crowd. Screams and cries of joy collided with her ear drums and somehow made the smile across her face even larger. Two body guards held people back so that Jude could make it through the door and into the studio.

"Hello Ms. Harrison" addressed a woman in her mid twenties as soon as Jude entered "My name is Cynthia Lockheart. I work for The Tracy Smith Show and I'm to show you to your dressing room, so right this way if you please". The woman took off down the hall at a New Yorkers pace and Jude had to quicken her pace to even stay within three strides of her. "We're very pleased that you decided to accept our offer, and if there's anything that you need just send the word my way" smiled Cynthia as she pushed open the door to Jude's dressing room. "Our stage manager should be here to get you within the next twenty to twenty-five minutes. Please feel free to do what ever you need to do before the show. And if there's anything you need please don't feel bad asking".

"Thanks, but I think I'm fine" breathed out Jude feeling like the woman had talked enough for both of them. Jude walked into the room and sat on the couch in the center of the room as Cynthia strode off down the hall and the door fell closed.


	195. Chapter 195

Jude was halfway through a water bottle from the mini fridge and that February's edition of Elle Magazine when there came a soft knock on her dressing room door. Jude looked up at the door just as it swung open. A man with a head set poked his head inside, "Five minutes Ms. Harrison".

"Sure" said Jude feeling butterflies starting to creep up inside the pit of her stomach. Jude reached down and took a swig of water again as the door closed. She attempted to look through the magazine again as well but threw it down on the coffee table and started to pace the room. The heels of her shoes clicked back and forth on the floor as she walked from the door to the wall and back again. Jude stopped and looked in the mirror to fix her hair.

"You can do this Harrison" Jude whispered to herself. She leaned against the table in front of the mirror and took two deep breaths. Then right on cue the door opened again.

"They're ready for you now" smiled the stage manager.

"Great" breathed Jude and plastered her smile back on her face.

There is a moment as you walk down the hall to a performance where everything in your head swirls around and mashes together. Your heart races at ten times its normal speed and everything else around you starts to fade out. The door at the end of the hall always comes up faster than you thought it would and all you have left to do…is take that one earth shattering step out onto the stage.

As soon as Jude walked through the stage door onto The Tracy Smith Show's set an eruption of noise collided with her. Jude waved one of her hands as she strolled across the stage and was pulled into a hug by the host…who had to be Tracy Smith. She was a woman well into her thirties with light brown curly hair and a smile for days.

"Hello Jude Harrison!" smiled Tracy indicating to a plush chair next to hers on the set "Thank you for coming on the show!"

"Well it was my pleasure" smiled Jude.

"So tell me Jude: you're eighteen, you have a Number One Hit on the Canadian and American charts from your new album, you're engaged…" a roar filled the audience and Jude's grin widened "…and your gorgeous, how do you do it all!"

"Uhh" smiled Jude "One day at a time really".

"Now of course we're going to hear your internet sensation later on in the show" screams of joy filled the audience again "but…but" Tracy continued "lets get down to the real important stuff now…you…and Tommy Q".

Jude laughed as the audience went into screams and applause so loud that it took awhile for them to calm down. "Well me and Tommy are good" Jude said with a slight laugh.

"And I hear you have the rock to prove it too" smiled Tracy.

"Ahh, yes I do" smiled Jude lifting her hand for Tracy to see.

"By god look at the stones on that one ladies and gentlemen" announced Tracy taking Jude's hand and showing the audience "Men" said Tracy to the camera "The bar…has been raised". This lead to laughter out in the audience. "So do you have a date yet?" asked Tracy turning her attention back to Jude.

"Umm, kind of" remarked Jude "Within a few months time we'll be having the wedding".

"Sorry ladies" Tracy said to the audience "It looks like Little Tommy Q is off the market for good".

"Oh he better" laughed Jude "I'll take any of you down if you try to steal him" joked Jude pointing her finger out at the audience. This sent a ripple of laughter through the crowd once again.

"So, how long have you and Tom really been together?" asked Tracy.

"God" sighed Jude "It's so complicated that I can't really give an exact time frame. Defiantly for the past month we've been 'together' but before that as well we were a couple on and off again. Though in all honesty" Jude added in scotching forward in her chair "I don't think me and him ever truly break up long enough to be considered 'separated', it's more like random arguments that last a few days or a week".

"Well obviously things are working out now" smiled Tracy.

"Yeah defiantly we're the happiest we've ever been together" smiled Jude "Love you babe" waved Jude into one of the cameras. A collective 'aww' came from the audience.

"Now before we go back to the music" smiled Tracy "I am going to ask the question on every female in this room".

"Okay" said Jude nodding her head and waiting for the question.

"What's it like to have sex with Tom Quincy and how often do you do it?" Tracy said it with the straightest face and the audience broke out into a mash up of cheers and hysterical laughter.

Jude felt a huge grin spreading across her face "Umm, well" sighed Jude. The audience laughed. "It's…it's…very…nice" Jude couldn't help it she burst out laughing and buried her face in her hands before straightening up again "No, it's umm very good" smiled Jude.

"You heard it here ladies…Jude Harrison gives Tom Quincy a check plus!" the audience when hysterical again. "But back to business" said Tracy again when the audience had quieted. "What's it like to be only eighteen and be on top of the chart not just in your home nation but in the US as well?"

"Frightening really" laughed Jude "No, no don't take me wrong I love it" said Jude with a laugh, "But sometimes it's a little hard to get my head around it all. I mean…well I always say this, but…I was fifteen when I won Instant Star. I thought I was going to just make three records that would do okay…and you know, I didn't really plan for all this…this fame" smiled Jude.

"But do you like it?" asked Tracy tilting her head to one side.

"I love it" smiled Jude shaking her head yes "But I don't think I went into all this planning on becoming 'famous'…I was here to make music, and that's what I do".

"Well you're amazing" sighed Tracy.

"Thank you" smiled Jude.

"And speaking of amazing" said Tracy "Look at you, you have a body girls everywhere would kill for. How do you deal with your hectic life and still manage to stay this thin!"

"You're all going to hate me" sighed Jude "But really I've always been a twig…I don't try that hard".

"Well I wish I had your genes" laughed Tracy "I have been on every type of diet know to man" she started to tick them off on her fingers "Akins, Nutra-system, Jenny Kreg, Weight Watchers, god the list just goes on and on. Even when you were pregnant though! Not even a baby bump could be found by those ruthless paparazzi".

"Yeah that was shear luck" laughed Jude running her fingers through her hair.

"How did Tom react when he found out?" asked Tracy.

"About the baby?" asked Jude "Well obviously he was shocked and then scared out of his mind like any other guy" smiled Jude "But we got through it, before well…yeah" fell off Jude.

"You two planning a family after the wedding is all said and done with?" asked Tracy.

"Umm, yeah I think we both want kids eventually" sighed Jude "But I've got an album to finish and you know we're still young so we might wait a little bit".

"So my stage manager is waving at me now which means it is time to wrap up this interview and move on to the highly anticipated…internet sensation, Two AM" smiled Tracy. The crowd went wild. Jude stood from her chair and made her way over to the stool that had been set up for her. She sat down in front of the mic and smiled at the crowd.

"So this one goes out to my fiancé Tommy, and my daughter who I will always hold close to my heart…Hannah". Then a recording of the piano Tommy should have been playing flicked on and the lights dimmed "Snow falls on the city, White on White, It's the color of hope…on an unforgiving night…You kissed me into ruins, Sin on Sin, Now I've got to love your love letters…still written on my skin…".

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**One flawless interview down, one more to go. Can Jude hold it together...or will a younger crowd force Jude to face some issues she never thought she'd be the center of? Stay Tuned and find out!**

**Also it has been brought to my attention once again that Tommy's nickname id 'Lord Squinty Frown' not 'Lord Squinty Brow' like I have been writing. Thank you for the correction, but to keep consistency in this FanFiction I think I keep using my version. Sorry if it offends anyone/annoys anyone, just try your best to ignore it. It's my fault, it's just how I hear it when they say it in the Televising series. Thanks!**

**Reviews! Review! Review!**


	196. Chapter 196

Jude stumbled into the limo again to the sound of groans from her fans. She waved once more as the door was closed by the driver. Jude leaned back against the seat and let out a huge sigh before looking around the empty limo.

"Jesus" screamed Jude clutching her heart as her purse vibrated on her leg. Jude pulled open her purse and extracted the vibrating cell phone once again.

_Love the shout out babe , sound amazing, watch u on MTV in a few hours, Love – T_

A small smile crept across Jude's face as she read the message, he really had been watching. _I wish u were here piano man, Love – J_ texted back Jude before hitting the send button. The phone went black and Jude tucked it away in her purse before looking out the tinted window at the New York streets. It was funny how you could feel so alone…with ten thousand people around you.

The limousine pulled through Times Square again before pulling up to MTV studios. Jude sat motionless in her seat her eyes locked on the world just outside her window when the door opened and the driver stood waiting for her.

"Ms. Harrison" he called in "We have reached your next destination".

Jude turned and looked at the man "Oh" she replied and half heartedly got out of the limo. The minute her feet hit the pavement the door closed and she was once again surrounded by screaming people reaching out for just the chance of touching her. Jude smiled without feeling it and wound through the crowd stopping to sign an autograph or pose for a picture before she was ushered inside to yet another interview where all they would do was reduce her life to its most basic points.

"Jude Harrison" came an all too hyper intern much like Cynthia "Welcome to MTV New York, we just wanted to thank you once again for coming to our show on such short notice".

"Oh it was no problem" smiled Jude as they wound down a series of hallways.

"Kevin and Cally are the hosts for today's show if you're familiar with our New York branch" smiled the Cynthia act-a-like "Hair and make-up are waiting for you down the hall and then you'll have around fifteen minutes before the show starts".

Jude felt her leg vibrating "Oh, sorry" said Jude stopping in her tracks and pulling out her phone "I just need to take this".

"Certainly" said the Cynthia act-a-like, who then took a few paces away from Jude and pretended to busy herself with her clipboard.

Jude flipped open the phone and saw Tommy's smiling face before the screen flipped over to his text back _Hang in there girl, miss you 2, call me 2night, Love – T_. Jude smiled down at the phone and flipped it closed.

"Done?" asked the intern whose eyes shot up the minute Jude clicked closed the phone "Great, hair and make-up are just through this door". The Cynthia act-a-like pushed open a large blue door through which Jude was ushered and automatically put down in a chair.

"Christian Devons" said a flamboyant hairdresser walking over to Jude "Oh my god" he said stopping in his tracks and looking down at her hair "Is that your natural color?"

"Uh, yeah" smiled Jude a little taken aback "I used to dye it red but I bleached it back and now keep it this way".

"Well it works on you honey" said the man picking up a hair brush and attacking Jude's head. "Natural curl?" asked the man a few seconds later.

"Yup" sighed Jude.

"Lucky duckling aren't we" smiled the man before he started to spray god knows what into her hair. Soon Jude was moved on to make-up where she tried to convince them to keep it neutral…though it more or less got through their foundation covered pores.

"Ten minute warning everyone" called a woman with a head set into the room "Kevin Cally we need you both for sound check now". Two people rushed out from the room, each had perfectly tanned skin…though Jude doubted it was natural for February in New York. Jude looked down at her rather pale skin. She hadn't really worn anything…revealing in the past few months not to mention the constant cold up in Toronto hadn't been screaming beach either. Fake baking wasn't really her thing and suddenly Jude felt like she was the only one not tan in the room.

"Jude!" called a woman's voice from the door again "We need you on set".

"Sure" called Jude hopping up from the chair while avoiding looking at her paleness in any of the mirrors and heading across the room to the woman by the door.

"This is for you" said the woman in the head set handing Jude a clip on mic and pack. "This attaches to your back pocket and this gets clipped onto your shirt collar". Jude started feeding the wires through her outfit and placing the mic where the woman had instructed. "The audience is already out there so we're going to have to keep you back here till we go live, but you're announced right when we start". With that the woman turned her attention to someone else and Jude stood there idly in the hall. "Three minutes" called the woman onto the set.

Kevin and Cally were standing in the middle of the floor surrounded by teenagers all along the wall. They were flipping through index cards no doubt prompting them on what to say or ask her later on. Her name was up on the plasma screen TV's throughout the set and a series of cameras caught every angle of the set.

"We're live in five, four, three, two…" called a man from behind a camera before replacing the number one with a point.

"Hello New York" called Cally into the camera "We have a very special show planned for you all today".

"Not only is she the first ever Instant Star, but she is also raising the bar for online downloading history! With her hit new single Two AM, we give you all Jude Harrison!" called Kevin. The screams were deafening as Jude walked onto the set. "Look at you girl" said Kevin looking at Jude from head to toe as she walked onto the set.

"Careful she's taken" stage whispered Cally. Laughter filled the audience.

"That's right" said Kevin in fake surprise "You and a certain ex-boy band wonder have been hitting it off lately haven't you".

"Yes Tom Quincy and I are engaged" smiled Jude holding up her ring hand and showing it to the audience.

"My fiancé better shell out like yours did" smiled Cally, which also lead to laughter from the audience.

"You'd have to get a boyfriend first" smiled Kevin.

"Quiet Kevin" said Cally plastering an all too big smile on her face.

"So tell us, Jude" said Kevin turning his attention back to Jude "How's it feel to have a number one single in Canada and the United States?"

"Great" smiled Jude "and thank you" Jude said indicating the audience "for going out and buying my music".

Cheers came from the audience. "So Jude" said Kevin looking down at his cards "we have some questions from the at home audience that we'd love to ask you".

"Sure" said Jude smiling.

"Great" said Kevin reading the first card "Cassandra from Plainville, New Jersey wants to know what it's like to know that your making such a big impact on so many people's lives. To be such a role model I guess she's trying to say" added Kevin.

"You know" answered Jude "It's hard because I'm still trying to figure out what paths to choose on my own, and I know that everything that I do, or gets put in the newspapers, could ultimately lead to someone else following in…_in my footsteps_" finished Jude stammering over the last few words.

"And Allison from Marshals, Minnesota…" started Cally. Jude's mind froze. She glanced up at the audience all smiling up at Cally who was still reading off the card that she could no longer hear.

"Wait" said Jude holding up her hand and looking out at the sea of faces suddenly staring at her. Every one of them sat motionless looking at her for her abrupt interruption. "Raise your hand if you're a girl between the ages of sixteen and eighteen". Slowly nearly all the hands rose in the audience. Jude looked out at all of them and bit her lower lip as the sea of hands stood up in front of her eyes like little pin markers saying 'here I am'. "Look" sighed Jude "Don't…don't do everything you see or hear about" managed Jude "Be…be smart. Sometimes life gets away from you and you resort to what's 'cool' or 'in' or 'whatever everyone else is doing'. But the truth is" breathed Jude "…it's not always right" Jude could feel tears pressing against her lids "I never meant to screw up as a roll model. If I wasn't famous…I'd be sitting at home seven months pregnant alone. It's not glamorous…and I want all of you to know that". Jude's eyes glided over all the girls staring at her right now. "You all" said Jude "have a choice! Even when you don't think you do. You can tell a guy no. And he's not going to remember you as the loser who wouldn't give in…but as the girl who was brave enough not to become another statistic. Don't…don't follow in my footsteps. Please…" Jude whispered "Don't turn where I did".

The audience sat there in silence and even Cally and Kevin seemed speechless. Jude stared out at the masses of people staring at her. Then slowly in the back row a girl stood up and turned to the person next to her. She stared at him open mouthed for a minute before slipping through the crowd and walking to the exit. Jude's eyes followed the girl as she walked out of the studio. When Jude looked back at the audience she realized she wasn't just the only one who had watched the girl leave.

Slowly a clapping started and then it grew louder and louder till all the audience was on its feet facing Jude clapping. Because all it takes is for one person to speak out, one person to get the massage, and one person to act…for the rest to be a chain reaction.


	197. Chapter 197

Jude slid into the limo and kept her eyes locked on the crowd of people still watching her every move. Cameras flashed everywhere still but they were dulled by the tinted glass. The screams became a muffled roar and Jude felt that maybe for once…she had done something right.

Jude looked down at her lap as the limousine pulled away from the sidewalk. Jude glanced over her shoulder once more at the crowd as they slowly drifted away and then they were gone as the limo rounded the corner and pulled out of sight.

Times Square loomed in front of them and the hotel sat there just as it had mere hours before. The limo pulled over and the door opened. Jude stepped out and walked into the glass entrance level. Elevators shot up into the hotel just above her head and Jude stood there as people rushed in and out around her. The limo pulled away from the curb and went off to some unknown destination.

Jude felt her arms cross themselves across her chest and form a barrier around herself. Jude walked slowly over to the glass wall that looked out to Times Square. Taxis and assorted cars squeezed through the streets, people darted here and there, and billboards flashed advertising product after product. Jude rested her hand against the glass and felt the vibrations from the street pulsing through her hand like some underlying heartbeat of the city.

Without thinking Jude hastened her steps over to the doors and walked out into the crowded New York streets. Jude wound her way through the crowds crossed the street with a mass of people before stopping dead in her tracks. She was on a triangular patch of sidewalk in the center of Times Square. People wove around her like she wasn't even there.

Jude looked up at it all and the gray sky that loomed over it like a giant blanket. Then slowly a haze fell over the city, blurring the signs and chaos, in the form of small crystallized water drops…also known as snow.

Jude stood on the sidewalk, face skyward, as snow continued it's hushed decent from the sky. Spots of white become poka-dots on her jacket and hair till the chill of it all finally started to sit in. Jude reached down into her purse and pulled out her phone as she hurried across the street once again and back into the hotel.

Jude took the first elevator she could find up to floor thirty-three as she scrolled through her contacts list. She exited the elevator and reached in her bag for her key card as she hit the call button on her phone. Jude pressed her cell phone to her ear as it rung sharply in her ear while pushing open the door to her room and flicking on the lights. Then she let the door snap closed behind herself as she moved onto the bed and curled up into a tight ball…waiting for the other line to catch…waiting for the voice she needed to hear.


	198. Chapter 198

"Again from the top" Tommy called through the microphone into the recording booth. Tommy clicked on the laptop for a new track and it went through to Karma standing in front of the mic. As soon as Karma started singing Tommy slumped down in his chair and massaged his throbbing temples. He glanced at the clock over the door.

No, Tommy thought to himself…he couldn't call her…not yet. Tommy glanced at his cell phone sitting on the sound board. He had given Karma a break so he could watch Jude on The Tracy Smith Show. It had all gone surprisingly well, but then again that hadn't been the show he was worried about. Tommy had managed to get Kwest to record with Karma while Jude was on MTV, but when he had turned it on…he didn't hear what he had expected.

Jude's face had fallen half way through answering a typical question, and he could see the rush of thought going through her head. Tommy had know Jude too long not to realize when she was on the brink of a panic attack…and right then had been a golden example of a panic attack in the making.

It had taken all his strength not to pick up his phone and call her right then, but she wouldn't have had her cell near her anyway, so all he had left, option wise, to do was sit…and watch it all unfold.

But that was then and this, well this was now. It was nearly two hours later and she still hadn't called. Tommy sighed and looked up through the glass window at Karma. The door opened to the studio and then clicked shut.

"How's my girl" came Spied's normal obnoxious voice.

"Uh I'm trying to work" said Tommy looking over at Spied and before clicking on the computer and fixing the pitch.

"Hey, I'm just here to pass along a message from Kwest" sighed Spied leaning over the sound board and air kissing Karma. She grinned and blew a kiss his way too.

"Do that on your own time" said Tommy looking between Spied and Karma.

"Oh" said Spied with a smile "Just like you and Jude do? Please you and her are like PDA Central". Spied started blinking his hands as if he was trying to impersonate a flashing sign.

"You said you had a message?" asked Tommy glaring at Spied.

"That I do Lord Squinty Brow!" which only resorted in more glares from Tommy "Kwest needs the condenser mic".

"You can stop" called Tommy through the microphone at Karma "We need to take it from the top anyway". Then he turned back to Spied "It's in the back there" said Tommy pointing into the studio.

"Nice" Spied said with a smile and walked into the studio. Tommy went back to massaging his temples when his phone went into a series of vibrating fits. Tommy looked up at the phone and reached for it.

_Jude Harrison_, was scripted across the screen. Tommy flipped open the phone instantly "Jude!"

"Hey" came a small voice from the other end.

"How…how are you doing?" asked Tommy leaning against the sound board and gripping his hair in one hand.

"I'm okay" Jude sighed into the phone.

"Umm" breathed out Tommy "So I saw you on TV today…" The line was neither a statement nor sentence, but more of a question.

"You did?" asked Jude. Tommy could hear her wince at the idea of it.

"Yeah" was all Tommy could manage.

"I'm coming home" sighed Jude "I can't stay here for another day…"

"Are…are you sure?" asked Tommy leaning back in the chair. Silence filled the other end of the line "Jude?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry" came Jude over the phone "I think I was just nodding my head".

A small smile split across Tommy's face "So you think you're coming home tonight?"

"I'll call you when I have a flight" sighed Jude.

"I miss you like crazy girl" Tommy whispered into the phone.

"I love you" Jude whispered…and then the line went dead. Tommy stared at his phone for a minute before putting it down on the sound board and looking up through the window into the recording booth.

Tommy stood and clicked on the microphone "PDA Central?" asked Tommy looking at Spied and Karma locked at the lips. Spied's hand came off Karma's hip and flipped Tommy off while he continued to eat Karma alive basically.

Tommy shook his head and walked out of the studio, ten minutes…wouldn't hurt anyone.


	199. Chapter 199

Jude sat in one of the black chairs in the airport terminal. She flipped open her cell phone once again and peered down at the time. It was nearly midnight and boarding hadn't even started. The snow had delayed the eleven thirty flight to now and the plane was only just arriving in the terminal.

A woman sat down in the row Jude was sitting in and let out a sigh before looking around herself. "You're Jude Harrison aren't you?" said the woman looking across at Jude.

Jude looked in the direction of the woman "Yeah I am" said Jude softly.

"Well" smiled the woman "You did the right thing today".

"Excuse me?" asked Jude feeling a little taken aback.

"My twelve year old worships you" said the woman giving Jude a small smile "For once though…she has a role model who's not afraid to say it like it is. You don't make up excuses or try and sugar coat the truth…sometimes kids need to hear that". Jude watched the woman as she spoke to her.

"I don't pretend to know what I'm doing" said Jude after a moment.

"Well for an eighteen year old in the Hollywood spotlight you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. And thank god…lord knows there aren't enough of you".

"Thank you" Jude whispered and the woman turned her attention to her cell phone. Jude sat there running through what the woman had just said. Then she reached down into her purse and dug out an empty CD case and sharpie. Jude scrawled her name across the cover and leaned over towards the woman.

The woman looked up from her phone and looked at Jude's out stretched hand. She tentatively too the CD case and smiled "You really do care don't you" sighed the woman.

"You made my day" breathed Jude "So why shouldn't I make hers".

"Now boarding New York to Toronto, first class" came a voice over the sound system in the airport. Jude stood and shouldered her bag.

"Thank you" smiled the woman.

Jude smiled and walked by to the terminal's door, as the woman tucked the CD case safely away in her bag.

It wasn't long till Jude was sitting on the plane staring out the window as a thin layer of snow was being plowed off the runway again. The red and green lights flashed on the wings of the plane illuminating the sides of the airport in a strobe light fashion.

Then the plane rolled down the runway and took off once again into the sky to bring her back to the only part of the world that truly felt like home…Tommy's arms.

Jude fell asleep as the ride went on and it wasn't until she felt the plane dipping down from above the clouds did she stir. Jude straightened up and looked around the darkened cabin.

"We're landing Ms. Harrison so I must ask you to put your seat in the upright position" said a flight attendant walking over to her seat.

"Oh" said Jude reaching down and rightening the chair "Sorry".

"Not a problem at all" smiled the flight attendant and walked away to another passenger.

Jude watched as Toronto's lights became pin pricks on the ground to the full sized buildings she had come to known. The plane hit the runway and slowed to a stop. Jude unclipped her seat belt and gathered her purse before walking out of the airplane and up the terminal. Jude walked out into the airport and stood there for a second watching the passengers file off to baggage claim and other destinations.

Then her eyes caught him. He stood there with his hands rooted in his jeans standing next to the glass wall. A smile twitched across his face as he noticed Jude staring at him. Jude took a few steps before breaking into a run and dropping her purse as she jumped into Tommy's arms. Jude wrapped her legs around his waist and he caught her as she leaned down and started kissing him painfully soft on the lips.

"Tommy" Jude breathed into him lips. Tommy let her down slowly and then wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked past the rest of the unloading passengers. Tommy scooped up Jude's purse and held it in his other hand.

An old man pointed at Jude and Tommy and smiled at his wife next to him "Young love" he whispered in her ear. She leaned her head against his shoulder "It was always worth it" she sighed. And she was right…it always was.

**Author Note:**

**Jude's back in Toronto, the wedding is fast approaching, and even faster approaching is her 19th birthday! Will the 'typically tragic Jude Harrison birthday's' continue...or will this year be different?**

**Stay tuned and find out!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	200. Chapter 200

Tommy swung the Viper into the dark driveway and killed the power to the ignition. Jude looked over him from her slouched position in the passenger's seat.

"We're home" Tommy breathed. A smile broke out across Jude's lips. Tommy leaned down slowly and kissed her. Jude's arm wound its way across his neck and held him there as his breath took hers. Then Jude slackened her grip and Tommy pulled up slightly. Jude bit her lower lip while smiling.

"I missed you" Jude whispered in a voice that could only be heard by Tommy still only inches from her face.

"Seems like you can't even last twenty-four hours without me" smiled Tommy pecking Jude lightly on the lips again.

"Well I guess you'll just have to pick up the pieces" smiled Jude.

Tommy chuckled at the pun he hadn't been intending to start. He pulled away and opened his car door. His door snapped closed and was soon followed by Jude's. Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder and walked with her up to the front door. He had purposefully left the front light on so that a patch of artificial light glowed down upon Jude and himself as they stood outside the door.

"Do you know what I've never gotten to do?" asked Tommy smiling down at Jude as she reached for the door knob.

"What?" asked Jude letting her hand fall back to her side. She smiled up at him.

"I've never gotten to kiss you good night in front of the door" whispered Tommy snaking his arms around Jude's waist.

"Have you been watching soap operas while I was away" laughed Jude, feeling the space between them melt away.

"No" Tommy said smiling down at Jude "But it seems like every normal couple does it eventually…usually on a first date".

"Well consider us a few years too late" Jude whispered with a smile.

"Yeah just a bit" chuckled Tommy.

"So…?" asked Jude looking Tommy in the eyes.

"So what?" asked Tommy.

"So are you going to kiss me?" asked Jude.

Tommy leaned down and pulled Jude's mouth to his. His hands held her head in place and Jude felt butterflies creep up from toes all the way up her throat.

"Wow" Jude whispered when Tommy broke slowly away from her.

"That felt different didn't it" breathed Tommy still holding Jude to himself.

"In all honesty my heart races whenever I see you" Jude whispered "…It always has".

"Mine too" breathed Tommy resting their foreheads against eachothers. Silence fell between the two of them as Tommy locked his eyes on Jude's.

"So…does that cover our cliché relationship list?" laughed Jude. Tommy's gaze stayed on Jude's. She bit her lower lip and continued to look up at him.

"I think we still have to kiss in the rain" breathed Tommy.

"Sixteenth birthday" breathed out Jude in correction.

"The unspeakable night" remembered Tommy.

"You know" whispered Jude "it was the first night I was ever glad to hear someone was cheating on me".

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"Because…because of it…everything has just been a chain reaction with you" Jude looked at Tommy "What can I say…I just can't stay away" Jude sighed.

"Come on" Tommy said reaching across Jude and pushing open the door "We'll freeze out here". Tommy took Jude's hand and lead her into the apartment. Jude kicked the door closed and continued to be pulled by Tommy down the hall. Their connection broke as Tommy started to shrug off his jacket and so did Jude. Tommy walked over to the couch and flopped down on its plush surface and waved Jude to come over. Jude snuggled close to Tommy and felt his breath tickle the hairs on the top of her head as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

Tommy played with Jude's hair, twisting it around his finger and letting it spiral back down as a perfect frame to her face.

"You have no idea how much I love you" whispered Jude.

"I think I have an idea" sighed Tommy kissing the top of Jude's head. Jude leaned back against Tommy where he continued to stroke her hair.

"Everything just has a way of working out doesn't it" whispered Jude.

"Eventually" whispered Tommy. With that Jude snuggled closer to Tommy and he wrapped his arm around her as she let her eyes close. And there in his arms was more comfortable than any hotel room or other person's arms…because he was hers and she was his.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Sorry everyone that I fell off the face of the earth there for a few days, but I started school today and I had some stuff to get ready due to that. Keep those reviews coming I love them! Really they make my day.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	201. Chapter 201

Jude hadn't even realized they had fallen asleep. Jude sat up slightly and unwrapped Tommy's arms still slung loosely around her middle. He had been holding her all night…and well morning…and into the afternoon Jude realized as she looked at the clock that read three o'clock PM.

Jude walked as quietly as possible into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top and was just zipping up her sweatshirt and sitting down on the couch when Tommy stirred.

"What time is it?" came his groggy voice from behind her.

"Three in the afternoon" whispered Jude leaning her back against his chest like all last night. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and Jude could feel it warming the patches of skin that it touched.

"I was supposed to go to the studio" mumbled Tommy.

"Oops" murmured Jude "Do you need to leave?" she asked.

"Naw" Tommy breathed into her ear "I'd rather stay here I think".

"Hey don't get Darius mad at me about you not showing up!" joked Jude.

"For all he knows" whispered Tommy "You're still in New York City".

"Yeah well" sighed Jude.

"I'm glad you came home he breathed into her neck this time before starting to kiss her delicate skin there.

"Mhmm" smiled Jude closing her eyes and enjoying the sweet kisses he was attacking her neck with.

"Oh but" breathed Tommy still close to her skin "I do need to go in later with you though".

"And why is that?" asked Jude.

"Portia said something about picking out what you're going to wear tomorrow night" he breathed.

"Tomorrow?" asked Jude confused and twisting her face to try and look at Tommy.

"Uh yeah" smiled Tommy "…your birthday".

"Oh my god…that's right" said Jude shocked.

"Wow Harrison" laughed Tommy quietly.

"I'm going…I'm going to be nineteen" said Jude almost shocked "Then…then I'll be twenty".

"Rub it in Harrison, rub it in" joked Tommy.

"Oh come on" laughed Jude "You have had to been excited about being nineteen".

"Yeah… eight years ago" smiled Tommy before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Old" mumbled Jude sarcastically.

"You did not just call me old" said Tommy tickling Jude's sides.

"Tommy stop" Jude laughed hysterically as they became a flailing pile of limbs. They slid off the couch and onto the floor.

"Say I'm not old" he laughed.

"Fine" Jude laughed gasping for air "you're not old!"

"Thank You" said Tommy climbing off her and sitting back down on the lip of the couch. Jude looked up at him from the floor.

"So you going to be my date for tomorrow night then Quincy?" smiled Jude while biting her lower lip.

"Well if you asked anyone else I'd be a little concerned with our engagement" smiled Tommy.

"Pish Posh" said Jude sarcastically and brushing it away with her hand from the air "You know you'll always be my number one pick".

"So do I get to dance with you then" smiled Tommy leaning back on the couch.

"I think so" smiled Jude getting up slowly from the floor "and you might even be able to get closer than an arms length away".

"Might?" asked Tommy with raised eyebrows as Jude came and straddled his lap as she started to run her hands through his hair.

"Well" smiled Jude as she leaned down and started to kiss his neck like he had been doing to hers "my father will be there, I'm guessing, so you'll have to be on your best behavior to get away with it".

"Am I ever not" laughed Tommy.

"Yes" laughed Jude into Tommy's neck.

"Okay, okay" smiled Tommy "And do I get to give you a birthday kiss?" whispered Tommy.

"More than one" breathed Jude into Tommy's neck again.

"I think I'm going to like nineteen" smiled Tommy.

"That's because I'm legal going into this birthday you idiot" laughed Jude as she sat up and looked him in the eyes and then made her lips connect with his.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Sorry everyone, ending is coming real soon.**

**So Jude's birthday is tomorrow, she's finally reached the final stage of her teenage years. What will happen...no one knows. But what's for certain is that she has an amazing guy who loves her...and commonly known for destroying...or oddly saving her birthday. Which will it be this year? Stay tuned and find out.**

**Sadly this coming to an end, but the plot line for the sequal is nearly done!**

**Ahhh, that means I need a title! This weekend (August 29th, 30th, and 31st 2008) are your last chances to vote! I'm hoping to premier the title and a sneak peak at the end of this, so make sure you make your vote count!**

**Thanks for all the support, I really enjoying writing for all of you!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	202. Chapter 202

"I'll see you in a few hours" sighed Tommy pecking Jude on the cheek before heading off into G-Major's core. Jude watched as he stopped outside Studio B to talk with Kwest briefly before heading inside. He disappeared from view and Jude finally took in her surroundings.

"Jude" came Portia's voice along with a furry of clicks from her high heels hitting the tile.

"Hey" smiled Jude as Portia pulled her into a hug.

"You must be exhausted!" laughed Portia taking a step away from Jude and looking at her "You're flight just got in didn't it?"

"Uhh" smiled Jude rubbing her hand through her hair "I was able to catch an earlier flight" Jude half lied.

"Well I have a ton of stuff for you to choose from" changed Portia excitedly. Then she waved over her shoulder as she pivoted on her heels and headed off towards one of the conference rooms down the hall. Portia pushed open the door and Jude felt her breath catch in her throat. "Someone…" smiled Portia "…made the G-Major Board _very_ happy".

Jude could only manage a small laugh as she walked stunned into the conference room. Racks full of dresses, shoes, and accessories filled the room at her disposal. Jude reached out and touched the silky lilac fabric of one of the dresses. "Apparently" mumbled Jude. "I don't even know where to start" breathed Jude looking around at all the dresses.

"Well since I didn't have to track down a 'dirty thirties' dress this year I was able to hunt down some _fantastic_ dresses, if I do say so myself" smiled Portia.

"Wow" breathed Jude riffling through the dresses with Portia by her side.

"Now this" came Portia's voice as she pulled a light blue dress off the rack and held it up to Jude "would look amazing on you".

"That is beautiful" breathed Jude taking it from Portia's hands "Can I try it on?" asked Jude.

"Of course" laughed Portia pointing to a makeshift changing area that had been erected in the room.

Jude walked behind the covering hurriedly and pulled on the dress. It fit like a glove accentuated all the right areas. The neck dipped not enough to be sluty but enough to make Tommy want to take it off when they got home that night. Jude laughed silently to herself at the thought.

"How does it look?" asked Portia. Jude stepped out into the open.

A smile crept across Portia's face "Now whose good".

Jude laughed openly at this "You".

"Now we need shoes!" Portia exclaimed heartedly moving onto another rack "Try these" she said handing Jude a pair of light blue heels. Jude had put one on before Portia said no and handed her another pair, then another, until six pairs later…the perfect pair were found.

They were silver heels with white and clear water blue beads across the small straps. "They're perfect" sighed Jude.

"And here this" smiled Portia wrapping a necklace of similar shades around her neck.

Jude looked into the mirror and touched the necklace lightly on her neck "You make me look like a princess" breathed Jude.

"It's your birthday" sighed Portia "You're supposed to".

Jude smiled and pulled Portia into a hug "Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**The dress, the shoes, the time, the place...is all set, now is everyone else? Prepare for the Harrison Birthday Bash!**

**And...the release of the sequel's title is to premier! Last chance to vote!!**

**Thanks!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	203. Chapter 203

Tommy sat behind the soundboard and listened to Karma lay down the new tracks to her album. The door clicked open and closed behind him. Tommy spun in his chair and looked at Kwest as he entered Studio B holding a shopping bag.

"You get it?" asked Tommy quietly getting up from his chair and peering out the window to make sure Jude wasn't heading his way.

"Yeah the store clerk had it sitting right there for me" smiled Kwest handing the bag over to Tommy.

Tommy peeked inside the bag "Thanks man. I don't know how I would have gotten out of the house to get it otherwise".

"Hey no problem man" smiled Kwest waving it off "I know how much this'll mean to her".

"Did you see it?" asked Tommy taking out the black box.

"No" said Kwest shaking his head as Tommy opened the box.

Kwest let out a whistle "You're making me look bad man" he laughed.

"How so?" smiled Tommy tucking the box back inside the bag.

"I'm dating the other sister man, you just keep raising the bar on me".

"She's worth it man" smiled Tommy.

"They're both worth it" interjected Kwest "So…" added Kwest "got anything else planned Romeo?"

A grin crept across Tommy's face and he headed over to the soundboard "From the top Karma" Tommy said through the microphone setting another track to play.

"Come on" smiled Kwest leaning against the soundboard "I know that face, what have you got planned?"

"There's no plan" lied Tommy.

"Don't pull that on me" laughed Kwest "I've known you for how many years? Come on".

"It's a surprise alright" smiled Tommy "And…and I don't want to spoil it for her by having her catch wind of any of it".

Kwest stared at Tommy "Fine" he sighed "I'll give up this once".

Tommy shook his head and sat back down as Kwest exited Studio B. Not three minutes later the door clicked open and closed again.

"So much for giving up" laughed Tommy as he spun around on his chair.

Jude raised an eyebrow at him "And what am I giving up now to you?" asked Jude sarcastically.

"Oh defiantly all decant restrains" joked Tommy.

"Oh but don't I always when I'm with you?" laughed Jude.

"Thank god" Tommy whispered as Jude climbed onto his lap "Take five Karma" called Tommy through the sound system.

Karma peeled off her headphones and walked out of the recording booth via the sliding glass doors and out into G-Major's core where she instantaneously was stuck to Spied's hip.

"They've grown on me" sighed Jude looking through the glass at Spied and Karma.

"They're defiantly one of a kind" exhaled Tommy not being able to think of a stranger pair.

"Well maybe he's just got a thing for Instant Star's" joked Jude looking down at Tommy.

"Well I only like the original" mumbled Tommy pulling Jude into a kiss.

"Mhhm" smiled Jude "me too".

"Get a dress?" mumbled Tommy as he moved on from her lips to her neck.

"Mmm" murmured Jude keeping her eyes shut.

"So what do you say we dive into some mango teriyaki takeout and create our own paradise tonight" breathed Tommy into Jude's ear.

"What about Karma?" mumbled Jude.

"I'll give her the night off" whispered Tommy.

"Deal" breathed Jude, before finding his lips against hers again.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hmmm, what's Tommy got planned? This could be the best Jude Harrison Birthday yet!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**Thanks!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	204. Chapter 204

"Okay" laughed Jude picking up her chopsticks again and trying to pull out another piece of chicken from the container "Okay…what was your most embarrassing moment on tour?"

"Oh god" sighed Tommy throwing his head back so that it rested on the couch cushions. They had decided to sit on the floor and the coffee table had some how become a make shift table scattered with Chinese food boxes and drink glasses. Tommy looked back up at Jude "Umm, waking up butt naked in Central Park has to be up there" he grimaced.

"Come on" laughed Jude "One I don't know". Jude stared at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh man" moaned Tommy raking his brain "Oh" he said "there was this one time on the road when the tour bus broke down, and we were in the middle of nowhere…I mean honest to god middle of nowhere, so one of us had to go to the gas station like three miles up the road…"

"Let me guess" smiled Jude pulling her knees up to her chest "they chose you?"

"Unfortunately" smiled Tommy "So I'm walking for what seems like forever and when I finally get to this run down shack of a gas station I realized…I didn't have any cash on me". Tommy paused and he saw the evil grin coming across Jude's face knowing that something good was coming.

"So?" pressed Jude after a moment of silence.

"So" exhaled Tommy "I walked in and there's this massive guy behind the counter. His eyes are on me the minute I enter the store and I just about peed my pants as he goes 'what yah looking for'. He had this real gruff voice and I was shacking in my shoes…so I did the only thing that came to mind. 'Where's the bathroom?' then he just kind of eyed me for a moment and before pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards this door in the corner. I sprinted over there and it lead to this hallway so I started walking down it till I reached this other door and thinking that it was the bathroom I knocked, and it swung open on its own accord and this girl looks up from a chair and screams at the top of her lungs for god knows what reason because I'm standing there. So then that guy is like right there and I just started running because he's right in my face".

"Oh my god" said Jude shocked.

"Oh there's more" said Tommy with a grin "So I'm running out of there in fear of my life and the guy grabs me by the shoulder and spins me around just as I entered the main part of the gas station again and I hold up my hands because I thought he was going to kill me right there…and…and he just starts laughing."

"What?" asked Jude thoroughly confused.

"I know!" said Tommy "So I lowered my arms and the girl is standing right there in the doorway gawking at me and the guy goes 'You need gas?'. And all I could do was shake my head yes because my mouth was so dry, and he goes 'I'll give you as much gas as you need for an autograph for her'. He pointed over his shoulder at the girl. So I got gas and went back to the tour bus and to this day I haven't told that story" laughed Tommy.

"Why?" smiled Jude "Was little Tommy Q embarrassed to say he was afraid of a big old mean gas station owner?"

"Shut up" joked Tommy

"You're not allowed to offend the birthday girl" smirked Jude.

Tommy looked up at the clock "You still have a few minutes".

"Same difference" shrugged Jude.

"Now let me get this right" smiled Tommy "You actually _want_ your birthday to come this year?"

"Well" sighed Jude putting down the Chinese food container "I don't see how you could possibly ruin it this year".

"Was that a burn Harrison" said Tommy in mock disgust.

"See how I did that" laughed Jude "Shouldn't have had your guard down there sucker".

"Come here" said Tommy pulling Jude's arm so that she slid over to his side. Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Jude rested her head against his. "My turn" sighed Tommy "What was _your _most embarrassing moment on tour?"

"No repeating questions" answered Jude with a smile.

"Okay then" said Tommy "When was the first time your realized you liked me?"

There was silence for a moment on Jude's end "The first time I saw our names in the tabloids together from that day at the dock" sighed Jude.

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"Because" breathed Jude "When I was looking at it I remembered how when your hand touched mine my heart skipped a beat…how when I was with you somehow the music just flowed out of me…how with one word, my world stopped, and it was all because of you".

Tommy let that sink in and then he pulled his arm out from around Jude and she looked up at him questionably.

"I'll be right back" Tommy said getting up off the floor and heading towards the kitchen area.

"What are you doing?" called Jude as his footsteps receded further and further away.

"I'll be back in a second" Tommy called from the hall.

Jude waited for the sound of his footsteps approaching the couch before turning her head as he rounded the corner and held out his hand to her. Jude took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. His hand didn't let go of hers. Tommy leaned down and grabbed a remote off the coffee table and suddenly music filled the air in a soft and slow balled. Then his other arm found its way up and smoothed her hair before pushing her forehead against his.

Tommy slid his arms down around Jude's waist and Jude's wound up around his neck. Then their bodies started moving in a slow dance spinning slowly in a circle in the middle of the living room. Tommy kept his forehead rested against Jude's. Jude closed her eyes and felt the music washing over her and taking over.

"Happy Birthday" Tommy breathed. Jude pulled her eyes apart and looked up at Tommy. His lips fell on hers and Jude pulled him closer. "I have a surprise for you" he breathed into her lips.

"What" smiled Jude pulling no more than a few inches away from his lips.

One of his hands pulled away from her waist and went into his back pocket. He slowly peeled her arms off his shoulders and held the box out to her.

Jude grinned and took the velvet black box from Tommy's hands "Do I get to open it?"

"Well it is your birthday" smiled Tommy. Jude glanced over to the clock that read ten minutes past midnight.

Jude bit her lower lip in anticipation and slowly peeled open the box. Jude's breath caught in her throat. "Oh my god" Jude whispered and then sat down on the couch and glanced up at Tommy still standing.

"You like it?" asked Tommy with a smile.

"Like it?" breathed Jude "I love it".

Tommy reached down and lifted the necklace out of the box and then placed it around Jude's neck. Jude's hand went to it instinctively and then she slowly stood and walked over to the dark window that acted like a mirror in these conditions. The gold chain sparkled in the dark and the red rubies burned like fire next to the deep blue sapphires along with the crystal clear diamond that sat in the center of it all.

"To go with your ring" breathed Tommy into Jude's ear. Jude turned around and pulled Tommy to her.

"Thank You" Jude breathed into his lips.

"Happy Birthday Girl" he whispered before the room melted away and it was just him and her.


	205. Chapter 205

Jude rolled over and stretched her arms up over her head and yawned before slinging her legs over the side of the bed and heading towards the door.

"Good morning" smiled Tommy as Jude stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Morning" she murmured as Tommy pulled her by her hips towards himself and kissed the bridge of her nose. "Mhmm" smiled Jude looking up at Tommy.

"Mhmm yourself" joked Tommy peeking her lightly on the lips before peeling himself off her and walking over to the beeping microwave.

"You're cooking?" asked Jude astounded as Tommy opened the microwave's door.

"Uhh, if heating up pancakes Sadie dropped off at six AM counts as cooking then yes" smiled Tommy walking over to the island and placing the steaming plate of 'J' shaped pancakes on its surface.

"You did a marvelous job" said Jude kissing Tommy on the cheek before sitting down on one of the barstools while taking one of the pancakes. Tommy put another plate in the microwave and it hummed in the background as Tommy leaned opposite to Jude and smiled at her. "What?" laughed Jude.

"Nothing" smiled Tommy.

"Yeah…right" snorted Jude taking another bite. "You don't have syrup do you?" asked Jude highly doubting it.

"Ahh" said Tommy reaching down into the brown paper bag at his feet "Sadie thinks of everything". Tommy slapped the bottle of syrup down on the island just as the microwave went off again.

Tommy grabbed his plate of pancakes as Jude poured syrup on her plate. Jude smiled at Tommy's plate "I'll trade you a 'J' for a 'T'".

"Done" joked Tommy handing Jude a 'T' pancake for one of her 'J's'.

"Sadie just went full out this year" joked Jude.

"When doesn't she" said Tommy in a frank tone.

Jude stared at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders "Yeah your right". Tommy laughed quietly while shaking his head.

The morning progressed without anything too drastic taking place. Jude was busy getting ready for the party by one in the afternoon, and Tommy started to change around three.

"So" said Jude walking out of the bathroom and twirling on the spot for Tommy. Tommy stopped buttoning his shirt mid action as his eyes locked on Jude. The light blue dress that she had on hugged her every curve perfectly. The dress dropped to about mid thigh. And its neckline dropped down across her perfect chest and collarbone framing her face in which her hair had been twisted into some bun like style that cascaded down the back and made her look more beautiful than he thought possible. The necklace he had given her last night sparkled on her neck. And her make-up was done to the point of perfection that even Portia couldn't claim she was her style impaired rock star tonight.

"Wow" Tommy breathed.

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Jude softly as she walked over to him and started buttoning the rest of his shirt. "You look very nice yourself. No leather jacket this year?" she added as a joke.

"Well got to break tradition sometimes" smirked Tommy.

"Well" whispered Jude kissing him softly on the cheek "Don't change too much".

"Harrison I wouldn't dare" Tommy breathed into Jude's neck.

"We should go" Jude whispered in his ear pulling away slightly.

"Jude" Tommy whined pulling her closer and kissing her neck delicately.

"The birthday girl can't go MIA" smiled Jude.

"Fashionably late" murmured Tommy kissing her again. Jude just smiled as he held her in his arms, because even she couldn't say at that moment it didn't feel good. "I love you" Tommy whispered into her neck.

"I love you too" breathed Jude folding her arms around him and pulling him against herself while breathing in the scent of his shirt…and tonight, nothing could change that.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Jude's birthday is about to really get underway! But what does Tommy still have up his sleeve? Stay Tuned to find out and also...**

**Dun Dun Dunnn...**

**The Title for the Sequel to "Secrets and the Lies I told Him", by popular demand and 66 of the votes, is...**

**..."Between You and Me"!!**

**Thanks to everyone who voted and I hope that I can get some 'trailers'/snidbits out to all of you soon!**

**Until then...**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	206. Chapter 206

Tommy walked around the car and took Jude's hand as they headed towards G-Major's entrance. All the lights shone on through the windows and Jude could feel butterflies creping up from the pit of her stomach.

"Chill Harrison" laughed Tommy squeezing Jude's trembling hand.

"I don't know why I'm so excited!" laughed Jude as they continued to walk through the darkness towards G-Major.

"Well whatever it is, Happy birthday girl" Tommy leaned down and whispered in her ear. Jude just smiled and by then they had reached the front door. "Ready" Tommy whispered in her ear again.

"Yes!" Jude said excitedly. Tommy pushed open the door and a roar of clapping and cheers erupted from within. Jude felt a huge grin breaking out across her face as she and Tommy walked further into the decked out G-Major. Cameras flashed and Jude felt herself being pulled into hug after hug.

"Happy Birthday Sis" Jude heard Sadie sigh in her ear as she found her way into her arms.

"Hey" laughed Jude pulling away slightly to look Sadie in the face "thanks for the pancakes".

Sadie just grinned and shook her head "I knew if Tommy and you tried to cook again you'd burn down the place. Come here". Sadie pulled Jude into another hug "Have fun it's your birthday".

"I'll see you later" smiled Jude and then shrugged her way out of Sadie's arms and went off to talk with other party guests.

"Jude!" came a simultaneous un-harmonized trio that she knew too well. Jude felt herself being bombarded with a crushing group hug as Wally, Spied, and Kyle latched their arms around her.

"The infamous Jude Harrison is finally nineteen" said Spied moving his arm slowly through the air as if looking at a billboard with it written on it.

"Shut up Spied" laughed Jude.

"What can I say young one, nineteen…it's just so…invigorating" sighed Spied.

"Spied you've been nineteen for four months" said Jude bluntly.

"And what a great four months it has been" said Spied sarcastically.

"It's getting to his head" said Kyle shaking his head.

"You think?" laughed Jude.

"Hey!" said Spied defensively.

"I think Lord Airhead here needs an ego check" laughed Kyle.

Spied made a movement to put Kyle in a head lock but Jude was quicker "Stop!" she said. All three of them stopped and looked at Jude "It's my birthday…all I want is one perfect birthday…can you all handle that?" asked Jude looking between the three of them.

"Sure Dude" said Spied punching Kyle in the arm.

"Ow" said Kyle rubbing his arm "Don't worry Jude we'll be on our best behavior" he added sarcastically.

"Yeah it's not like we planned anything" smirked Wally.

Jude looked at the three of them smirking "How much underwear did you take from my room?" asked Jude bluntly.

"Uh" said Spied clutching his chest in fake insult "Us, do something like that? I'm shocked you would even think of such a thing!"

Jude just stared at them before crossing her arms across her chest and waiting. She looked at each of them individually.

"Love the hot pink silk ones" smirked Wally when Jude looked at him.

"Wally!" yelled Kyle and Spied turning to him angrily.

"Hand um over" said Jude holding out her hand.

"Dude!" whined Spied.

Jude glared at them and adjusted her extended hand.

"Fine" sighed Kyle reaching into his back pocket and handing over one of her bras.

"Here" sighed Spied handing over her purple panties, and then Wally handed over her pink ones.

"Thank You" said Jude shoving them in her small purse and out of sight. "Any other surprises I should know about?" asked Jude looking at the three of them again.

"Well we did chip in and get you a present but I don't know if you deserve it anymore" sighed Spied sarcastically.

"Hey" said Tommy walking over through the crowd to Jude. He leaned down and kissed Jude lightly on the lips.

"Hey" Jude breathed.

"D is looking for you" sighed Tommy.

"So that means I should go now?" laughed Jude.

"Always does" smiled Tommy.

"You can open it later" smiled Wally, indicating the present still out of sight.

"Can't wait" laughed Jude as she pushed her way through the crowd towards the mock stage that had been set up where Darius stood.

"Hey there's my number one diva and birthday girl!" called Darius as Jude walked over. He was surrounded by a group of middle age men in tailored suits.

"Congratulations Ms. Harrison" said the man next to Darius as he extended his hand out towards Jude. "Your record I hear will be your best yet. And if the figures for your album are anything like that single you just put out…well I will be a very happy man". Jude reached out and shook the man's hand.

"Jude this is my head of board for G-Major Danielle Anderson" said Darius with a smile that read 'money'.

"Well thank you" smiled Jude letting her hand slip out of his after a few moments.

"And Danielle I told you" boomed Darius "that album is going to be triple platinum!" Darius wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder and gave her a squeeze "With my number one artist and producer on the job nothing will stop them!".

"Yes I have heard that you and Tom Quincy are quite the producing pair" smiled Danielle taking a sip of his drink.

"Good chemistry that's what we're all about here at G-Major" smiled Darius.

"Well I hope you're not talking about personal chemistry between you two" came Tommy's voice from behind Jude and Darius.

"Don't worry T I know where the line's drawn on this one" boomed Darius. His arm fell back to his side, his point was made anyway, and Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's waist instead.

"Tom Quincy" smiled Danielle reaching out and shaking Tommy's hand as well.

"Good to see you Danielle" said Tommy.

"I must say I'm very impressed with your work" said Danielle taking another sip of his drink.

"Well thank you" said Tommy. Jude wrapped her arm around Tommy's waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Has Darius ever spoken with you about taking on more artists?" asked Danielle looking between Tommy and Darius.

"T is already producing Jude, Karma, Spiederman's Mind Explosion, and some of Milo our newest Instant Star" answered Darius.

"All very important assets to our company" said Danielle shaking his head with every name that was raddled off "Well Tom I think the board might want to give you a raise if Jude's album goes as planned".

"That would be great" smiled Tommy shaking Danielle's hand again. Jude gave Tommy a light squeeze around the middle.

"Well Danielle if you don't mind I have to go introduce our lady of the hour" boomed Darius "Jude?" Darius added indicating towards the stage just behind himself.

"Ms. Harrison it has been a pleasure. Perhaps you could give us a performance tonight?" he added with a smile.

"She'd love to" boomed Darius.

"Great, Jude, I can't wait" Danielle said, slyly using her first name. Jude felt shivers go up her spine as Tommy kissed her forehead and then untangled himself from her arms so that she could go onstage.

Jude walked up onto the mock stage with Darius. There were cheers and clapping again.

"Good evening G-Major" boomed Darius through the microphone. More cheers and clapping followed. "We're all here tonight to celebrate a very important member to the G-Major family's birthday!"

"Jude!" whooped Spied's voice out in the audience.

Darius pointed out at Spied with a smile "That's right G-Major I give you Jude Harrison, who is celebrating her NINETEENTH BIRTHDAY tonight!" emphasized Darius. More cheers and clapping came as Jude smiled and waved out at some of the people. "So without further a due I give you Jude Harrison who has agreed to sing at her own birthday". Darius stepped away from the mic and kissed her lightly on the cheek before walking off the stage.

"Hey everyone" smiled Jude holding onto the mic. "It's my birthday" laughed Jude as a bunch of people cheered "So like Darius said I'm going to be singing one of my songs tonight for a very important board member I just met, Danielle Anderson" said Jude pointing to the man offstage. "But to do that I'm going to need a very important member of my life to come out and help me". Jude smiled out at the crowd "You know you love some one when you call them at midnight to bring you home because you miss them that much. And you know he's the one when you're at the airport and you run into his arms because it's all you can think about" Jude's gaze drifted to Tommy "And you know you love him when…" Jude felt her eyes burning "when he asks you to merry him, and it's all you ever wanted". A collective 'awww' went through the crowd. "I love you Tom" Jude breathed locking eyes with him.

Tommy walked through a group of people and then up onto the stage. He wrapped his arms around Jude and kissed her on the lips. Cheers and clapping erupted louder than ever in the crowd of friends, family, and co-workers. Tommy rested his forehead against Jude's.

"Two AM" he whispered.

"Yeah" Jude breathed nodding her head ever so slightly.

"Okay" Tommy whispered and held her cheeks as he kissed her painfully slow one more time. Then Tommy walked off to the piano on the mock stage. Jude looked out at the waiting crowd.

"So I'm going to do my single…Two AM" lots of clapping followed and Jude waited "And as always this goes out to…to Hannah". Then at the exact right moment Tommy started playing the opening keys. "Snow falls on the City…White on White…it's the color of hope, on an unforgiving night…you kissed me into ruins…Sin on Sin…now I've got to love your love letters, still written on my skin. I can't tell the stars from the down town lights…if I said I was truly over you…my heart would say amen, but I'd give in to the cold caress of Two AM. If I admit I could get used to this…would my heart break again…as I fall…into the waiting arms…of Two AM. Someone's scratchy music…through the wall…Sirens weaving through the streets…I must have missed your call…I'm gathering up these nights…Black on Black…I know your voice like it's my own…and it makes my heart go slack. I can't tell the stars, from the down town lights…If I said I was truly over you…my heart would say amen, but I'd give in to the cold caress of Two AM…if I admit I could get used to this…would my heart break again? As I fall, into the waiting arms…of Two AM…of Two AM…of Two…AM."

Cheers filled all of G-Major as Jude carried out the final note. Jude held the microphone and looked out at the crowd of people she couldn't imagine living without. Then arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"Perfect" Tommy breathed into her ear.

Then a clapping Darius came back onto the stage "Thank you Jude" he boomed "And now" said Darius with a smile and pointing out to a cake being wheeled over. Nineteen bright candles burned on top of the cake representing every day Jude had lived. Jude looked at the fire and saw the flicker of everything that had defined her all these years…and nothing more predominate stood out other than music…and Tommy.

"Make a wish" came Tommy's sweet voice in her ear again. Jude leaned over the cake and thought hard for a moment then she took a deep breath and blew out all the candels. Cheers filled the room again.

"Happy Birthday" Darius boomed, and Jude turned to look at Tommy.

"Happy Birthday Bella" Tommy breathed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Then Tommy pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hey everyone! I meant to make this the last chapter, but there was just too much to cram into it...sooooo****...there's still a tad bit more to come. Hope you all enjoy and come back for the 'season finale' in a certain sense (though I promise it's a Jommy ending and not 'I was always a rockstar' ending!) Because how else would I do a sequel? LOL, hold in there everyone the ending is coming!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	207. Chapter 207

Jude took a bite of her cake "This…is amazing" Jude said excitedly taking another bite.

"Really" smirked Tommy taking a bite of his own "I thought the pink frosting might have turned you off".

"I have come to embrace and like the color pink thank you very much" laughed Jude taking another bite. They were seated at one of the many tables scattered around G-Major for the party. Karma was up on the stage performing one of her new songs and people were out on the dance floor dancing, chatting, and drinking.

"Well that's good" smirked Tommy leaning in to kiss her.

"Jude!" came Spied's voice followed by Wally and Kyle's.

Tommy sighed in defeat and leaned away from Jude before their lips could meet.

"What Spied" sighed Jude looking over at the three of them. Kyle, Wally, and Spied pulled up three chairs next to Jude and Tommy.

"We wanted to give our present to our favorite singer" said Spied handing over a small gift wrapped in blue tissue paper.

"Don't let Karma hear you say that" smiled Jude taking the gift from Spied "Shouldn't you be watching her perform anyway?" asked Jude glancing up at the stage again.

"It's your birthday she'll understand" sighed Spied waving it off.

"Sure" drew out Jude with a smile.

"Just open the gift Harrison" said Kyle sarcastically.

Jude grinned and peeled open the package, and then she glared up at the three of them.

"What!" said Spied defensively with an evil smirk "Can't we make Tommy here" said Spied pointing his thumb at Tommy "happy too on your birthday?"

"You bought me a bra and panties!" shot Jude.

"We knew your size" smirked Kyle.

"You are all so lucky I haven't strangled any of you yet" said Jude shaking her head.

"Ut oh, who's making Jude mad?" came a booming father figure voice.

"Mr. Harrison" said Spied in surprise. Jude looked down at her lap, where the gift had disappeared "How are you sir?"

"Very good Vincent" said Stuart looking at all of them. Jude saw Spied grimace out of the corner of her eyes, as her father called Spied by his real first name. "I just wanted to wish my baby girl Happy Birthday" smiled Stuart.

"Aww Dad" smiled Jude standing and letting him pull her into a hug.

"Nineteen" Stuart sighed holding Jude at arm's length "I don't see how you can still be getting older, I swear I stay the same age" he laughed.

A light polite laugh went through the cluster of them. "Well thanks for coming Dad, are you going to stick around?" asked Jude.

"No actually I think I'm going to go home and call it a night. Have fun" he sighed pulling Jude into one more hug "I love you sweetheart" he whispered into her ear.

"Love you too Dad" sighed Jude and them waved as he walked away.

"That was close" laughed Spied handing Jude back her gift.

"What didn't want my dad to see?" asked Jude sarcastically.

"I fear for my ability to make babies if he saw me giving you those" smirked Spied.

"Dude if you and Karma reproduced…uggg" shivered Kyle.

"You and Karma want kids?" asked Jude surprised.

"Uh Dude" said Spied "You and Lord Squinty Brow here can have all the kids you want" said Spied waving his finger between Jude and Tommy "But I am content with just being the uncle"

"Seconded" said Kyle raising his hand at the motion.

"Agreed" said Wally raising his as well.

"Well the Quincy clan will defiantly have some kick ass 'uncles'" smiled Jude glancing over at Tommy.

"See that T we're almost family" smirked Spied punching him in the shoulder.

Tommy grimaced slightly and then caught Jude's eyes "We are never leaving our kids alone with them".

"Come now have a little faith!" laughed Wally.

"Yeah T, we're responsible" said Kyle crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah we're never leaving them alone with you three" laughed Jude shaking her head.

"Them?" asked Spied with a smirk "Planning on having more than one now?"

"Shut Spied, so we want a 'family' sue us" said Jude.

"I don't think Tommy could pull off the minivan look" said Kyle shaking his head.

"Uhh" said Tommy leaning his head back and then looking at Jude "We'll get a nice Hummer" he said.

"Soccer mom Jude" smiled Spied.

"Their kids won't be athletic idiot" said Kyle to Spied "Musical, duh".

"Umm while you all fight over what our not presently existent kids will or won't be like" said Tommy cutting in "Jude I was wondering if we could go talk somewhere, there's something I kind of wanted to do tonight" said Tommy pointing over his shoulder.

"Okay" smiled Jude getting up from her chair "I'll see you guys later" she added smiling at Spied, Kyle, and Wally.

"Don't forget your panties" called Spied handing over them gift wrapped up in the blue tissue paper.

"How could I forget" laughed Jude taking the package from Spied's hands and tucking it away in her purse with the others she had confiscated from the three of them earlier. Then Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's waist and led her through the crowd to the opposite end of G-Major. "Where are we going?" asked Jude as Tommy pulled open a large black door out of sight of the party goers.

"You'll see" Tommy smiled taking Jude's hand and pulling her up a flight of stairs out of sight.

They ascended a flight of black cast iron stairs and stopped at the small landing at the top next to another large black door.

"Trying to kidnap me Quincy?" smiled Jude as Tommy paused on the landing and held Jude's hands in his own.

"Is it working" Tommy smirked.

"Well I won't say I'm not enjoying it" grinned Jude lifting her hands out of Tommy's and wrapping them around his neck "But now that we're out of sight" Jude breathed tilting her chin up and brushing his cheek with a slow and soft kiss.

"Hold that thought" breathed Tommy and opened the black door behind them "Come on" He whispered taking one of Jude's hands and pulling her out onto the cast iron catwalk outside in the dark.

"Tommy" whispered Jude looking around at the catwalk between outside in the peaceful night.

"Sorry it's not raining" he whispered into her ear.

Jude looked up at his face "You planned this?" asked Jude with a small smile. Jude reached up and pressed her palms against his cheeks.

"You remember?" Tommy breathed as he lowered his face towards Jude's.

"How could I forget" Jude breathed as their lips touched. Last time they had kissed on this very catwalk it had been pouring and she had been sobbing. Her broken heart had lain mangled on the floor and all she could do was beg Tommy to make her understand why it was so easy for guys to give her up. Why it was always so easy for them to like her but not want to date her…and then it had happened. He had taken her breath away with the fiercest most forbidden kiss of her life. The kiss that had changed everything…and proved, he was the one.

Tommy wrapped his fingers around Jude's head and held her to himself till their lips parted and they rested their foreheads against one another's like so many times before.

"Am I allowed to remember that one" Jude whispered. Tommy lifted his forehead and kissed Jude on the forehead.

"Forever" Tommy breathed. Then Jude looked up into Tommy's eyes "Ready to ditch your party Harrison?" asked Tommy.

"I seem to every year" whispered Jude with a small smile.

"Good" Tommy whispered "Because we have a phase two to take care of".

"And what would phase two be?" smiled Jude.

"Something like seventeen" Tommy breathed and took Jude's hand and started leading her off the catwalk slightly confused.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Something like 17? What did Tommy mean? Where is he taking Jude and even more importantly...what are they going to...do?**

**Stay Tuned!!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	208. Chapter 208

"Come on where are we going?" laughed Jude as Tommy pulled her across the parking lot after they had fed through the crowd of party guests incognito.

"You'll see" laughed Tommy glancing back at Jude. Once they had approached the viper Tommy pulled open the passenger side door and Jude slid inside.

"I'm finding this a little sketchy" Jude smirked as Tommy closed Jude's door and ran around the car to the driver's side.

"Well I've always been a little sketchy" smiled Tommy sliding in and turning on the car.

"Hmm, true" grinned Jude.

Then Tommy pulled the viper out of the parking lot and headed down the street. Tommy kept glancing over at Jude as she stared at him in the dark car.

"What?" grinned Tommy turning onto another street.

"Am I allowed to guess" Jude smiled.

"I guess" smirked Tommy turning once again down another street.

"Um" said Jude looking out the window "Please don't say my house" said Jude glancing over at Tommy.

"Nope, I think your fathers had enough for one night" smiled Tommy.

"Um, not Jamie's" said Jude.

"He's still at the party I think" smiled Tommy.

"So not Jamie's" confirmed Jude still looking out the window. Tommy pulled onto another street. "We're going the wrong direction to be going back to your place" sighed Jude.

"Our place" Tommy corrected taking one of Jude's hands in his own.

"Our place" smiled Jude feeling the warmth of his palm against her own.

"Running out of ideas?" smirked Tommy.

"Yes" laughed Jude looking out at the road "I mean where are we even!" Jude laughed. Then Jude looked out at the buildings rushing by "Are we going to the rehearsal space?" asked Jude looking over at Tommy.

"Maybe" smiled Tommy pulling the Viper up next to the sidewalk and climbing out.

"What are we doing here?" smiled Jude as Tommy took her hand and closed her car door locking it as they headed for the door to the building.

"What do you think?" smiled Tommy wrapping his arm around her waist and heading towards the doors.

"Writing a song?" asked Jude "Like…on my…seventeenth birthday" said Jude thoroughly confused at what she was even saying as she tried to put is all together.

"Getting closer Harrison" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear "Come on". Then Tommy stopped when they reached the service elevator that took them to the rehearsal space's floor. Tommy wrapped his fingers over Jude's eyes and lead her way in "No peeking" he whispered.

"Tommy now this is sketchy" laughed Jude as Tommy walked her into the elevator and pressed one of the buttons. "Come on" Jude sighed in anticipation "it's not like I've never seen the inside of this elevator before!"

"Chill Harrison" Tommy breathed and then Jude heard the doors open "Come on" Tommy whispered and led her out of the elevator still covering her eyes. They walked down a hallway and the stopped.

"Have we reached our destination" grinned Jude knowing they were standing outside the rehearsal space door. Tommy peeled off hands from over Jude's eyes. Jude blinked for a moment then turned to face Tommy "Where are we?"

"You don't remember?" smiled Tommy.

"No…" said Jude slowly looking around at the completely different hallway from the rehearsal space.

"Here let me remind you" whispered Tommy pulling open the double blue doors they were standing in front of like the rehearsal space doors. Jude looked around the now exposed room. White sheets were draped over furniture and a piano sat uncovered in the center of the room. The windows were boarded up, but streams light from stars and street lamps cast through the cracks.

Jude felt herself take a sharper intake of breath as it all came flooding back.

"I take it you remember?" whispered Tommy kissing Jude's neck softly from behind.

"The Chrome Cat" breathed Jude taking a step inside "Wait!" Jude yelled spinning around "The door!"

"Traumatized aren't we?" smiled Tommy taking a brick laying on the floor and resting it in the doorway so that the door couldn't close all the way. Last time they had gotten stuck in this very room for the better portion of the day…two years ago…on her seventeenth birthday.

Tommy pulled out a lighter from his pocket and started walking around lighting the candles strategically placed around the room. Jude walked over to the couch and sat down. Her fingers grazed over the coarse white sheet covering the couch beneath. It had been here…right here…that he had told her why he couldn't be with Sadie…why it wasn't right…why she knew exactly why…because she was Sadie's sister…because he loved her…Tommy loved Jude.

Tommy walked over and sat down on the couch next to Jude. Jude looked up at him slowly "Taking me on a mind trip Quincy?"

"More of a memory trip" breathed Tommy pulling Jude closer to himself. Jude rested her cheek against his shoulder and curled her legs up next to her like she had two years ago. Tommy started to stroke her hair slowly and then he rested his cheek against the crown of her head. They sat like that as the minutes ticked by till their breathing synced perfectly and silence filled every inch of the room.

"Tell me…" Jude whispered her fingers brushing Tommy's arm "you love me like a star"

A small chuckle escaped Tommy before he went along with it "Tell me…" Tommy breathed "you want me wherever you are"

"Tell me…you'll breath me till your last breath" Jude breathed sitting up and out of Tommy's arms so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"Liar Liar" Tommy breathed staring Jude straight in the eyes. Then Tommy pulled Jude to himself and kissed her deeply. He held her cheeks in the palms of his hands. Jude's pressed over his them moved up around his neck. "I love you" breathed Tommy as they broke away for a second.

Jude pulled Tommy's forehead and rested it against hers. Jude closed her eyes and listened to his breathing "I love you so much" Jude whispered.

Tommy slowly pulled his forehead away from Jude's. Jude's eyes fluttered apart and looked into his deep blue ones. Tommy reached out and rubbed her cheek bone with his thumb and Jude felt herself melting against his touch instantly.

"Happy birthday" Tommy whispered "I hope you liked your little surprises".

"I have a little surprise for you actually" Jude whispered looking Tommy in the eyes.

"Oh really" smirked Tommy.

"I mean I don't know if you'll like it" smiled Jude evilly "But Sadie bought me…" said Jude pulling down the corner of her dress to expose a part of the silky light blue bra just underneath.

"Oh god" breathed Tommy as he moved over to her neck and started attacking it with a series of kisses. "Remind me to send a thank you note" Tommy joked into Jude's neck.

Jude wound her arms around Tommy as he kept kissing her. Then she rested her chin against his shoulder "I love you" Jude whispered stroking his hair.

Tommy placed a delicate kiss on her neck, then her cheek, and then the bridge of her nose resting his forehead against hers "I love you Jude" He breathed into her mouth holding her to himself. Then his face folded down and made their lips connect. Tommy pulled her closer so that no space was left between them as she slowly shifted downward and laid there on the couch with him pressed against her chest.

The silky fabric of her dress slipped through his fingertips as he slid it slowly off over her head. Jude unbuttoned his shirt slowly and slid it off his shoulders throwing it on the floor with her dress. Tommy leaned down and kissed Jude's collarbone slowly and them moved down her chest till he was at her belly button.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this two years ago on this very couch" breathed Tommy. Jude just let the grin slip across her face and Tommy saw it and tried not to laugh. "I love you Jude…you're it…you're everything I've ever wanted".

Jude smiled as Tommy as he leaned over and kissed her slowly on the lips sending shivers down her spine. This was it…this was how love was supposed to feel.


	209. Chapter 209

Cheers filled the crowd in G-Major as Karma's music drifted off and her song ended.

"Thanks you, thank you" Karma smiled waving and winking at mostly the big board members of G-Major. Sadie stood in the crowd clapping when a person came up behind her and cleared his voice. Sadie spun around on the spot and looked up at Kwest.

"Oh it's just you" said Sadie clutching her chest.

"_Just_ me?" smirked Kwest.

"Well more than _just_ you I guess" smiled Sadie reaching up and touching his shoulder softly with her fingertips.

"There's something I wanted to ask you" Kwest said wrapping his arms around Sadie's waist.

"And what would that be" smiled Sadie flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"If you would move in with me" grinned Kwest.

Sadie felt her jaw drop slightly "Are you serious!" Sadie covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"If you want to, I have a nice cozy loft that could allow us to see each other more…a lot more" smiled Kwest.

"Yes" screamed Sadie softly peeling her hand off her moth and slinging her arms around Kwest's neck "Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Then Kwest kissed Sadie square on the lips and Sadie melted into his kiss.

"I love you Sadie" Kwest breathed.

"I love you too Kwest" sighed Sadie her heart beating ten thousand times a second, because some things are just meant to be. Like Kwest and Sadie, Jude and Tommy, …songs and snow.


	210. Chapter 210 THE END

Sun slide silently through the cracks in the boarded up windows as morning came. Jude stared at the patterns they etched on the dusty floor and then shifted slightly to look at Tommy's sleeping form next to her.

Jude brushed away a few stray stands of hair that criss-crossed his forehead and then kissed the spot delicately. Tommy shifted in his sleep and pulled her closer to himself. Jude looked at the cloths strewn about the floor and smiled to herself.

Then Jude whispered in Tommy's ear "Your love's like ultraviolet, I can feel it burn but I like it, I'm on autopilot…heading for the sun" because some days it's just starting at the beginning…in a different location…with a change of heart…with a different view, of how everything is going to be perfect from now on.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Congratulations Reader you have made it through the first book of a two part series!!**

**Stay tuned for the sequel "Between You and Me"!!**

**So that you make sure you don't miss it you can add me to you favorite authors list and you'll be notified automatically when 'it hits shelves'!**

**A little sneak peak will be coming soon...I can tell you're all already at the edge of your seats in anticipation!**

**You all have been great readers, and I hope you come back for the action packed, Jommy packed, part two that is "Between You and Me"!**

**Thank You everyone one**

**and one last time...**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	211. Between You and Me Sneak Peak!

"Everything is going to be perfect from now on"…that's what Jude thought anyway. Now just a mere two weeks after her birthday she is thrown into the toughest challenge of her life: finishing a triple platinum album while simultaneously planning her wedding!

Sadie-can-do-anything Harrison is off in la la land with Kwest and is being no present help while Jude feels everything slipping through her grasp faster than she can hold on. Will Jude be able to pull of the wedding of her dreams, finish an album with the bar raised higher than the nearest stars, or even get through the day without feeling nauseous out of her mind which has got to be due to stress.

Or when a series of unexpected people walk back into Jude's life will everything threaten to crash down in front of her eyes? And what does SME think they're getting at with shirts like "wide load" and "LTQJ"?! Being famous rocks…even if you loose your mind along the way.

**"Between You and Me" and Instant Star FanFiction coming your way VERY soon!! By: Thinkpink14148**

_Also vote on my poll, located on my profile, about an unber secret part of the sequel? All you have to do is pick a number...1,2,or 3!_

_hmmm...mysterious numbers...interesting interesting_


	212. Between You and Me Status Update

For all my readers who are not yet aware, "Between You and Me" is now up on .

You can view it via this link…

/s/4538818/1/BetweenYouandMe

or search

Between You and Me

by Thinkpink14148

Thanks,

Thinkpink14148

A.K.A. Samantha H.


	213. Required Disclaimer for Work

_Important:_

_Disclaimer, I do not own Instant Star, any of the characters, or the prior plot line that leads to my stories. The writings are my personal inspirations and opinions, and not meant to infringe on copyrights. I personally take ownership of my work and applaud the producers and executives who made and produced Instant Star for years. These stories are not for sale and I reserve all rights to the original story line to CTV, the producers of Instant Star, and The-N. And I remain entitled to my work based henceforth. No copyright infringements meant, just up for public enjoyment. I own only my own words and nothing else of Instant Star._

_Thinkpink14148, Samantha_


End file.
